Haradwaith
by InaLinger - CinaBard
Summary: Nach nur fünf Jahren des Friedens erwacht eine neue Bedrohung im Süden. Die Gefährten sind gezwungen nach Haradwaith zu reisen, um sich ihr entgegenzustellen.
1. Prolog

_DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own THE LORD OF THE RINGS nor any of its characters – our dreams concerning any possession do not count –. _

_*A/N: Wie nur unschwer bereits am Penname zu erkennen ist, ist dies ist eine Co-Produktion der beiden Autorinnen Jenna und lostchild277. Die Geschichte ist schon ein wenig älter und wurde geschrieben als der letzte Teil der Trilogie zumindest für das arme vernachlässigte deutsche Kinopublikum noch in weiter, nebliger Ferne lag und wir die Sekunden bis zur Premiere zählten. Neben einigen Änderungen – die Boromir- und Haldir Fans unter Euch werden es uns danken, hehe – der historischern Ereignisse haben wir uns obendrein auch noch erdreistet, einige OC's einzuführen und ich möchte von keinem den bösen und beleidigenden Doppelnamen hören, der mit ‚M' anfängt und mit ‚ary Sue' aufhört. Nein, natürlich sollt Ihr uns ehrlich Eure Meinung schreiben und wir sind für jeden Review und jede Anregung dankbar. ;o)*_

**__**

**_PROLOG_**

Das Haus brannte. Hoch schlugen die Flammen in den nachtschwarzen Himmel. Weder der Mond noch die Sterne waren durch die dicken Rauchschwaden zu erkennen. Bis auf das Knistern des Feuers und das Geräusch, welches die herabstürzenden Bretter des in sich zusammenfallenden Gebäudes verursachten, waren keine Laute zu vernehmen. Die Tiere hatten schon früh in wilder Panik die Flucht ergriffen. 

  Es ging kein Wind; es war, als wäre die ganze Umgebung vor Schreck erstarrt und so gezwungen, diesem furchtbaren Schauspiel stumm und regungslos beizuwohnen.

Mit der Zeit streckten die Flammenzungen nicht mehr ganz so hoch hinaus, da sie nahezu alles vernichtet hatten, was brennbar war und ihnen die Nahrung für ihre Gier nach Zerstörung allmählich schwand. 

  Sie hatte schon vor einer Weile aufgehört zu schreien. Ihr Hals brannte und der beißende Qualm, der sich in ihrem Körperfestgesetzt zu haben schien, schmerzte in ihren Lunge. Ihre Augen waren starr auf das Flammenchaos vor ihr gerichtet. Auf ihrem rechten Unterarm hatte sich eine große Brandblase gebildet, doch sie spürte sie kaum. Die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen, wiegte sie sich sanft wie zu einer unhörbaren Melodie hin und her – eine einsame Gestalt auf einem weiten Feld, die sich dunkel von der orangeroten Ruine abhob.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Der Wind strich durch die Wälder. Er fuhr durch die raschelnden Baumkronen, wirbelte losen Boden und herabgefallene Zweige und Laub auf. Obwohl es mitten im Sommer war, hing ein Hauch von Herbst in der Luft und es war ungewöhnlich kühl für diese Jahreszeit. Die untergehende Sonne bot ein fantastisches Schauspiel. Blutrot hob sie sich vom abendlichen Himmel ab als sie am Horizont niedersank. Für eine Weile war alles in ein seltsames Licht getaucht, das die Umgebung geheimnisvoll erscheinen ließ. 

  Die Häuser der kleinen Stadt verloren kurz ihre triste graubraune Färbung und schienen fast einladend. Doch der Eindruck täuschte. Calénn war eine hässliche Stadt, hässlich und düster. Hier liefen nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit keine spielenden Kinder mehr durch die Gassen wie in den umliegenden Dörfern. Es war zeiteilig eine laute Stadt, erfüllt vom Stimmengewirr unterschiedlicher Wesen und dröhnender Musik. Tagsüber war sie meist leer und wirkte fast beinahe ausgestorben. Im Tageslicht erkannte man nur allzu genau, was die Nacht verbarg; es war ein Ort des Verfalls. Die Gebäude und Straßen hätten mehr als dringend ein paar Schönheitsreparaturen benötigt, doch niemand kümmerte sich darum. Die Leute, die sich hier aufhielten, waren nicht an solchen Dingen interessiert. Es gab wenige, die längere Zeit hier lebten und wenn, dann waren es meist Wirte oder Schmiede, für die es hier immer Arbeit gab. Wer hier geboren worden war, sah zu, dass er möglichst schnell von hier fortkam, sobald er alt genug war, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Dennoch war die Stadt niemals leer, denn Calénn war der perfekte Ort für alle, die keinen Wert darauf legten, gefunden zu werden. Jetzt, nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war, füllten sich die Wirtshäuser und Gassen schnell mit Leben. Die Stadt schien auf den erst6en Blick viel zu klein, um tagsüber all die Geschöpfe versteckt zu halten, die sich jetzt plötzlich draußen tummelten. Ein offensichtlich stark angetrunkener Mann stolperte über die Straße, rempelte dann und wann jemanden an, doch ob seiner beeindruckenden Größe wagte niemand, mehr als ein unwilliges Brummen von sich zu geben. Hier galt, wenn überhaupt, nur ein Gesetz du das war das des Stärkeren. Wer sich dem nicht unterwarf, hatte kein langes Leben zu erwarten.

  Der Betrunkene bog um eine Ecke und ließ einen weiteren Geldbeutel in die Innentasche seines Mantels gleiten. Es schien _ein_ guter Abend zu werden. Die Leute waren einfach zu vertrauensselig. Um das Auskommen in den nächsten ein bis zwei Wochen musste er sich wohl keine Sorgen mehr machen. Noch einmal und er würde sich für den Rest der Nacht in eines der zahllosen Wirtshäuser zurückziehen. Dann würde er nicht mehr nur am Schnaps nippen, um einen klaren Kopf für seine Diebstähle zu bewahren oder ein halbes Glas über seinen Mantel ausgießen, damit man ihn schon roch, bevor man ihn sah. 

  Etwas kitzelte ihn am Hals. Er hob instinktiv eine Hand, um es wegzuwischen und erstarrte. Der Druck des spitzen Gegenstandes, der sich unangenehm in seine Haut bohrte, verstärkte sich. Ohne den Kopf zu bewegen, blickte er zur Seite und erkannte in dem spärlichen Licht, das in die Gasse drang, den hinteren Teil einer kleinen, gespannten Armbrust. 

  „Was willst du?" fragte er und hob ergeben die Hände. 

  Er war kein mutiger Mensch. Seine Größe hielt die anderen meist auf Abstand; sie _hielten_ ihn für stark und gefährlich. Aber er war es nicht.

  „Was du mit den anderen sieben Säckchen anstellst, ist deine Sache. Den Inhalt des achten dagegen hätte ich gerne wieder." 

  Erstaunt wurde er sich gewahr, dass es sich um eine weibliche Stimme handelte. Und der Entfernung nach zu urteilen, aus der sie kam, musste ihre Besitzerin mindestens zwei kleiner sein. Der Pfeil ließ jedoch keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie es ernst meinte. In einem anderen Fall hätte er sie sicher leicht besiegt, aber er hing am Leben und er wollte nicht mit durchbohrter Kehle sein Leben in dieser schmutzigen Stadt aushauchen. Langsam und vorsichtig griff er in seine Tasche, holte eine Handvoll Münzen heraus und ließ sie in den kleinen Samtbeutel gleiten, der ihm gereicht wurde. 

  „Stimmt so", sagte er. 

  „Nicht, dass ich Euch am Ende übervorteile", vernahm er die sarkastische Antwort. 

  Wieder verharrte er regungslos und lauschte. Würde sie ihn töten? Sollte er um Gnade flehen? Doch nichts geschah. 

  „Was wollt ihr noch?" Er bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben. 

  Erneut spürte er ein Kitzeln. Es bewegte sich langsam abwärts. Dieses Spiel gefiel ihm nicht. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch nun öffnete er sie langsam wieder und riskierte einen Blick zur Seite. Die Armbrust war nicht mehr da. 

  Er holte tief Luft und wandte sich um. Die Gasse war leer. Seine Hand strich über seinen Hals und als er sie wieder wegzog glitzerte ein wenig Blut auf seinen Fingerspitzen. Sie musste ihn wohl gekratzt haben. Erleichtert atmete er auf und knöpfte seinen Mantel zu. Ein Teil der restlichen Beute würde ihm eine Flasche guten Schnapses spendieren, die hatte er jetzt dringend nötig. Um zu vergessen und um zu feiern. Zufrieden klopfte er auf die Stelle, an der sich das Geld befand. Mitten im Gehen erstarrte er zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht. Etwas war blitzschnell durch die Luft gesurrt. Stocksteif fiel er hinten über und blieb reglos liegen. Eine Pfeil steckte in seinem Hals, ein anderer hatte sein Herz durchbohrt. Eine Gestalt näherte sich ihm, die Armbrust gesenkt in der Gewissheit, perfekt getroffen zu haben. 


	2. Kapitel 1

**1. Kapitel**

Der Tag verabschiedete sich mit einem solch gewaltigen, dunkelroten Sonnenuntergang, dass man meinen konnte, die Natur selbst würde die Vernichtung Saurons vor fünf Jahren feiern. Die Vögel zwitscherten noch bis spät in die Abendstunden hinein und die Luft war erfüllt von solcher Energie und Freude als würde sie einen zweiten Frühling zelebrieren. 

  Aragorn sog die Luft tief in seine Lungen ein und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Der Fall Saurons war jedes Jahr der aufregendste und anstrengendste Tag für ihn und viele andere. Es war der Tag, an dem es ihm am deutlichsten ins Bewusstsein drang, dass er König von Gondor war und in dieser Rolle eine sehr große Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern lastete. Es war der Tag, der sein Leben für immer verändert hatte, der Tag an dem er sich seiner Bestimmung gefügt und eingesehen hatte, dass er die große Hoffnung des Volkes von Gondor war.

  Aragorn öffnete die Augen wieder und sah hinab in den großen spitzzulaufenden Hof des Schlosses, der erfüllt von Lachen und Jubeln war. Überall in Minas Tirith feierte man ausgelassen und freute sich von Neuem des Sieges über die Finsternis. Viele kamen von weit her, nahmen lange Reisen auf sich, um den Sieg auf dem ehemaligen Schlachtfeld vor den Toren der Stadt oder in der Stadt zu feiern. Dieser Ort war in die Geschichte eingegangen und die Menschen zog es besonders an diesen Tagen hierher. Bald schon würde der Himmel über der Stadt von bunten, grellen Lichtern und lautem Knallen erfüllt sein, doch kein Feuerwerk im ganzen Land würde sich mit dem des Schlosses messen können, welches von Gandalf, dem Weißen, persönlich hergerichtet wurde. Dieses Spektakel war einer der Gründe, warum die Menschen in Scharen in den Schlosshof drängten. Sie alle wollten es so nah wie möglich erleben und die Tore zum Hof waren wie jedes Jahr für jedermann geöffnet. In das Schloss allerdings gelangten nur geladene Gäste; die Verwandten und Freunde der königlichen Familie und die Vertreter und Könige anderer Länder und Völker, die sich entschlossen hatten mit ihnen zu feiern.

  Aragorn stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Wäre die politische Lage in diesen Tagen anders gewesen, hätte er das Fest vielleicht sogar trotz der nervenden Traditionen und höfischen Umgangsformen genießen können. Seine engen Freunde ließen ihn zumeist alle Sorgen vergessen und brachten ihn dazu sich leichter ums Herz zu fühlen und mit seinem Volk zu Jubeln. Doch dieses Jahr würde es ihnen nicht gelingen.

  Die Sorgen, die Aragorn mit sich herum trug, waren erdrückend. Nach nur fünf Jahren Frieden schien sich plötzlich eine Katastrophe anzukündigen, die wahrscheinlich nur mit einem Krieg abzuwenden war.

  Das Süderland war schon immer eine kleine Gefahrenquelle gewesen, da sein Volk weitaus temperamentvoller und starrsinniger war als andere. Selbst die Nordländer hatten sich nach dem Krieg ihrem Schicksal gefügt und verhielten sich mittlerweile kooperativ und einsichtig. Auch im Süderland hatte es zuerst danach ausgesehen, als ob die Fürsten der Völker Verständnis dafür hätten, dass Truppen Gondors und Rohans Randgebiete ihres Reiches besetzten, um ein für alle Mal für Ruhe und Ordnung zu sorgen. Es waren sogar Handelsverträge geschlossen worden, die allen beteiligten Ländern einen wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung gebracht hatten; aber schon bald hatten sich erste Unruhen in der Bevölkerung breit gemacht. Man war nicht mit dem führenden Fürsten einverstanden, man wollte die Soldaten Gondors und Rohans nicht mehr im Land haben, man wollte sich überall in Mittelerde frei bewegen können, man wollte wieder seine Armeen aufrüsten können und so ging es ohne Ende weiter. 

  Der giftige Stachel des Hasses saß tief in diesem Volk, hervorgerufen durch die große Niederlage bei der Schlacht in Gondor und den daraus hervorgehenden Machtverschiebungen und Auflagen im Süderland. Und es gestaltete sich als äußerst schwierig diesen Stachel zu entfernen. Ganz im Gegenteil – der Groll der Südländer gegen Gondor war bis weit über die Grenzen zu spüren und Aragorn wusste aus zuverlässigen Quellen, dass bald wieder mit einem Aufstand an den Grenzen Haradwaiths zu rechnen war. Dies war schon zwei Mal geschehen und Aragorn hatte mit der Hilfe Rohans und den restlichen Elben jedes Mal die Situation mit viel Diplomatie und wenig Druck in den Griff bekommen. Dennoch waren diese Aufstände ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass in Bezug auf dieses Land dringend etwas getan werden musste, sonst würde alles noch wirklich mit einer Katastrophe enden. Es war wie das stetige Anschlagen von Wellen an einen noch nicht ganz so stabilen Damm. Man musste ihn verstärken bevor eine Sturmflut hereinbrach. 

  Eine leichte Bewegung hinter ihm ließ Aragorn kaum merklich zusammenfahren und er wandte sich ein wenig um, um seine Frau mit einem Lächeln in die Arme zu schließen. Sie schmiegte ihren warmen Körper an den seinen und strich ihm zärtlich über das Haar und für einen Moment schien es Aragorn, als könne nichts auf dieser Welt ihm etwas anhaben, als könne keine Sorge dieser Welt seinen Geeist jemals wieder betrüben. Doch dieses Gefühl hielt nicht lange an, zu schwer war ihm das Herz, zu belastend seine Befürchtungen.

  „Du siehst blass aus", sagte Eowyn sanft und streichelte sein Gesicht. „Versuche doch wenigstens für diesen Abend zu vergessen, was dich bedrückt." 

  „Das kann ich nicht", seufzte Aragorn und zog sie noch fester an sich, um sein Gesicht in ihr goldenes Haar zu tauchen und ihren bezaubernden Duft einzuatmen. Allein schon ihre Nähe beruhigte ihn etwas und ließ ein wenig seiner Selbstsicherheit in sein Inneres zurückkehren. 

  „Dann denke einfach daran, was uns das Leben bisher immer gelehrt hat", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. „Auch die schlimmen Zeiten gehen vorüber!" 

  Sie rückte ein wenig von ihm ab und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Und du hast deine Familie und einige sehr gute und treue Freunde, die immer zu dir stehen und dich unterstützen werden, so gut sie es können und mit allen Kräften, die sie haben. Du bist nicht allein!"

  Aragorn sah sie lange an, nahm schließlich ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie zärtlich. 

  „Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise und seine Stirn berührte die ihre. Eine Weile standen sie so in stiller Einigkeit, dann löste sich Aragorn wieder von ihr und bot seiner Frau seinen Arm.

  „Lass uns den Frieden feiern und die Dunkelheit vergessen", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

  Eowyn erwiderte sein Lächeln und schob ihre Hand unter seinen Arm. „Auf dass die guten Zeiten niemals enden mögen", sagte sie  mit einem kleinen Augenzwinkern und gemeinsam verließen sie die königlichen Gemächer. 


	3. Kapitel 2

_*Tausend Dank an unseren ersten Reviewer, TENEL KA OF DATHOMIR__! Und so schnell! Als die Story gestern hochgeladen wurde, hätten wir nie erwartet bereits nach so kurzer Zeit einen zu bekommen! Hier ist also das nächste Kapitel, viel Spaß beim Lesen und einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr!*_

**_2. Kapitel _**

Der Geruch war himmlisch. Pippin benötigte nichts weiter als seine Nase, um den Weg in die Küche zu finden. Selbst wenn diese in einem Irrgarten versteckt gewesen wäre, hätte er sie gefunden. Eine Hobbitnase ließ sich nicht in die Irre führen. 

  „Pfannkuchen mit Himbeersoße", überlegte Pippin laut.

  „Nein, das sind Waffeln", widersprach Merry, der neben ihm lief und beleckte sich aufgeregt die Lippen, „saftige Waffeln mit Erdbeersoße." 

  Pippin schnupperte noch einmal lautstark, überlegte einen Moment und nickte schließlich. „Ja, das sind Waffeln, aber mit Himbeersoße." 

  Merry schüttelte den Kopf. „Erdbeeren. Himbeeren riechen anders, glaub' mir." 

  „Nein, die riechen genau _so_", sagte Pippin bestimmt. „Erdbeeren haben so einen ... äh ... zuckrigen Geruch." 

  „Ja, wenn man sie zuckert", „warf Merry ein, „aber wenn man sie zu einer Soße verarbeitet, hab- " Merrys Worte wurden erstickt als er in den Bauch einer Person lief, die gerade um die Ecke bog. 

  „Hey hey, nicht so stürmisch", brummte die Person, die einen Moment um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfen musste, sich dann aber doch schnell fing. 

  Pippin blieb für einen Moment der Mund offen stehen, während Merry ein erfreutes Lachen von sich gab.

  „Boromir!" rief er begeistert und ließ sich von dem großen Krieger kurz aber herzhaft drücken.

  Pippin tat es ihm nach, nahm dann aber wieder einen gewissen Abstand zu ihm ein, um ihn von oben bis unten zu mustern. „Dir scheint es wieder richtig gut zu gehen", stellte er fröhlich fest.

  „Mir ging es letztes Jahr auch schon gut, Pippin", schmunzelte Boromir. „Und das Jahr davor und das _davor._"

  „Ja, und ich erfreu mich jedes Jahr daran", erwiderte der Hobbit zufrieden und Merry nickte zustimmend.

  Boromir lachte nur. „Ich denke mal, ihr seid auf dem Weg dorthin, wo ich gerade hergekommen bin", sagte er schließlich.

  „Die Küche?" hakte Pippin nach.

  „Nein", meinte Boromir ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, „die Folterkammer."

  Pippin machte ein entsetztes Gesicht und der Krieger lachte wieder.

  „Natürlich die Küche", setzte er hinzu. „Ihr wollt bestimmt nachsehen, was für die Feierlichkeiten hergerichtet wurde, das sehe ich euch doch an der Nasenspitze an."

  Merry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht nachsehen – nachschmecken!"

  „Und was hast _du_ dort gemacht?" erkundigte sich Pippin neugierig.

  „Oh, _ich_ habe mich nur verlaufen", erklärte Boromir schmunzelnd. „Ich habe nach Aragorn gesucht. Also, lasst's euch schmecken, ihr zwei! Aber nicht zu lange, die Feier muss in Kürze anfangen. Wir sehen uns!"

  Mit großen Schritten entfernte sich der Krieger wieder von den Hobbits. Pippin sah ihm noch eine Weile nach. Es war wirklich ein Wunder, dass Boromir noch unter ihnen weilte. Damals, im Krieg gegen Sauron, war Boromir von drei Pfeilen durchbohrt worden und dem Tode nur knapp entronnen. Aragorns Heilkünste allein hätten ihn nicht retten können, wenn nicht ein kleiner Trupp von Elben, die Galadriel zu ihrem Schutz hinterhergeschickt hatte, gerade rechtzeitig aufgetaucht wäre. In Lothlorien hatte man den Krieger schließlich gesund gepflegt. Wie das alles genau vonstatten gegangen war, wusste Pippin natürlich nicht. Er und Merry waren von den Uruk-Hai entführt worden, in der Gewissheit den tapferen Boromir nie mehr wiederzusehen.

  Pippin schüttelte sich kurz. Selbst nach den fünf Jahren, die nun verstrichen waren, war dies alles noch zu nah, als das es nicht mehr seine Gefühlswelt erschüttern konnte.

  „Pippin, wo bleibst du denn?!" riss Merrys Stimme den jungen Hobbit aus seinen Gedanken. Pippin wandte sich um und erstarrte für einen Moment. Ihm war, als wäre ein Stück weit hinter Merry eine düstere Gestalt den Flur entlanggehuscht. 

  Merry kam stirnrunzelnd auf ihn zu. „Was ist denn?"

  Pippin blinzelte zweimal. „Ich... ich weiß nicht", stotterte er. „Da war irgendwas im Flur."

  Merry sah sich um und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Freund zu. „Wir sind in einer Burg, Pip, hier gibt es viele Menschen und ein paar Tierchen..."

  „... die vorsichtig durch die Flure huschen?" ergänzte Pippin seinen Satz.

  Merry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht war es jemand, der in der Küche genascht hat und nicht erwischt werden wollte."

  „Und wenn dort nicht die Küche ist?"

  „Das werden wir ja gleich sehen", meinte Merry und ging eiligen Schrittes auf die einzige Tür zu, die es in diesem Teil des Flures gab.

  Gerade als er am Türknauf ziehen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein riesiges Tablett mit gebratenem Truthahn, Klößen und verschiedenen Gemüsesorten schob sich direkt vor seine Nase. Merrys Augen quollen buchstäblich aus den Höhlen und er fuhr sich fast zwanghaft mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

  Pippin hatte innerhalb von Sekunden die unheimliche Erscheinung vergessen und war mit wenigen Schritten bei seinem Freund, um die Köstlichkeiten zu bestaunen, die nach und nach an ihnen vorüberzogen. Für eine kleine Weile fiel kein Wort zwischen ihnen. Ihre Augen folgten gierig jeder einzelnen Speise, die herausgetragen wurde, bis sie von der nächsten abgelenkt wurden. Doch schließlich brach der Strom der Köstlichkeiten ab und den beiden Hobbits wurde zum ersten Mal gewahr, dass da auch Menschen waren, die die Tabletts trugen, als der letzte von ihnen die Tür hinter sich schloss und fragend auf sie hinabsah. 

  „Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?" erkundigte sich der junge Mann freundlich.

  „Ja,... äh... nein", stammelte Pippin. „Wir wollten nur nachsehen, wann wohl alles fertig sein wird."

  „In einer viertel Stunde beginnt das große Festmahl", antwortete der Küchenjunge. „Und die Herren sollten vielleicht ein wenig früher im Festsaal sein, um der Ansprache des Königs beizuwohnen."

  „Oh, das haben wir fast vergessen", gab Pippin peinlich berührt zu und auch Merry wurde ein wenig rot um die Ohren. „Wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg."

  Er ergriff Merrys Arm, dessen Blick sich schon wieder an den köstlichen Nachspeisen auf dem Tablett des Burschen festgefressen hatte, und zog ihn mit sich.

  „Sag ich' s doch: Erdbeeren", bemerkte Merry, während er Pippin widerstrebend folgte.

  „Aragorn wird bestimmt nicht begeistert sein, wenn wir in seine Rede hereinplatzen", murmelte Pippin und musste sich zwingen nicht auf die Speisen zu starren, an denen sie nun vorbeieilten. „Du weißt doch wie schwer es ihm fällt, sich den Vorschriften des Hofes gemäß zu verhalten."

  „Ja", brummte Merry unwillig und sträubte sich ein wenig gegen das Tempo, das Pippin vorlegte und somit verhinderte, das Essen noch einmal ausgiebig zu bestaunen, „aber das verschiebt sich doch meistens um fast zehn Minuten. Wir haben bisher nie pünktlich angefangen."

  „Ja und wir sind trotzdem noch nie pünktlich erschienen!" erwiderte Pippin und bog in einen kleinen Nebengang ein.

  „Wo willst du hin?" erkundigte sich Merry erstaunt und machte sich von Pippin los, um stehen zu bleiben. 

  „Das ist eine Abkürzung", erklärte der Hobbit ungeduldig. „Vertrau mir. Ich hab den Weg gestern entdeckt, als ich mich verlaufen hatte."

  „Wenn du dich verlaufen hast, wie willst du dann wissen, wohin der Gang führt?" hakte Merry misstrauisch nach.

  „Weil ich hier reingegangen und in der Nähe des Festsaals wieder rausgekommen bin", erwiderte Pippin. „Komm jetzt."

  Merry schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich folge lieber den Speisen. Dann komme ich wenigstens pünktlich zum Essen." 

  Er wandte sich um und ging langsam zurück. Pippin dachte einen Moment nach. Vielleicht hatte Merry gar nicht so Unrecht. Wenn er sich irrte, konnte er sich hier wirklich schlimm verlaufen. Das Schloss von Minas Tirith hatte einfach zu viele Gänge, als dass man sich dort zurechtfinden konnte. Selbst Aragorn hatte zugegeben, dass er manchmal in ganz schöne Schwierigkeiten geriet, wenn er bestimmte Räume aufsuchen sollte. Doch gerade als Pippin sich entschlossen hatte seinem Freund zu folgen, ertönte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch im Flur, nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Der Flur war dunkel aber nicht zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen. Dort bewegte sich etwas – eine Gestalt die sich fast lautlos von ihm fortbewegte, der leichten Biegung des Flures folgend. Es war dieselbe Gestalt, die Pippin schon vorhin gesehen hatte und irgendetwas an ihr war merkwürdig, merkwürdig und gefährlich. 

  Eine Gänsehaut rieselte über Pippins Rücken und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als er sich in Bewegung setzte. Es war vielleicht nicht vernünftig dieser Gestalt folgen, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es seine Pflicht war es zu tun. Doch dies war leichter gesagt als getan. Die Gestalt bewegte sich schnell und der Flur wurde dunkler, sodass sie schließlich kaum noch zu erkennen war. Zudem fiel der Gang auch noch schräg nach unten ab und Pippin musste sich zusätzlich noch darauf konzentrieren nicht zu stolpern und schlimm zu stürzen. Er hörte seinen eigenen Atem unnatürlich laut in seinen Ohren wiederhallen und bald hatte er das Gefühl keine anderen Geräusche mehr zu hören als die, die er selber machte.

  Plötzlich war der Gang zuende und die Gestalt verschwunden. Irritiert sah er sich nach rechts und links in den großen Flur, in den der Gang mündete und dann wieder zurück in die Dunkelheit aus der er gekommen war. Er schrie entsetzt auf, als ihm jemand daraus entgegentrat.

  „Mein Güte, Pippin!" stieß Merry entgeistert aus. „Was ist denn mit dir los?!"

  Pippins Hand hatte sich in den seidenen Stoff seines Hemdes direkt über seinem Herzen gekrallt, das schmerzhaft in seiner Brust hämmerte. Doch er war erleichtert, dass sein Freund ihm doch noch gefolgt war.

  „Du schleichst hier herum wie ein Gespenst", fuhr Merry rügend fort, „und bist schreckhaft wie nie zuvor!"

  „Ich hab' sie schon wieder gesehen!" brachte Pippin mit zitternder Stimme hervor.

  „Wen?"

  „Diese Gestalt mit dem Umhang!"

  „Pip, wir sind in Minas Tirith", entgegnete Merry ruhig, doch ihm war anzumerken, dass sich Pippins Anspannung auf ihn übertrug. „Diese Stadt hat sieben Mauern und es wimmelt hier nur so von Soldaten und Wachleuten. Hier kommt keiner herein, den niemand hier haben will. Vielleicht war es sogar Frodo, der in der Küche genascht hat."

  „Frodo hat sich bei unserem kleinen Wettrennen mit den Ponys das Bein gebrochen", meinte Pippin. „Du erinnerst dich?"

  „Dann war es vielleicht Sam", erwiderte Merry. „Er hat unserem Freund was zu essen geholt."

  „Du hast doch selber vorhin gehört, dass Frodo sich nicht davon abhalten lassen wird, an den Feierlichkeiten teilzunehmen", hielt Pippin dagegen. „Sam ist bestimmt gerade angestrengt damit beschäftigt ihn irgendwie in den Festsaal zu bringen, wenn sie nicht schon längst dort sind. Außerdem war die Gestalt viel zu groß."

  „Na, vielleicht war es dann dieser jemand dort", meinte Merry und wies an ihm vorbei.

  Pippin wandte sich um und sah eine hochgewachsene Person, mit langem seidigblondem Haar auf sich zukommen. Sie bewegte sich geschmeidig und so gut wie lautlos und ein weicher, schimmernder Umhang wehte um ihre Beine. Pippin runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Vielleicht hatte Merry ja Recht, aber es fehlte irgendwie diese Aura von Gefährlichkeit, die er zuvor verspürt hatte. Obwohl auch Elben manchmal sehr unheimlich sein konnten. Der Elb lächelte, als er die beiden Hobbits erreicht hatte.

  „Habt ihr euch verlaufen?" fragte er amüsiert. „Das Fest wird jede Minute beginnen."

  „Und was machst du dann noch hier, Haldir?" erkundigte sich Merry keck. „Schleichst in dunklen Gängen herum und erschreckt kleine Halblinge."

  Zu Pippins Unbehagen zeigte sich Erstaunen auf den ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen des Elben. „Ich treffe gerade erst hier ein", sagte er. „Wovon sprichst du?"

  „Pippin hat irgendeine mysteriöse Gestalt hier herumschleichen sehen", erklärte Merry. „Aber hier kann doch niemand Gefährliches hereinkommen, oder?"

  Haldir sagte für einen Moment gar nichts. Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und Pippin wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das sie nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag dort entstanden. „Wo hast du sie gesehen?" fragte er schließlich angespannt. Sein Blick wurde von etwas anderem abgelenkt und er gab irgendjemandem hinter ihnen einen kurzen Wink.

  „Was macht ihr denn noch hier?" ertönte eine Stimme, die die Hobbits mehr als gut kannten. Irgendwie fühlte sich Pippin sofort besser, als er in Legolas kluge Augen sah, obwohl auch er etwas angespannt schien.

  „Sie haben eine Gestalt verfolgt, die ihnen verdächtig erschien", erklärte Haldir knapp. Sie tauschten einen Blick, den Pippin nicht zu deuten vermochte; dann wandte sich Legolas ihm wieder zu. „Wo war das?"

  „Dort in dem Gang", erklärte Pippin und wies mit dem Finger in die Dunkelheit, die hinter ihm lag. „Aber als ich heraus kam, war niemand mehr zu sehen. Dabei war ich relativ dicht hinter ihr."

  „Ihr macht mir langsam Angst", bemerkte Merry, als die Elben erneut einen dieser merkwürdigen Blicke austauschten. „Jetzt sagt bloß, dass ihr irgendeinen Meuchelmörder sucht."

  Legolas Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich hoffe so schlimm ist es nicht."

  „Du _hoffst_?" wiederholte Pippin nervös. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

  „Es ist nicht so, dass bisher irgendetwas passiert ist", gab Legolas zögernd zu. „Es ist nur..." Er brach ab, wohl weil er nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden schien, oder weil er sie nicht weiter beunruhigen wollte.

  „Du fühlst etwas", sprach Merry für ihn weiter. Die Hobbits hatten diese Worte schon einmal  gehört, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Und Legolas Vorahnung hatte sich damals als richtig erwiesen. „Eine Bedrohung... einen Schatten..."

  „Nicht nur ich", musste der Elb gestehen. „Einige Elben haben gefühlt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Wir sind zugegebenermaßen ein wenig beunruhigt."

  „Deswegen seid ihr nicht im Festsaal und schleicht stattdessen auf den Fluren herum", stellte Pippin erregt fest. „Ich hatte also Recht! Diese Gestalt _ist_ möglicherweise gefährlich!" Er sah Merry triumphierend an. „Siehst du!!"

  „Jaja, möglicherweise. Aber was machen wir jetzt?"

  Die beiden Freunde sahen sich ratlos an und blickten dann fragend zu den Elben hoch.

  „Wir sollten erst einmal Aragorn warnen und zwar schnell", schlug Haldir vor. „Sollte ein Anschlag geplant sein, muss die königliche Familie sofort in Sicherheit gebracht werden."

  Legolas nickte dem Elben zu und Haldir eilte sofort von dannen.

  „Man will Aragorn töten?" fragte Merry entsetzt.

  „Das ist nicht sicher", meinte Legolas. „Aber es gab in letzter Zeit einige politische Unruhen. Es ist besser, wenn wir vorsichtig sind." Der Elb überlegte einen Moment. „Vielleicht solltest du auch den anderen bescheid sagen, Merry, damit sie die Augen aufhalten."

  „Und was macht ihr?"

  „Ich werde mir mit Pippin zusammen noch einmal den Gang ansehen, dann kommen wir nach."

  Merry zögerte einen Moment. Die beiden Hobbits fühlten sich einfach nicht wohl, wenn sie in gefährlichen Situationen voneinander getrennt wurden. Schließlich hatten sie bisher fast alles gemeinsam durchgestanden, bis auf diese schreckliche Zeit der Trennung im Krieg vor den Toren von Minas Tirith. Sie waren nicht bereit so etwas noch einmal durchzumachen. Doch schließlich nickte Merry. Was sollte im Schloss von Minas Tirith schon passieren, wodurch sie für längere Zeit voneinander getrennt würden?

  „Pass mir gut auf ihn auf, Legolas!" ermahnte Merry den Elben ernsthaft und sah seinen Freund eindringlich an. „Und fass' ja nichts an, von dem du nicht weißt, was es ist, Pip!"

  Pippin nickte brav. „Wir sehen uns im Festsaal, Merry. Mach' dir keine Sorgen!" Nun war es an Merry zu nicken und er machte sich schnell auf den Weg.

  Pippin sah fragend zu Legolas hoch. Der Elb lächelte dem Hobbit aufmunternd zu. „Na, los – machen wir uns einen schönen Abend", sagte er und zog eine der Fackeln, die den Flur erhellten, aus ihrer Verankerung, um dann damit voran zu gehen.

  Pippin bemerkte mit Erleichterung, dass Legolas eines seiner langen Messer unter dem Mantel trug. Der Schneide, die durch den langen Schlitz des Gewandes zum Teil zu sehen war, reflektierte das Licht der Fackel und warf helle Flecken auf die grauen Mauern des ansteigenden Ganges. Pippin konnte sich nicht daran erinnern seinen Freund jemals im Schloss von Minas Tirith bewaffnet herumlaufen gesehen zu haben, doch es beunruhigte ihn nicht allzu sehr. Er hatte Legolas schon oft genug mit diesen Messern kämpfen gesehen, um zu wissen, dass es so gut wie unmöglich war, ihn in einem direkten Angriff ohne eine große Übermacht auch nur zu verletzen. Und da Elben ausgesprochen gute Augen und Ohren hatten und zudem noch ein ausgeprägtes Gespür für Gefahren besaßen, war es wohl auch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie in einen Hinterhalt gerieten. 

  Die Fackel spendete genug Licht, um jeden einzelnen Stein in den Mauern des Ganges sichtbar zu machen und Pippin war sich bald sicher, dass sich hier keine Menschenseele mehr verbarg. Umso erstaunter war er, als Legolas plötzlich ruckartig stehen blieb, so als habe er irgendetwas gehört. Der Elb drehte sich zur Wand und fuhr mit einer Hand über die glatten Steine. Er hatte nichts gehört – er hatte etwas gespürt; einen Luftzug, der das Feuer der Fackel kaum merklich flackern ließ. Wieder hielt Legolas inne und blieb für einen Moment reglos stehen, während Pippin ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Dann hob der Elb den Blick und trat ein wenig von der Mauer zurück, um sie aus einem gewissen Abstand zu betrachten. 

  Pippin tat es ihm nach und versuchte nun auch angestrengt das zu entdecken, was Legolas suchte, was immer es auch war. Er war so in die Suche vertieft, dass er erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als Legolas ihn sanft an der Schulter berührte.  „Siehst du das?" fragte er leise,  hob die Fackel ein wenig höher und wies auf einer Stelle der Wand ein ganzes Stück über ihnen.

  Pippin kniff die Augen zusammen und schließlich entdeckte er, was der Elb mit seinen scharfen Augen schon viel früher bemerkt hatte: eine dunkles Loch in der Wand, das man im Vorübergehen kaum entdecken konnte.

  „Ein Geheimgang!" stieß Pippin aufgeregt hervor. „Meinst du die Gestalt ist dort hinaufgeklettert?"

  „Wenn sie so groß war wie ich, hat sie nicht viel klettern müssen", erwiderte Legolas und trat wieder an die Wand heran und Pippin bemerkte sofort, das der Elb den Eingang gewiss problemlos erreichen konnte, ohne sich auch nur zu strecken. Legolas sah auf ihn hinab. Ein fragender Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen.

  „Natürlich komme ich mit!" brach es sofort aus Pippin heraus. „Ich lasse dich doch nicht allein da hineinklettern."

  Legolas lächelte. „Du gehst vor", sagte er grinsend und dem Hobbit blieb keine Zeit mehr zum Protestieren, denn der Elb hatte ihn im Nu ergriffen und heraufgehoben, so dass er gezwungen war in die unheimliche Dunkelheit vor ihm zu kriechen. Obwohl Legolas ihm sofort folgte, fing sein Herz wieder an hart in seiner Brust zu pochen. Er kroch noch ein Stück weiter in den engen Gang hinein und wollte sich gerade zu Legolas umdrehen, als er mit Schrecken feststellen musste, dass der Boden plötzlich steil abfiel. Er unterdrückte einen Schrei als er ins Rutschen geriet und landete schließlich hart auf dem Boden eines weiteren, engen, aber wieder mannshohen Ganges. Pippin blinzelte verstört und stand auf, um sich den Dreck von seiner kostbaren Festkleidung zu klopfen. Wenige Sekunden später landete auch Legolas in der für Elben typischen eleganten Art und Weise neben ihm und zwar ohne sich zuvor in den Dreck zu setzen. Elben waren irgendwie wie Katzen, überlegte Pippin, sie landeten immer auf ihren Füßen.

  „Wo hast du die Fackel gelassen?" fragte er schließlich leise, denn die düstere Atmosphäre in diesem Gang war schon beängstigend, obwohl es hier erstaunlicherweise nicht restlos dunkel war. Pippin konnte sowohl seinen Freund als auch den weiteren Verlauf des Ganges, der einige Treppenstufen hinaufführte, recht gut erkennen.  

  Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und legte den Finger an die Lippen und Pippin verstand sofort. Wenn sich hier tatsächlich ein Feind aufhielt, war es wohl besser nicht zuerst von ihm entdeckt zu werden. Pippin sah sich vorsichtig um. Der Gang schien schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden zu sein, denn überall hingen Spinnenweben von den Wänden. Bald schon konnte Pippin die Ursache für die eigenartigen Lichtverhältnisse ausmachen. Die linke Wand besaß in ihrem weiteren Verlauf schmale Einlässe, durch die von irgendwoher Licht drang. Legolas trat dichter zu ihm heran, zog etwas unter seinem Mantel hervor und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. „Nimm das zu Sicherheit", flüsterte er ihm zu und überreichte ihm einen schmalen Dolch. „Falls es doch gefährlich werden sollte..."

  Pippin schluckte schwer und nahm die scharfe Waffe schnell an sich. Ein dumpfes Gefühl in seinem Bauch sagte ihm, dass er sie bald dringend brauchen würde. Er hoffte so, dass er sich irrte. Legolas erhob sich wieder und gab ihm mit ein paar kurzen Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass er ihm leise folgen sollte. 

  Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich einiges an Sand und Staub am Boden des Ganges und auf den schmalen Treppenstufen, die sie immer wieder erklimmen mussten, abgesetzt und obwohl sowohl Hobbits als auch Elben wahre Meister darin waren sich fast lautlos fortzubewegen, ließ es sich doch nicht vermeiden, dass sie ab und zu ein Geräusch verursachten, das unnatürlich laut in ihren Ohren widerhallte. Pippin versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren möglichst leise zu schleichen, doch der Drang herauszufinden, woher das mysteriöse Licht kam, wurde nach einer Weile so stark, dass er schließlich stehen blieb und neugierig durch einen Spalt in der Wand lugte. Er riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als er direkt hinunter in den Festsaal sehen konnte. Der Saal hatte sich bereits gefüllt und er erkannte einige bekannte Gesichter. Und dort in einer Ecke stand Aragorn zusammen mit seiner schönen Frau, umgeben von seinen engsten Vertrauten: Boromir, Faramir, Gandalf, Eomer und auch Haldir. Der Elb hatte ihn also noch rechtzeitig erreicht. Und da war ja auch Merry, der sich aufgeregt mit Sam und dem auf Krücken gehenden Frodo unterhielt. Niemand sonst schien Notiz davon zu nehmen, dass der König und seine Freunde immer angespannter wurden je länger sie sich mit Haldir unterhielten. Einzig die anwesenden Elben sahen sich immer wieder aufmerksam nach allen Seiten um und versuchten so sich einen Überblick über alles zu verschaffen. Nichts konnte ihren scharfen Augen entgehen – bis auf Pippin, der sich hinter einer Mauer aus Stein verbarg. Dies war das ideale Versteck, der ideale Standort eines Attentäters. 

  Pippin schluckte schwer. Wenn irgendjemand einen Anschlag geplant hatte, dann verbarg er sich hier und er musste jetzt zuschlagen, sonst standen die Chancen, dass er den König noch erwischte ziemlich schlecht, denn den wenigen Eingeweihten dort unten, war anzusehen, dass sie damit rechneten, dass etwas passierte. 

  Ein lautes Geräusch hinter ihm ließ Pippin erschrocken herumfahren. Es war ein Zuruf gewesen in einer anderen Sprache, die der Hobbit nicht kannte. Er hatte gar nicht die Zeit, um in Panik zu geraten, als eine dunkle Gestalt geduckt auf ihn zugerannt kam. Instinktiv zog er seinen Dolch, obwohl die Person keine Anstalten machte, ihn anzugreifen. Anscheinend hielt sie ihn in der Dunkelheit für jemand anderen. Nur wenige Schritte vor ihm bremste sie plötzlich ab, riss die dunklen Augen, die zwischen Kopftuch und Schleier zu sehen waren, entsetzt auf und griff unter ihren Umhang, um in aller Eile einen riesigen Krummsäbel hervorzuziehen. Pippin blickte auf den nahezu lächerlich wirkenden Dolch in seiner Hand, schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und stürzte sich mit einem markerschütternden Schrei auf seinen Gegner. Der Fremde wich erschrocken zurück und stieß unsanft gegen die Wand, besann sich dann aber schnell und fegte Pippin mit einem Schlag seine Waffe aus der Hand. Der Hobbit sah kurz von seiner nun leeren Hand  auf den Krummsäbel direkt vor seiner Nase, war sich herum und stürzte los. Flucht war für ihn wohl doch die bessere Verteidigung, obwohl er nicht wusste, wohin er floh. Aber irgendwo musste der verfluchte Elb doch stecken; er musste doch bemerkt haben, dass er jemanden verloren hatte. Warum war er nicht umgekehrt?

  Die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als Pippin über eine am Boden liegende Gestalt springen musste, um nicht böse zu stürzen. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt ertönte das Klirren von Schwertern und als Pippin seine Augen etwas anstrengte, konnte er zwei kämpfende Silhouetten entdecken, von denen eine ganz gewiss Legolas war. Pippin war die Art, wie sich der Elb bewegte wohl bekannt.

  „Legolas!" schrie er aus Leibeskräften. „Da ist noch einer!!"

  Der Elb streckte seinen Gegner in einer halben Drehung nieder und war in wenigen Schritten bei ihm. „Wo?" stieß er ein wenig außer Atem hervor.

  „Er war direkt hinter mir", erklärte Pippin und starrte angespannt in die Dunkelheit. „Vielleicht hat er es sich auch anders überlegt", setzte er kleinlaut hinzu, als sich niemand zeigte.

  Legolas nickte knapp. „Komm!" sagte er nur und zog den Hobbit mit sich. Obwohl der Flur sich nun gabelte, zögerte er nicht eine Sekunde. Irgendetwas musste ihm wohl sagen, welcher Weg zu wählen war und Pippin folgte ihm widerspruchslos. „Wo ist dein Dolch?" fragte er, als er noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick auf den Hobbit geworfen hatte.

  „Er wurde mir aus der Hand geschlagen", gab Pippin zu und wagte es nicht ihn dabei anzusehen. „Und ich hatte nicht die Zeit ihn wieder an mich zu nehmen."

  Der Elb nickte nur. „Bleib einfach dicht bei mir."

  „Das werde ich", versprach Pippin beherzt. So ein dummer Fehler würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren. „Aber wer sind die denn?" erkundigte er sich sogleich, während er neben dem Elben hertrabte.

  „Südländer", war die knappe Antwort.

  „Und was wollen die?"

  Legolas zuckte die Schultern. „Vermutlich Aragorn töten."

  Pippin schluckte schwer. „Wie viele waren es?"

  „Dort im Gang nur vier", erklärte der Elb. „Zwei sind entkommen."

  „Du meinst also, es sind noch mehr hier?"

  Legolas kam nicht dazu zu antworten, denn schon sprang ihm jemand aus der Dunkelheit entgegen. Der Elb reagierte so schnell, dass der Angreifer erst gar nicht dazu kam den angefangenen Hieb mit dem Schwert zu Ende zu führen. Die Gestalt stieß ein entsetztes Gurgeln aus, als die Klinge des Elbenschwertes durch ihre Kehle schnitt und stürzte ungebremst auf Pippin hinab. Der Hobbit wurde buchstäblich unter ihrem Körper begraben. Er strampelte wie wild um wieder frei zu kommen, denn irgendwie hatte sich der schwere Mantel des Fremden um seinen Kopf gewickelt und er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken, doch schließlich gelang es ihm wenigstens seinen Oberkörper frei zu bekommen und sich den schweren Stoff vom Gesicht zu ziehen. Erst als er ein paar Atemzüge genommen hatte, war er wieder fähig, alles andere um sich herum wahrzunehmen. 

  Ihr Angreifer war nicht allein gewesen. Legolas hatte mit zwei weiteren zu kämpfen, die ihn auf das Heftigste attackierten und aus der Dunkelheit des Gangendes, aus dem sie gekommen waren, konnte er eine weitere Person auf sie zueilen sehen. Mit allergrößter Mühe zog Pippin seine Beine unter dem schweren Körper hervor, sprang auf die Füße und riss das Schwert des Toten hoch, um sich dem nahenden Gegner entgegenzustürzen; dass heißt er wollte es hochreißen, denn der verfluchte Säbel schien aus reinem Blei zu bestehen und Pippin brachte ihn nur wenige Zentimeter über den Boden. Er ließ ihn erschrocken fallen, als er bemerkte, wie nah der Feind wirklich schon war. Die Waffe fiel schwer auf die Füße des Angreifers. Der Fremde stieß einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut aus und sprang auf einem Bein zurück in die Dunkelheit des Ganges, während Pippin schnell Deckung hinter Legolas suchte, der im selben Moment seinen letzten Gegner niedergestreckt hatte. Der Elb wollte dem Fliehenden nachsetzen, als laute Geräusche aus einer anderen Richtung ertönten: Aufgeregte Schreie von vielen Personen und das Sirren von Pfeilen.

  Pippin und Legolas setzten sich zeitgleich in Bewegung und stürmten den Gang entlang. Bald schon erreichten sie eine kleine Tür, die von ihnen nahezu aus den Angeln gehoben wurde, und stürmten überrascht auf einen der Balkone des Festsaals. Doch sie hatten nicht die Zeit sich lange zu wundern, denn fast direkt vor ihnen saßen, von der Balustrade geschützt, drei der schwarzgekleideten Attentäter. Sie waren mit Armbrüsten bewaffnet, die sie sofort auf die Störenfriede richteten. Geistesgegenwärtig stieß Legolas Pippin zu Boden und wich selber im letzten Moment den Pfeilen aus, die auf ihn zuschossen. Dann sprang er vor und stieß einem der Männer sein Schwert in die Brust, während er einen der anderen beiden mit einem gezielten Fußtritt zu Boden beförderte. Der dritte Südländer hob erneut die Armbrust, doch sank er im nächsten Moment tot in sich zusammen. Ein Elbenpfeil steckte in seinem Rücken und als Pippin durch eine Lücke zwischen des Säulen des Balkons spähte, entdeckte er Haldir in dem aufgeregten Durcheinander unter ihnen, der Legolas einen kurzen Wink gab.

  Pippin beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie Legolas auf die Balustrade sprang und mit einem unglaublichen Satz auf dem nächsten Balkon landete mitten in einer Gruppe weiterer Südländer, die bisher auf die Elben und Soldaten im Festsaal geschossen hatten. Zwei der Feinde stürzten sogleich mit gellenden Schreien hinab in den Festsaal, während ein weiterer röchelnd zusammenbrach.

  Der Hobbit blinzelte zweimal. Um Legolas brauchte er sich gewiss keine Sorgen zu machen und helfen konnte er ihm dort drüben auch nicht. Also stand er auf und blickte hinab in die Schlacht, die unter ihm tobte. Welch ein heilloses Chaos. Es waren zwar nicht mehr sehr viele unbescholtene Gäste anwesend, aber die, die noch da waren, rannten kreischend durch die Gegend oder suchten, ebenfalls kreischend, Schutz hinter den Säulen der Halle oder umgekippten Tischen, während die Elben und die Krieger Gondors dabei waren, einen Feind zu bekämpfen, der im  ersten Moment gar nicht sichtbar war. Soweit Pippin die Lage überblicken konnte, gab es zwei Gruppen von Angreifern: die Armbrustschützen, die sich auf den Balkonen versteckt hatten, und die Schwertkämpfer, die unten im Saal einen direkten Kampf wagten. 

  Aber was zum Teufel bezweckten diese Menschen nur? Ein Attentat führte man ja wohl kaum auf diese Weise durch. Und was sollte eine direkter Angriff mitten im Schloss von Minas Tirith wohl bewirken, außer, dass diese Menschen alle starben? Und wo war Aragorn? Pippin hatte schon Faramir und Eomer entdeckt; sogar Merry kämpfte dort unten wacker an der Seite von Gimli. Von Boromir fehlte auch jede Spur. 

  Der Blick des Hobbits fiel wieder auf Haldir, der die Armbrustschützen vom Boden aus unter Beschuss nahm. Der Elb sah zu ihm hoch und gab ihm aufgeregt ein Zeichen. Pippin sah hinüber zu Legolas, der sich schon auf dem dritten Balkon befand und bemerkte nun auch, worauf Haldir ihn aufmerksam hatte machen wollen: Einer der Südländer versuchte hinter Legolas zu fliehen. Pippin ergriff eine der Armbrüste und ein paar Pfeile, die vor ihm lagen und stürzte los. Wenn es eine Geheimtür zu _einem_ Balkon gab, dann gab es gewiss auch welche zu den anderen. Heute würde keiner von diesen feigen Attentätern entkommen.


	4. Kapitel 3

**_3.Kapitel _**

  „Kommt er wieder zu sich?"

  „Ja, ich glaube es hat ihn nicht allzu schwer erwischt."

  „Also, doch kein Gift?"

  „Jedenfalls keines, das ihn töten sollte."

  Das Licht brannte in Aragorns Augen, als er blinzelnd versuchte wieder etwas um sich herum zu erkennen. Undeutlich sah er die Umrisse einiger Gestalten, die sich um ihn versammelt hatte. Ihre Stimmern klangen merkwürdig hallend in seinen Ohren, aber er glaubte die markanten Stimmen von Gandalf und Boromir herauszuhören. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Bilder zogen im Eiltempo vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei: Schwarzgekleidete Südländer, die plötzlich überall auftauchten, gerade als er sich unauffällig zurückziehen hatte wollen; ein Pfeil, der sich in seinen Arm bohrte; Boromir, der sich kampfesmutig den herannahenden Feinden entgegenwarf; Eomer der seine Schwester und die Kinder gegen ihren Willen in Sicherheit bringen ließ. Aragorn hatte selber versucht zu kämpfen, aber bald schon war es dunkel um ihn herum geworden.

  „Was... ist passiert?" brachte er mit Anstrengung hervor und setzte sich mühsam auf.

  „Ein Attentat", erklärte Boromir knapp. „Wir wissen auch nicht, wo sie plötzlich hergekommen sind."

  Aragorn sah sich irritiert um. Sie befanden sich wohl auf einem der Flure und um sie herum herrschte große Aufregung, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass der Kampf noch nicht vorüber war.

  „Wo ist mein Schwert ?" stieß Aragorn hervor und ließ sich von Boromir auf die Beine helfen.

  „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du nicht so vernünftig sein wirst, dich zurückzuziehen", bemerkte Gandalf schmunzelnd und reichte ihm seine Waffe. „Deswegen war ich auch nicht allzu angetan von dem Gedanken dich aus deinem erzwungenen Schlaf zu erwecken, nachdem ich festgestellt hatte, dass du nicht vergiftet worden bist."

  „Also ein Betäubungsmittel", schloss Aragorn, froh darüber, den alten Mann wieder so gut erkennen zu können, dass ihm ein Kopfnicken als Antwort genügte.

  „Ich nehme es an", setzte der Zauberer dennoch hinzu.

  „Was macht das für einen Sinn?" murmelte Aragorn, kam aber nicht dazu, sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen, da in diesem Moment drei Südländer auf sie zugestürmt kamen. Der König hob sein Schwert und atmete tief durch, in der Hoffnung wieder völlig Herr seiner Kräfte zu sein.

  „Lasst sie am Leben, wenn es möglich ist!" reif er seinen Freunden und den beiden Männer seiner Leibgarde zu, die bei ihm ausgeharrt hatten. Funken stoben, als die Klingen gegeneinander schlugen und als Aragorn in die Augen seines Gegners sah, wusste er, dass seine Forderung kaum zu erfüllen war. Diese Männer würden lieber sterben, als sich auch nur in irgendeiner Weise geschlagen zu geben. Aus den Augen seines Gegenübers sprach ein Fanatismus und Hass, der selbst einen gestandenen Mann wie Aragorn erschütterte. Wollten die Südländer ihn vorher nicht töten, so war es jetzt ganz sicher anders. Ihr Plan war fehlgeschlagen, nun hieß es für sie entkommen oder sterben, ganz gleich, wer sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. 

  Es war ein harter aber kurzer Kampf. Aragorns Gegner war stark, aber nicht wendig genug, um ihm ebenbürtig zu sein und schließlich sank er tot in sich zusammen. Aragorn kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn, sondern stürmte los, zurück in den Festsaal. Er wollte sich selbst ein Bild über die momentane Lage machen. Als er schließlich in den Saal stürzte, schien schon fast alles wieder unter Kontrolle zu sein. Die Krieger Gondors hatten mit Hilfe der Elben den Kampf so gut wie gewonnen. Es wurde nur noch vereinzelt gekämpft und auch von den Balkonen ging keine Gefahr mehr aus. Haldir kam mit einem erleichterten Lächeln auf ihn zu.

  „Dem Himmel sei Dank, du bist unversehrt!" stieß er atemlos hervor, doch sogleich verfinsterte sich sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht wieder. „Du solltest nicht hier sein."

  „Mein Platz war und wird immer an der Seite meiner Freunde sein", erwiderte Aragorn und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Und ich denke sie haben schon ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es sieht nicht so aus als würde mir hier noch irgendwo eine Gefahr drohen."

  „Noch sind nicht alle Feinde besiegt", mahnte der Elb ihn. „Einige sind geflohen. Ich wollte mich gerade an ihre Fersen heften. Legolas und Pippin werden das nicht alleine schaffen. Aber du solltest dich wirklich an einen sicheren Ort begeben. Wenigstens um deine Freunde und dein Volk zu beruhigen. Und vor allen Dingen deine Familie. "

  „Das sehe ich genauso", hörte Aragorn Boromir neben sich sagen. Der König nickte ohne ihn anzusehen.

  „Vielleicht habt ihr Recht", gab er zu und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die Balkone. „Es gibt hier eindeutig zu viele unbekannte Geheimgänge. _Eine_ böse Überraschung am Tag wird wohl reichen."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~

Pippin war stolz auf sich. Es gab wohl nicht viele Hobbits, die derart treffsicher mit einer Armbrust waren, einer menschlichen Armbrust wohlgemerkt. Zwei dieser unheimlichen Gestalten hatte er jetzt schon niedergestreckt und das ganz allein in der Dunkelheit dieser unglaublich zahlreichen Gänge. Dennoch war er sich sicher, dass in den Geheimgängen noch mehr von diesen Haradrim umherirrten, nach einem Weg in die Freiheit suchend. Aber er würde ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Niemand bedrohte ungestraft das Leben seiner Freunde. Er besaß zwar nur noch zwei Pfeile, aber wenn diese verschossen waren, konnte er ja immer noch umkehren. Er war einfach zu wütend, um vernünftig zu sein und jetzt schon aufzugeben.

  Er bleib stehen, als er an eine erneute Gabelung kam und zögerte. Sich zwei bis drei Biegungen zu merken war bisher kein großes Problem gewesen, aber dies war jetzt schon die vierte und die Gänge waren dunkel und sahen alle gleich aus. Es war schon jetzt anstrengend sich den Weg zu merken. Wenn er sich verirrte, konnte es Stunden dauern, bis er aus diesem Irrgarten wieder herausfand. Und Legolas war in diesen Gängen auch schon unterwegs. Pippin hatte gesehen, wie er kurz vor ihm in einen der Gänge gestürmt war um einen Fliehenden zu verfolgen. Er würde die restlichen Feinde schon erwischen.

  Pippin atmete tief durch und wollte sich schon auf den Rückweg machen, als er einen erstickten Schrei und darauf aufgeregte Stimmen ganz in seiner Nähe vernahm. Er zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, dann lief er schnell in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen. Ein Lichtschein, der aus einer seitlichen schmalen Tür kam, erhellte den Gang und Pippin verlangsamte seine Schritte, um sich leise an die Tür heranzuschleichen. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke und erschrak. Gar nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand einer der Südländer mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hielt mit einem Arm eine Person um den Hals gefasst. Pippin konnte das leise Wimmern einer Frau vernehmen, das eindeutig von der Geisel kam. Und dann sah er Legolas. Der Elb befand sich direkt gegenüber von ihm und hatte sein kurzes Schwert gesenkt. Pippin wusste nicht, ob sein Freund ihn gesehen hatte, da er sich ja noch im Dunkeln verbarg, aber er vermutete es. Die Sehkraft der Elben war legendär.

  „Legt das Messer weg", sagte Legolas mit sanfter Stimme. „Dann werde ich auch euch verschonen."

  Der Haradrim keuchte irgendetwas in einer fremden Sprache und bewegte sich weiter rückwärts genau auf Pippin zu. Der Hobbit sah das Zeichen des Elben sofort, obwohl es nur ein leichtes Bewegen seiner linken Hand war, doch irgendwie wusste er, was er tun sollte, so als spräche eine innere Stimme zu ihm: Schieß ihm in die rechte Schulter!

  Pippin hob lautlos die Armbrust; doch plötzlich war da etwas – ein Windhauch, ein Prickeln in seinem Nacken. Aus einem Reflex heraus warf er sich herum und ließ den Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen, ohne zu wissen, auf wen er überhaupt schoss.

  Zwei schwarze Augen starrten entsetzt auf ihn hinab und die dunkle Gestalt, in deren Hand ein Dolch aufblitzte, sank stumm in sich zusammen. Im nächsten Moment schlangen sich zwei Arme um Pippins Leib und rissen ihn in die Höhe. Der entsetzte Schrei erstarb ihm in der Kehle, als er den kalten Stahl eine weiteren Dolches an seinem Hals fühlte. Dann blickte er in die vor Wut funkelnden Augen von Legolas, der kaum einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt verharrt war. An seine Seite hatte sich die Magd geklammert, die nun frei war.

  „Lasst ihn los, wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist", knurrte der Elb. Kalte Entschlossenheit stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben und Pippin war sich sicher, dass sein Geiselnehmer sein Leben verwirkt hatte, ganz gleich, was er jetzt noch tat.

  „Eure Hoheit, bitte, bitte, lasst ihn ziehen", flehte die Magd, die vor Angst ganz weiß war. „Herr, er wird euren Freund töten, wenn ihr ihn so bedrängt. Ich habe das gefühlt."

  Legolas antwortete nicht, sondern starrte seinen Gegner nur weiterhin mordlustig an. Pippins Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu regen, ja noch nicht einmal zu schlucken, zu fest war der Griff des Mannes, zu schmerzhaft der Druck des Dolches. Schon wieder spürte er diesen Luftzug und dann sah er aus dem Augenwinkel eine weitere verhüllte Gestalt neben sie treten. Die beiden Südländer tauschten ein paar Worte miteinander, dann trat der andere weiter in den Raum heran. Er war ein gutes Stück größer als sein Freund, in etwa so groß wie Legolas und machte einen weitaus bedrohlicheren Eindruck, was wohl daran lag, dass er keine Angst zu haben schien. Pippins Herz machte eine abenteuerliche Umdrehung, als er bemerkte, wie Legolas sein Schwert hob. Das konnte doch gar nicht gut gehen! Die Magd begann wieder zu wimmern und stolperte in eine Ecke des Raumes, um sich dort ängstlich an die Wand zu pressen.

  „Du solltest vorsichtig sein, wenn du den Jungen lebend wiederhaben willst", sagte der Fremde in der Sprache Mittelerdes. „Du solltest dich lieber unserem Willen fügen."

  Legolas Augen verengten sich, als der Haradrim eine etwas merkwürdig aussehende Armbrust hob. Sie war kleiner und schmaler als die meisten und eigenartig verziert. Der Fremde legte seelenruhig einen Pfeil ein. Pippin bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Das erinnerte ihn ganz übel an ein ähnliches Erlebnis, an das er nur ungern zurückdachte.

  „Legolas!" stieß er hervor. „Lass das nicht zu! Nicht wegen mir!"

  Die Klinge des Dolches drückte sich noch stärker gegen seinen Hals und Pippin brachte keinen Ton mehr hervor. Er musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie der Haradrim die Armbrust spannte. Legolas stand noch immer an derselben Stell wie zuvor, aber seine Körperhaltung hatte sich für Fremde kaum merklich verändert. Sämtliche Muskeln seines Körpers waren angespannt, sprungbereit wie ein Raubtier, das auf den richtigen Moment wartetet.

  „Was wollt ihr?!" stieß er leise hervor.

  „Das du nichts weiter tust als stillzuhalten", erwiderte der Südländer. „Dann wird niemandem etwas geschehen."

  Im selben Moment löste er die Halterung der Armbrust und der Pfeil schoss auf Legolas zu. Der Elb warf sich mit katzenhafter Geschmeidigkeit zur Seite und sprang den Haradrim nahezu an. Der wiederum hatte wohl damit gerechnet, wich gekonnt seinem Hieb mit dem Schwert aus und stieß ihm die Faust in den Bauch. Zu Pippins Entsetzen verlor Legolas das Gleichgewicht und stürzte. Doch er rollte sich elegant ab und kam sofort wieder auf die Beine. Pippin stockte der Atem, als der Elb einen Pfeil aus seinem Bauch zog. Dieser feige Südländer hatte ihm also nicht seine Faust in den Magen gerammt, sondern einen Pfeil, den er in der Hand versteckt gehalten hatte. 

  Legolas schien nicht allzu schwer verletzt zu sein, doch hatte er während seines Sturzes sein Schwert verloren und sein Gegner war schon dabei hektisch einen neuen Pfeil in seine Armbrust einzulegen. Warum zögerte Legolas nur so lange? Er musste sein Schwert holen oder sich wenigstens auf seinen Angreifer stürzen, solange die Armbrust noch nicht einsatzbereit war. Stattdessen stand er nur da und wankte ein wenig. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung.

  „Legolas!" brüllte Pippin aus Leibeskräften und stemmte sich gegen seinen Geiselnehmer, da dieser während des Kampfes seinen Griff etwas gelockert hatte. Sein Schrei riss den Elben tatsächlich aus seiner Erstarrung und er sprang genau in dem Moment erneut auf seinen Gegner zu, als der seine Armbrust hob. Der Pfeil schoss haarscharf an ihm vorbei und die beiden Männer stürzten zu Boden. Der Griff um Pippins Hals und Brust war so fest geworden, dass es ihm schwer fiel Luft zu holen. Dennoch stemmte er sich vehement gegen seinen Peiniger und reckte den Hals, um weiter verfolgen zu können, was mit Legolas geschah. Und was er sah, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Es war eindeutig, dass irgendetwas die Kampffähigkeit seines Freundes beeinträchtigte. Obwohl ihm gelang dem Fremden die Armbrust zu entwinden und ihn zu Boden zu drücken, war deutlich sichtbar, dass er Probleme hatte, die Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper zu behalten. Seine Bewegungen waren kraftloser und langsamer als sonst und dem Haradrim  gelang es tatsächlich seine Arme frei zu bekommen. Pippin sah, wie er eine Hand unter seinen Mantel schob und etwas hervorzog. Der Hobbit wollte schreien, aber der Südländer, die ihn hielt, drückte ihm die Kehle zu, dass nur ein Gurgeln aus seinem Mund quoll. Er musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie der andere Haradrim einen weiteren Pfeil in Legolas Oberarm rammte. Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn herum.


	5. Kapitel 4

_*Vielen Dank an Alyena, Paula (wir hoffen dieses Mal endet es nicht zu spannend) und Tassaya für eure aufbauenden und hochmotivierenden Reviews Wir werden versuchen so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben, um euch nicht unnötig zu quälen ;0). Und hier ist das neue Kapitel: *_

**_4.Kapitel_**

„Pippin? Pippin?" Merrys Stimme hallte verloren durch die oberen Gänge des Schlosses. „Pippin?"

  Éomer, der ihm gefolgt war, ließ sich schwer gegen die Wand fallen und seufzte resigniert. „Ich hoffe ihm ist nichts passiert."

  „Unsinn, der versteckt sich nur!" erwiderte Merry, doch seiner Stimme war anzuhören, dass er sich selbst nur wenig Glauben schenkte. „Pippin!"

  Eine Gruppe von Küchenjungen lief aufgeregt schnatternd an ihnen vorbei.

  „Habt ihr einen Hobbit gesehen?" fragte Merry. „Außer mir?" fügte er dann hinzu.

  „Wir sahen zwei, Herr", antwortete einer von ihnen. „Einen dick-, ähm", er hüstelte verlegen, als ein anderer ihm einen Rippenstoß versetzte, „ äh, einen auf Krücken und - "

  „Sam und Frodo", unterbrach Éomer ihn ungeduldig. „Und einen dritten? Ebenfalls blond? Locken?"

  Die Jungen schüttelten den Kopf. Etwas ungehalten winkte Éomer sie vorbei. „Gehen wir zu Aragorn zurück, vielleicht ist er ja inzwischen  dort aufgetaucht."

  Etwas widerwillig trottete Merry hinter ihm her. Sie hatten das halbe Schloss abgesucht, aber sein bester Freund war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie ihn hier auch nicht finden würden. Er versuchte die Gedanken, die sich ihm aufdrängten, aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Notfalls würde er ganz Mittelerde durchkämmen. Ohne Pippin würde er jedenfalls nicht ins Auenland zurückkehren.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~

Das ganze Schloss befand sich noch immer in heller Aufruhr. Der Festsaal schien fast zu bersten, so dicht drängten sich die Leute in ihm. Das Personal lief nervös zwischen den Gästen hin und her und überall bildeten sich Gruppen, in denen die Geschehnisse heftig diskutiert wurden. Der König hatte sich mit seinen engsten Vertrauten in eines der kleineren Kaminzimmer zurückgezogen. Die Stimmung war bedrückend, denn jedem von ihnen war klar, dass die Zukunft, die nun vor ihnen lag, alles andere als rosig sein würde. Es war fraglich, ob ein Krieg nach diesem Vorfall überhaupt noch zu verhindern war.

  „Es ist jetzt sicher, dass sie über einen unbekannten Geheimgang ins Schloss gedrungen sind und zwar nach und nach", klärte Boromir in seiner Rolle als Hauptmann der Truppen Gondors die anderen auf. „Wir haben die Überreste von einigen Lebensmitteln und Decken in den Geheimgängen gefunden. Einige von ihnen müssen sich schon einige Zeit im Schloss aufgehalten haben und da sie die Wachen durch die Gänge beobachten konnten, war es ein Leichtes, die anderen unbemerkt einzuschleusen. Und die seit Tagen anhaltenden Festvorbereitungen haben es ihnen zusätzlich erleichtert ins Schloss zu dringen. Der Hof war Tag und Nacht geöffnet."

  „Aber sie müssen trotzdem irgendwie Hilfe gehabt haben", wandte Faramir ein. „Eine solch große Gruppe von Südländern wäre in Gondor sonst aufgefallen. Es ist ein weiter Weg von Haradwaith bis nach Minas Tirith."

  Boromir nickte zustimmend. „Jemand muss sie verkleidet oder sie versteckt hierher transportiert haben. Jemand, der hier lebt und das Schloss kennt."

  Aragorn stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus. „Ich habe nicht nur Freunde in Gondor", sagte er. „Es gibt auch einige, die mit meiner Politik nicht einverstanden sind und die sich freuen würden, wenn man mich aus dem Weg räumt. Vielleicht haben sie sogar an den Plänen mitgewirkt."

  „Auf jeden Fall waren die Südländer gut vorbereitet", meinte Boromir. „Sie haben nur nicht mit der übersinnlichen Wahrnehmung unserer elbischen Freunde und der Neugier unserer Hobbits gerechnet."

  „Die Frage ist nur, auf _was_ sie vorbereitet waren", mischte sich nun auch Gandalf in das Gespräch ein, der sich zuvor leise mit dem Elbenfürsten Elrond unterhalten hatte. „Für ein Attentat braucht man nicht eine derart große und starke Truppe. Die wäre in diesem Fall sogar hinderlich. Und der Pfeil, der Aragorn traf, enthielt nur ein Betäubungsmittel. Er war auch zu klein und kurz, um ihn töten zu können."

  „Hat irgendjemand gesehen, woher er kam?" erkundigte sich Faramir.

  „Aus der Menge der Gäste", meldete sich Frodo zu Wort, der sich wegen seines Beines als einziger auf einen Stuhl niedergelassen hatte.

  „Hast du gesehen wer genau es war?" hakte Boromir sofort nach.

  Frodo schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber es kann keiner der Haradrim gewesen sein. Er wäre in der Menge sofort aufgefallen."

  „Die kamen dann plötzlich aus einer ganz anderen Richtung", meinte Sam, der direkt neben Frodo stand und mit Argusaugen darüber wachte, dass sein Freund sich auch ja ausruhte. „Ich glaub' aus dem Wandteppich in der Nähe des Throns."

  Elrond nickte. „Dass habe ich auch gesehen. Und auch sie hatten nicht die Absicht Aragorn zu töten. Sie machten vielmehr Anstalten ihn zu verschleppen."

  „Entführung?" hakte Boromir ungläubig nach. „Was macht das für einen Sinn? Das ist doch Wahnsinn!"

  „Nicht unbedingt", gab Gandalf zurück. „Wenn es ihnen gelungen wäre, hätten sie damit plötzlich sehr viel politische Macht gewonnen. Es wäre nicht möglich einen Krieg gegen sie zu führen und sie könnten endlich Forderungen stellen, die wir vielleicht sogar erfüllen müssten. Einen König zu entführen ist zwar ein sehr schwieriges und gefährliches Unterfangen, aber sollte es gelingen, die beste Idee, die einem verzweifelten Volk kommen kann."

  „Verzweifelt?" wiederholte Boromir abwertend. „Wahnsinnig triff es wohl eher!"

  „Verurteile ein Volk nicht vorschnell, wenn du seine Geschichte nicht kennst", mahnte Gandalf ihn sanft. „Die Menschen in Haradwaith mussten im Laufe der Jahrhunderte harte Zeiten durchstehen. Kein Volk wird mit solchem Hass geboren und Haradwaith ist weit entfernt. Wir wissen nicht, wie die Situation im Moment dort aussieht und welche Gründe die Menschen zu einem solchen Handeln zwingen."

  „Sie haben einen König", blieb Boromir hartnäckig. „Sollen sie sich bei ihm beschweren!"

  „Einen König den Gondor und Rohan gewählt haben", erwiderte Gandalf. „Und Haradwaith ist groß und seine Macht nur begrenzt."

  „Wir sollten die Gefahr, die von diesen Menschen ausgeht auf jeden Fall nicht unterschätzen", wandte Faramir ein. „Auch wenn ihr Plan jetzt gescheitert ist und sie fürs erste geschlagen sind; sie werden nicht lange ruhen. Wir müssen damit rechnen, dass sie es wieder versuchen. Wir können das alles nicht auf sich beruhen lassen und abwarten. Wir müssen handeln und zwar bald!"

  Er sah zu Aragorn hinüber und der nickte betrübt. „Ein Krieg sollte aber nur die letzte Möglichkeit sein", sagte er leise. „Erst wenn alle anderen Bemühungen gescheitert sind, werde ich in einen Krieg einwilligen. Und ich muss vorher mit Èomer sprechen. Gondor kann dieses Problem nicht allein bewältigen."

  Er verstummte, als plötzlich ein Geräusch an der Tür ertönte. Fast jeder anwesende Krieger im Raum griff sofort nach seiner Waffe. Die Tür öffnete sich und Merry stürmte herein. Er stoppte abrupt als er sich mehreren Schwertern gegenüber sah, deren Spitzen direkt auf ihn zeigten.

  „Ich denke, wir sind alle etwas überreizt", murmelte Boromir  und ließ seine Waffe sinken.

  Éomer schob Merry noch weiter in den Raum hinein, schloss die Tür und blickte sich um. Aus den Gesichtern seiner Freunde sprach Verwirrung und Wut. Besonders der Ausdruck, der Elronds ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge überschattete, bereitete ihm Sorgen, da dieser seine wahren Gefühle selten so offensichtlich zeigte.

  „Wo sind Pippin, Legolas und Haldir?" durchbrach Merry das Schweigen. „Sie haben ein paar Feinde verfolgt, als ich sie zuletzt sah!" fügte er hinzu.

  „Wann war das?" erkundigte Elrond sich hellhörig.

  Merry zuckte unschlüssig die Schultern. „Vor etwa einer Stunde."

  „Dann... werden sie bestimmt bald kommen", sagte Boromir zuversichtlich, während Elrond sich mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck auf einen der Im Raum stehenden Stühle niederließ. Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Merry war sichtlich enttäuscht, als Haldir mit einem anderen Elbenkrieger den Raum betrat.

  „Soweit ich feststellen konnte und mir mitgeteilt worden ist, sind jetzt alle Attentäter in die Flucht geschlagen oder getötet worden", berichtete Haldir, nachdem er sich kurz im Raum umgesehen hatte. „Leider konnten wir niemanden lebend fassen."

  „Ja, aber wo ist Pippin?!" fuhr Merry aufgeregt dazwischen. „Warum kommt er nicht hierher? Wenn der Feind verschwunden ist, müsste er doch längst hier sein! Vielleicht ist er verletzt! Vielleicht ist Legolas verletzt! Vielleicht sind sie irgendwo eingesperrt und brauchen unserer Hilfe!"

  Zwischen Haldir und Elrond schien eine Art unsichtbare Verbindung zu bestehen. Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln schienen sie ihre Gedanken zu teilen. „Ich denke nicht, dass Legolas sich noch hier aufhält", bemerkte der Elbenfürst mit sorgenvoller Stimme. „Ich kann seine Gegenwart nicht mehr spüren."

  Nun war es an Aragorn aufzuhorchen. „Er ist nicht mehr im Schloss?"

  „Vielleicht verfolgt er einen Fliehenden", warf Boromir ein. „Er wird bald wieder auftauchen."

  „Wird er das?" erkundigte sich Merry ungeduldig bei Haldir. „Und ist Pippin bei ihm?"

  „Das weiß ich nicht", gab der Elb zu. „Aber ich denke, es ist wahrscheinlich."

  Er sah zu Elrond hinüber der tief in Gedanken versunken auf seinem Stuhl saß. Und es schienen nicht sehr angenehme Gedanken zu sein, die ihn bewegten. „Sie muss es geahnt haben", murmelte er. „Sie hatte eine Vorahnung, dass irgendetwas geschehen würde, was alles verändert."

  „Galadriel?" fragte Aragorn besorgt.

  „Sie hat mich mental gewarnt, kurz bevor das Fest begann", fuhr der Elbenfürst fort. „Sie wusste nicht genau, was geschehen würde, aber sie fühlte eine Bedrohung."

  „Wir werden unsere Freunde suchen müssen." Éomer zuckte die Schultern, als hätte er soeben beschlossen, er wolle doch noch Schokoladenpudding zum Nachtisch. „Besonders weit können sie ja schließlich nicht gekommen sein." Er griff nach seinem Schwert und marschierte zu Ausgang.

  „Warte!" rief Aragorn, als sich die ganze Gruppe ihm anschließen wollte. „Wir können nicht alle gehen. Die Gefahr ist noch zu nah. Wir müssen weiterhin wachsam sein. Faramir", wandte er sich an den jungen Mann, „ich schlage vor, du bleibst hier im Schloss und hast ein Auge auf Eowyn!"

  „Natürlich", sagte der junge Stadthalter sofort. „Aber sollten wir nicht noch ein paar Wachleute losschicken? Minas Tirith ist groß. Und sollten sie sich nicht mehr in der Stadt aufhalten, müssen wir so und so einige Truppen und Spurenleser aussenden um die nähere Umgebung anzusuchen."

  Aragorn nickte nachdenklich. „Tu' das", sagte er und trat zu Éomer an die Tür. Auch Haldir und Boromir gesellten sich sofort zu ihm.

  „Was soll das heißen, sie könnten nicht mehr in der Stadt sein?" fuhr Merry erregt auf. „Warum sollten sie weggehen? Oder... oder meint ihr, sie sind entführt worden? Warum sollte jemand das tun?"

  „Natürlich ist das unwahrscheinlich", versuchte Faramir ihn zu beruhigen. „Aber man sollte nichts ausschließen, solange wir nichts von ihm hören."

  „Willst du uns nun begleiten oder nicht?" erkundigte sich Boromir ungeduldig bei dem Hobbit. Merry sah ihn nur ungläubig an, so als könne er nicht fassen, dass sein Freund ihm solch eine Frage stellte, und trat an die Männer heran. Boromir nickte ihm zu, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen und gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~

Es war spät in der Nacht, als sie sich alle wieder in einem der Audienzzimmer des Königs versammelten und Merry fühlte sich so ausgebrannt und resigniert wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Die Sorge um seine Freunde lag wie eine tonnenschwere Last auf seinen Schultern und er war von der stundenlangen Suche so erschöpft, dass er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er war solche Belastungen einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt. Der Frieden in Mittelerde hielt einfach schon zu lange an.

  „Sind alle anderen Suchtrupps schon zurück?" wandte sich Aragorn bei ihrem Eintreffen sofort an Faramir, der mit Éowyn, Elrond, Gandalf und einigen königlichen Beratern schon auf sie wartete.

  „Sie waren hier und sind schon wieder fort", erklärte der junge Stadthalter. „Ich habe ihnen den Auftrag gegeben, noch bis zum Morgengrauen zu suchen. Einige Waldläufer sind bei ihnen. Ich denke, die Chance, dass sie irgendwann ihre Spuren finden, ist relativ hoch."

  Aragorn nickte nachdenklich, aber ganz überzeugt schien er nicht. Und auch Haldir und Elrond stand große Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben.

  „Es will mir einfach nicht in den Kopf, warum man sie entführen sollte", brummte Boromir missmutig und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl nieder. „Das macht den Haradrim doch mehr Schwierigkeiten, als dass es ihnen hilft!"

  „Vielleicht hat man sie ja verwechselt", grummelte Merry in sich hinein.

  „Was?" erkundigte sich Éomer.

  Der Hobbit winkte ab. „Ach, nichts."

  „Wir werden uns jetzt für ein – zwei Stunden ausruhen, dann brechen wir wieder auf", entschied Aragorn.

  „Nein!!" fuhr Merry auf. „Wir sollten jetzt weitersuchen!"

  „Nein, es ist unnütz, wenn wir uns schon jetzt völlig verausgaben. Auch die Entführer – sofern es so ist – werden nicht die ganze Nacht durch wandern. Und so wie es aussieht, werden wir noch all unsere Kräfte brauchen."


	6. Kapitel 5

_* Dank an Elanor für dein Review. Wir geben uns alle Mühe so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben, haben aber im Moment viel zu tun. Aber das fünfte Kapitel haben wir wenigstens schon fertig und das sechste zur Hälfte. Das erscheint also auch demnächst; also schön die Augen aufhalten! *_

**__**

**_5.Kapitel_**

„Ich wünschte, du müsstest nicht gehen", seufzte Éowyn und hielt ihren Mann fest umschlungen. „Weil ich wünschte, dass es den Anlass dazu nicht gäbe."

  Aragorn strich ihr zärtlich durchs Haar. „Ich weiß, dass du sofort mitkommen würdest, wenn die Kinder nicht wären." Er lächelte sanft. „Wir werden bald zurückkehren. _Alle_!" Er stand leise auf und schlich zu dem großen Bett, in dem seine beiden Mädchen, nachdem sich die Aufruhr ein wenig gelegt hatte, erschöpft eingeschlafen waren. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und zog automatisch die Bettdecke ein Stück höher, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte, gefolgt von Éowyn.

Es war nicht nötig, die Freunde erst einzeln zu wecken. Keiner von ihnen hatte ein Auge zugetan und bereits nach der ersten Stunde fanden sich alle wieder im Audienzzimmer ein. Sie erfuhren bald dort, dass die Suche der Trupps ergebnislos geblieben war und die Fliehenden jetzt einen großen Vorsprung haben mussten. Schnelles Handeln war nun erforderlich und allen war bald klar, dass eine Reise anstand, die wohl länger als ein paar Tage dauern würde und große Gefahren mit sich brachte.

  „Ich werde den Suchtrupp leiten", sagte Aragorn bereitwillig. Er hatte es im Gefühl gehabt, dass es so weit kommen würde. „Aber ich werde als der Waldläufer Streicher reisen – nicht als König Elessar. Wer mir in dieser ernsten Angelegenheit folgen will, möge nun die Hand heben!"

  Er blickte ein wenig irritiert in die Runde, als niemand seiner Aufforderung nachkam, er aber seinerseits seltsam gemustert wurde.

  „Ich fürchte, du bist schon etwas zu lange König", bemerkte Merry und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, wozu er sich allerdings auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste. „Du liebst dieses Anordnungs- und Entscheidungsding ziemlich, was?"

  Aragorn musste schmunzeln und legte ihm freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. „König zu sein kann manchmal auch ganz angenehm sein", gab er augenzwinkernd zu. „Und dieses Anordnungs- und Entscheidungsding hat etwas für sich."

  Ein leises Räuspern lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf Gandalf, der sich bisher ziemlich zurückgehalten hatte. Er schien sehr nachdenklich, ja fast besorgt. „Der Gedanke, dass du unseren Freunden nachreisen willst, gefällt mir nicht, Elessar", gab der Zauberer offen zu. „Du solltest bei dieser Sache, ganz gleich wie besorgniserregend sie ist, nicht vergessen, dass der Anschlag eigentlich dir galt. Man wollte dich höchstwahrscheinlich entführen."

  „Ich weiß", erwiderte der König ruhig, „aber ich kann nicht hier bleiben und seelenruhig abwarten, was als nächstes passiert. Ich bin es meinen Freunden schuldig, ihnen zu helfen. Sie haben gestern Abend nicht zum ersten Mal ihr Leben riskiert um mich zu beschützen."

  Gandalf sah ihn sehr ernst an. „Die Lage ist kritisch, Elessar. Es wird Unruhen in deinem Land geben. Jeder hier weiß, wie der größte Teil der Südländer im Moment zu uns steht. Die Menschen haben Angst vor einem Krieg. Saurons Fall ist noch nicht lange genug her, um schon vergessen zu sein, und es wird die Menschen Gondors sehr erregen, dass Südländer einen Anschlag auf ihren König verübt haben. Der Hass gegen die ehemaligen Verbündeten Saurons schwelt immer noch. Gondor braucht seinen König jetzt mehr denn je."

  „Und ich kann meinem Volk besser dienen, wenn ich gehe und mir mit eigenen Augen ein Bild von der Situation in Haradwaith mache", setzte Aragorn ihm fest entschlossen entgegen. „Volksstimmungen lassen sich schwer übermitteln. Legolas und Pippin sind nicht der einzige Grund, warum ich gehen _muss_. Ich habe heute Nacht lange darüber nachgedacht. Ich verlasse weder mein Volk noch meine Familie gern – aber es muss sein, wenn die politische Situation nicht eskalieren soll. Wenn wir unsere Freunde befreit haben, werde ich Zin'Raschad aufsuchen und mit ihm alles Nötige in die Wege leiten, um eine weitere Eskalation zu vermeiden. Ich kann dieses Problem nicht von meinem Thron aus lösen."

  Seinen Worten folgte eine lange Stille, in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, doch schließlich ergriff Aragorn wieder das Wort. „Ich glaube kaum, dass man mich als Waldläufer erkennen wird", fuhr er fort, um Gandalf zu beruhigen. „Ich habe mich bisher so immer frei bewegen können, ohne dass man auch nur aufmerksam auf mich wurde – sogar in Minas Tirith und die Leute hier glauben mich zu kennen. Faramir wird mich in der Zwischenzeit würdig vertreten und ich werde ihm Tereos an die Seite stellen. Einen hervorragenderen Doppelgänger als ihn gibt es nicht. Niemand wird mein Verschwinden bemerken."

  „Wenn du meinst, dass dies der richtige Weg ist – dann beschreite ihn", erwiderte Gandalf ruhig und lächelte sogar ein wenig. „Auch ich werde Faramir in deiner Abwesenheit mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, das verspreche ich dir!"

  „Ich danke dir", sagte Aragorn und ließ seinen Blick über die Gesichter der anderen schweifen; an Elrond blieb er schließlich haften. Der Elb sah gar nicht gut aus. Tiefe Sorgen sprachen aus seinen Augen und hinterließen deutlich sichtbare Spuren auf seinem weisen Gesicht. 

  „Auch ich habe meine Bedenken bezüglich dieser Reise", ergriff er mit unheilschwerer Stimme das Wort, „wenngleich auch aus ganz anderen Gründen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der sich sein Blick merkwürdig nach Innen kehrte. „Die Herrin Galadriel sandte mir in der Nacht eine Botschaft, die mich so schwer erschütterte, dass ich überlegte, meine anstehende Reise zu den Anfurten zu verschieben." Wieder machte er eine Pause und eine tiefe Sorgenfalte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. „Etwas geht vor sich, dort in Haradwaith, etwas, das viel gefährlicher ist, als unsere menschlichen Feinde dort. Es gibt dort eine Kraft, die langsam wächst; eine Kraft, nicht unähnlich der, die Sauron einst in sich barg, doch weitaus gefährlicher, hat sie sich erst voll entfaltet. Noch ist es ungewiss, ob sie dem Bösen oder Guten zugehört, denn noch ist sie unentschieden, schwankend, beeinflussbar. Leicht kann sie zu unserem Feind werden, sehen wir uns nicht vor. Und die Stimmung in Haradwaith spricht gegen uns."

  „Dann ist es unsere Aufgabe das zu ändern, bevor es zu spät ist", warf Aragorn ein. „Dann müssen wir viel dringender dorthin, um das Böse von uns abzuwenden."

  „Oft schon haben solche Bemühungen das Gegenteil hervorgerufen", erwiderte Elrond. „Das ist es, was wir befürchten. Herrin Galadriel sah einen dunklen Schatten auf uns zukommen, dessen wir uns kaum erwehren können. Noch ist unser Schicksal ungewiss, also wählt eure Schritte mit Bedacht, denn eure Kinder werden eines Tages die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Handelt nicht leichtfertig, denn eure Entscheidungen werden die Zukunft Mittelerdes bestimmen."

  Aragorn sah den Elben lange und sehr nachdenklich an. Die Worte des weisen Mannes hatten ihn sichtlich beeindruckt. Doch dann straffte er entschlossen die Schultern.

  „Wir werden in einer Stunde losreiten. Wer mich begleiten will, soll sich im Hof beim weißen Baum einfinden." Damit wandte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

„Kommt gesund zurück!" sagte Éowyn und schloss ihren Mann ein letztes Mal in die Arme. „Alle!"

  Aragorn nickte nur stumm uns küsste sie sanft. „Das werden wir", sagte er fest und strich zärtlich über ihre Wange. Dann ließ er sie los und ging in die Hocke, um seine beiden Kinder liebevoll in die Arme zu schließen. „Und ihr beide, passt mir gut auf eure Mami auf", sagte er ernst und drückte den beiden Mädchen jeweils einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange, mit dem Effekt, dass sie ihn lachend von sich schoben und sich mit übertriebenem Eifer die Wangen trocken rubbelten.

  „Natürlich!" grinste Demara, die ältere von den beiden. „Und Boromir hat versprochen, dass er auch auf dich aufpasst. Er hat gesagt, ohne ihn bist du auf der Welt ganz verloren und würdest dich noch verlaufen."

  „Hat er das, ja?" hakte Aragorn mit einem Grinsen nach und warf einen Blick auf den Hauptmann Gondors, der nur einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt neben seinem Pferd stand und sich Lederhandschuhe anzog. Er tat so, als hätte er ihnen gar nicht zugehört, aber eine verräterisches Schmunzeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

  „Ja", bestätigte Elora und nickte übereifrig, obwohl sie gewiss nicht so genau wusste, worum es ging. Sie war mit ihren drei Jahren noch zu klein, um ihrer Schwester eine wirkliche Hilfe zu sein.

  „Und er hat gesagt, manchmal muss er dir etwas vorsingen, damit du einschlafen kannst", fuhr diese fort, „sonst weinst du."

  „Aha", kommentierte Aragorn nur trocken. 

  „Papa, es ist gar nicht schlimm, wenn man manchmal weint", versuchte Demara ihn zu trösten. „Dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu schämen!"

  Aragorn musste lachen. Noch einmal nahm er seine Kinder fest in die Arme, ergriff dann die Zügel seines Pferdes und schwang sich in den Sattel. Sein Blick glitt über die Gesichter seiner Freunde, die nun auch auf ihre Pferde stiegen – Boromir, Haldir, Éomer und Merry – um dann wieder auf dem schönen Gesicht seiner Frau ruhen zu bleiben. Sie sah besorgt aus, aber auch zuversichtlich. Sie vertraute ihm und sie liebte ihn. Das bewies sie ihm jeden Tag, mit jedem Blick, und das machte ihn stark. Mit ihrer Liebe in seinem Herzen würde ihm das Unmögliche gelingen. „Alles wird gut", sagte er zu ihr und schenkte ihr ein letztes Lächeln. Sie nickte ihm zu und mit ihrem Bild in seinem Gedächtnis ritt er voran, durch das Tor des Schlosses, gefolgt von seinen treuen Freunden. Es war noch dunkel und kaum ein Mensch auf den engen Gassen, die durch die Ringe der Stadt führten; und das war auch gut so. Niemand sollte erfahren, dass sie Minas Tirith verließen.

  Bald schon schloss Boromir zu ihm auf. „Ich frage mich, wie du das erträgst", sagte er leise, „deine Familie hinter dich lassen zu müssen und in ein solch ungewisses Schicksal zu reiten. Ich weiß schon, warum ich mir keine Familie angetan habe."

  Aragorn musste lachen. „Ich auch; weil es keine Frau gibt, die sich an dich heranwagt!"

  Auch Boromir stieß ein kleines Lachen aus. „Ganz so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht", erwiderte er. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass die Liebe und ich nicht allzu gute Freunde sind. Ich habe kein rechtes Vertrauen in sie. Sie hat schon zu vielen Männern ein schreckliches Schicksal offenbart. Natürlich muss ich zugeben, dass mich manchmal ein wenig Neid quält, wenn ich dein Glück miterlebe. Aber noch eine Frau wie Éowyn in dieser Welt zu finden wird sehr schwierig sein."

  „Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal anfangen nach ihr zu suchen", gab Aragorn mit einem Lächeln zurück.

  „Gott bewahre!" stieß Boromir schmunzelnd hervor. „Ich suche lieber das Abenteuer, den Kampf oder vielleicht einmal das kurze Glück in den Armen einer schönen Frau. In Fesseln legen lassen kann ich mich noch, wenn ich alt und krumm bin."

  „Ich verstehe euch nicht", ertönte hinter ihnen ein Stimme, „unsere Freunde sind in Not und ihr unterhaltet euch über Frauen."

  Aragorn und Boromir wandten sich um und sahen in das vorwurfsvolle Gesicht Merrys, der hinter ihnen auf seinem Pony ritt. „Vielleicht sollten wir lieber darüber nachdenken, wie wir sie finden können. Gondor ist groß und es gibt viele Möglichkeiten es unbemerkt zu verlassen." Es war selten, dass Merry seine Freunde derart kritisierte, aber weder Boromir noch Aragorn nahmen es ihm übel. Sie wussten, wie sehr er an seinem Freund  Pippin hing und er vor Sorge um ihn fast verrückt wurde. Er hatte seitdem Pippin verschwunden war, nichts mehr zu sich genommen und das war für Hobbits mehr als ungewöhnlich. Es musste ihm wirklich schlecht gehen.

  „Natürlich, Merry", gab Aragorn einlenkend zurück. „Aber selbst wenn es den Haradrim gelingt Gondor zu verlassen, bevor wir ihre Spur aufgenommen haben – wir werden ihnen folgen, ganz gleich, wohin sie gehen. Also, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden sie gesund und munter wiederfinden. Und, wer weiß, vielleicht können sie sich ja alleine befreien und sie kommen uns bald entgegen. Pippin ist ein pfiffiges Kerlchen und Legolas ein besonnener und geschickter Krieger. Sie werden nichts Unüberlegtes riskieren, aber sie werden auch nicht dasitzen und Däumchen drehen. Alles wird gut werden."

  Merry nickte stumm. Die Worte Aragorns schienen ihn tatsächlich ein wenig beruhigt zu haben und es war sogar etwas Farbe in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt.

  „Wie willst du vorgehen?" wandte sich Haldir an Aragorn und schloss zu ihnen auf. Auch Éomer ritt näher an sie heran.

  „Ich dachte, wir halten uns nach Südosten", erklärte Aragorn. „Sie wollen das Land gewiss auf dem schnellsten Wege verlassen."

  „Und der führt nach Mordor", schloss Haldir und nickte verstehend, während sich auf den Gesichtern der anderen leichtes Entsetzen zeigte.

  „Mordor?!" hakte Merry ungläubig nach. „Die schleppen Pippin und Legolas nach Mordor? Zu all den Orks und Trollen und anderen furchtbaren Kreaturen?"

  „Sie werden nur die Randgebiete kreuzen", erwiderte Aragorn beschwichtigend, „um über das Nebelgebirge in den Süden zu gelangen. Außerdem ist es nur eine Vermutung."

  „Das macht Sinn", warf nun auch Éomer ein. „Mordor ist längst nicht mehr so gefährlich, wie es einmal war. Dennoch fürchten die meisten Menschen es zu betreten. Ich würde auch nach Mordor gehen, wenn ich jemanden abschütteln wollte."

  „Aber wenn sie angegriffen werden?!" entfuhr es Merry entsetzt. „Legolas und Pippin sind bestimmt gefesselt! Wie sollen sie sich wehren?"

  „Merry, die Südländer werden die beiden wohl kaum den ganzen Weg mit sich schleppen, um sie dann den Orks zum Fraß vorzuwerfen", meinte Boromir zuversichtlich. „Entweder brauchen sie sie nur zum Schutz, dann lassen sie ihre Gefangenen sicher an der Grenze zu Mordor zurück, oder unsere Freunde sind den Haradrim so wichtig, dass sie die beiden in den Süden verschleppen wollen – dann werden sie sie auch verteidigen."

  Merry wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern, dennoch war ihm anzumerken, dass ihm diese Erklärung nicht ausreichte.

  „Du planst also wirklich in den Süden zu gehen, wenn es nötig ist", ergriff Éomer wieder das Wort und sah Aragorn fragend an. Der nickte. „Selbst wenn wir unsere Freunde vorher finden, glaube ich, dass es nötig sein wird nach Kazrak zu gehen", erklärte er. „Ich muss mir ein Bild von der Situation dort machen."

  „Dann sollten wir vielleicht einen kleinen Stop in Cáleun einlegen", fuhr Éomer fort und lächelte. „Ich kenne jemanden der euch im Süden sehr nützlich sein könnte. Es gibt kaum jemanden in Gondor, der sich in Haradwaith besser auskennt und mit den Sitten und Gebräuchen so vertraut ist."

  „Das... das klingt gut", meinte Merry und sah Aragorn mit großen Augen an. Der nickte nachdenklich. „Wenn man ihm vertrauen kann..."

  „Das kann man", sagte Éomer überzeugt. „Das kann man."


	7. Kapitel 6

_*Und die Dankesrede richtet sich diesmal an HONEY__ und TASSAYA__! Mit Freuden vernahmen wir Eure Lobesworte und die Röte schoss uns ins Gesicht – hach, wie geschwollen ;o)  Im Ernst, tausend Dank an Euch beide. Eigentlich wollten wir heute auch mal gleich zwei neue Kapitel hochladen, aber das letzte muss noch mal überarbeitet werden. Sorry. Wir hoffen, dass Ihr uns das verzeihen könnt ;o)*_

**_6.Kapitel_**

Es war ein schmerzhaftes Hämmern in seinem Schädel, das Pippin aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachen ließ. Ganz langsam öffnete er die Augen in der Erwartung von grellem Licht geblendete zu werden, doch dem war nicht so. Dunkelheit umgab ihn, eine Dunkelheit in der kaum etwas zu erkennen war. Vielleicht war er ja tot. Der Kerl hatte ihn erwürgt und nun befand er sich im Nichts. Pippin schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Er konnte nicht tot sein. Dieses Nichts war eindeutig zu schmerzhaft um ein Nichts zu sein und es rumpelte zu laut. Er hatte es vorher gar nicht bemerkt, aber die Finsternis, in der er sich befand, bewegte sich tatsächlich vorwärts. Er wurde verschleppt! Pippin wollte sich entsetzt aufrichten, doch er musste erneut eine böse Überraschung erleben: Seine Hände waren ihm auf den Rücken gefesselt worden und auch seine Beine schienen zusammengebunden zu sein. Übelkeit drängte in ihm hoch. Es war wirklich erschreckend seinem Schicksal so ausgeliefert zu sein und er konnte sich nicht erklären, was das alles sollte. Was brachte es den Südländern wohl einen Hobbit zu entführen? Das war doch blanker Irrsinn! Aber wer wusste schon – vielleicht war er nur als ein kleiner Imbiss auf dem langen Weg nach Hause gedacht. Er stieß eine kleinen Seufzer aus und erschrak aufs Heftigste, als er eine Bewegung ganz in seiner Nähe wahrnahm.

  „Bist du endlich aufgewacht?" vernahm er eine sanfte Männerstimme, die ihm eigenartigerweise ziemlich bekannt vorkam. „Ich dachte schon, du verweilst im Reich der Träume, bis wir am Ziel unserer Reise angekommen sind."

  „Le... Legolas?" hauchte Pippin ungläubig und Erleichterung durchströmte ihn mit solcher Macht, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Glücklicherweise war es dunkel genug, dass der Elb es nicht sehen konnte – so hoffte er zumindest. „Ich... ich dachte schon du seiest tot", setzte er hinzu.

  „Das waren nur Betäubungspfeile", ertönte Legolas Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht allzu lange vor dir wach wurde."

  Pippin nahm erneut eine Bewegung war und nur wenig später rutschte der Elb auf den Knien zu ihm hinüber. Ihr fahrendes Gefängnis war wohl nicht groß genug, als dass er sich vollends hätte aufrichten können. Doch es wunderte Pippin schon genug, dass Legolas keine Fesseln mehr besaß und sich sogleich daran machte, ihn ebenfalls von den rauen Stricken zu erlösen. Er musste sich mit irgendeinem Trick selbst befreit haben.

  „Ich verstehe das alles nicht", sagte Pippin leise, als er sich aufgerichtet hatte und die schmerzenden Handgelenke rieb um die Blutzirkulation wieder anzuregen. „Warum nehmen die uns mit, anstatt uns zu töten?"

  „Diese Frage habe ich mir auch schon gestellt", erwiderte Legolas und tastete mit seinen Händen die Decke ab. „Und ich habe leider noch keine Antwort darauf finden können."

  „Dann streng dich mal an!" gab Pippin zurück und konnte trotz der Dunkelheit erkennen, dass der Elb schmunzelte.

  „Auf jeden Fall glaube ich jetzt zu wissen, womit wir transportiert werden", sagte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens zwischen ihnen, in denen er weiter die Wände ihres Gefährts erkundet hatte.

  „Ja", brummte Pippin wenig erfreut, „ für mich sieht das aus wie 'ne Leichenkiste." Er wartete darauf, dass Legolas anfing zu lachen oder etwas Gegenteiliges erwiderte, aber der Elb sah ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

  „Nein!" stieß Pippin entsetzt hervor. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Er starrte seinen Freund auffordernd an. Der Elb musste jetzt sagen, dass das nicht wahr war, doch wieder kam nichts von seiner Seite. „Ein... Leichenwagen?!!" keuchte Pippin fassungslos und sah sich angewidert um.

  „Das ist die ungefährlichste Art, um etwas zu transportieren, das nicht gesehen werden soll", erklärte Legolas. „Die Wagen sind mit Brettern vernagelt, um einer Seuchengefahr aus dem Weg zu gehen und niemand wird gerne hier nachsehen, ob etwas geschmuggelt wird."

  „Aber hier riecht es nicht nach... nach... du weißt schon."

  „Vielleicht ist der Wagen ganz neu", schlug der Elb vor, „oder man hat ihn nie wirklich zum Transport von Toten verwendet."

  „Oder er ist nur gut ausgewaschen worden", setzte Pippin mit einem Schaudern hinzu und sah sich angewidert um. Als er sich wieder umwandte, musste er feststellen, dass sich der Elb wieder daran gemacht hatte ihr Gefängnis weiter zu erkunden und erneut halbwegs von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde. Er schluckte schwer. Es war vielleicht albern, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich wohler, wenn er seinen Freund sehen konnte. Pippin tastete sich langsam voran und plötzlich schloss sich seine Hand um irgendetwas Längliches, Hartes mit abgerundeten Ecken und er hoffte inständig, dass es kein menschlicher Knochen war. Bei diesem Gedanken warf er den Gegenstand entsetzt von sich.

  „Aua", bemerkte Legolas aus der Dunkelheit trocken.

  „Was war das?" stieß Pippin angeekelt hervor.

  „Das fragst du jetzt?" gab der Elb amüsiert zurück. „Das hätte auch ein Dolch sein können."

  „Ups", Pippin für sich mit der Hand vor den Mund. „War's aber nicht, oder?" Der Elb antwortete nicht. „Oder?" fragte  Pippin. Keine Reaktion. „Legolas?" Im nächsten Moment flog er durch die Gegend und krachte unsanft gegen das Holz.

  „Verfluchte Steine!" knurrte der Elb. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

  Der Hobbit stieß einige Flüche aus, woraus Legolas schloss, dass es ihm gut ging. „Meine Güte, was glaubst du, wie lange wir noch hier drinnen hocken müssen?" fragte Pippin entnervt.

  „Das ist schwer vorherzusagen", erwiderte Legolas. „Aber ich denke, spätestens wenn wir in die südlichen Gebirge kommen, müssen sie sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen."

  „Du... du meinst, sie verschleppen uns in den Süden?" brachte Pippin entgeistert hervor. Sprachlose Stille folgte seinen Worten. 

  „Nein", kam es einen Augenblick später von Legolas, „ sie drehen nur einmal kurz eine Runde um die Stadtmauern von Minas Tirith und setzten uns dann wieder im Festsaal ab."

  Pippin blinzelte ein paar Mal irritiert und konnte nur mit knapper Mühe ein verblüfftes „Wirklich?" unterdrücken. Sein Mundwerk war meist schneller als seine Gedanken und es war schwer es im Zaum zu halten. Stattdessen sagte er: „Ich dachte, sie lassen uns vielleicht früher wieder gehen."

  Er sah eine Bewegung in der Dunkelheit, die wie ein Kopfschütteln aussah. „Das wäre dumm. Sollten sie tatsächlich vorhaben, uns freizulassen, werden sie das gewiss nicht in Gondor tun."

  „Was meinst du mit ‚sollten sie es vorhaben'?" fragte Pippin mit Unbehagen. „Sie brauchen uns doch nur, um sicher aus Gondor herauszukommen, oder? Wofür sollten sie uns sonst brauchen?"

  „Ich frage mich, ob sie es nicht viel leichter gehabt hätten, wenn sie uns nicht mitgenommen hätten", erwiderte Legolas nachdenklich. „Wahrscheinlich hätte sie niemand weiter verfolgt und sie wären viel schneller gewesen. Außerdem verstehe ich nicht, warum sie ausgerechnet uns mitgenommen haben. Wir sind erfahrene Kämpfer und könnten ihnen erhebliche Schwierigkeiten machen."

  Pippin richtete sich voller Stolz auf, weil Legolas ihn als Kämpfer bezeichnet hatte, mit dem Erfolg, dass er mit dem Kopf gegen die Decke stieß. Ein besonders intelligenter Krieger schien er ja nicht zu sein; aber Krieger hin Krieger her, er brauchte nur solange tapfer zu sein, bis man ihre Dienste nicht mehr benötigte – obwohl das wohl nach der Aussage seines Freundes nicht so bald sein würde.

  „Ich weiß nicht", überlegte der Elb immer noch, „ irgendetwas ist uns bei dieser Sache entgangen."

  „Vielleicht erhoffen sie sich ja durch uns noch einmal an Aragorn heranzukommen", half Pippin ihm.

  „Dann müssten sie wissen, dass wir sehr enge Freunde von ihm sind", erwiderte der Elb, „aber das bezweifle ich. Wir sind viel zu selten im Schloss von Minas Tirith, als daß Außenstehende wissen könnten, wie die Freunde des Königs genau aussehen."

  „Und wenn andere uns beschrieben haben..."

  „Ihr ursprünglicher Plan war Aragorn zu töten oder zu entführen – warum sollte ihr Ersatzplan auf einen Elben und einen Hobbit zurückgreifen? Das macht einfach keinen Sinn."

  Pippin runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Sie wollten Aragorn entführen?"

  „Vielleicht", lenkte Legolas ein. „Für einen Anschlag waren eindeutig zu viele Krieger beteiligt. Ich glaube, sie sollten nur genug Verwirrung stiften, um den König möglichst schnell und unauffällig verschwinden zu lasse – und zwar in diesem Wagen hier. Sie waren eindeutig auf eine Entführung vorbereitet und wir waren bestimmt nicht das Ziel."

  „Aber wir sind auch keine Geiseln, die man normalerweise schnell wieder laufen lässt," versuchte Pippin angestrengt dem Elben zu folgen.

  „Nein", gab Legolas ruhig zurück. „Irgendetwas ist hier schief gelaufen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das unseren Entführern bewusst ist."

  „Aber was werden sie mit uns machen, wenn ihnen - " begann Pippin, wurde aber von einem lauten Knacken unter ihnen unterbrochen. Im nächsten Augenblick ging ein heftiger Ruck durch den Wagen, der sie beide in eine Ecke schleuderte, sodass Pippin unsanft auf Legolas landete. Aufgeregte Stimmern drangen durch das Holz des Wagens und näherten sich ihrem dunklen Gefängnis, das nun in eine ziemliche Schräglage geraten war.

  „Ein Radbruch?" flüsterte Pippin und rutschte vorsichtig von Legolas herunter.

  „Ich vermute sogar einen Achsenbruch", gab der Elb ebenso leise zurück und lauschte angespannt. Pippin tat es ihm nach, doch die Männer draußen unterhielten sich in einer ihm fremden Sprache, so dass er keine wirklichen Erkenntnisse aus dem ziehen konnte, was sie sagten. Aber immerhin fiel ihm auf, dass es nur zwei waren. Zu seinem Erstaunen nickte der Elb jedoch.  „Ich hatte recht. Sie werden uns jeden Moment hier herausholen."

  „Du verstehst ihre Sprache?" fragte Pippin beeindruckt.

  „Ein wenig", gab Legolas zu und sah angespannt auf eine der Wände, in der er wohl so etwas wie eine Tür vermuten musste. „Man hat mir fast alle uns bekannten Sprachen beigebracht, als ich noch sehr jung war. – Hör zu, wenn sie die Tür öffnen, verhalte dich ruhig und tu, was sie dir sagen. Wir sollten uns diese Leute und die Umgebung erst einmal ansehen, bevor wir einen Fluchtversuch wagen."

  Pippin nickte hastig und fast im selben Augenblick vernahmen sie, wie die Tür entriegelt wurde und sich knarrend öffnete. Es war nicht viel Licht, das in den Wagen fiel, aber es genügte, um zwei dunkle Gestalten vor dem sternenklaren Himmel auszumachen, in deren langen Krummsäbeln sich das Mondlicht brach. Einer von ihnen sagte etwas und machte eine ungeduldige auffordernde Bewegung. Er schien damit gerechnet zu haben, dass sie sich von ihren Fesseln befreit hatten, und wartete nun nervös darauf, dass sie aus dem Wagen kletterten. Legolas nickte Pippin beruhigend zu und half ihm den doch recht steilen und rutschigen Boden des Wagens zu überwinden. Sobald er den Ausgang erreicht hatte, wurde der Hobbit grob an den Armen gepackt und herausgehoben. Einer der beiden Männer fesselte ihm sofort wieder die Hände vor dem Bauch, während der andere die Tür wieder schloss. Pippin fiel sofort auf, dass die Südländer andere Kleider trugen, als bei ihrem Angriff im Thronsaal. Sie trugen die schlichte Kleidung und die weiten Kapuzenmäntel der Waldläufer von Gondor und er fragte sich, wie sie wohl an diese gekommen waren. Irgendjemand aus Gondor musste seine dreckigen Hände mit im Spiel haben.

 Erst als Pippin ordentlich gefesselt war, durfte auch Legolas aus dem Wagen klettern. Auch ihm band man sogleich sorgsam die Hände. Einer der Südländer holte das Pferd, das vorher den Wagen gezogen hatte, und belud es mit ihrem Gepäck, während der andere die längeren Enden ihrer Fesseln zusammenknotete, so dass sie beide mit einem Seil hinter sich her führen konnten. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie setzten ihren Weg ins Nirgendwo nun zu Fuß fort.

  „Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich unsere Lage nicht gerade verbessert hat", raunte Pippin seinem Freund zu, während er versuchte bei dem Tempo, das die Männer vorlegten, nicht zu stolpern.

  „Wenigstens sehen wir jetzt, wohin sie uns führen", gab Legolas mit einem kleinen Lächeln zurück.

  „Ach, ja?" Pippin sah sich stirnrunzelnd um. „Und wo sind wir?"

  Der Elb ließ seine scharfen Augen über das hügelige Gelände schweifen. „Ich würde sagen, wir befinden uns am südlichen Rand der Emyn Arne", flüsterte Legolas, „und bewegen uns direkt auf die Ausläufer des Schattengebirges zu."

  „Mordor!" entfuhr es Pippin entsetzt. „Sie bringen uns nach _Mordor_?!"

  Der Südländer, der sie hinter sich her führte, drehte sich bei diesem Ausruf ruckartig um und sah sie böse an. Pippin setzte einen besonders unschuldigen Blick auf und blinzelte ihm freundlich zu – mit Erfolg. Der Haradrim wandte sich wieder von ihnen ab und setzte seinen Weg fort.

  „Du sagtest doch, sie würden uns in den Süden bringen", wisperte Pippin Legolas zu.

  „Das glaube ich auch weiterhin", gab der Elb zurück. „Aber an ihrer Stelle würde ich auch so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich aus Gondor verschwinden – und der schnellste Weg hinaus führt zunächst nach Mordor."

  Pippin schluckte schwer. Mitten in die Heimat der Orks hineingeführt zu werden, unbewaffnet und gefesselt, war das Schlimmste, was er sich im Moment vorstellen konnte. Und dort waren nur zwei nicht besonders vertrauenserweckende Krieger, die sie beschützen konnten - wenn sie das überhaupt wollten. Pippin war sich fast sicher, dass diese beiden nicht ihr Leben riskieren würden, wenn eine Horde Orks über sie herfiel. Nun gut, es war nicht allzu wahrscheinlich, dass sie vielen Orks begegnen würden. Nach Saurons Fall hatten sich die meisten von ihnen weit ins Innere des Landes zurückgezogen und einige Truppen von Waldläufern „reinigten" ab und an die Ränder Mordors von herumstrolchenden Orkgruppen; dennoch erfüllte der Gedanke bald dieses Land betreten zu müssen Pippin mit lähmender Angst. Er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust auf ein Abenteuer dieser Art und so sehr er auch Legolas' Kriegerqualitäten vertraute, er vermisste seinen Freund Merry schmerzlicher denn je. Mit ihm an seiner Seite fühlte er sich einfach wohler,... mutiger,... vollständiger. Und er war sich sicher, dass es Merry genauso erging. 

  Pippin seufzte erneut, doch dieses Mal klang es ein wenig hoffnungsvoller als zuvor. Merry. Merry würde gewiss schon nach ihm suchen, zusammen mit ihren anderen treuen Freunden. Und wenn sie Glück hatten, würden sie sie finden – bevor sie die Grenze zu Mordor erreichten. An diese Hoffnung klammerte er sich, während die dunklen Schatten der Berge, die sich gegen den Nachthimmel abzeichneten, immer näher rückten.


	8. Kapitel 7

_*Wow, EVELLON_!! Als wir heute morgen einen Blick auf unsere Seite warfen, dachten wir ‚WAAAAAAAAAS??' Gestern hatte uns unser lieber Account nämlich ganz viele neue Reviews angesagt, die wir nie bekommen haben und heute, tadaaaa sind sie da! Auch an Dich also tausend Dank! ;o) Keine Angst; Legolas und Pippin tauchen wieder auf. Liest du dieses Kapitel, auch wenn ich Dir sage, dass sie erst im nächsten wieder dabei sein werden? -  Und da Jenna eindeutig die Fleißigere beim Abtippen ist, werden wir wohl das nächste Kapitel auch bald hochladen können. Und bevor diese A/N länger als die eigentliche Story wird: all unseren Reviewern noch mal ein riesiges Dankeschön und viel Spaß beim Lesen.*__

**_7.Kapitel_**

T'erash – Asruk war einer der schönsten Orte Haradwaiths. Ein großer, blühender Wald erstreckte sich am Fuße des riesigen zerklüfteten Berges Asruk, der so hoch in den Himmel reichte, dass seine Spitze stets von Wolken verhüllt war. Ein mächtiger Wasserfall ergoss sich aus seiner Mitte und stürzte hinab in einen ebenso mächtigen Fluss, der das Land mit seinem kristallenem Wasser speiste und die Wiesen, die sich über die unbewaldete Ebene Kirashrak erstreckten, in den schönsten Farben erblühen ließ.

  Dies war ein heiliges Land, unberührt von den zerstörerischen Händen der Holzfäller und Bauern. Hier verbrachte man seine Zeit nur damit zu beten, in sich zu gehen, sein Leben zu überdenken und den Göttern zu huldigen. Die Menschen kamen und gingen, aber es gab auch einige, die für immer blieben, denn hier war die Geburtsstätte der Priesterinnen und Priester, der Heiler und Schamanen. Hier empfingen sie ihre Aufgaben, hier wurden sie ausgebildet und von Priestern und Göttern unterwiesen, um dann eines Tages selbst den Göttern dienen zu können. Nicht jeder von ihnen fühlte sich berufen, nicht jeder kam freiwillig. Doch sobald in einem Menschen eine Fähigkeit entdeckt wurde, die übersinnlicher Natur war, wurde er hierher gebracht, ob er wollte oder nicht. Und es gab einige wenige, die selbst hier, vor den Augen der Götter, versuchten ihrer Berufung zu entkommen.

  Bariak stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, als er hinab in das blühende Tal sah, das vor ihm lag. Es erfüllte ihn jedes Mal mit großer Trauer, wenn er nach T'erash – Asruk kam, um seine Tochter zu besuchen; nicht weil er sie nicht gerne wiedersah – ganz im Gegenteil, er liebte seine Tochter abgöttisch und es fiel ihm schwer, sie nicht jeden Tag zu besuchen – sondern weil es ihm das Herz zerriss, sie jedes Mal wieder zurücklassen zu müssen. Er wusste genau, dass sie sich hier nicht wohl fühlte. Sie liebte ihre Freiheit einfach zu sehr, als das sie sich leicht in die strengen Regeln und Sitten des Priestertums einfinden konnte. Und nicht nur der Verlust ihrer Freiheit machten der jungen Frau zu schaffen. Noch unerträglicher war es wohl für sie von ihrer großen Familie getrennt zu sein und hier in dieser Isolation zu leben. Aber es war nun einmal nötig gewesen. Die Götter wollten es so und Bariak war froh, dass ihm wenigstens eine seiner Töchter geblieben war.

  Neben ihm ertönte ein leises Räuspern und Bariak sah sich ertappt um. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass ihn an diesem Tage Tiraloes begleitete, der Hohepriester des Königs. Er wollte sich selber ein Bild von den Fortschritten Talizas machen.

  „Nun denn... können wir?" fragte der Priester stirnrunzelnd und seine schwarzen Augen sahen ihn eindringlich an.

  Bariak nickte nur und gab seinem Pferd die Zügel hin. Der schöne, schwarze Hengst sprang bereitwillig in den Galopp und preschte furchtlos den steilen Hügel hinunter. Bariak bemerkte mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen, dass der Priester einige Probleme hatte, ihm hinterher zu kommen, vergaß ihn aber bald wieder. Die kleinen Hütten am Fuße des Berges rückten rasch näher und bald schon erkannte er die kunstvollen Eingänge, die neben dem riesigen Tempeleingang in den Berg eingelassen waren. Sie führten in kleine Kemenaten, die den Priesterschülern als Gebets- und Lernstätten dienten. Manchmal mussten die Schüler tagelang darin ausharren, ohne etwas zu essen oder zu schlafen.

  Ein kalter Schauer rann über Bariaks Rücken. Ganz gleich, wie schön dieser Ort war, er mochte ihn nicht – das hatte er noch nie. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht an die Götter glaubte, aber er war ein wenig kritischer als die meisten seines Volkes. Er war, wie auch seine Kinder, ein sehr freiheitsliebender Mann und ein fanatischer Glaube beraubte die Menschen seiner Meinung nach ihrer Freiheit. Dennoch wagte er es nicht, sich gegen die Priester oder gar die Götter aufzulehnen, um seine Tochter aus ihrem Elend zu befreien. Es war nun mal ihre Bestimmung hier zu sein und bald schon würde man sie ja auch wieder nach Hause lassen.

  Vor dem großen mit Ornamenten geschmückten Tempeleingang hielt Bariak sein Pferd an und glitt geschmeidig aus dem Sattel. Es dauerte nicht lange und Deliaru, der oberste Priester T'erash Asruks, ein glatzköpfiger, gebrechlicher, alter Mann, kam die Treppe hinab, um ihn zu begrüßen. Als er an ihn herantrat, hatte sich auch endlich Tiraloes  bei ihm eingefunden und stieg schnaufend vom Pferd.

  Bariak legte seine Hand ans Herz und verneigte sich leicht. Deliaru erwiderte seinen Gruß und nachdem sich auch die beiden Priester förmlich gegrüßt hatten, wagte es Bariak endlich zu sprechen. „Wie geht es ihr?" fragte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass große Sorge aus seiner Stimme sprach. 

  Zu seiner Überraschung erschien ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen des Priesters. „Ich denke, sie hat nun begriffen, dass sie berufen ist. Sie tut alles, was man ihr sagt und sogar mehr. Sie hat sich vor drei Tagen in eine der Kemenaten zurückgezogen und betet dort seither. Nur ab und zu lässt sie sich etwas zu trinken von einer Dienerin bringen."

  „_Meine_ Tochter betet seit drei Tagen?!" wiederholte Bariak ungläubig.

  Der Priester nickte immer noch selig lächelnd. „Sie ist ein Vorbild für alle anderen Schüler."

  „Wo ist die Kemenate?" fragte Tiraloes aufgebracht. Anscheinend war Bariak nicht der einzige, dem diese Geschichte eigenartig vorkam.

  Der Priester sah ihn irritiert an, jetzt nur noch ein halbes Lächeln halten könnend. „Dort drüben", sagte er und wies auf einen der Eingänge zu ihrer linken Seite, die über in den Berg eingelassene, schmale Steintreppen zu erreichen waren.

  Bariak setzte sich fast gleichzeitig mit Tiraloes in Bewegung. Doch er war als gut trainierter Krieger schneller und geschickter als der etwas pummelige Priester in seinen wallenden, schweren Kleidern. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er vorsichtig die Tür der Kemenate öffnete und hineinspähte. Im Inneren brannten zwei Kerzen, die den kleinen Raum nur spärlich beleuchteten. Eine Gestalt, gehüllt in ein dunkles Gewand, kniete vor einem kleinen, schlichten Altar und wiegte sich ins Gebet vertieft hin und her. Ihr Murmeln war nur sehr leise zu vernehmen und sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm, so dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte; doch irgendetwas an dieser Person sagte Bariak, dass dies nicht seine Tochter sein konnte.

  „Ist... sie da?!" keuchte Tiraloes, ihm ins Ohr, als hinter ihm am Eingang erschien.

  Bariak antwortete nicht. Stattdessen trat er in die Kammer auf die am Boden kauernde Gestalt zu. „Taliza?" fragte er vorsichtig und die Gestalt erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung; doch sie wagte es nicht sich zu ihm umzudrehen. 

  Bariak beugte sich zu ihr hinab, streckte seine Hand vor und zog die Kapuze, die ihr Gesicht ein wenig verbarg, zur Seite. Zwei große, braune Augen sahen ihn ängstlich an und nur wenige Sekunden später fing die junge Frau leise an zu wimmern und warf sich ihm vor die Füße.

  „Sie ist fort!" stieß Tiraloes entsetzt aus. Bariak nickte nur und wandte sein Gesicht schnell von ihm ab. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Stolz ein wenig seine Brust schwellen ließ. Taliza war nun mal ein richtiges Wüstenkind, in Freiheit geboren und aufgewachsen – jemand, der seine Familie und die Natur, die ihn umgab über alles liebte. So jemanden konnte man nicht einfach einsperren. Wer war schon in der Lage den Wind der Wüste einzufangen?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sie war genervt – extrem genervt. Heute war einfach nicht ihr Tag. Eigentlich waren die letzten Tage auch nicht ‚ihre' gewesen, genaugenommen die ganze letzte Woche nicht.

  Der Topf, mit dem sie herumhantierte, entglitt ihren Händen und fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Sie konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite springen, damit sich die heiße Soße nicht auf ihre Stiefel ergoss. Fluchend trat sie nach dem Topf, mit dem Erfolg, dass nun mehrere rote Flecken ihre Hose zierten. Ein Schwall lauter, unverständlicher Verwünschungen folgte, während sie versuchte die Sauerei zu beseitigen. Und wo blieb überhaupt der verfluchte Junge mit den Kräutern, die sie noch so dringend benötigte? Vor einer halben Ewigkeit hatte sie in losgeschickt. Vermutlich hatte er ein paar Freunde getroffen und spielte nun mit ihnen Murmeln oder Ähnliches. Andererseits benötigte sie jetzt keine weiteren Zutaten mehr, denn schließlich gab es nichts mehr, in das sie sie hätte hineintun können. Gut, blieb die Küche heute eben kalt. Brot war schließlich auch gesund.

  Mit einem Seufzer weichte sie ihre Hose in einem mit Seifenwasser gefüllten Eimer ein und griff nach einer neuen. Sie hatte gerade den Bund zugeschnürt, als es an der Tür pochte. Eigentlich hämmerte es eher. Automatisch griff ihre Hand nach einem kurzen Schwert, das an der Wand lehnte. Vermutlich war es nur Dixo, dem doch noch eingefallen war, wo er wohnte, aber Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht und irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es nicht der Junge war.

  „Merry, das ist unhöf - " hörte sie eine laute Stimme und im nächsten Moment stürmte ein Kind zur Tür herein, das sich auf den zweiten Blick als Halbling entpuppte.

  „Wo bringen sie Pippin hin??" fragte er laut, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ein Stück zurückgezogen. Der große, blonde Mann neben ihm warf ihm kopfschüttelnd einen mahnenden Blick zu.

  „Éomer", sagte Salia überrascht. Ein seltsamer, undefinierbarer Ausdruck überflog ihr Gesicht, dann breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln darauf aus. „Und du hast ein paar Freunde mitgebracht..."

  Sie schloss ihn in die Arme und betrachtete nacheinander seine Begleiter. Dann erstarrte sie. Eine weitere Person war im Türrahmen erschienen; ein großer, breitschultriger Mann mit sanften, blauen Augen. „Aragorn..." Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn einfach nur wortlos an; ihr Gesicht spiegelte keinerlei Empfindungen wieder.

  „Ihr kennt euch?" mischte sich Merry ein und auch Éomer runzelte überrascht die Stirn."

  „Salia." Aragorn machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, dann blieb er einen Augenblick lang unschlüssig stehen, bis er sie schließlich in seine Arme zog. „Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dich so bald wiederzusehen", flüsterte er so leise, dass nur sie es verstehen konnte. „Aber ich bin froh, dass ich mich geirrt habe."

  „Und wo ist nun Pippin?" verlangte Merry ungeduldig zu erfahren.

  „Ich dachte mir schon, dass das kein reiner Freundschaftsbesuch ist", sagte Salia. „Was ist passiert?"

  „Diese verfluchte Südländer haben - " begann der Hobbit wütend, doch ein zorniger Blick von Éomer brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Stattdessen berichtete er selbst in knappen Worten, was geschehen war. 

  Sie hörte aufmerksam zu, dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Und wer ist dieser Legolas?"

  „Er ist ein sehr guter Freund von uns", begann Aragorn langsam und Salia machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, da ihr diese Information nicht zu reichen schien.

  „Ein Elbenprinz - "

  „Ein – Elbenprinz??" Sie starrte irritiert ins Leere, dann sah sie erst Haldir und anschließend Éomer nachdenklich an. „Was sollte jemand von uns mit einem Elbenprinzen und einem Halbling wollen?!"

  „Das haben wir uns auch gefragt. Ich hatte gehofft du wüsstest irgendetwas."

  Sie zuckte bedauernd die Schultern. „Ich habe meine Kontakte nach Haradwaith schon lange abgebrochen. Ich habe wirklich nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Aber ich nehme an, dass sie in den Süden gehen werden. Wäre die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung. Vermutlich werden sie den alten Schmugglerweg über das Schattengebirge nehmen, sich dann am Rande Mordors durchschlagen, im südlichen Teil wieder über die Berge und dann durchs Niemandsland nach Haradwaith... Nur warum machen sie es sich so schwer, indem sie sich mit Geiseln belasten?" Sie biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe.

  „Dass ihr alle von diesem Mordor – Gedanken so angetan seid", beschwerte sich Merry.

  Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du solch einen Anschlag verübst und fast dabei erwischt wirst, rennst du dann zur Vordertür raus und durchquerst Feindesland oder schleichst du dich zur Hintertür hinaus?"

  „Mordor _ist_ Feindesland!" betonte er. Der Gedanke, dass Legolas und Pippin _da_ durchmussten, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht und er hatte immer noch einen winzigen Funken der unsinnigen Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht einen anderen Weg genommen hatten.

  „Ja", erwiderte Salia, „aber in Mordor interessiert sich niemand für das, was sie getan haben." Sie sah wieder zu Éomer hinüber. „Und jetzt wollt ihr natürlich, dass ich mit euch die Verfolgung aufnehme", fuhr sie dann fort, „weil ihr der Ansicht seid, eine Südländerin könnte ihr eigenes Volk am besten einschätzen und euch den besten und schnellsten Weg nach und in Haradwaith zeigen."

  „Nunja, das wäre wirklich sehr hilfreich", antwortete Éomer. „Wenn du dazu bereit wärst - "

  „Aragorn wird dir jeden Preis zahlen, den du willst", fuhr Merry, dem die ganze Unterhaltung offensichtlich schon viel zu lange dauerte, dazwischen.

  „Merry, nicht!" mahnte ihn   Aragorn, der nur zu gut um die Wirkung dieser Worte auf Salia wusste, doch es war bereits zu spät.

  „Natürlich", höhnte sie und wie immer, wenn sie wütend wurde und schneller sprach, brach ihr südländischer Akzent durch, den sie ansonsten gut zu unterdrücken wusste. „Wie konnte ich auch erwarten, dass jemand aus euren Breiten nicht dieses dumme Feindbild hat: du musst einem Haradrim nur genug zahlen, dann verrät er alles, was ihm heilig ist, das Leben seiner eigenen Familie kann ihm nicht soviel wert sein, als dass man es nicht mit Gold aufwiegen könnte!"

Der Halbling hatte sich etwas verdutzt einige Schritte zurückgezogen. Er war zwar längst nicht mehr so ängstlich wie früher, dennoch war ihm der kurze Abstand zwischen der gereizten jungen Frau und ihrem Schwert doch nicht ganz geheuer. Man hatte ja einiges über diese Südländer gehört. Und was er selbst von ihnen im Kampf gesehen hatte, genügte, um ihm zu versichern, dass ein Stehplatz in Éomers und Aragorns Nähe vielleicht nicht die schlechteste Position in diesem Raum war.

Aragorn legte ihr beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Er ist nur wegen unserer Freunde besorgt, insbesondere wegen Pippin. Die beiden kennen sich ihr Leben lang und Zeiten der Trennung zählen für sie zu den schlimmsten. Ich bin sicher, dass er es nicht so gemeint hat."

 Merry nickte heftig zur Bestätigung. 

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem abfälligen Blick, dann ging sie zu einem Schrank im hinteren Teil des Hauses und zog ein mittelgroßes Bündel hervor, an dem ein seltsames Holzbrett befestigt war. Sie stopfte noch etwas Brot und Käse hinein, dann griff sie nach ihrer Wasserflasche, füllte sie in einem großen Holzfass, das neben dem Herd stand und forderte die anderen auf, es ihr nachzutun.

  „Du hattest wohl nicht vor hier noch länger zu bleiben?" wollte Merry wissen und deutete auf ihr bereits fertiges Gepäck.

  „Ist ja nicht so, dass die Stimmung uns gegenüber besonders freundlich wäre", grummelte sie. „Man kann nie wissen, ob man nicht plötzlich ganz schnell verschwinden muss. Wenn die ganze Geschichte hier erst mal bekannt wird, dann - " Sie machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung.

  „Tut mir leid", erwiderte er. „Ich bin froh, dass du uns hilfst. Danke."

  Sie murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches, dann fuhr sie herum, als sie ein Geräusch an der Tür hörte, aber es war nur ein etwa zehnjähriger Junge mit kurzen dunklen Haaren, der dort stand und die Fremden mit offenem Mund anstarrte; das stolz hochgestreckte Bündel mit Kräutern wäre ihm vor Schreck beinahe aus der Hand gefallen. Seine Augen suchten Salia, die sich an den anderen vorbeidrängte, vor ihm in die Hocke ging und ihn in die Arme nahm. Dann fasste sie ihn mit Daumen und Zeigefinger am Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zu sich, doch anstatt etwas zu sagen, machte sie nur ein paar schnelle Gesten.

  „Nein!" fuhr der Junge panisch auf und klammerte sich wieder an sie, aber sie schob ihn entschlossen von sich. Wieder folgten ein paar Handzeichen, während derer Aragorn Haldir einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, der ihm jedoch mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln bedeutete, dass er ebenfalls nichts verstand. Genau wie Legolas beherrschte er zwar einen Großteil der Sprachen und Dialekte Mittelerdes, doch so umfangreich sein Wissen auch war, es hatte seine Grenzen. 

  Schließlich stand Salia auf, drückte dem Kind noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und schubste es nach draußen. Sie schaute ihm noch einen Moment lang nach, um sicher zu gehen, dass er ihren Anweisungen auch wirklich folgte, bevor sie sich wieder den anderen zuwandte.

  „Wer war das?" erkundigte sich Éomer.

  „Dixo", erklärte sie. „Er hatte eine böse Ohrenentzündung vor vier Wintern, seitdem ist er taub. Und er weigert sich beständig von den Lippen zu lesen. Ich habe ihn zu seinem Onkel und seiner Tante geschickt. Sie arbeiten auf dem Markt."

  „Was ist mit seinen Eltern?" fragte Aragorn, während sie zum Stall aufbrachen, um ihr Pferd zu holen. Ihm war nicht klar, ob er es sich nur einbildete, doch sie schien ein wenig zusammenzuzucken.

  „Sie sind tot", sagte sie dann tonlos. „Ein furchtbares Unglück vor einigen Jahren."


	9. Kapitel 8

_*Uuund die spezielle Dankesrunde geht diesmal an .... tamtatataaa: _MINK_ (zumindest Lc277 ist auch nicht der größte Elbenfan, man kann's schließlich auch übertreiben – AUA!! Hör gefälligst, mich zu schlagen, Jenna! Au! Vergiß es, ich nehme das nicht zurück! ;o) ), _TASSAYA_ (wir bemühen uns, wir bemühen uns! Und Du darfst das Lob gerne immer wieder wiederholen, lol) und _ELANOR8_ (speziell letzteres hoffen wir auch!)! Meine Güte, wir werden noch mal reviewsüchtig, wenn Ihr so großartig weitermacht. Halt, das war keine Beschwerde, ganz im Gegenteil; es ist einfach super, so großartiges Feedback zu bekommen! D.A.N.K.E.!*_

**_8. Kapitel_**

Zuerst war es nur eine Ahnung – die dunkle Ahnung einer Bedrohung, die sich langsam an sie heranschlich. Legolas kannte die Zeichen genau und er nahm sie jetzt noch schneller wahr als früher. Die Zeit, in der Sauron ihrer aller Leben bedroht hatte, hatte ihre Spuren in seinem Inneren hinterlassen. Es war wahr, was man sich unter den Elben erzählte: Nicht die Geschicklichkeit oder Kraft im Kampf machte einen Mann zum Krieger, noch nicht einmal die Erfahrung, die man in Kämpfen sammeln konnte – es waren die Entbehrungen, die Verluste, der innere Schmerz, der einen zu Höchstleistungen trieb; weil man ihn nie wieder erleben, nie wieder fühlen wollte. Die Angst um die Menschen, die man brauchte, sie schärfte die Sinne – Sinne, die bei einem Elben wie ihm so und so schon außergewöhnlich waren.

  Da war so eine Spannung in der Luft, eine leichte Erschütterung in dem harmonischen Zusammenspiel der Elemente. Auch wenn Mordor ein karges, tristes Land war, so besaß doch alles in ihm einen bestimmten Rhythmus, eine eingespielte Vertrautheit – einen Energiefluss, wie das Blut, das durch die Adern eines Menschen pumpt, kaum spürbar für die meisten. Doch Legolas hatte es fühlen können, sobald sie das Land betreten hatten. So war es immer. Der Puls der Natur veränderte sich innerhalb der Grenzen der verschiedenen Länder - und er veränderte sich mit den Wesen, die sich in ihnen bewegten, mit den Gedanken und Absichten, die diese Wesen mit sich trugen. Die Veränderung war zuerst nur undeutlich zu spüren gewesen, aber sie wurde immer stärker, die Absichten der Kreaturen, die sie verursachten, immer deutlicher. Und sie waren nicht sehr freundlicher Natur.

  Die scharfen Augen des Elben sahen sich aufmerksam um. Sie waren schon stundenlang in Mordor unterwegs und folgten dem Morgul – Pass bergab. Bald schon würden sie die Ád' Nurn – Ebene erreicht haben und am Rande des Schattengebirges Richtung Süden weiterziehen. Legolas war schon seit einer Weile klar, welchen Plan ihre beiden Entführer verfolgten und er musste zugeben, dass sie nicht so dumm waren, wie er erst angenommen hatte. Diesen Weg zu nehmen sprach von einer gewissen Intelligenz, wenn nicht ein anderer diesen Fluchtweg im Voraus geplant hatte. Hier war eigentlich nicht mit Orks zu rechnen gewesen, da dieses Stück Land selbst für diese Wesen zu karg und unwirtlich war, um hier für längere Zeit zu verweilen. Sie zogen Gegenden mit etwas mehr Pflanzen und Tieren und wenigstens einem dreckigen Tümpel als Lebensraum vor, auch wenn diese in Mordor selten waren.

  Dennoch wurde Legolas das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie bald von eben diesen Geschöpfen Besuch zu erwarten hatten, und er fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl bei diesem Gedanken. Es war nicht so, dass er Angst hatte - es benötigte weit mehr als ein paar Orks um ihn so etwas wie Furcht verspüren zu lassen – er machte sich vielmehr Sorgen um Pippin. Den jungen Hobbit hatte der lange Fußmarsch ziemlich mitgenommen; außerdem schien ihn die Trennung von seinem Freund Merry und die Angst vor der ungewissen Zukunft mehr zu belasten, als er zugab. Er wollte unbedingt tapfer sein. Dabei stand er wohl sowohl seelisch als auch körperlich eher am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs. Ihm fehlte die nötige Weitsicht, um zu erkennen, dass ihre Entführer früher oder später einen Fehler begehen würden, der sie das Leben kostete und ihnen die Freiheit schenken würde. Auch wenn die beiden Südländer bemüht waren gefährlich und überlegen zu wirken, sie konnten ihre Schwächen vor den Sinnen eines Elben nicht verbergen.

  Irgendwo in den Felsen weit vor ihnen konnte Legolas plötzlich eine Bewegung ausmachen. Es war eindeutig eine Gestalt, die sich mit merkwürdig ungelenken Bewegungen und krummem Rücken durch die unebene Landschaft bewegte und schließlich wieder hinter einem Felsen verschwand. Und da waren noch weitere drei, vier Mann, die ihre Positionen einnahmen – Positionen für einen Überfall. Sie rechneten wohl nicht damit schon aus dieser Entfernung bemerkt zu werden, und sie konnten auch nicht sehen, was hier geschah. Sie mussten aus irgendeinem Grund wissen, dass bald jemand über diesen Pfad nach Mordor kommen würde. Die Frage war bloß: Woher wussten sie das?

  Legolas blieb ruckartig stehen, sodass der Südländer, der sie führte, hart gestoppt wurde. Verärgert wandte er sich um und ließ einen Schwall von Beschimpfungen auf den Elben hernieder regnen, ohne zu wissen, dass Legolas einiges davon verstand.

  „Was ist, Kiato?" erkundigte sich der andere in seiner Sprache bei seinem Freund. Er war ein Stück weitergelaufen, da er erst ihren Halt bemerkt hatte, als sein Kamerad zu fluchen begonnen hatte, und kam nun mit erstauntem Ausdruck in den Augen zurück.

  „Er weigert sich weiterzugehen", brummte Kiato verstimmt.

  „Vielleicht ist unserer Königssohn gewöhnt auf einer Bahre getragen zu werden", erwiderte der andere höhnisch und seine Augen funkelten spöttisch, als er zu Legolas hinüber sah. „Wir werden später eine Rast einlegen", brachte er fließend in der Sprache Mittelerdes hervor.    „Jetzt ist keine Zeit dafür!"

  „Wieso?" fragte Legolas ungerührt. „Gilt es eine wichtige Verabredung einzuhalten?"

  Der Haradrim sah ihn verblüfft an, fing sich aber sofort wieder. „Mit wem sollten wir uns hier schon verabreden?" konterte er. „Mit Geröllbrocken?"

  „Nein. Aber vielleicht mit ein paar Trollen oder... Orks." Legolas lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Manch einer scheint die Gesellschaft derartige Kreaturen geradezu zu suchen."

  Der Südländer wusste darauf nichts zu antworten. Ihm schien die Vorahnung des Elben unheimlich zu sein.

  „Was hat er gesagt?" wollte Kiato ungeduldig wissen, während auch Pippin erstaunt zu Legolas aufsah.

  „Was meinst du damit?" fragte der Hobbit mit Unbehagen.

  „Dass wir uns auf eine üble Überraschung einstellen können, wenn wir uns nicht vorsehen", erklärte Legolas und sah dabei bewusst den Südländer an, der auch seinem Freund eine kurze Erklärung abgegeben hatte.

  „Woher weißt du das?" fragte der prompt. „Hattest du eine Vision?"

  „Nein, ich habe nur weitaus bessere Augen als ihr", gab Legolas ruhig zurück. „Ich sehe eine Gruppe Orks, die ein paar Kilometer von hier einen Hinterhalt für uns legen."

  Der Haradrim wandte sich verdutzt um und hob eine Hand an die Stirn, um seine Augen vor der Sonne abzuschirmen. „Ich sehe nichts", stellte er verärgert fest.

  „Das würde mich auch wundern", murmelte Legolas und fuhr dann lauter fort: „Ich vermute, dass ihr eine Abmachung mit dieser Gruppe hattet. Wahrscheinlich sollen sie vermeintliche Verfolger beseitigen und ein sicheres Geleit durch Mordor garantieren. Wie habt ihr sie bezahlt? Mit Gold?"

  Der Südländer antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur grimmig an.

  „Das wird nicht genügen", fuhr Legolas unbeirrt fort. „Sie werden mehr wollen, mehr als ihr bezahlen könnt. Es gibt nämlich eines, was sie noch mehr lieben als glitzerndes Gold: das Töten. Und sie werden schon lange nicht mehr getötet haben. Glaubt mir, sie freuen sich darauf, euch zu treffen, so können sie drei Gelüste auf einmal stillen. Sie können töten, sich an dem Gold bereichern und sich die Bäuche mit unseren Kadavern vollschlagen."

Der Südländer sah Legolas immer noch schweigend an, aber sein Blick flackerte. Er schien ihm glücklicherweise zu glauben.

  „Was erzählt er da, Akimo?" erkundigte sich Kiato aufgebracht, doch dieses Mal reagierte sein Freund nicht auf ihn.

  „Was schlägst du also vor?" fragte er stattdessen Legolas.

  „Wir sollten uns an sie heranschleichen und ihren Anführer und ein paar andere von ihnen töten", riet ihm der Elb. „Dann wird der Rest wahrscheinlich die Flucht ergreifen. Die Orks sind sehr feige geworden, seit Sauron vernichtet worden ist. Am Klügsten wäre es sie aus sicherer Distanz zu töten, so wissen sie nicht, wer sie angreift – das wird sie das Fürchten lehren."

  Der Haradrim nickte nur und wandte sich nun doch an seinen Freund, um sich mit ihm ein Stück von ihnen entfernt zu beraten.

  „Ist das alles wirklich wahr?" erkundigte sich Pippin leise. Er sah etwas verängstigt aus, hielt sich aber sonst ganz wacker.

  Legolas nickte. „Aber wenn sie sich an das halten, was ich ihnen sage, werden wir auch das gesund überstehen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht sind wir am Ende sogar frei."

  Pippins Augen wurden gleich größer. „Du meinst, du kannst sie dabei vielleicht überlisten?" raunte er ihm zu.

  „Sie brauchen einen sehr guten Bogenschützen, wenn sie die Orks bezwingen wollen", erwiderte der Elb. „Das werden sie bald einsehen; und dann sind sie gezwungen mir die Fesseln abzunehmen."  Pippin strahlte, senkte aber seinen Blick sogleich schnell zu Boden, da die Südländer wieder an sie herantraten.

  „Wir werden vorsichtig weitergehen, bis auch wir sie sehen und uns überzeugen können, dass du die Wahrheit sprichst", verkündete Akimo.

  „Dann sollten wir aber nicht mehr lange auf diesem Weg bleiben", mahnte Legolas ihn.

  „Das hatten wir auch nicht vor", knurrte der Haradrim. „Wir werden das Packpferd hier lassen, bis wir es später wieder abholen, und uns zwischen den Felsen den Orks nähern. Aber glaube nicht, dass du uns hereinlegen kannst. Wir werden dich uns das Kind im Auge behalten. Du kommst mit mir und der Junge geht mit Kiato." Er nickte seinem Kameraden zu und der Südländer ging zu Pippin hinüber, um ihn von Legolas loszubinden. Der Hobbit sah etwas verängstigt zu seinem Freund hoch und der gab ihm mit einem beruhigenden Blick zu verstehen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. Die Formulierung des Haradrim hatte den Elben etwas stutzig gemacht, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken und hoffte, dass Pippin wirklich darüber hinweg gehört hatte und nicht irgendwelche gefährlichen Fragen stellte.

  Akimo hatte in der Zwischenzeit einen Teil des Gepäcks, hauptsächlich Waffen und Lebensmittel, vom Rücken des Pferdes geschnallt und verteilte es nun an sich und seinen Freund. Dann führte er das Tier zwischen zwei größere Felsen und band es dort an. Als er zurückkam hatte sich seine Miene erheblich verfinstert. Die zusätzliche Last des Gepäcks schien ihn schon jetzt zu stören.

  Die dunklen Augen Akimos sahen Legolas böse an, bevor er den Strick ergriff und ihn hinter sich her führte, vorerst noch den Weg entlang. Legolas behielt sowohl die Orks als auch die beiden Südländer wachsam im Auge und versuchte gleichzeitig einen Plan zu schmieden, wie sie ihnen entkommen konnten. Es war nicht gut, dass die Fremden so misstrauisch geworden waren. Das erschwerte die ganze Angelegenheit. Er musste vorsichtig sein, wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, dass Pippin oder er selbst verletzt wurde. Die Krummsäbel waren gefährliche Waffen und Legolas hatte noch nie einen Haradrim gesehen, der seine Waffe nicht perfekt beherrschte.

  „Wir sollten jetzt besser den Weg verlassen", meinte er nach einer Weile leise. „Es ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass sie uns hier schon entdecken können, aber wir sollten besser kein Risiko eingehen."

  Akimo sah ihn misstrauisch an, nickte dann aber seinem Freund zu, der darauf den entsetzten Pippin am Arm packte und von Weg zog. Kiato sah sich kurz um. „Akimo", brummte er seinem Freund zu, „sag ihm, wenn er nur eine falsche Bewegung macht, schneide ich dem Jungen hier die Kehle durch."

  „Sei still", zischte der Angesprochene und wandte sich dann an Legolas, der froh war, dass Pippin die Sprache des Südens nicht beherrschte. „Du wirst vorgehen!" bestimmte er und schob den Elben voran. „Du scheinst die Augen eines Adlers zu haben – du wirst eine Gefahr schneller ausmachen als wir. Aber denke daran, alle Fehler die du begehst, wird der Kleine zu spüren bekommen."

  Legolas nickte stumm und warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf den verängstigten Pippin. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. Trotz seiner gebundenen Hände und dem langen Seil, das nun auf dem Boden schleifte, fiel es ihm leicht kleinere Felsen geduckt zu überwinden und größere behände zu umgehen, sodass er bald ein Tempo voranlegte, dass die Südländer nicht nur überraschte, sondern schlichtweg überforderte. Er musste sich selbst mehrmals ermahnen langsamer zu werden, um die Fremden nicht noch weiter zu verstimmen oder gar den Eindruck zu vermitteln, er wolle fliehen. 

  Nach einer geraumen Weile hielt der Elb vor einem breiten und ziemlich hohen Felsen inne und schob sich vorsichtig an ihm hinauf. Er konnte hören, wie auch der Rest ihrer kleinen Truppe schnaufend zu ihm stieß, während seine Augen ihr Ziel fixierten.

  Die Orks schienen entspannt. Während zwei von ihnen einen Wachposten bezogen hatten und den Weg beobachteten, hatten sich die anderen in eine Mulde zwischen ein paar Felsen zurückgezogen, um dort etwas zu essen und ihre Waffen zu schärfen. Es war eindeutig, dass sie sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiteten.

  Ein schurrendes Geräusch ertönte hinter Legolas und bald schon schob sich Akimo neben ihn. „Und? Was siehst du?" stieß er angespannt hervor.

  „Es sind insgesamt zehn", erklärte Legolas. „Acht sitzen dort zwischen den Felsen", er wies mit dem Finger in die Richtung, „und zwei haben sich dort links und rechts in den Felsen auf die Lauer gelegt und beobachten den Weg."

  Der Südländer kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte eine Weile in die angegebene Richtung. Schließlich wanderte eine seiner dunklen, feingeschwungenen Brauen in die Höhe. „Tatsächlich", murmelte er. „Jetzt kann ich sie auch sehen. Aber sie sind noch recht weit weg. Wir sollten noch näher an sie heran."

  Legolas schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Das wird zu gefährlich. Wir brauchen diesen Abstand, falls unser erster Angriff fehlschlägt. Zwei von ihnen besitzen Armbrüste. Sie können uns treffen, wenn wir uns ihnen noch weiter nähern."

  Akimo sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Das kannst du von hier aus sehen?"  Legolas nickte nur. „Besitzen alles Krieger von Rohan solche Fähigkeiten?" hakte der Südländer weiter nach. „Oder liegt das nur daran, dass du ein Königssohn bist?"

  Dieses Mal fiel es Legolas wirklich schwer, seine Verblüffung nicht zu zeigen. Es war wie eine Ohrfeige, die die Klarheit so plötzlich brachte, dass es ihn fast umwarf. Es war alles eine Verwechslung. Die Südländer glaubten König Éomer entführt zu haben – ein strategisch kluger Schachzug, nachdem der Anschlag auf Aragorn so misslungen war. Ihnen war gar nicht klar, dass sie einen Elben vor sich hatte; wahrscheinlich hatten sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben einen gesehen, geschweige denn von ihnen gehört.

  „Nein, das ist eine einmalige, angeborene Fähigkeit", antwortete er noch schnell genug, um den Mann nicht stutzig zu machen. „Sie hat mir schon viel Nutzen eingebracht."

  Akimo nickte nachdenklich, zog sich dann ein Stück zurück und winkte seinen Kameraden zu sich herauf. Er erklärte Kiato mit wenigen Worten die Lage und nun schirmte auch der mit einer Hand seine Augen von der Sonne ab, um besser sehen zu können. Nach einer Weile ließ er sie mit einem genervten Seufzer wieder sinken. „Wir sind viel zu weit weg. Die treffen wir von hier aus nie!"

  „Wir können aber nicht näher heran", gab Akimo zurück. „Die Orks haben scharfe Augen – sie könnten uns sonst sehen."

  „Aber das kann uns nicht gelingen!" knurrte Kiato und warf einen kurzen, missbilligenden auf Legolas.

  „Vielleicht dir nicht", meinte Akimo mit einem arroganten Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber ich bin ein weitaus besserer Bogenschütze."

  „Du?!" wiederholte Kiato aufgebracht. „Meinst du nicht, du bringst in der ganzen Aufregung etwas durcheinander? Ich bin ein meisterhafter Bogenschütze!" Der Haradrim rutschte kopfschüttelnd vom Felsen und zog einen Langbogen und einen Pfeilköcher aus dem Gepäck, das er bei Pippin zurückgelassen hatte. Dann kletterte er wieder zurück an seinen Platz neben ihnen, brachte den Bogen in die richtige Position und legte einen Pfeil ein.

  „Er muss zuerst auf den Anführer schießen!" wandte sich Legolas drängend an Akimo. „Sonst funktioniert es nicht. Es ist der größte von den Orks, der mit dem Kettenhemd und dem eigenartigen Schwert." 

Akimo nickte und übersetzte es an Kiato weiter. Der bedachte den Elben erneut mit einem Blick, der deutlich zeigte, wie wenig er von seinen Vorschlägen hielt, rutschte dann ein Stück nach vorne, kniff die Augen zusammen und spannte den Bogen. Legolas beobachtete das Ganze mit Unbehagen. Für ihn war es sofort ersichtlich, dass er den Ork so nicht treffen würde und er hoffte, dass der Südländer klug genug war, um das zu erkennen, sonst würden sie sehr bald in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken. Eine qualvolle Minute lang verharrte der Südländer noch in seiner Schussposition, dann schüttelte er plötzlich den Kopf und zog sich zurück. „Das ist unmöglich", raunte er Akimo zu. „Aus dieser Entfernung kann man ihn einfach nicht treffen. Er könnte so groß sein wie ein Mumakil und man würde ihn dennoch verfehlen."

  „Du übertreibst", gab Akimo gelassen zurück. „Lass es mich einmal versuchen."

  „Das schaffst du nicht", brummte Kiato und nahm den Bogen aus seiner Reichweite.

  Akimos Brauen zogen sich verärgert zusammen. „Gib mir den Bogen!" forderte er eindringlich und streckte die Hand auffordernd aus.

  „Das kann niemand schaffen", erwiderte Kiato und rutschte noch ein Stück von ihm fort. „Glaube mir! Dieser Rohirrim will uns hereinlegen! Er _will_, dass die Orks auf uns aufmerksam werden. Er erhofft sich, dass er dabei fliehen kann."

  „Er hat uns vor ihnen gewarnt", hielt Akimo dagegen.

  „Er hat uns gegen sie aufgehetzt", verbesserte Kiato. „Wir hatten einen Vertrag mit ihnen. Wenn wir sie angreifen, werden sie natürlich mit uns kämpfen; aber vielleicht hätten sie das von sich aus gar nicht getan!"

  Akimo sah seinen Freund schweigend an. Legolas konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er spürte, dass in dem Südländer Zweifel aufkamen.

  „Vielleicht ist mir zu wenig", sagte er schließlich. „Und dies ist nicht der Ort und der Zeitpunkt, an dem wir uns mit ihnen treffen wollten. Das spricht gegen sie. Sie sind keine besonders vertrauenswürdigen Wesen. Ashran hatte uns gewarnt. – Also, gib mir den Bogen!"

  Kiato zögerte noch einen Moment, dann schob er Bogen und Pfeilköcher widerwillig hinüber. „Das werden wir noch bereuen", murmelte er missgestimmt und beobachtete kopfschüttelnd, wie sein Freund einen Pfeil einlegte und den Bogen spannte. Auch Legolas packte das dringende Bedürfnis den Südländer wegzustoßen und Pfeil und Bogen an sich zu reißen – zu entschlossen war sein Blick, zu schlecht seine Zielgenauigkeit – aber er riss sich zusammen. Noch war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

  Wieder dauerte es eine furchtbar lange Minute, bis Akimo zu dem Entschluss kam kopfschüttelnd aufzugeben. „Du hast recht, das ist unmöglich", sagte er zu Kiato und sah dann Legolas böse an. „Wir _müssen_ näher ran! _So_ funktioniert das nicht. Niemand kann die Orks aus solch einer Entfernung treffen!"

  „Ich kann es", gab Legolas zurück, ohne ihn anzusehen. Sein Blick war weiterhin auf die Orks gerichtet.

  Der Südländer stieß ein abfälliges Lachen aus. „Ja, natürlich. Dazu müsste ich dir nur die Fesseln abnehmen, oder?"

  „Ja", erwiderte der Elb ruhig und sah ihn nun doch an, „ich denke, das müsstest du."

  Wieder lachte Akimo, doch nun klang es schon ein wenig wütender als zuvor. „Hältst du uns für dumm?"

  „Nein, deswegen mache ich euch ja diesen Vorschlag", erklärte Legolas, „weil ich weiß, dass euch klar ist, wie überlegen ihr mir seid. Ihr besitzt Schwerter und Dolche, während ein Langbogen im Nahkampf sehr uneffektiv ist. Ich stelle so keine Gefahr für euch dar. Und auch eine Flucht ist wohl eher auszuschließen, da ich ganz bestimmt nicht ohne... den Jungen fliehen würde."

  Akimo runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Die Argumente des Elben schienen ihm einzuleuchten. „Aber wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass du besser mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen kannst als wir?"

  „Nun, ich kenne eure Fähigkeiten nicht – aber ich kenne meine", erklärte Legolas. „Und ich weiß, dass ich das kann."

  „Aber es ist unmöglich!" entgegnete Akimo ungläubig. „Das kann niemand!"

  „Ich konnte die Orks schon sehen, als ihr noch gar nicht geahnt habt, dass sie hier sind", erinnerte ihn der Elb und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich besitze ein paar Gaben, die viele nur schwer begreifen können. Mit dem Bogenschießen verhält es sich genauso. Wenn ich etwas sehen kann, dann kann ich es auch treffen, egal wie weit es entfernt ist."

  Der Haradrim starrte ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an. Seine Wangenmuskeln zuckten vor Anspannung sichtbar unter dem Mundtuch. Dann griff er plötzlich entschlossen nach Legolas Handgelenken, zog einen Dolch hervor und durchtrennte die Fesseln.

  „Akimo!" rief Kiato entsetzt und packte seinen Freund an den Schultern, so als wolle er ihn wachrütteln.

  „Ich weiß, was ich tu!" zischte der ihn an. „Zieh dein Schwert, dann kann er uns nichts anhaben."

  Kiato holte tief Luft, um etwas zu erwidern, brach dann aber ab und tat, was sein Freund von ihm verlangte, während Akimo Legolas Pfeil und Bogen überreichte. Der Elb sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie sich Pippin, der sich vorher auf einem Stein ausgeruht und das ganze Geschehen sorgenvoll von dort aus beobachtet hatte, langsam erhob. Er rechnete wohl mit einem baldigen Fluchtversuch – aber Legolas würde ihn enttäuschen müssen. In dem Moment als er erfahren hatte, mit wem man ihn verwechselte, hatte er alle Fluchtpläne über Bord geworfen. Er musste einfach herausfinden, was das alles bedeutete, und es gab wohl momentan keine bessere Informationsquelle als diese beiden Südländer.

  Legolas wog kurz den Bogen in der Hand, spannte die Sehne ein paar Mal und betrachtete dann auch die Pfeile eingehender. Die Waffe war zwar nicht mit elbischen Arbeiten zu vergleichen, aber doch ein ganz brauchbares, stabiles Werk. Legolas brauchte nicht lange, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, legte schließlich entschlossen einen Pfeil ein und spannte den Bogen. Er benötigte nur wenige Sekunden, um das Ziel zu erfassen. 

  „Das funktioniert nicht", hörte er Kiato seinen Freund mahnen. „Das ist Wahnsinn!"

  Legolas verfolgte konzentriert die Bewegungen des Orks und in dem Augenblick, als dieser seinen Körper in seine Richtung wandte, ließ er den Pfeil von der Bogensehne schnellen. Er wartete gar nicht erst ab, ob der Pfeil sein Ziel traf, sondern legte sogleich einen neuen ein. Er visierte schon einen der Wachposten an, als der Orkanführer mit einem gurgelnden Laut nach dem Pfeil in seiner Brust griff und hinten überfiel. Als die anderen Orks mit lautem Gekreische registrierten, was geschehen war, war es auch für den Wachtposten schon zu spät. Er stürzte mit einem Pfeil im Auge und mit zuckenden Gliedmaßen von seinem Aussichtsfelsen. Auch der andere Ork kam mit seinem verzweifelten Fluchtversuch zurück in den Schutz der Gruppe nicht weit. Das nächste Geschoss drang in seinen Rücken und direkt in sein Herz, sodass er mitten zwischen seine panischen Kameraden stürzte.

  Als schließlich der vierte Ork getroffen zu Boden ging, gab es für die restlichen Überlebenden kein Halten mehr – sie stürmten Hals über Kopf in heller Panik den Pass hinunter. 

  „Die sehen wir nie wieder", bemerkte Legolas zufrieden und schob Pfeil und Bogen zu Akimo hinüber. Der starrte ihn mit einem Ausdruck völliger Entgeisterung sprachlos an. Auch Kiato schien vollständig zu Stein erstarrt zu sein. Seine Augen waren ungewöhnlich geweitet und ein Hauch von Angst sprach aus seinem Blick. Akimo fing sich als erster wieder und nahm Pfeile und Bogen rasch an sich. Dann ergriff er das übrig gebliebene Seil, dass ihm vorher als Fessel gedient hatte und band erneut Legolas' Hände zusammen. Dieses Mal noch fester als zuvor. 

  „Komm mit", sagte er knapp und stieg mit ihm zusammen vom Felsen. 

  Kiato bleib noch einen Moment fassungslos liegen, gesellte sich dann aber auch kopfschüttelnd zu ihnen. Akimo band Legolas und Pippin wieder zusammen und wandte sich dann an seinen Freund. „Hol das Pferd", befahl er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „ Wir treffen uns bei den Leichen der Orks."

  Kiato nickte zögernd, lief dann aber sofort los. Akimo steckte den Bogen zurück ins Gepäck und kramte stattdessen eine Armbrust hervor, die er sofort lud. 

  „Ihr geht vor", sagte er und machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung in Richtung seiner Gefangenen, während er den Rest des Gepäcks an sich nahm. Die beiden fügten sich seinem Befehl sofort und Legolas fühlte wie Pippin ihn von der Seite ansah. Der Elb erwiderte seinen Blick, schüttelte aber ganz leicht den Kopf und Pippin verstand sofort. Legolas war klar, dass die Enttäuschung für den Hobbit sehr groß sein musste, aber er war sich auch sicher, dass Pippin mit seiner Haltung einverstanden sein würde, wenn er begriff, worum es ging. Und die Möglichkeiten zu einer Flucht waren durch diese Entscheidung nicht verschenkt, obwohl es jetzt gewiss nicht mehr ganz so einfach werden würde. 


	10. Kapitel 9

_*_MARI_, was meinst _Du_, wie wir uns über Dein Lob ge_freu_t haben? ‚Endlich mal-' okay, Du weißt, was Du geschrieben hast, lol Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust haben wir allen Nörglern diesen Review gezeigt! :o) Und der Award für den genialsten Begriff des Jahres geht an: _MINK_, die Unersättliche. LOL!! Legolas, das LBBBE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Von Lc277: Jaaaaa, laß uns einen Verein gründen! Du denkst dir einen Namen aus, okay? (Von Jenna: Vergesst es, Leute! lol) _ELANOR8:_ Und hier _ist_ die Fortsetzung. Ja, hat zu lange gedauert, ich weiß und ja, es ist alles meine Schuld, Jenna hat alles versucht: drohen, prügeln, würgen – die Drohung, ein Jahr bei den Elben wohnen zu müssen hat schließlich gewirkt. -  Ha! Noch mehr Lob eingeheimst. – Oops, habe ich das jetzt etwa laut gesagt? Seht Ihr? Der Größenwahnsinn beginnt. ;op*_

**_9. Kapitel_**

Die Schreie waren schrill und voller Hass, einem Hass, der alles aufzufressen schien, was noch an Vernunft und Mitgefühl in der Welt übrig geblieben war. So wie das Feuer, aus dem die Schreie quollen, aus dem sie geboren wurden, fraß er sich durch die wunderschöne, blühende Welt, die ihn umgab und zerstörte sie in solchem Ausmaß, das nach ihm nichts mehr existierte – weder Leid noch Glück, noch irgendein Wesen, das fähig war, solche Gefühle zu empfinden. Wie die Wellen eines Meeres schwappten die Flammen des brennendes Hasses an die Ufer eines Landes, das in Dunkelheit lag, eines gebeutelten Landes, in dem der Hass von einst zur Glut erstarrt, jedoch nicht völlig erloschen war. Ein Funken genügte, um das dunkle Land wieder in eine ebensolche Flammenhölle zu verwandeln, wie die, die ihm entgegentrat.

  Und schon zuckte mit einem lauten Brüllen eine Flammezunge hervor und spuckte einen Funken in die rubinrot glühende Dunkelheit. Ein dumpfes Dröhnen grollte aus der Düsternis hervor, leuchtend rote Augen folgten dem zitternden Flug des rot glühenden Stachels des Hasses – und plötzlich erhob sich aus der Dunkelheit eine Gestalt, aus deren Innerem ein kühles Leuchten strömte, das die Flammen zu schwächen schien; und als der Funken in ihre Brust drang musste er erlöschen. Die Gestalt nahm die Feuerwand wohl war, aber sie fürchtete sich nicht vor ihr, streckte ihr ihre Hände in einer Geste der Versöhnung entgegen – und die Flammen schrumpften. Und während einige sich nur zurückzogen, formten sich aus vielen der anderen Flammen nun Gesichter und Körper, die im hellen Licht der Gestalt abzukühlen schienen und auf sie zutraten. In der Düsternis hinter der Gestalt erschien plötzlich ein Licht, das weit zu ihnen hinüberstrahlte und aus diesem Licht erklang nun eine gütige Stimme, die schließlich aus dem Mund der Gestalt eigenartige Worte sprach. Und obwohl niemand sie je gehört hatte, schienen die Flammenmenschen zu verstehen und sie wandten sich um, um gegen den Hass in ihrem eigenen Land anzutreten. 

  Doch da war etwas Neues, etwas, das sich langsam hinter der hellen Gestalt heranschlich – weitere gesichtslose Gestalten, noch weit entfernt, aber deutlich in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Und die Stimme war jetzt näher als zuvor, sie näherte sich mit den Gestalten und hatte ihre Güte verloren. Sie war bedrohlich und beängstigend und die Flammen wuchsen wieder und stürzten sich auf ihre eigenen Brüder und Schwestern. Wieder ertönten Schreie, doch es waren dieses Mal Schreie des Schmerzes, des Todes, des Verderbens.....

  Taliza fuhr keuchend aus dem Schlaf. Ihr Herz pochte schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Ein leises, tiefes Brummeln erinnerte sie daran, an wessen warmen, starken Körper sie sich am Abend gekuschelt hatte und sie strich vorsichtig mit zitternden Fingern über das lange, muskulöse Bein von dem sie umrahmt war. 

  „Schon gut", flüsterte sie und richtete sich schwerfällig auf, um ihrer treuen Begleiterin in die Augen sehen zu können. Wie sie erwartet hatte, hatte das mächtige Tier seinen schönen Kopf gehoben und sah fragend zu ihr hinüber. Die lange, dunkle Mähne fiel ihm ein wenig in die Augen und erschwerte die Sicht etwas, aber das Tier besaß genug andere Sinne, um zu erfassen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. 

  „Ich hatte nur wieder diesen Traum", erklärte Taliza mit einem tiefen Seufzer und strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der verschwitzten Stirn. „Nur war er dieses Mal etwas anders – hoffnungsloser." Sie fühlte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen zu brennen begannen und wischte sich verärgert über die Lider. Zarishar richtete sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen etwas auf und zog dabei vorsichtig und wohl darauf bedacht, ihren Menschen nicht zu treffen, ihre Beine an den Körper. Ihr weiches Maul stupste zärtlich gegen Talizas Wange und pustete warme Luft in ihr Ohr. Eine leichte Gänsehaut wanderte über Talizas Nacken die Arme hinab und sie musste Lächeln. „Ja, ich weiß, du passt auf mich auf", sagte sie leise und drückte ihre Stirn gegen die des Pferdes. Wie immer, wenn sie das tat, fühlte sie, wie ihr Puls langsamer wurde und das bedrückende Gefühl der Angst vor der Zukunft schwand. Sie fühlte sich verstanden und behütet und war wieder in der Lage ihre Visionen aus einem gewissen objektiven Abstand zu betrachten. 

  Sie blickte in den sternenklaren Himmel über sich und zog ihren langen Mantel enger um ihren Körper. Dann lehnte sie sich wieder mit dem Rücken gegen den warmen Bauch ihres Pferdes. Die Nächte waren kalt in dieser Gegend – nicht so kalt wir die in Osh'aram, mitten in der Wüste, aber sie waren nicht zu unterschätzen. Und so war Taliza wirklich froh, dass Zarishar es ihr gestattete sich an ihr zu wärmen, da sie es nicht wagte ein Feuer zu entzünden, aus Angst, man könne ihr schon auf den Fersen sein. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass ihr Vater oder einer von Tiraloes Handlangern wusste, wohin sie ritt, aber man musste in diesen Zeiten mit allem rechnen. 

  Die junge Frau stieß erneut einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Die Sorgen, die sie belasteten, waren kaum zu ertragen. Auch wenn sie ihre Visionen zutiefst hasste, so waren sie doch meistens sehr ernst zu nehmen und oftmals hilfreich, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Und nicht jede Vision war so verschlüsselt und undeutlich, wie die mit den Flammen, die sie jetzt schon fast jeden zweiten Tag plagte, so als wolle sie endlich verstanden werden. Doch wenn die Götter das wirklich wollten, mussten sie endlich deutlicher werden. Etwas anderes war Taliza momentan viel wichtiger: Sie musste ihren Bruder finden. Er war in Gefahr und in Not, das hatte ihr die andere Vision gesagt und das fühlte sie. Und wie immer, wenn er in Not war, würde er etwas ganz, ganz Dummes anstellen, um zu beweisen, dass er ein mutiger und tapferer Krieger war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es längst getan und niemand war bei ihm, der ihm da heraushelfen konnte; weder einer der älteren Brüder, noch der Vater, noch ihre Schwester, die ihr zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass ihr die Hände gebunden waren.

  Also war Taliza, nachdem ihre Flucht geglückt war, von ihrem ursprünglichen Plan nach Umbar zu reiten, um eine ihrer Lieblingstanten zu besuchen, abgekommen und hatte sich mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl in der Magengrube auf die Reise zur nördlichen Grenze Haradwaith' gemacht. Sie hatte sich noch nie in irgendwelche kriegerischen Aktionen ihrer Brüder eingemischt. Es war zwar nicht so, dass sie das ruhige, entspannte Leben bevorzugte, das für Priesterinnen vorgesehen war, aber Krieg und Kampf waren nicht gerade die Dinge im Leben, mit denen sie sich gerne auseinandersetzte. Es gab schon so viel Zerstörung, Brutalität und Tod in dieser Welt, da musste sie nicht auch noch daran teilhaben. Sie verabscheute es einfach; aber da ihre Familie mit diesen Themen ständig beschäftigt war und sie ihre Familie über alles liebte, konnte sie sich dem einfach nicht entziehen. Wenn sie eines in ihrer Familie gelernt hatte, dann war es, das man in Notsituationen zusammenhielt, ganz gleich, was geschah. Und da spielte es auch keine Rolle, ob sie wusste, wie sie helfen konnte oder nicht - jedenfalls keine besonders große.... so hoffte sie zumindest.

  Sie seufzte erneut. Die Nacht sah so friedlich aus. Die Sterne glitzerten am Himmel, der Mond warf seine goldenen Strahlen auf die sanften Hügel der Irishai- Ebene und eine leichte Brise strich durch die harten Gräser der Steppe. Nichts war zu spüren von dem Hass und der Zerstörungskraft ihrer letzten Vision. 

  ‚Die Zukunft ist immerfort in Bewegung', hatte Deliaru ihr gesagt, ‚sie ist nie wirklich zu erfassen, denn sie ändert sich mit jeder Sekunde, die wir in sie voranschreiten. Deine Visionen sollen dich warnen, sie sollen nicht zu deiner Realität werden.' Und er hatte recht, da war sich Taliza sicher. Es war nur so unglaublich schwer, sich nicht von diesen Bildern verschrecken zu lassen und sie stattdessen dazu zu nutzen, aus ihnen zu lernen und die Zukunft so zu beeinflussen, dass all der Schrecken nie geschah. Und in letzter Zeit waren es einfach zu viele Visionen gewesen, Deliaru sagte zwar auch, dass man die alten Visionen vergessen und sich nur den neuen widmen solle, aber es ging hierbei um ihren Bruder – und wer konnte schon seinen Bruder vergessen?!

  Taliza atmete tief durch und stand auf. Sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr schlafen und jede Minute, die sie in Bewegung war, brachte sie ihrem Bruder näher. Zarishar erhob sich sofort und schüttelte sich, um ihr seidiges Fell und die lange Mähne, von Sand und Insekten zu befreien. Taliza kraulte dem Tier kurz den Mähnenkamm, griff in die Mähne und schwang sich behände auf den bloßen Rücken der Stute. „Wir müssen irgendein Dorf finden, sonst werden wir nicht weit kommen", sagte sie leise zu dem Tier und so als hätte es sie verstanden, setzte es sich sofort in Bewegung und trabte den Hügel hinunter, auf dem sie genächtigt hatten.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Es war um die Mittagszeit, als sie endlich das Gebirge erreichten. Groß und dunkel, beinahe schon majestätisch hob es sich gegen den blauen Himmel ab, so als versuche es, nach der Sonne zu greifen. 

  „Da rauf", sagte Merry tonlos, der wieder einmal feststellen musste, dass die Welt außerhalb des Auenlandes nicht unbedingt darauf ausgerichtet war, kleinen Wesen sehr zugänglich zu sein. Es war nicht so, dass er wirklich ein Problem mit seiner Größe gehabt hätte – es wäre einfach schön, wenn alles andere etwas kleiner wäre, dann würde er nicht mehr Gefahr laufen, Genickstarre zu bekommen, wenn er sich beispielsweise mit Menschen unterhielt, die älter als fünf waren. So wie Boromir, dessen Kopfschütteln er nur bemerkte, weil er sich fast den Hals ausrenkte. Zumindest erschien es ihm so.

  Ein Schmunzeln huschte über des Gesicht des Kriegers. „Nein, viel besser: da _rüber_. Komm schon, es wäre nicht das erste Mal  für uns." 

  Der Halbling murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, aus dem man nur die Worte ‚schließlich für Pip' heraushören konnte, dann starrte er an der kahlen Steinwand hinauf. „Und wie? Fliegen wir?"

  „Einige hundert Meter in östlicher Richtung gibt es einen kleine Pfad, der uns hinüberführen wird", erklärte Haldir in seiner üblich ruhigen Art. Aragorn nickte. „Der Morgul-Paß."

  „Meint ihr wirklich, sie sind hier entlanggekommen?" Merry runzelte die Stirn und begutachtete die Umgebung ein weiteres Mal mit kritischem Blick. „Und falls ja .... ich meine .... sie werden das hier doch .... ich meine, ohne Unfall ...."

  „Ich bin sicher, dass es ihnen gut geht", beruhigte Aragorn ihn, während sie Haldir in die angegebene Richtung folgten. „Legolas ist ein geübter Kletterer und er wird schon auf Pippin Acht geben."

  „Und wer sagt uns, wie gut die Südländer klettern können? Ich meine, wenn die beiden gefesselt und an die Südländer gekettet sind und die rutschen dann aus –" Vor seinen Augen spielten sich derart furchtbare Szenen ab, dass er abrupt abbrach.

  „Also, wir haben im Süden auch Berge und das nicht zu knapp", meldete sich Salia zu Wort. „Die können sicher klettern. _Jeder_ Südländer kann das. Und außerdem: aus welchem Grund eure Freunde auch immer entführt sein worden mögen, sie scheinen ziemlich wichtig zu sein; deshalb wird man bestimmt nicht irgendwelche Schwachköpfe losgeschickt haben, die permanent ihr Leben und das ihrer Geiseln durch ihre Unfähigkeit riskieren." Andererseits war sie sich in Bezug auf die ‚Schwachköpfe' gar nicht mal so sicher. Was zum Henker hatte man sich nur gedacht, als man – 

  „Oder??" brach Merrys Stimme in ihre Gedanken. „Du glaubst das doch wirklich oder?" wiederholte er, als er ihren fragenden Blick sah.

  „Merry, ganz ehrlich: wenn sie eure Freunde hätten töten wollen, dann hätten sie es inzwischen längst getan. Und zwar nicht erst jetzt, weil sie ihnen vielleicht zu lästig geworden sind, sondern bereits im Schloss. Denk' doch mal nach: wozu sollten sie sich mit zwei Geiseln herumärgern, wenn sie nicht irgendeinen triftigen Grund dazu hätten? Du – ihr alle", wandte sie sich an den Rest der Gruppe und ihr Blick blieb speziell auf dem Elben ruhen, dessen Arroganz sie seit seiner Ankunft in ihrem Haus maßlos ärgerte, „solltet euch von _einem_ Gedanken verabschieden: die Südländer sind nicht dumm. Man kann sie rebellisch nennen, arrogant, aggressiv, von mir aus auch teilweise fanatisch, aber _dumm_ sind sie in keinem Fall." Sie warf einen genervten Blick in Haldirs Richtung. „Was?"

Der Elb blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

  „Na komm schon, ich weiß doch, dass du wieder irgendwas hinzufügen willst, also, tu dir keinen Zwang an: lass es raus." In den Stunden, die seit ihrem Aufbruch vergangen waren, hatte er es nur selten versäumt, einen sarkastischen Kommentar abzugeben. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Elben so streitsüchtig sein konnten. Allerdings hatte sie auch noch nie besonders viel von diesem überkandidelten Volk gehalten und sich somit nicht gerade in allen Einzelheiten mit ihnen beschäftigt.

  „Ich frage mich", begann er mit in bedächtigem Tonfall in seiner unterschwellig-provokativen Art, die sie so sehr verabscheute, „wie es kommt, dass jemand aus einem solch", er benutzte bewusst ihre Worte, „rebellischen und fanatischen Volk, das Rohann und Gondor  so sehr hasst, seine eigenen Leute verrät, um mit dem Feind zu kooperieren."

  „Vielleicht hat er gute Gründe", erwiderte Salia und in ihren Augen blitzte es angriffslustig auf. 

   „- die ich nur zu gerne erfahren würde." Seine stahlblauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. Es war ein seltsam durchdringender Blick, der direkt auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu reichen schien. Auch wenn es ihr schwerer fiel als sie jemals zugeben würde, hielt sie ihm ruhig stand. „Eins, liebster Haldir, solltest du doch nie vergessen. _Ihr_ seid zu _mir_ gekommen, nicht umgekehrt. _Ihr_ habt _mich um Hilfe gebeten, nicht umgekehrt. Ich spaziere hier durch die Weltgeschichte und riskiere __mein Leben, um _eure_ Freunde zu retten, _nicht umgekehrt_. Und wenn du damit so ein riesiges Egoproblem hast – dann kann ich auch gerne wieder meiner Wege gehen und ihr könnt nach ihnen suchen, bis ihr schwarz werdet. Ohne jemanden, der sich im Süden auskennt, habt ihr nämlich nicht den Hauch einer Chance."_

   „Oh", entgegnete Haldir mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Und ich war der Ansicht, Ihr würdet das hier nur tun, weil ihr dem König Gondors etwas schuldet."

  „Haldir!" fuhr Aragorn ihn an, stellte sich zwischen die beiden, die mittlerweile nur noch eine Handlänge voneinander entfernt standen und schob ihn ein Stück zurück. Er fügte irgendetwas auf Elbisch hinzu, dann sagte er „sie schuldet mir überhaupt nichts. Wir sind Freunde und in einer Freundschaft rechnet man nicht auf."

  Haldir, der ein Stück größer als er war, sah ein wenig hochmütig auf ihn hinab, erwiderte jedoch zunächst nichts. Stattdessen musterte er die junge Frau, die sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Felsen gelehnt hatte und demonstrativ gähnte.

  „Ich vertraue ihr nicht, Aragorn", teilte er ihm schließlich seine Befürchtungen auf Elbisch mit. „Sie hat eine dunkle Seele. Wie ein Abgrund, den kein Lichtstrahl zu durchdringen vermag. Das Innerste der Menschen gewährt den Elben zumindest einen kleinen Einblick. Wir erfahren nichts Definitives über sie, dennoch bekommen wir eine Ahnung von dem, was in ihnen vorgeht. Aber bei _ihr_", er schüttelte den Kopf, „- da ist _nichts_, Aragorn. _Nichts_. Nur eine bodenlose Schwärze."

Aragorn sah ihn nachdenklich an während er versuchte, möglichst schnell Ordnung in sein Gedankenchaos zu bringen. Auf die Worte seiner Freunde konnte er blind vertrauen und insbesondere Haldir besaß eine außerordentlich gute Menschenkenntnis, andererseits zählte aber auch Salia zu eben diesem Freundeskreis. Zugegeben; sie hatte in der Vergangenheit mehrere Male ihm unverständlich gehandelt, dennoch hatte ihm von ihrer Seite aus niemals Gefahr gedroht, im Gegenteil. Genau wie er hatte sie mehr als einmal ihr eigenes Leben riskiert, um seines zu retten. Und wer sagte, dass dieses Düstere, das sein Freund bemerkt hatte, sich gegen sie richten musste? Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich vertraue ihr. Denk' an Freunde, deren Verstand vorübergehend von einem kleinen Gegenstand geblendet worden ist und die uns trotzdem in der Not zur Seite standen. – Verurteile sie nicht anhand der wenigen Dinge, die du über sie weißt. Das hat sie nicht verdient."

  „Könnte ihr mal aufhören, in dieser Sprache zu quatschen??" mischte Merry sich genervt ein. „Das ist extrem unhöflich. In eurer Gegenwart reden Pippin und ich ja schließlich auch nicht in irgendeinem hobbitschen Dialekt miteinander und –" er stockte einen Moment. Dann schluckte er den Kloß, der ihm im Hals steckte, tapfer herunter und lief voran. 

Salia folgte ihm. „Es ist wirklich unhöflich und zeugt zudem von schlechten Manieren", sagte sie im Vorbeigehen zu Haldir. „Und ich dachte immer, Elben seien die Hüter des Anstands." fügte sie auf Elbisch hinzu. Während Haldir zuviel Selbstbeherrschung hatte, um sich mehr als ein Hochziehen der Augenbrauen zu gestatten, starrten die anderen ihr verblüfft nach. 

  „Du kannst _Elbisch_??" platzte Merry schließlich heraus. 

  „Scheint so", brummte Boromir an ihrer Stelle.

Doch Haldir war noch nicht ganz überzeugt. „Mich wundert, dass ihr euch für die Sprache eines Geschlechts interessiert, dass ihr so offensichtlich verabscheut", bemerkte er in seiner Sprache.

  „Wer sagt denn, dass sich das nicht auf eine einzelne Person beschränkt?" erwiderte sie trocken, dann breitete sich ein falsches Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus als sie fortfuhr. „Man sollte die Sprache seiner Feinde kennen."

  „Na, was denn? Wollt ihr hier festwachsen?" wandte sie sich dann wieder in allgemein verständlicher Sprache an die anderen. „Ich dachte, es gäbe da ein – zwei Freunde, denen ihr helfen wolltet!" 

  Sie spürte den bohrenden Blic des Elben in ihrem Rücken. Es würde nicht gerade einfach mit ihm werden. Aber erstens war sie nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich vom Misstrauen anderer verunsichern ließ und zweitens war der einzige Weggefährte, auf den es wirklich ankam Aragorn, der ihr mehr als wohlgesonnen war. 

  Und das war das einzige, was zählte. 


	11. Kapitel 10

_*Und hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ja, ich weiß, es hat zu lange gedauert und dieses Mal ist es meine (Jennas) Schuld. Sorry, aber schneller ging's wirklich nicht. Vielen Dank an Renawitch für ihr Review. Du hast uns die Hoffnung wiedergegeben, dass es noch Leute gibt die unsere Geschichte lesen. An alle anderen: Wir brauchen euer Feedback! Ihr habt es geschafft – wir sind jetzt reviewsüchtig und in den letzten Wochen fast eingegangen. Also, bitte, bitte, wenn ihr die Geschichte lest, schreibt uns auch. *_

**_10. Kapitel_**

Es war kalt geworden, nachdem die letzten Strahlen der Sonne am Horizont verschwunden waren und obwohl Pippin den Südländern dankbar für ihre erste länger anhaltende Pause und das wärmende Feuer war, das sie entzündet hatten, wuchs sein Gram gegen sie mit jeder Stunde, die er gezwungen war, in ihrer Gesellschaft zu verbringen. Sein Magen knurrte, da die spärlichen Mahlzeiten, die sie ab und zu einnahmen, nie lange vorhielten und er noch an den Essensrhythmus seines Volkes gewöhnt war. Außerdem wurde er von Gedanken an ihre ungewisse und wahrscheinlich gefährliche und schreckliche Zukunft geplagt. Er verstand nicht, was die Südländer mit dieser Entführung bezweckten, und da sie ihn selten lange mit Legolas sprechen ließen, konnte er sich mit dem Elben nicht darüber austauschen. Und leider richtete sich sein Gram nun langsam auch gegen seinen Freund, da Pippin das Gefühl hatte, dass dieser mehr wusste als er selbst. Weshalb hatte er wohl sonst ihre Fluchtpläne zurückgestellt und den besten Moment zur Flucht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen? Er verfolgte irgendeinen neuen Plan, in den er Pippin noch nicht einweihen konnte oder wollte.

Der Hobbit starrte missmutig ins Feuer und zog die wärmende Wolldecke, die ihm einer der Haradrim gegeben hatte, enger um seine Schultern. Netterweise hatten sie ihm die Fesseln abgenommen, da seine Hände vor Kälte ganz blau geworden waren und sie ihn wohl nicht als ernstzunehmende Gefahr ansahen. Er sah, wie schon viele Male zuvor, zu Legolas hinüber, der sich an einen der Felsen, die sie umgaben, gelehnt hatte und scheinbar abwesend in das knisternde Feuer starrte. Pippin war sich jedoch sicher, dass der Elb jede Regung, die um ihn herum vorging, wahrnahm. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Legolas vollkommen abschaltete, während sie sich noch in einer bedrohlichen Lage befanden. Der Elb war durch und durch ein vorausschauender Krieger – es lag in seiner Natur, die Kontrolle über alles zu behalten, soweit es ihm möglich war. 

Die Südländer waren sich seit des Vorfalles im Gebirge von Mordor, wohl klar darüber, welche Gefahr von Legolas ausging, war er erst von seinen Fesseln befreit; so hatten sie seine Hände sorgsam zusammengebunden und ließen ihn kaum noch aus den Augen. Umso verwunderter war Pippin, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass dieses Mal er selbst Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit beider Haradrim war. Sie warfen ihm und schließlich auch Legolas eigenartige Blicke zu und tuschelten miteinander. Als sie gar nicht mehr damit aufhören wollten, rutschte Pippin ein verärgertes „Was ist?!" heraus.

Die beiden Südländer verstummten sofort und auch Legolas wandte sich ihm zu, mit einem warnenden Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Du frierst an den Händen, aber läufst auf bloßen Füßen", sagte Akimo nach einem Moment des Schweigens. „Du hast während unserer ganzen Reise nicht einmal nach Schuhen verlangt."

Pippin zuckte die Schultern. „Ich brauche keine Schuhe. Meine Füße sind immer warm."

„Das wird wohl an den Haaren liegen, die deine Füße schmücken", setzte der Haradrim mit einem eigenartigen Grinsen hinzu. „Ist das eurem ganzen Volke zu eigen?"

Pippin holte Luft um zu antworten, doch Legolas kam ihm zuvor. „Nur den Kindern", antwortete der Elb mit einem Lächeln. „Sie fallen aus, wenn sie erwachsen werden – und dann müssen auch sie Schuhe tragen."

Pippin musste sich anstrengen, um seine Verwunderung nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen, denn er wusste, dass Elben nur sehr ungern logen und es also einen guten Grund geben musste, der seinen Freund solchen Unsinn erzählen ließ. 

Der misstrauische Blick des Haradrim ruhte nun auf Legolas. „Wahrscheinlich werdet ihr euch dann auch ähnlicher sehen", fuhr er fort. „Ich dachte nämlich alle Rohirrim hätten goldenes Haar."

Rohirrim? Pippins Augen wurden so groß, dass sie fast aus den Höhlen zu quellen schienen. Was war das nun für ein Unsinn?

„Das sind nur Gerüchte", erwiderte Legolas gelassen. „Wir sind ein sehr vielfältiges Volk."

„Mit Lockenköpfen?" hakte Akimo zweifelnd nach.

„Das ist nur Babyflaum – das wächst raus", erwiderte der Elb und Pippin konnte nun doch nicht mehr verhindern, das sein Mund sich staunend öffnete.

„Und du willst mir sicher auch erzählen, dass ihr miteinander verwandt seid, warum sonst, sollte sich ein Krieger mit einem Kind herumschlagen, dass ihn wohl eher belastet als hilfreich ist."

„Er ist mein Neffe und Cousin des Königs von Gondor", brachte Legolas mit solcher Überzeugung hervor, dass Pippin es fast selber glaubte. „Mir kommt die Aufgabe zu ihn auszubilden."

„Soso", erwiderte Akimo völlig unbeeindruckt. „Und ihr sollt ihn sicherlich auch beschützen."

„Mit meinem Leben", gab Legolas zurück und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Und es wird nicht leicht sein, mich zu töten, ohne dabei selbst zu sterben." 

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl kroch langsam Pippins Rücken hinauf und griff auf Herz und Magen über – das Gefühl der Erkenntnis. Er begriff plötzlich, worum es ging. Sie kamen momentan nur schlecht und sehr langsam voran und hatten noch nicht einmal den Poros erreicht, der auf der Hälfte der Strecke von Mordor lag. Die Gefahr doch noch von möglichen Verfolgern eingeholt zu werden, war groß. Die Südländer versuchten nun den Wert ihrer Beute einzuschätzen und wollten unnötigen Ballast loswerden - unnötigen Ballast, wie ihn; denn ein Hobbit war für die Haradrim wohl kaum von Bedeutung. Besser war es wohl, ein menschliches Kind zu sein – ein menschliches Kind aus der Königsfamilie.

Legolas und der Haradrim starrten sich noch immer wortlos in die Augen und Pippin konnte die Anspannung, unter der die beiden Männer standen, fast körperlich spüren. Irgendetwas musste jetzt passieren, sonst sprangen sie sich noch gegenseitig an die Kehle. 

Pippin räusperte sich nervös und das Herz schlug ihm dabei bis zum Hals. „Werden wir hier nächtigen oder gehen wir gleich weiter? Ich meine, ich muss nicht unbedingt schlafen. Ich fühle mich sehr gut und meinetwegen können wir ruhig noch ein schnelleres Tempo einlegen. Das macht mir gar nichts. Ich habe schon anstrengendere Märsche durchgemacht..." Er verstummte, weil Akimo ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah.

„Wir haben die Pause nicht wegen dir eingelegt", brummte er. „Wir warten auf jemanden."

Pippin blinzelte irritiert zu ihm hinüber. „Auf andere Orks?"

Der Haradrim stieß ein herablassendes Lachen aus, doch Pippin war zu verängstigt um sich darüber zu ärgern. „Eure Kinder scheinen auf jeden Fall noch naiver zu sein als die unseren", wandte Akimo sich wieder an Legolas und der Elb antwortete ihm nur mit einem milden Lächeln, während Pippin darüber nachgrübelte, welch grausige Gestalt wohl demnächst zu ihnen stoßen würde. Denn Menschen konnten sich in Mordor ja wohl kaum angesiedelt haben. Oder es war ein weiterer Trupp von Südländern, der seinen Kameraden zur Hilfe gesandt wurde. Dann verschlechterten sich ihre Möglichkeiten zur Flucht allerdings immens. Doch woher sollten die Südländer in Haradwaith überhaupt wissen, dass ihre Kameraden in der Ferne ihre Hilfe brauchten?

„Was ist?" hörte Pippin plötzlich Akimo angespannt fragen und sah wieder zu ihm hinüber. Der Blick des Südländers wiederum war auf Legolas gerichtet, der konzentriert in die Dunkelheit hinter ihm starrte. Im nächsten Augenblick weiteten sich die Augen des Elben. „Trolle!" stieß er hervor und sprang behände auf die Füße. Auch die beiden Südländer erhoben sich irritiert. 

„Wo.. woher.." fing Akimo an, verstummte aber sofort, da nun auch alle anderen ein leichtes Vibrieren unter ihren Füßen verspüren konnten; ein Vibrieren, dass nur schwere Schritte riesiger Geschöpfe auf hartem Felsboden auslösen konnten. 

„Habt ihr auf _die_ gewartet?!" stieß Pippin entsetzt hervor, während er dicht an Legolas herantrat, der irgendetwas mit den Augen in den Felsen in ihrer Nähe zu suchen schien.

Die Südländer reagierten nicht auf ihn. Panik hatte sie gepackt, während sie hektisch versuchten, das Nötigste ihrer Sachen zusammenzupacken und sich mit ihren Waffen auszurüsten.

„Wir müssen da rauf!" rief Legolas plötzlich und wies mit seinen gebundenen Händen auf eine Felsspalte nicht weit von ihnen entfernt. Akimo folgte seinem Blick und nickte flüchtig. Dann packte er Pippin grob an der Schulter und schob ihn vorwärts. Der Südländer brauchte ihn nicht weiter zu Eile anzutreiben, denn das laute Grollen, das im nächsten Moment ganz in ihrer Nähe ertönte, versetzte ihm solch einen Schrecken, dass er so schnell über die Felsen kletterte, das Akimo Mühe hatte, ihm zu folgen. 

„Er muss das Pferd laufen lassen!" hörte Pippin Legolas rufen, während er mit rasselnden Lungen, die steile Felswand erklomm. Dann hörte er Akimo etwas schreien, das in dem lauten Brüllen der Trolle unterging. Pippin verlor vor Schreck den Halt am Felsen und rutschte wieder ein Stück hinab. Mit rasendem Herzschlag rappelte er sich wieder auf und versuchte erneut sich an Felsvorsprüngen und Rissen im Felsen hochzuziehen, während die unheimlichen Geräusche immer näher kamen. Erst als Pippin die rettende Felsspalte erreicht hatte, wagte er es stehen zu bleiben und sich umzudrehen. Was er sah, ließ ihn entsetzt den Atem anhalten. Drei riesige Trolle bahnten sich den steilen Weg zu ihrem Lagerplatz hinab und brachten dabei Felsen und Geröll in Bewegung, das krachend hinter ihnen den Hang hinunterstürzte. Sie schienen vor Hunger fast durchzudrehen, denn sie behinderten einander, drängelten und schlugen sich, vor lauter Angst nichts von den zweibeinigen Leckerbissen abzubekommen, die wie kleine Ameisen die Felswand heraufkrabbelten, während das Packpferd im wilden Galopp den Pfad in die Ebenen Modors hinabstürzte. Akimo hatte auf halber Strecke inne gehalten, um auf seinen Freund und Legolas zu warten und ihnen mit Pfeil und Bogen Deckung zu geben. Und es schien wirklich knapp zu werden, denn einer der Trolle hatte sich nach vorn gekämpft und stürzte grollend und vor Vorfreude sabbernd auf die Felswand zu, seinen gierigen Blick starr auf den Elben gerichtet, der als letzter den Hang erklomm. 

„Legolas!" brüllte Pippin entsetzt und wollte schon wieder zu seinem Freund hinunterklettern, um ihm irgendwie zu helfen; doch der Elb schüttelte nur den Kopf und holte mit wenigen eleganten Sprüngen Kiato ein, der erheblich größere Probleme hatte auf dem felsigen Untergrund vorwärts zu kommen. Der Troll schrie wütend auf, da er seine Beute schon entkommen sah, und rammte seine Faust voller Frust in die Felswand, die unter dem mächtigen Schlag erbebte. Ein anderer Troll drängte an ihm vorbei und begann hinter ihrer Beute herzuklettern. Sein massiger Körper war zwar schwer und plump, doch als Wesen, das in den Bergen geboren war, war auch er ein erstaunlich geschickter Kletterer und verringerte rasch den Abstand zwischen sich und den Menschen. Akimo schrie aufgebracht seinen Freund an, um ihn wohl zu größerer Eile anzutreiben, doch das nutzte nichts, denn die Stärke und Größe des Trolls bescherte ihm einen immensen Vorteil. Der erste Pfeil schnellte von Akimos Bogensehne und traf den Troll in einen seiner mächtigen Oberarme. Das Geschöpf schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, um dann nur mit noch größerer Wut seinen Weg fortzusetzen und auch die anderen Trolle fühlten sich nun animiert ihren Kameraden zu unterstützen und folgten ihm brüllend den Berg hinauf. Bald schon fehlte nur noch eine Armlänge zwischen dem vordersten Troll und Kiato, obwohl er und Legolas sich nur wenige Meter unter der Felsspalte befanden, vor der jetzt auch Akimo hockte und den Troll weiter unter Beschuss nahm. Die Pfeile verursachten dem Monster Schmerzen, aber sie waren nicht wirklich effektiv. Pippin wusste aus Erfahrung wie schwierig es war einen Troll zu töten – ihre lederne Haut war einfach zu dick.

Schon holte die Pranke des Trolls aus, um Kiato an den Beinen zu packen – Pippin dachte gar nicht weiter nach, sondern ergriff wie aus einem Reflex heraus einen schweren Stein in seiner Nähe und schleuderte ihn auf den Troll, als dessen derbe Finger nur noch wenige Zentimeter von dem laut schreienden Südländer entfernt waren. Er traf das Untier direkt ins Gesicht, das aufjaulend sein Gleichgewicht verlor und in die nachfolgenden Trolle stürzte, sie mit sich reißend. Für einen Moment war Pippin selbst von der Effektivität seiner Tat überrascht, dann sammelte er sich wieder und schrie laut: „Nun macht schon, bevor die sich wieder aufrappeln!" 

Akimo, der ihm am nächsten war, kletterte zu ihm hinüber und schob ihn vorwärts auf die dunkle Felsspalte zu. „Du zuerst", brummte er, machte aber keine Anstalten selber hineinzusteigen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er zur Sicherheit auf seinen Freund und Legolas warten, um ihnen erneut den Rücken freizuhalten, falls die Trolle sich schneller von ihrem Schrecken erholten, als sie annahmen. 

Pippin atmete tief durch und schob sich in die Dunkelheit des Felsens. Selbst wenn sich hier irgendetwas verbarg, es konnte nicht schlimmer sein als drei tobende Trolle, die sie fressen wollten. Mit zittrigen Fingern tastete er sich vorwärts entlang einer der Innenwände. Soweit er es erahnen konnte, war die Höhle groß genug, um ihnen allen Schutz zu gewähren und der Eingang war zu klein, als das die Trolle hineinkriechen konnten. Legolas hatte ihnen ein gutes Versteck gesucht. Pippin ging weiter, bis seine andere Hand nicht mehr ins Leere griff und drängte sich schließlich mit klopfendem Herzen in die hinterste Ecke der Höhle. Der Lärm draußen schwoll wieder an, also versuchten die Trolle wohl erneut den Berg zu erklimmen. Sie waren wirklich zähe Burschen, das musste man ihnen schon lassen. 

Erst als Legolas im Eingang der Höhle erschien und zu ihm hinüber kam, wagte es Pippin erleichtert auszuatmen. Der Elb ging neben ihm in die Knie. „Wir müssen reden", raunte er ihm leise zu, brach aber sofort wieder ab, als auch die beiden Südländer in den Schutz der Höhle kletterten. Pippin konnte nur ihre Umrisse ausmachen, aber seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die Dunkelheit, so dass er fast schon die Konturen von Legolas Gesicht neben sich erkennen konnte. Der Elb schien immer noch angespannt, doch Pippin vermutete, dass dies nicht mehr mit den näher rückenden Trollen zusammenhing, sondern eher mit seinem Drang sich mit ihm auszutauschen.

Ein lautes Schnaufen vor dem Höhleneingang ließ alle, bis auf Legolas, heftig zusammenzucken und im nächsten Moment erschien das breite Maul eines Troll vor der Felsspalte. Kurz darauf lugte ein gelbes Auge ins Höhleninnere. Laute Schnuppergeräusche folgten, ebenso wie gelegentliche verärgerte Grunzer.

„Sie haben uns verwechselt", raunte Legolas Pippin zwischen den tierischen Lauten der Trolle zu. „Sie hielten mich für Éomer und dich für ein menschliches Kind, als sie uns mitnahmen."

Pippin nickte angespannt und verfolgte mit angstgeweiteten Augen, wie immer wieder verschiedene sabbernde Mäuler vor dem Höhleneingang erschienen, hineinschnupperten, sich gegenseitig wegdrängten und dann wütend die Zähne fletschten. Die beiden Südländer hatten ihre Krummsäbel gezogen und pressten sich nicht weit vom Eingang entfernt an die kalte Felswand.

„Wir sollten versuchen sie in diesem Glauben zu lassen", flüsterte der Elb weiter, „obwohl das nicht sehr leicht sein wird."

Nun wandte sich Pippin doch seinem Freund zu. „Sie haben gemerkt, das wir nicht aussehen wie gewöhnliche Menschen", sagte er im Flüsterton. Legolas nickte. „Sie sind sich nicht mehr so sicher."

„Aber warum versuchen wir nicht zu fliehen?" erkundigte sich Pippin leise und sah wieder vorsichtig zu den Südländern hinüber, die angespannt das Vorgehen vor der Höhle beobachteten, soweit es ihnen von ihrem Standpunkt aus möglich war. Er war sich sicher, dass der Krach draußen es ihnen so gut wie unmöglich machte, zu hören, was sie hier hinten besprachen, denn es schien fast so als wäre unter den Trollen ein Kampf ausgebrochen. Der Boden bebte und kleine Gesteinsbröckchen rieselten von der Höhlendecke, während das Brüllen draußen immer wütender wurde. Doch Pippin hatte keine Angst mehr – die Ruhe, die von Legolas ausging, strahlte auf ihn über.

„Ich glaube, dass es von großer Wichtigkeit ist herauszufinden, warum die Haradrim Aragorn oder Éomer entführen wollten", beantwortete der Elb seine Frage, „und wer dahinter steckt."

„Und du meinst, das kannst du?" fragte Pippin staunend.

„Nun zumindest habe ich den Vorteil, dass sie nicht wissen, dass ich ihre Sprache verstehe," erklärte Legolas. „Ich kann also ungehindert ihren Gesprächen folgen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und sie geben uns unfreiwillig die Informationen, die wir brauchen."

„Und wie lange willst du das machen?" hakte Pippin mit Unbehagen nach. Er verstand ja, dass es für Aragorn von großer Bedeutung war zu erfahren, wer seine Feinde waren, aber er wusste nicht wie lange er es noch aushalten konnte, als Gefangener in ein Land geschleppt zu werden, das er von alleine nie besucht hätte und in dem ihm auch bestimmt niemand freundlich gesinnt war. Und ihre Entführer waren kurz davor herauszufinden, dass er nur ein unbedeutender, kleiner Hobbit war, den sie ganz umsonst mit sich herumschleppten.

„Sei unbesorgt", erwiderte der Elb mit einem Lächeln, „wenn es zu gefährlich wird, werden wir verschwinden."

Pippin wollte noch etwas sagen, doch das Schreien der Südländer ließ ihn herumfahren. Mit einem entsetzen Keuchen, drängte er sich zurück an die Felswand. Die große Pranke eines der Trolle quetschte sich durch den schmalen Höhleneingang. Geröllbrocken lösten sich aus dem massiven Felsen, als Unterarm und Oberarm des Monsters folgten und die Hand hin und her schwenkend versuchte irgendetwas Fressbares zu erfassen. 

„Wie jetzt zum Beispiel?!" stieß Pippin entsetzt aus und sah fragend Legolas an, der immer noch ruhig neben ihm saß.

„Sie können uns nichts anhaben. Der Felsen ist zu stark. Gegen Morgengrauen werden sie verschwinden", sagte er so laut, das auch Akimo es hören konnte, der in ihre Nähe zurückgewichen war. „Ihr dürft sie bloß nicht weiter reizen."

„Telaz' ashki!" rief der Südländer seinem Freund zu, der schon seinen Säbel erhoben hatte, um auf den Arm des Ungeheuers einzuhacken. Kiato sah ihn erstaunt an und kam dann zu ihnen hinüber. Die Haradrim wechselten ein paar kurze Worte, dann sah Akimo wieder Legolas an. „Was sind das für Wesen?"

„Höhlentrolle", erklärte der Elb. „Sie scheuen das Tageslicht. Sie werden sich zurückziehen, sobald die Sonne aufgeht. Vielleicht auch schon früher. Trolle sind nie sehr ausdauernd. Wenn sie nicht kämpfen können, verlieren sie schnell die Lust."

Akimo beobachtete misstrauisch wie die Hand weiter in der Höhle herumtastete, immer ungeduldiger werdend, bis sie sich schließlich zurückzog. Pippin wollte schon erleichtert ausatmen, als ein anderer Arm in die Höhle fuhr; doch auch er war nicht lang genug, um bis zu ihnen zu gelangen.

„Gut", sagte Akimo schließlich. „Dann werden wir uns jetzt ausruhen und warten." Er ließ sich in der Nähe von Legolas nieder, wagte es aber nicht seinen Säbel aus der Hand zu legen oder die nun rasch wechselnden Arme der Trolle, die in der Höhle herumtasteten, aus den Augen zu lassen und irgendwie empfand Pippin das als beruhigend. Obwohl er wusste, dass er sich auf Legolas' Aussagen immer verlassen konnte, fühlte er sich doch bei der Vorstellung, dass zwei bewaffnete Männer den Höhleneingang bewachten, erheblich wohler. Er seufzte leise und zog seine Beine an seinen Körper um sie mit den Armen zu umschlingen und seinen Kopf auf die Knie zu stützen. Schlafen würde er in der Kälte dieser Höhle und dem Wissen, dass draußen hungrige Trolle auf ihn warteten, bestimmt nicht können. Dennoch schloss er die Augen. Ein Feuer würden sie hier drinnen nicht machen können, also würde er versuchen sich den Rest dieser Nacht mit wärmenden Gedanken zu befassen – Gedanken an seine Heimat – das blühende Auenland – an eine baldige Flucht, an ein Wiedersehen mit all seinen guten Freunden, und vor allen Dingen an Merry. Ein kleines, zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Ja, Merry war ihnen gewiss schon auf den Fersen. Bald schon würden sie sich wiedersehen. 


	12. Kapitel 11

_*Es tut uns wirklich leid, dass es dieses Mal so furchtbar lange gedauert hat, aber letztendlich sind wir doch noch mit dem Kapitel fertig geworden. __(Hurraaa! Applaus, Applaus!) __Wir geloben Besserung und hoffen auf viele, viele Reviews. *_

11.Kapitel

Als Aragorn zusammen mit seinen Freunden den steinigen, steilen Weg weiter hinein nach Mordor beschritt, warf die Dämmerung gerade ihren eigenartigen goldenen Glanz wie einen durchsichtigen Mantel über die zerklüfteten Felsen des Schattengebirges und verlieh dieser unwirtlichen, zerstörten Landschaft eine befremdliche ja fast verängstigende Schönheit. Sie waren bereits wieder seit einer Stunde unterwegs, nachdem sie spät in der Nacht eine kleine Pause eingelegt hatten, um mit ein wenig Schlaf wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.

  Der Pfad, den sie nun beschritten, war nicht gerade breit. Zu ihrer Rechten reckte sich eine steile Felswand in den Himmel und zur ihrer Linken klaffte ein tiefer, ebenso steiler Abhang, auf dessen Grund der Poros seinen verschlungenen Verlauf nahm. Dennoch war ihr Weg breit genug, dass man bequem neben seinem Pferd hergehen konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen abzustürzen. Nach einer sanften Kurve stieg er steiler an als zuvor und wurde deutlich schmaler. Aragorn hoffte nur, dass sie dennoch schnell vorwärts kamen. Die Geräusche, die in der Nacht in nicht allzu weiter Ferne erklungen waren, hatten ihn zutiefst beunruhigt. Es hatte sich angehört wie das wütende Grollen von Trollen, die sich auf irgendeine Beute stürzten.

  „Mir gefällt der Gedanke nach Mordor zu gehen immer noch nicht", sagte Merry, so als hätten sich Aragorns Ängste irgendwie auf ihn übertragen, und er schüttelte sich, als er sich an die Geschehnisse von damals erinnerte.

  „Ich denke, damit kann sich niemand von uns so recht anfreunden", pflichtete Aragorn ihm bei.

  „Was denn? Habt ihr etwa Angst vor den blöden Legenden, dass Saurons Geist dort noch herumspukt?" zog Salia sie auf.

  Merry sah sie konsterniert an. „Da sind vielleicht _Orks_?!" erklärte er, so als hätte sie angezweifelt, dass Wasser nass ist.

  „Orks kann man töten", erwiderte Salia leichthin, als sei es die einfachste Sache der Welt, sich mal so eben einer Horde dieser wilden Kreaturen entgegenzustellen. Und in diesem Moment wurde Aragorn auch wieder bewusst, was er schon in den ersten Tagen ihrer langen Freundschaft so befremdlich an ihr gefunden hatte; es war die Art, wie sie über das Töten sprach, diese Leichtigkeit, als handle es sich um eine alltägliche Tätigkeit – wie das Essen oder Trinken. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen. Dabei war es nicht so, dass es ihr Freude bereitete; es war eher wie eine lästige Notwendigkeit, die sie zu erledigen hatte – eine Hose, die man, trotzdem man entschieden zu viel gefuttert hatte um etwas Enges um den Bauch ertragen zu können, dennoch fest zuschnüren musste.   Bei diesem absurden Vergleich musste Aragorn unwillkürlich grinsen. Er fing Salias liebevoll-spöttischen Seitenblick auf und lächelte. 

  Nichtsdestotrotz war sie eher zu einem Kampf bereit als er. Sie war offensiver – aggressiver. Was wiederum nicht bedeutete, dass sie sich völlig sinnlos in irgendein Gemetzel stürzte, nur um ihren vermeintlichen Blutdurst zu stillen. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm erwog sie nicht erst unbedingt lange friedlichere Möglichkeiten – was sicher auch seine Vorteile hatte. 

  „Du hast wohl gar keine Angst", brach Merrys Stimme in seine Überlegungen. Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck trat in Salias Augen, doch er verschwand so schnell wieder, dass der Hobbit nicht sicher war, ihn überhaupt gesehen zu haben.

  „Wer sagt denn so was?"

  „So, wie du redest, bekommt man zwangsweise diesen Eindruck", sagte er geradeheraus.

  „Natürlich habe ich Angst", erwiderte sie ihm ebenso offen. „Es wäre äußerst dumm keine zu haben. Zuviel Angst behindert dich, aber ein wenig macht dich vorsichtig."

  „Wovor hast du Angst?" erkundigte sich Boromir, der selbst ein wenig erstaunt war, dass er diese Frage stellte.

  Sie hatte bereits die Worte „davor nicht frei zu sein" auf der Zunge, als sie sich eines Besseren besann. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. „Und du?"

  Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „So gut kennen wir uns noch nicht", entgegnete er.

  „Siehst du", konterte sie. Ohne Vorwarnung hielt sie plötzlich an, so dass Boromir fast Merry über den Haufen gerannt hätte.

  „Pass doch auf!" schimpfte der. „Eines Tages wirst du mich noch mal mit..."

  „Was ist denn los?" unterbrach Boromir ihn und beugte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um an den anderen vor ihm vorbeizusehen.

  „Torka", sagte Salia auf Harad und als die anderen das erblickten, was sie sah, bedurfte es keiner Übersetzung mehr.

  „Verflucht", pflichtete Boromir ihr bei.

  „Warum geht es denn nicht weiter?" Ungeduldig drängelte sich Merry an seinen Freunden vorbei und erstarrte. „Scheiße."

   Aragorn und Haldir enthielten sich eines Kommentars. Der Weg vor ihnen war so schmal, dass bereits eine einzelne Person Mühe haben würde, ihn zu begehen – ein Pferd dort entlang zu führen war hingegen vollkommen unmöglich. Der Pfad war ursprünglich ein wenig breiter gewesen, doch nun war auf der Länge von gut zehn Metern ein beträchtlicher Teil nach rechts weggebrochen, und keiner wollte sich so recht vorstellen, welche Kraft nötig war, um solch massives Gestein zu zerstören. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass der Fels auf der linken Seite eine  riesige Ausbuchtung hinaus bis auf den Weg hatte, durch die noch weniger Platz zum Passieren blieb. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit: sie musste die Pferde zurücklassen und zu Fuß weitergehen.

  „Und ich hatte mich schon so darauf gefreut, nachher wieder aufsteigen zu können", maulte Merry. Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Sam und Frodo werden sich Sorgen machen, wenn die Pferde und mein Pony so reiterlos zurückkehren." 

  „Wir heften eine Nachricht an einen der Sättel", versicherte Aragorn.

  Doch Merry war noch immer nicht zufrieden. „Wir werden zu langsam sein, ohne die Pferde. So werden wir sie nie einholen. Und dann sind sie nachher weg. Futsch. Einfach so. Und..."

  „Der nächste Übergang ist der Morgul-Pass und der liegt einige Meilen hinter uns", unterbrach Aragorn ihn. „Wenn wir umdrehen, verlieren wir noch mehr Zeit."

  „Unsere Chancen sie trotz dieses Hindernisses einzuholen, stehen auch jetzt noch gut", mischte sich Haldir ein. „Die Haradrim, die wir suchen, sind nicht über diesen Pass gekommen, da bin ich mir seit geraumer Zeit sicher. _Sie_ haben den Morgul-Pass benutzt und auch sie werden im Gebirge zu Fuß unterwegs sein. Vielleicht gelingt es uns auch jetzt noch ihnen den Weg abzuschneiden." 

  „Ja, vielleicht - wenn wir nicht weiter herumstehen und diskutieren", knurrte Boromir und begann kurzerhand sein Pferd abzuladen.

  Merry lehnte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um nach unten schauen zu können. Sie waren zwar noch nicht besonders lange unterwegs, dennoch waren sie weiter gekommen, als er angenommen hatte – oder zumindest höher. Ein etwa dreihundert Meter tiefer Abhang gähnte ihn an. Und irgendetwas bewegte sich dort unten, zwischen den gezackten Felsen die das Flussufer säumten. Oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Er warf einen Blick zu den anderen, doch die waren mit dem Abladen der Pferde beschäftigt und schienen nichts bemerkt zu haben. Und Haldir hätte dank seiner elbischen Fähigkeiten wohl am Ehesten etwas wahrnehmen müssen. Halt. Da war es schon wieder. Irgendetwas kletterte dort unten herum.

Bildfetzen zogen vor Merrys innerem Auge vorbei: Frodo und Sam, wie sie von dem Wesen Gollum – oder Smeagol, darauf bestand Frodo – verfolgt wurden, schwarze Reiter, die plötzlich unerwartet aus dem Nichts auftauchten, die schrecklichen Fratzen der Uruk-Hais, die allerdings ziemlichen Lärm verursachten. Außerdem waren all diese Geschöpfe schon seit langem tot. Das Einzige, um das sie sich hier am Rande Mordors Sorgen machen mussten, waren Orks. Orks! Die Erkenntnis traf ihn mit der Wucht eines Hammerschlags und er geriet ins Straucheln. Hilflos ruderte er mit den Armen, während er unaufhaltsam nach vorn kippte. Er riss entsetzt den Mund auf.   

  „Hil -!" schrie er, als er aus dem Augenwinkel bereits jemanden auf sich zustürzen sah. Er wurde unsanft am Arm gepackt und nach hinten gerissen.

  „Du hättest aber ruhig erwähnen können, dass du ein wenig selbstmordgefährdet bist", hörte er Salias Stimme über sich. „Hast du dir was getan?"

  „- fe", war das Einzige, was er zustande brachte.

  „Merry, was machst du denn?!" rief Boromir besorgt und riss ihn in die Höhe. „Wir brauchen dich doch noch!" Er schüttelte ihn ein wenig. „Geht es dir gut?"

  „Wenn du aufhören würdest ihn zu schütteln, hätte er vielleicht eine Überlebenschance", kommentierte Aragorn trocken.

  Boromir sah irritiert von Aragorn zu Merry, grinste schließlich ein wenig verlegen und stellte den Hobbit wieder auf seine Füße.

  „Mein ganzes Leben ist gerade an mir vorbeigezogen", hauchte der Halbling entgeistert. „Ich wusste gar nicht das es _so spannend_ gewesen ist."

  „So doll habe ich ihn doch gar nicht geschüttelt", bemerkte Boromir schmunzelnd und zerwuschelte ihm liebevoll rüde das Haar. „Was für zarte Pflanzen Hobbits doch sind."

  Merry blinzelte ihn verwirrt an, dann schüttelte er sich kurz, um wieder klar im Kopf zu werden. „Ich habe da unten irgendetwas gesehen."

  „Wo?" fragte Aragorn hellhörig und trat sogleich an den Abgrund heran, um misstrauisch hinunterzuspähen. 

  „Irgendwo da zwischen den Steinen." Merry war wirklich kein Feigling, aber irgendwie wollten ihn seine wackeligen Beine nicht zu Aragorn hinüber tragen.  „Ich dachte, es sind vielleicht Orks. Aber vielleicht habe ich mich auch getäuscht und ganz umsonst solch einen Schrecken bekommen."

  „Keine Orks", sagte Aragorn mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Ein Pferd."

  „Was?" Nun trat der Hobbit doch an ihn heran. Und er war nicht der Einzige. Alle schien zu interessieren, was Aragorn dort tief unter ihnen entdeckt hatte und Merry befürchtete fast von ihnen doch noch aus Versehen hinuntergestoßen zu werden. Doch zwei starke Hände umfassten mit festem Griff seine Schultern und Merry atmete beruhigt durch. Schon bald hatte er das Pferd, das am steinigen Flussufer seinen Durst stillte, entdeckt.

  „Tatsächlich", hörte er Boromirs tiefe Stimme über sich. „Und es scheint ganz allein zu sein. Ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug."

  „Aber es trägt ein Halfter", wandte Aragorn ein. „Es hat also einen Besitzer."

  „Oder hatte", setzte Boromir hinzu.

  „Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Merry besorgt, ohne sich umzudrehen. Seine Kehle schnürte sich ein wenig zu, denn er hatte schon gehofft mit dem Tier eine heiße Spur gefunden zu haben, die sie in kürzester Zeit zu ihren beiden Freunden führte. Nach Boromirs Bemerkung, wünschte er sich nun sehnlichst, dass er falsch lag.

  „Dass niemand sein Reittier freiwillig laufen lässt", fügte Boromir unbeirrt hinzu. „Seinem Reiter muss irgendetwas zugestoßen sein. Ist es ein südländisches Pferd?"

  „Niemals", sagte Salia mit fester Überzeugung in der Stimme.

  „Was lässt dich so sicher sein?" fragte Aragorn überrascht.

  „Wir haben eine besondere Beziehung zu unseren Tieren", erwiderte die Südländerin stolz. „Schwer zu erklären. Nur so viel: Ein N'arar würde seinem Besitzer nie von der Seite weichen – es würde mit ihm sterben, wenn es nötig ist."

  „Aber wessen Pferd soll das sonst sein?" gab Boromir ungläubig zurück.

  „Vielleicht das eines Schmugglers", erwiderte Salia kühl. „Ich denke, wir sind nicht die ersten Menschen, die es seit dem Fall Saurons wagen, die Grenzen nach Mordor zu überschreiten."

  „Gewiss nicht – nein", gab Aragorn ihr recht. „Natürlich kann dieses Pferd auch irgendeinem Schmuggler gehören. Aber es ist durchaus auch möglich, dass die Haradrim, die unsere Freunde entführt haben, nicht mit ihren eigenen Pferden nach Gondor gekommen sind – und Gondor daher auch nicht mit ihren eigenen Pferden verlassen."

  „Aber..." fing Merry besorgt an, wurde aber sofort von Aragron unterbrochen.

  „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Merry. Das Tier kann auch einfach nur entlaufen sein. Und selbst wenn irgendetwas geschehen ist – das heißt nicht, dass unserer Freunde verloren sind. Es ist sogar viel wahrscheinlicher, dass sie die Gelegenheit zur Flucht genutzt haben. Legolas passt gewiss gut auf Pippin auf. Ihm wird nichts geschehen." 

  „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir uns das Tier einmal ansehen", schlug Boromir vor. „Nur um sicher zu sein."

  „Sicher worüber?" Salia sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Dass es ein Pferd ist? Oder glaubst du sein ehemaliger Besitzer hat seinen Namen draufgeschrieben?"

  „Können Südländer denn schreiben?" erwiderte Boromir mit einem provokanten Lächeln.

  „Können Menschen aus Gondor denn gut schwimmen?" gab Salia mit einem ebenso provokanten Lächeln zurück und machte den Krieger damit darauf aufmerksam, dass er noch gefährlich nahe am Abgrund stand.

  „Können _wir_ vielleicht weitergehen?" mischte sich Aragorn energisch ein und schob Boromir aus der Reichweite Salias. Merry folgte ihm verwirrt, während Salia einen verärgerten Blick auf Haldir warf, der mit hochgezogenen Brauen und einem eigenartigen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihr hinüber sah. Dann schulterte auch er sein Gepäck und folgte Aragorn. 

  „Heißt das, wir werden nicht zu dem Pferd hinunterklettern?" wandte sich Merry an Aragorn, als sie sich hintereinander an der gewaltigen Ausbuchtung des Felsens vorbeischoben.

  „Hast du dir die Felswand einmal angesehen?" lautete die Gegenfrage.

  „Nicht so genau", gab Merry zu und schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, seinen Blick senken zu müssen und in die tiefe Schlucht zu starren, die nur einen Fuß breit von ihm entfernt klaffte.

  „Selbst Haldir würde ein Risiko eingehen, wenn er versuchen würde dort hinunterzukommen", erklärte Aragorn. „Wenn es möglich wäre, hätten wir uns längst an den Abstieg gemacht. Es würde uns ein ganzes Stück Weg ersparen."

  „Dann meinte Boromir, dass wir uns das Pferd ansehen sollen, wenn wir später selbst dort unten sind, nachdem wir den langen Weg gegangen sind", schloss der Hobbit.

  Aragorn nickte. „Wenn es dann noch da ist, oder wenigstens in der Nähe. Es ist anzunehmen, dass es nach anderen Lebewesen sucht, wenn es seinen Herren nicht wiederfinden kann."

  „Und wenn es ihn finden kann?"

  „Umso besser. Dann haben wir eine ganz frische Spur."

  Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen allen. Nur die Geräusche ihrer Füße auf dem steinigen Grund hallten durch die Schlucht.

  „Aragorn", begann Merry schließlich wieder. „Dass wir dieses Pferd gesehen haben... ist das ein gutes Zeichen? Ist es ein Grund sich.... zu freuen?"

  Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf Aragorns Lippen. „Ja, Merry... zumindest ist es ein Grund zu hoffen."

  „... dass wir sie bald finden?" fragte der Hobbit mit vor Aufregung zitternder Stimme.

  Aragorn legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und nickte. „Sie dürften nicht allzu weit entfernt sein. Vielleicht sind sie sogar sehr nah."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl – als ob sich plötzlich eine Wand neben ihnen aufgetan hatte, die sie von dem Land, das sie hinter sich gelassen hatten, abschottete. Nein, nicht nur von Gondor sondern auch von einem Teil Mordors, einem Teil des Gebirges, zu dem sie jetzt parallel durch die Nurn-Ebene liefen. Es war als ob jemand ein Fenster geschlossen hatte, ein Fenster mit undurchsichtigem Glas.

  Legolas hatte sich alarmiert umgewandt, als er es gefühlt hatte, denn zuvor war da noch etwas anderes gewesen, etwas Vertrautes, das sich ihnen näherte – die Gegenwart anderer Wesen, bekannter Wesen. Nur für einen kurzen Moment hatte er es fühlen können, dann war dieser dunkle Vorhang über sie gefallen. Nun waren seine Sinne abgeschirmt, ausgeschaltet, was das Schattengebirge betraf.

  „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" hörte Legolas Pippin mit Unbehagen fragen und erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er für eine kleine Weile so unbeweglich dagestanden haben musste, den Blick besorgt auf das Schattengebirge gerichtet. Auch die beiden Südländer sahen ihn fragend an, schon den nächsten Angriff monströser Geschöpfe erwartend.

 Er schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich habe mich geirrt."

  Akimo sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Sicher?"

  „Ja. Uns droht im Moment keine weitere Gefahr."

  Der Südländer nickte kurz und gab dann das Zeichen zur Fortsetzung ihres Marsches.

  „Warum musstest du das so sagen?" brummte Pippin leise und gab einem kleinen Stein, der ihm im Weg lag, einen leichten Tritt.

  Legolas sah ihn erstaunt an.

  „Na, kannst du nicht in Zukunft solche Wörter wie ‚im Moment' einfach weglassen", meinte der Hobbit. „Ich finde, wir haben schon genug Gefahren bewältigen müssen. Ich versuche gerade zu vergessen, dass wir uns in... na, du weißt schon wo... aufhalten."

  Legolas konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Und das funktioniert?"

  Pippin entfuhr ein resignierter Seufzer. „Nicht so wirklich", gab er kläglich zu. „Ich bräuchte wenigstens ein paar Bäume und Gras, um mir einzubilden, ich sei in Hobbingen und würde meinen neuen Freunden die Gegend zeigen."

  „Neue Freunde?" wiederholte Legolas und aus dem Schmunzeln wurde ein Grinsen. „Dass heißt, du versuchst dir nicht nur die Gegend schön zu denken. Eine schwierige Aufgabe für solch einen anstrengenden Marsch."

  Wieder entfuhr dem Hobbit ein schwermütiger Seufzer. „Ich sagte ja auch nur, ich versuche es."

  „Oh, ich halte das für eine gute Idee. In einem solch düstren Land sollte man wenigstens erhellende Gedanken haben."

  Pippin lächelte ihn an. „Das hast du schön gesagt."

  Legolas kam nicht mehr dazu ihm zu antworten, denn plötzlich hatte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch genommen. Etwas, das sich am Himmel bewegte. Es war nicht groß – wahrscheinlich nur ein Raubvogel – aber es kam direkt auf sie zu.

  „Ein Falke", stellte Legolas nach einem kurzen Moment fest und die Südländer hielten inne, während Pippin ihn nur irritiert ansah. Als das Tier ein ganzes Stück näher heran war, erschien plötzlich ein glückliches, fast erleichtertes Strahlen auf Akimos Gesicht und auch Kiato stieß ein kleines, befreites Lachen aus.

  „Rani!" rief Akimo dem eleganten Vogel zu, der nun fast im Sturzflug auf sie hernieder schoss, seinen Flug aber schließlich durch das Ausbreiten seiner Schwingen abbremste und erstaunlich sanft und anmutig auf dem ausgestreckten Arm des Südländers Platz nahm. Akimo fuhr zärtlich mit seiner anderen Hand über das glänzende Gefieder des Raubvogels, während das Tier in einem stummen Gruß kurz mit dem Schnabel an der Kapuze seines Mantels zupfte.

  „Das ist der größte Falke, den ich je gesehen habe", brachte Pippin staunend hervor und damit hatte er recht. Auch Legolas hatte noch nie einen derart stattlichen Falken erblickt und er war den Anblick von riesigen Raubvögeln gewohnt, schließlich zählten Gwahir, der König aller Adler, und seine Brüder zu den Freunden der Elben.

  Akimo öffnete einen schmalen ledernen Behälter, der an eines der Beine des Tieres gebunden war und rollte ein kleines Stück Pergamentpapier aus, um es dann rasch zu lesen. Die ursprüngliche Anspannung, die zuvor in sein Gesicht geschrieben stand, fiel bald von ihm ab und machte einem leichten Erstaunen platz.

  „Was schreibt er?" erkundigte sich Kiato ungeduldig.

  „Wir sollen sie beide nach Osh'aram bringen", erklärte Akimo und seine Stirn legte sich dabei in grüblerische Falten. 

  „Nach Osh'aram?" fragte Kiato irritiert. „Was ist aus dem alten Plan geworden?"

  Akimo zuckte die Schultern und warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf Legolas, der so tat, als wäre er vollauf damit beschäftigt, die Gegend nach möglichen Feinden abzusuchen.

  „Es ist doch viel zu gefährlich sie nach Osh'aram zu schleppen", fuhr Kiato aufgeregt fort. „Was... was denkt er sich dabei? Du musst ihm sofort schreiben, dass wir uns gar nicht mehr sicher sind, dass wir den richtigen König dabei haben – wenn er überhaupt ein König ist."

  „Ach, jetzt bezweifelst du sogar das", wandte Akimo sich verärgert seinem Freund zu. „Du warst dir doch so sicher, dass wir große Beute gemacht haben! Wo ist denn jetzt deine Selbstsicherheit hin?"

  „Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er plötzlich alle Pläne ändert", brummte Kiato. „Wenn wir sie nach Osh'aram bringen, hätte ein Irrtum vielleicht viel schwerwiegendere Folgen."

  „Ein Irrtum hätte für uns so und so schlimme Folgen!" fuhr Akimo ihn an. „Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass dir immer noch nicht klar ist, worum es hier geht! Das Überleben unseres ganzen Stammes hängt davon ab, dass diese ganze Aktion wenigstens in ihren letzten Zügen wie geplant verläuft. Wir können uns keine Irrtümer mehr leisten! Und alles wird wieder an mir hängen bleiben! Ich hätte nicht auf dich hören dürfen – dann wären wir längst wieder in Sicherheit und würden uns hier nicht mit diesen Fremden abplagen!"

  Kiato holte tief Luft um etwas zu erwidern, verkniff es sich aber im letzten Moment. Stattdessen starrte er seinen Freund nur mit schwarzen, vor Wut funkelnden Augen an.

   „Heute Abend, wenn wir noch einmal eine Rast einlegen, werde ich meinem Vater schreiben", sagte Akimo wieder etwas ruhiger. „Rani muss sich ausruhen. Er hat einen anstrengenden, einsamen Flug hinter sich. Er muss sich stärken und braucht unsere Gesellschaft. Und er hasst Streitigkeiten. Also, kein lautes Wort mehr bis er sich wieder in die Luft erhebt."

  Kiato warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf den Raubvogel, der gemächlich seine Flügel streckte, um es sich auf der Schulter Akimos bequem zu machen, und setzte kopfschüttelnd seinen Weg fort. „Wenn nur dieses Mistvieh von Pferd endlich wiederkommen würde", brummte er missmutig und verlagerte sein Gepäck auf die andere Schulter. „Ich bin doch kein Packesel!"

  Legolas folgte den beiden Südländern nachdenklich. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen, noch eine Weile in der Gefangenschaft auszuharren. Eine bessere Informationsquelle als diese beiden Streithähne schien es kaum zu geben. Und auch Pippin schien, obwohl er kein Wort der Südländer verstanden hatte, begriffen zu haben, dass sie gerade einige interessante Dinge ungewollt an den Feind verraten hatten, denn er bedachte den Elben mit einem kleinen, schelmischen Grinsen und lief nun gleich viel zügiger hinter den Haradrim her.

  Legolas überlegte indes, ob er den Namen Osh'aram irgendwo zuordnen konnte, gab aber nach einer Weile auf. Es gab in Haradwaith nur wenige große Städte und keine davon trug den Namen Osh'aram, da war er sich sicher. Die Einwohner Süderlands waren größtenteils Nomaden, die von Oase zu Oase zogen und alles Hab und Gut mit sich schleppten. Nur wenige Stämme hatten sich eine feste Bleibe an größeren Oasen eingerichtet oder lebten in kleineren Dörfern und Städten an der Küste oder am Grenzfluss Tenath. Der Elb war nie so weit in den Süden gewandert, als dass er jedes einzelne Dorf oder jede Oase mit Namen benennen konnte. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als Augen und Ohren offen zu halten und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu versuchen seinen Freunden eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, die ihnen sagte, wohin man sie brachte. Denn er war sich nach wie vor sicher, ihre Gegenwart gespürt zu haben, irgendwo in den scharfkantigen Felsen des Schattengebirges. Man war ihnen auf der Spur und irgendjemand, dem das nicht recht war – hatte es bemerkt. Jemand mit sehr viel Macht, beängstigend viel Macht. 

  Der Schirm war noch da und verhinderte, dass Legolas genau festlegen konnte, wo ihre Freunde waren, aber er wurde schwächer, so als würden, die Kräfte, die ihn aufrecht hielten, schwinden. Ganz gleich, wer dahinter steckte und von welcher Entfernung aus er agierte – er war zwar eine Bedrohung, mit der sie nicht gerechnet hatten, aber auch seine Kräfte waren begrenzt – auch er war besiegbar. Wichtig war es nur herauszufinden, wer er war und inwieweit er in die ganze Sache verstrickt war. Und Legolas wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die beiden Südländer ihm auch in diesem Fall eine große Hilfe sein konnten. Er musste nur jetzt doppelt so aufmerksam und vorsichtig sein wie zuvor.


	13. Kapitel 12

_*Und wieder einmal ist es so weit: dank der großartigen Jenna könnt Ihr jetzt das nächste Kapitel lesen. Ich selbst bin momentan rein H-mäßig ein ziemlich faules Stück und ohne Jenna wäre die Story in tausend Jahren nicht upgedatet worden ;o) _RENAWITCH_ (ist Haldir nicht klasse? _‚the dwarf breathed _so_ loud we could have _shot_ him in the _dark' seuuufz!), _ELANOR8_ (nicht vom Stuhl fallen;o) ), _ELVELLON_ (hihi), _PAULA196_ (na ja, auch Hobbits gehen mit der Zeit, hehe) und _GUESSWHO_ (schließlich hat Jenna die geheime Bedeutung von d.o.b. herausgefunden, lol) : tausend Dank für Eure tollen Reviews – wir hatten schon Angst, man würde uns unsere Langsamkeit derart übel nehmen, dass man uns mit Nichtachtung straft – puuuh! ;o)*_

_Kapitel 12_

Es hatte am Nachmittag begonnen zu schneien und bis zum Abend lag der Schnee im Gebirge so hoch, dass es nicht möglich war weiterzuziehen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen durch einen unbeabsichtigten Fehltritt schlimm zu verunglücken. Als die Dunkelheit einbrach, beschlossen sie alle einstimmig in einer breiten Nische in der Felswand ein Lager aufzuschlagen und erst am nächsten Morgen weiterzugehen. Ihnen allen war klar, dass sie damit viel Zeit verloren, aber es gab wieder einmal keine andere Möglichkeit und der Gedanke daran, dass die Südländer durch den Verlust ihres Pferdes nun auch wahrscheinlich langsamer vorankommen würden, verhinderte, dass ihre Stimmung allzu trübsinnig wurde.

  Nachdem sie eine ausgiebige Mahlzeit eingenommen hatten, fühlte sich Merry schon ein wenig besser, optimistischer, mutiger. Er kuschelte sich in seine warme Decke und lehnte sich gegen eines der schweren Gepäckstücke, dessen Last Boromir hatte schleppen müssen. Sein Blick wanderte in den dunklen Himmel, dessen zuvor dichte Wolkendecke an einigen Stellen aufriss und die Sicht auf ein paar leuchtende Sterne hoch über ihm freigab. Nur noch vereinzelnd fanden die Schneeflocken ihren Weg hinunter zur Erde. 

  Haldir hatte gesagt, der nächste Tag würde wärmer werden und dann würde auch der Schnee wieder schmelzen und sie konnten ihren Weg ohne weitere Probleme fortsetzen. Der Elb hatte vorgeschlagen allein weiterzugehen um ein wenig auszukundschaften, wie weit sie noch von ihren Freunden entfernt waren, aber Aragorn hatte es abgelehnt. Er war der Meinung, dass es gefährlich war sich in der Nacht voneinander zu trennen, denn die Nacht gehörte den gräulichen Kreaturen Mordors. Sie brauchten einander um sich dieser zu erwehren, falls sie tatsächlich angegriffen wurden. Und obwohl Merry es nicht erwarten konnte, zu erfahren wie es ihren Freunden ging und wo sie waren, war er doch beruhigt gewesen, als der Elb Aragorn zugestimmt und sich in Merrys Nähe niedergelassen hatte. Mit einem Elbenkrieger in der Nähe würde er gewiss besser schlafen können.

  Merrys Blick wanderte zu dem kleinen Feuer, das sie gemacht hatten und schon bei dessen Anblick wurde ihm gleich ein wenig wärmer. Es war in Mordor erstaunlich kalt – kaum vorzustellen, dass einmal ein Feuer speiender Berg das Land fast unerträglich erwärmt hatte, als Sauron hier sein Unwesen getrieben hatte. Sauron... ein Zittern lief durch Merrys Körper und dieses Mal war nicht die Kälte, die sie umgab, daran Schuld. Der Gedanke an ihren einst so mächtigen Gegner verursachte immer noch ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seiner Magengrube. Vielleicht zog der Geist Saurons tatsächlich noch durch Mordor und versuchte jeden Eindringling so zu Tode zu ängstigen, dass er sich von der nächsten Klippe warf. Das würde erklären, warum er am Vormittag fast abgestürzt war. Vielleicht war er ja nicht nur einfach tollpatschig gewesen. 

  Andererseits schien er tatsächlich der Einzige zu sein, der sich noch vor Sauron fürchtete. Boromir lehnte mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust an einem Felsen, den Kopf im Nacken und die Augen geschlossen, so als wolle er tatsächlich versuchen zu schlafen, Haldir versuchte mit eine paar dürren Zweigen, die er irgendwo aufgetrieben hatte, das Feuer am Leben zu erhalten, während Éomer und Aragorn beieinander saßen und sich leise unterhielten – anscheinend nicht über allzu ernste Themen, denn ab und zu tönte ein leises Lachen von ihnen herüber. Merrys Blick blieb an Salia hängen, die mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen am Ausgang der Felsnische lehnte und vor sich hin grübelte. Irgendetwas schien die junge Frau so sehr zu beschäftigen, dass sie in einer Art konzentrierter Starre gefangen war, den Blick nach innen gekehrt und keiner Regung fähig.

  Erst nach einer Weile schien sie zu bemerken, dass Merry sie neugierig ansah und hob den Blick um fragend die Stirn zu runzeln. „Was ist?" fragte sie irritiert.

  „N.. nichts", stotterte Merry verlegen. „Ich hab' mich nur gefragt, warum du dich nicht setzt und dich ein wenig ausruhst."

  „Ich bin ausgeruht", erwiderte Salia mit einem halben Lächeln, kam aber nun doch zu ihm hinüber und ließ sich neben ihm auf einer Decke nieder.

  „Wirklich?" Merry konnte es kaum glauben.

  Sie nickte. „Ich bin ganz andere Strapazen gewöhnt. Und sieh dir Aragorn an, er macht auch nicht gerade den Eindruck, als sei er furchtbar erschöpft. Ich brauche nicht mehr Ruhe als er." Sie griff nach einem ledernen Beutel in ihrer Nähe, in dem sich Wasser befand und trank einen Schluck.

 Merry sah sie zögernd an – dann sprach er schließlich aus, was ihm seit ihrer ersten Begegnung auf der Zunge brannte. „Wo... woher kennst du eigentlich Aragorn?"

  Salia dachte einen Augenblick nach und im ersten Moment rechnete Merry fest damit eine Abfuhr zu bekommen, doch dann schlich sich ein kleines, mildes Lächeln auf die Lippen der jungen Frau. „Wir sind uns vor einigen Jahren in Ithilien begegnet. Er war mit ein paar Waldläufern unterwegs und jagte eine Horde von Orks, die ein Dorf in der Nähe des Sarn Gebirs überfallen hatte. Und wie es das Schicksal so wollte, waren es gerade diese Orks, die mich und ein paar Freunde überfielen. Er eilte uns sozusagen ungewollt zur Hilfe."

  „Ungewollt?" wiederholte Merry irritiert. 

  „Nunja, ich weiß nicht, ob er Menschen wie uns normalerweise gerne hilft", erwiderte Salia nachdenklich.

  „Wieso nicht? Ich meine, dir sieht man nicht unbedingt sofort an, dass du eine Haradrim bist", meinte Merry und musterte sie kurz. Gut, sie besaß rabenschwarzes Haar und einen dunklen Teint, aber sie kleidete sich wie die Menschen in Gondor und auch dort gab es dunkelhaarige Menschen.

  „Das meine ich nicht", erklärte Salia. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er Probleme damit hat, was ich bin, sondern eher damit, was ich tu oder besser gesagt, was ich damals tat."

  Merry sah sie mit großen Augen an und ehe es ihm bewusst  wurde, fragte er schon: „Und was war das?"

  „Oh", sagte sie gedehnt, „ Dinge die man meistens nur Leuten zutraut die einäugig und krumm in dunklen Gassen herumschleichen." Sie grinste. „Schmuggel, Mord, Diebstahl..."

  Der Hobbit blinzelte sie verwirrt an und stieß schließlich ein kleines, ungläubiges Lachen aus. „Du machst Witze."

  „Damals habe ich ein Paar illegale Waren nach Minas Tirith einführen wollen", fuhr sie ungerührt fort. „Die Orks haben leider fast alles geplündert – aber ich denke, Aragorn hat trotzdem begriffen, womit ich mir meinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente."

  „M.. Mord?" wiederholte Merry verängstigt.

  „Du solltest das nicht so eng sehen", meinte Salia schlicht. „Ich meine, wenn man es genau nimmt, sitzt du hier mit einer ganzen Gruppe von Mördern. Vielleicht bist du sogar selbst einer - oder warst du noch nie in einen Kampf verwickelt?"

  „Doch schon, aber..."

  „Und? Hast du dabei jemanden getötet?"

  „Ja, aber das waren meine _Feinde_!"

  „Glaubst du, ich würde meine _Freunde_ umbringen?"

  Darauf wusste Merry nichts mehr zu erwidern. Er kannte Salia zwar noch nicht sehr lange, aber so etwas würde er ihr ganz gewiss nicht zutrauen. Dennoch bereitete ihm dieses Thema so viel Unbehagen, dass er beschloss, es ganz einfach zu wechseln.

  „Aragorn und du, ihr seid also nach diesem Vorfall Freunde geworden, ja?"

  „Na ja, mehr oder minder", gab die junge Frau schulterzuckend zu. „Das Schicksal wollte es irgendwie, dass wir uns danach noch öfter über den Weg liefen und schließlich sind wir eine Zeit lang sogar zusammen durch die Lande gestreift. Wir hatten denselben Weg und es war damals einfach sicherer. Und irgendwie hat sich dadurch eine Freundschaft zwischen uns entwickelt."

  „War das noch vor Saurons Wiederauferstehung?" erkundigte sich Merry.

  Sie nickte. „Als der Feind stärker wurde, haben wir uns kaum noch gesehen und schließlich aus den Augen verloren. Erst nach dem Ringkrieg, haben wir uns wieder ein paar Mal gesehen, hatten aber kaum Zeit füreinander."

  „Und die ganze Zeit hast du in Gondor gelebt?"

  Ein erneutes Nicken war die Antwort.

  „Wieso? Ich meine, deine Heimat ist doch Haradwaith, oder?"

  Salias Miene versteinerte sich und ihr Blick verlor plötzlich jegliche Wärme. „Nein", sagte sie mit kühlem Unterton. „Meine Heimat ist Gondor! Man ist nicht unbedingt dort Zuhause, wo man geboren ist."

  Dieses Mal war es an Merry nur zu nicken. Er spürte ganz genau, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte und verkniff es sich mühsam weiterzubohren. Manchmal war Neugierde nahezu eine Plage. 

  „Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt lieber versuchen zu schlafen", sagte er schnell und bemühte sich möglichst überzeugend zu gähnen. „Es wird morgen bestimmt wieder ein anstrengender Tag."

  „Das wird er", stimmte Salia ihm zu und schenkte ihm doch noch ein Lächeln. Dann stand sie auf.

  „Und was willst du jetzt noch machen?" fragte Merry verwundert, während er sich in eine bequeme Schlafposition brachte. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich gleich viel schläfriger.

  „Ich übernehme die erste Wache", erklärte sie und ergriff ihr Schwert. „Schlafen kann ich auch später." Damit trat sie wieder an den Ausgang der Felsnische und lehnte sich an die Wand.

  Merry sah sie noch einen Moment durch halbgeschlossene Lider an, dann fielen ihm die Augen endgültig zu.

***************************************************************

Die Wolken hatten sich erneut vor Mond und Sterne geschoben und hüllten das Schattengebirge in eine bleierne Schwärze. Die Felsen hoben sich nur durch den weißen Schnee, der auf ihnen lag, von dem nachtschwarzen Himmel ab und ihre scharfkantigen Gipfel griffen wir Krallen einer riesigen Pranke in die dunkelgraue Wolkendecke. Nebelschwaden zogen sich wie eine zähe Masse durch die zerklüftete Landschaft und belegten jedes Wesen mit einer süßen, unwiderstehlichen Schläfrigkeit.

  Es war eine gute Stunde, um Dinge zu tun, die niemand sonst bemerken sollte – eine gute Stunde, um sich endlich wieder frei zu fühlen.

  Salia sog die süßliche, schwere Nachtluft tief in ihre Lungen ein, während sie den Blick auf den steilen Pfad nach unten richtete, der sich vor ihr auftat. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, sich unbemerkt von dem Lager zu entfernen, weil dieser verdammte Elb sie einfach nicht aus den Augen hatte lassen wollen. Doch schließlich hatte auch er nicht mehr der Wirkung des Schlafmittels widerstehen können, das sie in das Abendmahl der anderen gemixt hatte. Sie würden nichts von all dem bemerken und, wenn sie am Morgen wieder aufwachten, wunderbar ausgeruht und vielleicht etwas verlegen sein, weil sie ihre Schicht verschlafen hatten. 

  Nun war sie frei – frei, das zu tun, was sie schon seit geraumer Zeit geplant hatte. Und es gab keine bessere Gelegenheit dafür, als diese. Sie musste sich beeilen, wenn ihr Plan aufgehen sollte, schließlich musste sie wieder im Lager sein, wenn die anderen aufwachten. Sie lief noch ein paar Schritte den Pfad hinunter und blieb dann schließlich stehen, um das Brett, das sie die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen hatte, auf den schneebedeckten Boden zu legen und mit einem Fuß in die darauf befestigte lederne Lasche zu schlüpfen.

  „Na, dann mal los", sprach sie sich selbst zu, brachte sich auf dem Brett in Position und stieß sich ab. Sie legte rasch an Geschwindigkeit zu und schlidderte nun im halsbrecherischen Tempo den Hang hinunter. Der Wind pfiff in ihren Ohren, während sie mit eleganten Bewegungen  hervorstehende Felsen umschiffte oder eine Abkürzung einen noch steileren Abhang hinunter einschlug. ‚Endlich frei!' hämmerte es in ihrem Kopf. ‚Endlich frei!'

  Und dann sah sie es: ein kleines Licht weit unter ihr. Also hatte sie sich nicht geirrt – sie waren wirklich sehr nah – gefährlich nah.

  Sie brachte das Brett mit einer raschen Bewegung zum stehen, so das der Schnee in einer hohen Fontäne zur Seite wegspritzte und betrachtete den steilen Hang, der hinunter zu dem Licht führte. Steil war gar kein Ausdruck. Das Gefälle war so stark, dass nicht viel fehlte, um es senkrecht zu nennen. Eine Herausforderung, die sie leicht ein paar gebrochene Knochen kosten konnte, wenn nicht sogar ihr Leben. 

  Salia zuckte kurz die Schultern und stieß sich ab...

***********************************************************************

Legolas fuhr herum. Irgendetwas regte sich dort in der kalten Dunkelheit des Schattengebirges – etwas, das sich ihnen im raschen Tempo näherte. 

  „W...was?" stotterte Kiato heiser, der vor wenigen Minuten trotz seines Wachdienstes in einen leichten Schlummer gefallen war. 

  „Da kommt etwas auf uns zu", erklärte Legolas schnell und versuchte es angestrengt mit den Augen zu erfassen. „Und zwar sehr schnell."

  War es ein Mensch? Unmöglich – zu schnell für einen Menschen. Es hatte menschliche Formen, aber die Bewegungen...

  Kiato zog sein Schwert. „Wo?"

  Im nächsten Moment war auch Akimo auf den Beinen und stellte sich kampfbereit zu seinem Kameraden.

  „Was ist denn los?", hörte Legolas Pippin mit schlaftrunkener Stimme murmeln. „Bitte nicht schon wieder Trolle..."

  „Nein..." Verblüffung stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Elben. „Es ist tatsächlich ein Mensch."

  „Hier? In Mordor?" hakte Akimo ungläubig nach. „Hat er uns gesehen?"

  „Sie", verbesserte Legolas und war über seine Aussage genauso erstaunt wie die Haradrim. „Ich denke, sie hat unser Feuer gesehen."

  „Sie? Eine Frau?" fragte Akimo überrascht.

  „Eine Frau?" echote Pippin, der wohl schon mit ihrer Rettung durch einen ihrer Freunde gerechnet hatte. „Warum denn eine Frau?"

  „Und sie ist bewaffnet", setzte Legolas nachdenklich hinzu.

  „Aber was will sie von uns?"

  „Fragt sie selbst; sie ist gleich da."

  „Gleich?"

  Irgendwie wurde Legolas das Gefühl nicht los, dass plötzlich alle irgendetwas mit ihren Ohren hatten. Er hasste es, alles, was er sagte, noch einmal erklären zu müssen. Also schwieg er dieses Mal demonstrativ. Die junge Frau war nun wirklich schon fast bei ihnen und alles würde sich von selbst aufklären.

  Schnee spritzte ihnen entgegen, als die Fremde auf dem eigenartigen Brett unter den Füßen zum stehen kam und die beiden Haradrim hoben drohend ihre Schwerter, jedoch nur für einen Augenblick. Im nächsten Moment weiteten sich die Augen Akimos und er ließ das Schwert wieder sinken.

  „Salia?!" stieß er ungläubig hervor und in seine Augen stand ein Mischung aus Freude und Angst geschrieben.

  „Ihr seid doch die gottverdammtesten, hirnlosesten Idioten, die ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe!" fuhr die junge Frau ihn sogleich auf Harad an. „Habt ihr euer Gehirn auf dem Basar verkauft, bevor ihr nach Gondor aufgebrochen seid?"

  „Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass der Plan fehlgeschlagen ist!" ging Akimo sofort in Abwehrposition, während Kiato sich noch nicht von seinem Schock erholt hatte und Salia mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Ich habe ihn nicht gemacht! Er war einfach nicht gut genug!"

  „Es war doch allen klar, dass er schief gehen konnte", knurrte Salia, „deswegen gab es ja einen Plan B!! Und eine genauere Beschreibung von König Éomer hätte ich euch gar nicht geben können! Stattdessen entführt ihr einen... einen..." Sie warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf Legolas, der sich zu Pippin gesellt hatte, und fuhr dann gedämpft fort: „... einen _Elben_!"

  „Einen _Elben_?!" rief Akimo entsetzt. „Heilige Götter!" Er starrte Legolas entsetzt an. Der runzelte nur fragend die Stirn, so als hätte er kein einziges Wort verstanden.

  „Das erklärt so ziemlich alles", setzte er leiser hinzu.

  „Wieso?" erkundigte sich Kiato irritiert. „Was ist ein Elb?"

  „Ein Dämon", erwiderte Akimo fast verängstigt. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie wirklich existieren, aber es scheint so."

  Salia stieß ein verärgertes Lachen aus. „Ein Dämon... abgesehen von den spitzen Ohren und ihrem arroganten Auftreten unterscheiden sie sich nicht sonderlich von uns Menschen. Spitze Ohren! Meine Güte, wo habt ihr nur eure Augen?!"

  „Du hast gesagt, er ist blond und groß und wird gewiss mit ‚eure Hoheit' angesprochen", erwiderte Kiato verärgert. „Und das trifft alles auf ihn zu. Und das mit den Ohren... na ja, das haben wir nicht sofort bemerkt – und außerdem ist es ja durchaus möglich, dass die Menschen in Rohan anders aussehen, als alle anderen, schließlich sehen wir ja auch anders aus."

  „Und wo ist der Bart?!" fuhr Salia ihn an. „Hä?!"

  „Bart?" wiederholte Kiato irritiert.

  „Ich habe gesagt, er hat einen Bart!"

  Kiato sah unsicher zu Akimo hinüber, der einen tiefen Seufzer von sich gab.

  „Gut, wir haben einen Fehler gemacht, in der Reihe von Fehlern, die alle anderen gemacht haben", meinte Akimo. „Und? Was willst du jetzt tun? Uns umbringen? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wolltest du doch mit der ganzen Sache nichts weiter zu tun haben, bis du in O'sharam bist."

  „Ach, du kannst dich tatsächlich an etwas erinnern, was ich gesagt hae?" gab Salia mit einem falschen Lächeln zurück und ihre Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus als sie sich vorbeugte, um ihm die Wange zu tätscheln. „_Guter Junge. - _Es gibt da nur ein kleines Problem: Ich gehöre jetzt zu euren Jägern."

  Akimo runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"

  „Glücklicherweise sind der Elb und dieser Hobbit..."

  „Hobbit?"

  „... sehr enge Freunde von König Elessar. Und er würde alles geben, um sie zu retten."

  „Er hat dir den Auftrag gegeben, nach uns zu suchen?!" entfuhr es Akimo erstaunt.

  „Nein, er hat mir den Auftrag gegeben ihn und ein paar Freunde nach Haradwaith zu führen und zwar auf dem Weg, den ihr möglicherweise gegangen seid."

  „Moment", mischte sich Kiato erfreut ein, „ heißt das, König Elessar folgt uns freiwillig nach Haradwaith?"

  Sie nickte grimmig. „Du solltest nicht zu optimistisch sein."

  „Wieso?" lachte Kiato. „Ich meine, das ist es doch, was wir wollten – wir wollten König Elessar nach Haradwaith bringen. Dort wird es ein Leichtes sein ihn zu überwältigen und unser Plan geht doch noch auf! Das ist sogar noch besser als der erste Plan. Wenn wir ihn in unserer Gewalt hätten, würden uns wahrscheinlich ganze Armeen verfolgen. So brauchen wir nur ihn und seine Freunde in unsere Heimat locken."

  Salia lachte mit ihm, doch klang es ziemlich aufgesetzt. „Ja – aber momentan sieht es  nicht so aus, als ob ihr überhaupt bis dorthin kommt!"

  Kiato stutze. „Wer sollte das verhindern? Wir haben unsere Gefangenen unter Kontrolle."

  Akimo stöhnte genervt auf. „Kiato! Salia ist hier in unserem Lager!"

  „Und?"

  „Sie führt Elessar hinter uns her!"

  Kiato starrte seinen Freund noch einen Moment stirnrunzelnd an, dann weiteten sich seine Augen mit der plötzlichen Erkenntnis. „Heilige Götter! Wie nah sind sie?"

  „Zu nah", brummte Salia. „Und sie sind euch allein zahlenmäßig überlegen."

  „Kannst du sie nicht auf eine falsche Spur locken?" erkundigte sich Akimo zögernd.

  Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Unmöglich. Sie haben einen Elb dabei. Es ist fast so gut wie unmöglich einen Elben zu täuschen. Das kann mir vielleicht einmal gelingen, aber nicht noch einmal. Außerdem ist Elessar selbst ein ziemlich guter Spurenleser. Nein, ihr müsst so schnell wie möglich verschwinden."

  „Und wie? Wir können uns wohl schwerlich in Luft auflösen", erwiderte Akimo.

  „Doch, das könnt ihr." Salia griff unter ihre Weste und zog ein zusammengerolltes Stück Leder hervor. Gefolgt von den beiden Haradrim trat sie an einen niedrigen Felsen und breitete es darauf aus. „Das hier ist der Poros." Sie wies auf eine darauf eingezeichnete Linie. „Ihr müsst ihm folgen und zwar bis zu dem Felsen, der ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem Kopf eines Ebers hat. Hier." Sie wies auf einen weitern Punkt auf der Karte. Dort findet ihr einen schmalen Schacht. Steckt euch ein paar Fackeln an, damit ihr etwas sehen könnt. Der Gang führt unter dem Gebirge hindurch bis ins Niemandsland. Wenn ihr dann den Tenath überquert, seid ihr in Sicherheit."

  Akimo nickte erleichtert und auch Kiato schien sich wieder zu entspannen. „Woher hast du die Karte?" fragte er interessiert.

  „Das ist doch egal", knurrte Salia. „Hauptsache, ihr verschwindet so schnell wie möglich aus unserem Blickfeld. Ach, und noch etwas... euer Pferd kommt den Poros entlang. Ihr müsstet ihm eigentlich auf dem Weg zum Schacht finden. Der Gang ist groß genug um es mitzunehmen und vielleicht seid ihr wieder etwas schneller, wenn ihr das Gepäck nicht schleppen müsst." Sie warf wieder einen Blick auf Legolas, der noch im rechten Moment zur Seite sah, um nicht zu verraten, dass er ihrer Planung gespannt gefolgt war. Dennoch hatte er ihr Misstrauen geweckt, denn sie fuhr fort: „Und was den Elben angeht – seid vorsichtig. Er ist zwar kein Dämon, aber er hat Fähigkeiten, die unsere weit übertreffen. Er sieht und hört alles, auch Dinge, die normalerweise vielleicht gar nicht wahrzunehmen sind."

  „Aber er versteht doch nicht unsere Sprache", warf Kiato beunruhigt ein.

  „Ich hoffe nicht", erwiderte Salia und schenkte Legolas einen weiteren finsteren Blick. „Aber ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Seid einfach nur vorsichtig. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn der Köder entkommt, bevor wir Haradwaith erreicht haben."

  Die beiden Südländer nickten einvernehmlich.

  „Und was wirst du jetzt tun?" erkundigte sich Akimo bei Salia.

  „Ich werde versuchen für euch soviel Zeit zu schinden, wie möglich", erwiderte sie mit einem verärgerten Schnauben. „Und eines sag' ich euch, wenn ich euch noch einmal sehe, bevor wir in Haradwaith sind, bringe ich euch eigenhändig um!"

  Die beiden Männer wussten darauf nichts mehr zu erwidern – und es war auch besser so, denn irgendwie wurde Legolas das Gefühl nicht los, dass die junge Frau wirklich meinte, was sie sagte.

_*Ich kann's mir einfach nicht verkneifen, sorry: dieses Antiksnowboarden ist keine Anspielung auf Legolas' Schildskating in LOTR. Das hatte ich bereits im Kopf, lange bevor auch nur ein Mini Trailer zu sehen war. (wütend grummelnd) Das ist genauso wie in diesem beschissenen FD2, wo sie meine tolle Szene mit dem Pfahl (Lucy: "das interessiert hier keinen!") – okay :o(  lol*_


	14. Kapitel 13

* So, und da sind wir wieder! Ich geb's zu das war nicht besonders schnell, aber auch nicht zu langsam, oder? Seid ihr noch alle da? Wir haben im Moment ein paar zeitliche Probleme (Uni-Hausarbeiten, andere Stories etc.), aber wir werden weitermachen, bis euch diese Story zum Halse raushängt – keine Gnade, hähä :0) Und wir hoffen natürlich wie immer auf euer Feedback- je mehr, desto motivierter sind wir, ehrlich (Dank noch an Elanor8 für ihre regelmäßigen Reviews – das gibt uns wirklich was).*

****

Kapitel 13 

Es war das leise Flüstern einer bekannten Stimme, das Aragorn schließlich aus seinem bleiernen nicht enden wollenden Schlaf riss und ihn verwirrt in die Dunkelheit blinzeln ließ. Als er den schweren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite wandte, entdeckte er Haldir neben sich kniend und zu ihm vorn übergebeugt.

  „Endlich", stieß der Elb leise in seiner Sprache aus. „Ich dachte schon, ich müsse dich schütteln und anschreien, bis du wieder zu dir kommst." Er sah sich einen Augenblick argwöhnisch um. „Komm mit mir – wir müssen reden."

  Aragorn rieb sich kurz die Augen und schüttelte sich, um den Schlaf aus seinem umnebelten Verstand zu verdrängen, während er sich langsam aufrichtete. Er taumelte ein wenig, als er Haldir in eine etwas abseits gelegene Ecke ihres Lagers folgte und wunderte sich, wie er in einen solch tiefen Schlaf hatte fallen können, ohne zuvor auch nur das geringste Anzeichen von Müdigkeit verspürt zu haben. Ebenso verwundert musste er feststellen, dass auch alle anderen von dieser seltsamen Müdigkeit ergriffen worden waren und immer noch tief und fest schliefen, obwohl der Morgen bereits graute.

  Haldir ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn dicht an sich heran. „Ich bin vor wenigen Minuten dort drüben aufgewacht", raunte der Elb ihm zu und wies auf den Ausgang der Felsspalte.

  „Auf dem Wachposten?" fragte Aragorn erstaunt.

  Der Elb nickte und sah sich erneut um, so als wolle er keine ungebetenen Zuhörer.

  „Du bist auf dem Wachposten eingeschlafen?" fragte Aragorn noch einmal um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. „ Du? Wie ist das möglich?"

  „Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt", erwiderte Haldir und erst jetzt registrierte Aragorn die Verwirrung in den schönen Augen des Elben und nicht nur das - er schien regelrecht schockiert zu sein. „Und sieh dir die anderen an", fuhr Haldir fort. „Sie schlafen wie Tote."

  Der Elb hatte recht. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung – es war, als ob eine höhere Macht versuchte die Kontrolle über sie zu gewinnen und ihr Werk schon beinahe vollendet hatte.

  „Wie erklärst du dir das?" erkundigte sich Aragorn nervös.

  „Vielleicht hat uns jemand etwas in unser Essen gemischt", flüsterte der Elb jetzt noch leiser als zuvor.

  Aragorn konnte sich schon denken, wen Haldir mit ‚jemand' meinte. Ihnen beiden war klar, dass sie allen anderen blind vertrauen konnten. Es gab nur eine Person, die besonders dem Elben sehr undurchsichtig erschien: Salia. Aber Aragorn weigerte sich noch, sich der vagen Vermutung seines Freundes anzuschließen. Es hatte bisher keinen Anlass gegeben ihr zu misstrauen und er kannte sie schon so lange. Seine Augen wanderten über die dunklen Gestalten, die nahe des erloschenen Feuers lagen und blieben schließlich an der Gestalt Salias hängen, die in der Nähe von Merry einen Ruheplatz gefunden hatte und ebenso tief und regelmäßig atmete wie alle anderen.

  „Das würde auch erklären, warum ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, auf den Wachposten gegangen zu sein", fuhr Haldir fort.

  „Du meinst, weil du es nicht wirklich getan hast", schloss Aragorn.

  Wieder nickte der Elb leicht, doch Aragorn schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und beugte sich nun seinerseits näher zu ihm vor. „Wie soll Salia dich dort ohne Hilfe hingeschleppt haben. Auch wenn sie eine Kriegerin ist, sie bleibt immer noch eine Frau. Ihre Kräfte sind dementsprechend begrenzt. Hast du Schleifspuren finden können?"

  „Nein", gab Haldir zähneknirschend zu. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es war."

  „Was für einen Nutzen hätte sie davon uns in Tiefschlaf zu versetzen?" entgegnete Aragorn.

  „Das weiß ich nicht", erwiderte Haldir fast schon verärgert. „Aber ich traue ihr nicht."

  „Das reicht aber nicht!" Aragorn sah ihn ernst an. „Ich kann dein Misstrauen ja nachvollziehen", lenkte er ein, „ aber ich kann sie nicht wie einen Verräter behandeln und sie in Fesseln legen, nur weil wir uns das hier nicht erklären können. Vielleicht ist es auch nur die Höhe gewesen, in der wir uns befinden, oder die Wetterverhältnisse hier in Mordor..."

  „Oder es war Sauron", murmelte eine schlaftrunkene Stimme in ihrer Nähe und Merry rappelte sich mühsam auf und sah mit schweren Lidern zu ihnen hinüber. „Sein... sein böser Geist... ihr wisst schon..."

  „Wie lange hörst du uns schon zu?" fragte Aragorn überrascht und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Salias immer noch reglose Gestalt.

  „Lang genug um Angst zu bekommen", meinte der Hobbit und streckte sich. „Salia mag vielleicht ein wenig merkwürdig sein", setzte er leiser hinzu, „aber ich glaub nicht, dass sie was damit zu tun hat. Ich sage nur: Sauron..."

  „Und ich glaube, wir sollten schnellstens in tiefere Lagen kommen", lächelte Aragorn. „Die Höhe hier scheint uns allen ein wenig auf die Gemüter zu schlagen. Versuch die anderen zu wecken. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen."

  Merry nickte gehorsam, stand wankend auf und machte einen Bogen um Salia herum, um Boromir aus dem Schlaf zu rütteln.

  „Ich werde deine Bedenken beherzigen, Haldir", wandte sich Aragorn noch einmal leise an den Elben. „Wir sollten die Salia in der nächsten Zeit nicht aus den Augen lassen. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass wir sie verärgern. Wir brauchen sie."

  Haldir nickte kühl. „Ich werde versuchen ihr dieselbe Zuneigung entgegenzubringen, die sie mir zu Teil werden lässt", erwiderte er mit einem leicht arroganten Lächeln. „Mach dir keine Sorgen – ich denke, wir sind zivilisierte Wesen."

  Aragorn atmetet tief durch. Während Haldir sich daran machte Éomer zu wecken, trat er selbst an Salia heran und berührte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter. Keine Reaktion. Sie schien ebenso fest zu schlafen, wie er wenige Minuten zuvor.

  „Salia", sagte er und rüttelte ein wenig an ihrer Schulter. Dieses Mal bewegte sie sich, wandte sich ein wenig um und blinzelte ihn verschlafen an. „W... was?"

  „Wir wollen aufbrechen", sagte er nur und ließ von ihr ab, um sich wieder an seinen Platz zu

begeben und dort die Sachen zusammenzupacken.

  „Habe ich die ganze Zeit geschlafen?" hörte er Boromir brummen und warf einen Blick auf den großen Krieger, der verärgert über sich selbst ein paar Schritte durch ihr Lager taumelte und sich dann nachdenklich an der Stirn kratzte. „Wie ist denn das möglich?"

  „Aragorn meint, das ist die Höhe", erklärte Merry und macht sich auch daran seine Sachen einzupacken. Boromir sah fragend zu ihm herüber, doch Argorn schüttelte unauffällig den Kopf. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um weiter darüber zu sprechen und glücklicherweise schien Boromir sofort zu verstehen und schwieg. Auch Èomer, der zu selben Zeit wie Boromir zu sich gekommen war, schenkte Aragorn einen irritierten Blick, aber auch er stellte keine weitern Fragen und so räumten sie schließlich alle schweigend ihr Lager und machten sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Nurn-Ebene. 

***********************************************************************

Der Sturm war an diesem Tage etwas unentschieden. Manchmal sandte er eine kräftige Böe über die sanften Dünen der N'arahd – Wüste, wirbelte den feinen Sand in die Luft, jagte ihn peitschend über die hügelige Landschaft, so dass man kaum mehr eine Hand vor Augen sehen konnte, um sich dann abrupt zu legen und nur noch als seichte Brise am Boden entlang zu streichen. Es schien so, als wüsste der Sturm nicht so genau, wann er zu einem wirklichen Sandsturm werden wollte, als wartete er auf den rechten Moment, um ganze Dünen abzuheben und alle Pflanzen und alles Getier, was er finden konnte, unter Sandmassen zu begraben. So fegte er weiter unentschlossen und launisch durch die Wüste, bis er schließlich an eine hohe Dünenkette kam, die es wagte ihn zu bremsen. Vor Wut aufheulend warf er sich ihr entgegen – doch er war noch nicht bereit seine volle Kraft zu geben. Um diese Kette zu überwinden, musste er erst einmal seine Kräfte sammeln und das dauerte seine Zeit.

  Ein einsamer Reiter erschien auf dem Dünenkamm und verharrte dort. Er schien den Sturm nicht zu fürchten, denn er verspürte noch nicht einmal das Bedürfnis sein Gesicht zu verhüllen. Das weiche, dunkle Tuch, das in eine Art Turban überging, flatterte im Wind, während er dem Sturm trotzig entgegen sah. 

  Er besaß ein schönes Gesicht; schwarze, unergründliche Augen, umrahmt von dunklen, breiten Brauen, ein große, etwas gebogene Nase, sinnliche Lippen, hohe Wangenknochen und ein markantes Kinn, dass durch einen gepflegten Bart betont wurde. Man sah ihm an, dass er schon einige Jahre in der Wüste verbracht hatte und nicht mehr der Jüngste war, denn sein Gesicht war wettergegerbt und einige Falten zeichneten sich zwischen den Brauen und an den Mundwinkeln ab. Er war eine eindrucksvolle Gestalt. Die Wildheit der Natur, die ihn umgab, schien durch seine Adern zu fließen und ihm eine Kraft und Willensstärke zu geben, die jeden Menschen, der ihm begegnete, beeindrucken musste. Doch niemand schien es zu wagen, im beginnenden Sturm durch die Wüste zu ziehen. Es gab in diesem Moment nur den Reiter und die aufgewühlte Eintönigkeit der Natur.

  Bariak konnte der Sturm keine Furcht einjagen. Er lebte seit seiner Geburt in der Oase, die im Kreis der riesigen Sanddünen lag und der Sandsturm der Wüste war sein ständiger Begleiter gewesen. Er wusste die Zeichen der Natur zu deuten, die Sprache, die sie sprach, war ihm vertraut. Dieser Sturm war noch nicht soweit. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis man ihn wirklich einen Sturm nennen konnte und selbst dann würde er nicht die Dünen zerstören oder überqueren können, die sich ihm so mutig entgegenreckten. Sie hatten schon schlimmere Stürme überstanden, die ihre Form verändert, sie aber dennoch nicht von ihrem Platz verdrängt hatten.

  Bariak spähte angestrengt in die Ferne. Seine Augen waren scharf, wie die eines Falken, aber dennoch konnte er nicht entdecken, wonach er Ausschau hielt. Salef hatte ihm eine Nachricht geschickt, dass er und ein paar Gesandte der anderen Stämme auf dem Weg zu ihm waren. Es gab wohl wieder Probleme in Umbar und auch in Harias und Baakim konnte man die Entscheidungen und Bestimmungen Zinrashads und seiner Anhänger wohl nicht mehr tolerieren. Es gab Aufstände, die blutig niedergeschlagen wurden. Wenn nicht bald etwas geschah, würde alles in Mord und Totschlag enden. Die Kinder Haradwaiths würden einander zerfleischen und dem Rest der Welt beweisen, dass sie die Barbaren und Wilden waren, für die man sie hielt.

  Eine starke Böe peitschte ihm feine Sandkörner entgegen und Bariak hob einen Arm vor sein Gesicht, um nicht den Sand in Augen und Nase zu bekommen, während sein Hengst den Kopf zu Seite wandte und ein verärgertes Schnauben ausstieß. Als der Wüstenkrieger den Arm wieder senkte, entdeckte er am Horizont eine Gruppe von Reitern, die gerade im Licht der tiefstehenden Sonne über den Kamm einer Düne ritten. 

  „Endlich!" stieß er erleichtert aus und wickelte sich nun doch das Tuch ums Gesicht. Der Sandsturm wollte jetzt keine Pausen mehr einlegen und steigerte sich allmählich. Dennoch zog sich Bariak nicht hinter die Dünen zurück, sondern trieb sein Pferd vorwärts, die steile Düne hinunter. Mit gesenktem Kopf kämpfte es sich durch den tiefen Sand und fiel in einen leichten Galopp, als es schließlich ebeneren Grund erreicht hatte. Auch Sharan war in der Wüste geboren und er war stärker, intelligenter und zäher als die meisten Pferde. Ihm machte der Sturm genauso wenig aus wie seinem Herrn und Bariak wusste, dass er sich auf das treue Tier verlassen konnte. Wenn er sich irrte, was den Sturm anging, so würde Sharan ihm sofort zu verstehen geben, wenn es gefährlich wurde. Doch das Tier sprengte willig die nächste Düne herauf und schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Bald schon hatten sie den kleinen Trupp bis auf wenige Meter erreicht.

  „Wir müssen uns beeilen!" rief Bariak Salef zu, der auf einem schlanken Schimmel an der Spitze des Trosses ritt. „Der Sturm wird stärker und wir sind erst hinter den großen Dünen wirklich geschützt!"

  Der große, dünne Mann nickte nur und gab seinen Begleitern ein Zeichen. Sie fielen in einen schnellen Galopp und der Wind in ihrem Rücken drängte sie vorwärts. Bald schon hatten sie den Rand der hohen Dünen erreicht und ließen ihre Pferde im Trab den steilen Hang bewältigen. Als sie oben angelangt waren, brachten sie die schwer atmenden Tiere zum Stehen. Nur Sharan schien der kurze Endspurt nichts ausgemacht zu haben, denn er trat schon wieder auf der Stelle. Bariak musste grinsen. Er wusste was in seinem Tier vorging. Der Wettkampf mit anderen Artgenossen war eine seiner Schwächen. 

  Als er bemerkte, dass die anderen Männer bis auf Salef und Karas andächtig in die Oase hinab sahen, ließ auch er seinen Blick über das üppige Grün dieses Ortes tief unter ihnen wandern. 

  Er selbst lebte hier die meiste Zeit des Jahres und war an diesen Anblick gewöhnt, aber Menschen, die diesen Ort nicht kannten und eine lange Reise durch die Wüste hinter sich hatten, musste es wie ein verzauberter Garten vorkommen. 

  Die Oase war groß und ihr Zentrum bildete ein langer türkiesfarbener, tiefer See, in den Palmen, Farne und andere dschungelartige Gewächse hineinwuchsen. Am Rande des fast waldigen Gebietes hatten die Menschen seines Stammes Felder angelegt, die grün und goldgelb schimmerten und an der Nordseite des Sees befand sich ein kleiner Strand, an dem sich Kinder und Frauen tummelten, lachten, Wäsche wuschen oder einfach nur badeten. Dahinter lag das kleines Dorf aus Zelten und Holzhütten mit einem größeren Platz, um Feste zu Feiern oder am Abend gemütlich beisammen zu sitzen. 

  Ein gewohnter Anblick für Bariak, der ihn immer mit großer Zufriedenheit durchströmte – seine Heimat, seine Familie, sein Zufluchtsort.

  „Das... das ist unglaublich", stotterte einer der fremden Männer. „Ich dachte, immer Zerash wäre der schönste Ort inmitten der Wüste."

  „Das soll er auch in den Köpfen aller bleiben", erwiderte Bariak und sah den Mann eindringlich an.

  Der verstand sofort. „Ja, ja, natürlich, Nalen", sagte er schnell und beugte den Kopf in Demut.

  Bariak nickte nur und trieb sein Pferd wieder vorwärts. Wie er es vermutet hatte, ließ der Hengst den Rest der Truppe mit nur wenigen Sprüngen hinter sich und ließ den Stuten seiner Herde, die irgendwo verteilt in der Oase grasten, mit einem schrillen Wiehern verlauten, dass er wieder zurück war. Bariak zügelte den Hengst wieder, als er den Rand der Oase erreicht hatte und ließ sich von den anderen einholen. Dann wandte er sich an Salef. „Was hast du erfahren?" fragte er besorgt.

  Salef wickelte das lange Tuch von seinem Gesicht und warf es nach hinten über die Schulter, um freier sprechen zu können. „Es sieht im Moment nicht gut aus. Zinrashad macht wieder Geschäfte mit den Cosaren. Die ganze Stadt ist voll von ihnen und es kommt immer wieder zu blutigen Auseinandersetzungen mit der Bevölkerung. Gleichzeitig stachelt Phesark die Nomadenstämme und die Einwohner der wenigen Städte unseres Landes weiter gegen den König und die nördlichen Länder auf. Es gab einen Angriff auf die Besatzungstruppen in Hanur, der wohl ein sehr blutiges Ende fand. Außerdem bekriegen sich Tenos und Sares aufs Heftigste. Sie haben gar keinen Blick für die Probleme unseres Landes, weil sie in diese alte Familienfehde verstrickt sind."

  Bariak schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Ich frage mich, wie wir unsere Stämme jemals einen wollen, wenn niemand dazu fähig ist sich mit dem anderen auszutauschen. Und wir brauchen diese Einigkeit, wenn wir endlich wieder frei sein wollen."

  Salef wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf die beiden Fremden, die immer noch voller Staunen die Gegend um sie herum in sich aufnahmen.

  „Karesh und Lathsor wollen sich mit uns zusammensetzen", erklärte er. „Aber sie waren nicht bereit, sofort in eigener Person hierher zu kommen. Ihre Gesandten sollen sich erst einmal anhören, was du zu sagen hast. Sie trauen dir wohl nicht so recht. Du bist wohl ein zu mächtiger Mann, als dass sie dir wirklich trauen könnten." Ein schiefes Grinsen zeigte sich auf dem schmalen Habichtgesicht Salefs. „Manche halten dich für einen K'turu."

  Bariak musste lachen, als die beiden Boten beim Klang dieses Wortes zusammenzuckten. Er wusste, dass die Leute ein wenig Angst vor ihm hatten, seit der legendären Schlacht in Angar, in der er mit schweren Verwundungen eine kleine Gruppe von Kriegern siegreich in den Kampf gegen eine große Übermacht geführt hatte. Damals hatte er noch für Zinrashad gekämpft – aber das war wirklich schon lange her und kein Grund ihn für einen Halbdämon zu halten. Die Menschen neigten manchmal dazu ein wenig zu übertreiben. So waren ihnen schon die Menschen aus dem tiefsten Süden, zu denen auch er gehörte, aus dem Grund unheimlich, weil ihre Haut noch etwas dunkler und ihre Augen noch schwärzer waren, als die gewöhnlicher Haradrim.

  „Was ist mit meiner Tochter?" fragte Bariak schließlich. „Hast du irgendeine Spur von ihr gefunden?"

  Salef schüttete seinen Kopf. „Sie ist gut. Sie verwischt ihre Spuren besser als manch ein erfahrener Krieger. „Ich habe ein paar Männer beauftragt nach ihr zu suchen, aber ich denke, man wird erst eine Spur von ihr entdecken, wenn sie in irgendeiner Stadt oder einem Dorf auftaucht."

  „Das wird sie früher oder später müssen", brummte Bariak und kämpfte gegen das eigene Gefühl von Stolz an, das schon wieder in ihm aufkommen wollte. „Hast du ihnen gesagt, dass sie sie hierher bringen sollen?"

  Ein Nicken war die Antwort.

  „Und dass Tiraloes Männer nichts davon bemerken dürfen? Sie würden mir keine Stunde mit meiner Tochter gönnen."

  Wieder ein Nicken. „Ich denke, dass die Chancen ganz gut stehen, dass wir sie vor ihnen finden. Wir wissen, wie sie denkt. Jedenfalls ein wenig."

  Bariak grinste. „Ja, ein wenig."

  Mittlerweile hatten sie die Dorfmitte erreicht und Bariak schwang sich elegant aus dem Sattel. Einige Kinder und Frauen kamen herangelaufen, um ihn strahlend zu begrüßen und die Fremden neugierig zu beäugen. Die beiden Unterhändler schienen ein wenig nervös. Der Anblick der wunderschönen Oase hatte sie wohl ein wenig überfordert und all ihre Gedanken durcheinandergewirbelt. Bariak winkte eine der Frauen zu sich heran und gab ihr den Auftrag mit einigen anderen ein großes Mahl vorzubereiten, damit die beiden Fremden sich ein wenig lösten und fähig waren, das aufzunehmen, was er mit ihnen besprechen wollte. Dann wandte sich der Wüstenkrieger mit einem strahlenden Lächeln selbst an die Unterhändler.

  „Willkommen in O'sharam!" lachte er. „Ich hoffe ihr werdet hier eine angenehme Zeit haben."


	15. Kapitel 14

_* Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Fanfiction ziemlich lang wird. Ja, ihr habt Recht, wir wollen euch doch noch zu Tode langweilen – höhö. Deswegen haben wir hier schon das nächste Kapitel für euch. Und es gibt noch eine kleine Überraschung für alle, die daran interessiert sind. Ein selbstgemaltes Bild zu dieser Geschichte, weil wir mittlerweile (dank Elanor8- Applaus)  unser 25. Review bekommen haben. Wer es gern haben will (Ich, Jenna, male wirklich nicht übel und es sind alle wichtigen Personen drauf) sollte das in seinem nächsten Review verkünden und eine e-mail-adresse angeben, damit wir es in Bälde zuschicken können. So, das war es auch schon von uns. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!*_ Kapitel 14 

Das ehemals weiße Tuch hatte einen rosafarbenen Ton angenommen, als es nun zum wiederholten Male in einen Behälter mit Wasser getaucht wurde, um dann erneut grob über die leicht gerötete Haut ihrer Hand zu fahren. Doch die feinen übriggebliebenen Spuren von getrocknetem Blut wollten einfach nicht verschwinden.

  Talizas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Verzweiflung und das hohle Gefühl, das sich in ihrem Körper breit gemacht hatte, begann nun auch ihre Kehle hinaufzukriechen und diese zuzuschnüren. Sie rubbelte noch fester über ihre Handinnenfläche, bis die Haut brannte und sie mit einem leisen Schluchzer resigniert beide Hände in den Schoß sinken ließ. Sie wollte, dass diese Bilder verschwanden, diese Bilder von schreienden, stöhnenden und blutenden Menschen – sterbenden Menschen; Bilder, die nicht aus ihren Visionen stammten, sondern sich direkt vor ihren Augen aufgetan hatten.

  Sie hatte nicht nach Hanur kommen wollen, aber sie war schließlich dem inneren Zwang erlegen, dem Gefühl, dass es ihre Pflicht war dorthin zu gehen. Aber sie hatte nicht gewusst, was sie dort erwarten würde. Sie war nicht vorbereitet gewesen auf dieses Leid, den furchtbaren Anblick von Menschen, die sich gegenseitig niedergemetzelt hatten ohne Erbarmen. 

  Man hatte sie in T'erash Asruk dazu ausgebildet, andere Menschen zu heilen, aber bisher, hatte sie nur Knochenbrüche, gewöhnliche Krankheiten und Arbeitsverletzungen versorgen und heilen müssen. Niemals waren Menschen zu ihr gekommen, die aus einem Kampf zurückgekehrt waren, niemals hatte sie mit eigenen Augen sehen können, zu welchen Grausamkeiten Menschen fähig waren, was sie anderen Menschen antun konnten. Sie waren nicht besser als wilde Raubtiere – nein, wahrscheinlich waren sie sogar schlimmer.

  Taliza hatte so gut geholfen, wie sie nur konnte. Sie war stark, aber dennoch hatte sie die meisten gehen lassen müssen, hatte ihnen den Weg ins Jenseits nur erleichtern können. Und sie hatte für sie die Götter gnädig gestimmt, für ihre Seelen gebetet, obwohl viele von ihnen Männer mit weißer Haut gewesen waren, Männer in eigenartigen Rüstungen, mit Bärten und langen, blonden Haaren. Sie hatten versucht mit ihr zu sprechen in dieser eigenartigen Sprache, die Augen voller Angst vor dem nahenden Tod. Und Taliza hatte sie verstanden, obwohl sie nur wenige dieser Worte kannte. Sie hatte ihre Hand auf ihre Stirnen gelegt und ihnen die nötige Kraft gegeben, um in Frieden und ohne Furcht die Grenze zum Totenreich zu überschreiten. Und mit jedem Sterbenden war ein Teil von Talizas eigener Zuversicht, von ihrer Stärke gegangen. Nun forderte die Erschöpfung und die unglaubliche Trauer, die sich in ihr angestaut hatte, ihr Tribut. Ihre Hände zitterten und Tränen liefen unaufhörlich über ihre Wangen, während ihr Körper von leisen Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde.

  „Nicht weinen", vernahm sie nach einer Weile eine matte Stimme vom Eingang des kleinen Raumes, in den sie sich zurückgezogen hatte, und der sonst nur zum stillen Gebet diente.

  Sie wandte sich erschrocken um und blinzelte den Schleier von Tränen von ihren Augen weg. Es war einer der weißen Männer, der dort im Türrahmen stand und mitleidig auf sie hinab sah. Er war nicht mehr ganz so jung und sein blondes Haar war von grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Ein dichter Vollbart verdeckte große Partien seines Gesichtes, aber sein Mund hatte sich zu einem milden Lächeln verzogen. Sein linker Arm hing in einer Schlinge, die sie selbst vor nur wenigen Stunden für ihn gemacht hatte, nachdem sie seine Verletzungen versorgt hatte. Er war einer der wenigen gewesen, dem sie wirklich noch hatte helfen können. 

  „Ihr könnt meine Sprache?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme und wischte sich mit einem Ärmel ihres Gewandes über das tränennasse Gesicht.

  „Nur ein wenig", gab er zu und kam etwas näher. „Ich musste etwas lernen, weil ich hier seit viel Zeit lebe."

  Taliza brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande und stand auf. „Unsere Sprache ist nicht leicht", sagte sie. „Ihr macht das gut."

  Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Ich wollte mich bedanken. Du hast sehr geholfen."

 Sie antwortete nicht, denn die Tränen wollten schon wieder in ihr heraufdrängen.

  „Wie ist das eigentlich alles passiert?" fragte sie schnell, um nicht wieder ihrem Schwächeanfall zu erliegen und vor einem völlig Fremden zusammenzubrechen. Sie war noch stark genug, um sich zusammenzureißen.

  Der Fremde stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus und ließ sich auf einer schmalen Bank an der Wand nieder. Er schien noch nicht genug Kraft zu haben, um für längere Zeit auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Er hatte viel Blut verloren, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte.  

  „Ich weiß nicht genau", sagte er müde. „Es gab einen Aufstand in Baakim und ein großer Teil von den Truppen hier ist nach dorthin gegangen um Ruhe zu machen. Dann kamen die Männer in den schwarzen Kleidern. Hier waren zu wenige um sie aufzuhalten. Und Bewohner von Hanur haben gegen uns gekämpft. Ich weiß nicht warum. Wir konnten sie aber vertreiben mit hohen Verlusten."

  „Männer in schwarzen Mänteln?" hakte Taliza irritiert nach. „Hatten sie rot angemalte Gesichter?"

  „Ja", stieß der Mann überrascht hervor. „Woher weißt du das?"

  „Es gab vor langer Zeit, als Könige aus Gondor Teile Haradwaith für sich beanspruchten, eine Gruppe von Rebellen die Attentate und Angriffe auf die einrückenden Armeen und besetzte Dörfer und Gebiete verübten", erklärte Taliza nachdenklich. „Man nannte sie die Ranaiy. Die Männer kamen aus vielen Wüstenstämmen, aber auch aus der Dorf- und Stadtbevölkerung und ihre Herzen waren voller Hass. Sie waren furchtbar blutrünstig, gnadenlos und gefährliche Krieger, die niemals verhandelten. Aber sie wurden schließlich vernichtet durch Verrat und Bestechung in ihren eigenen Reihen. Sie existieren eigentlich nicht mehr." Sie dachte einen Moment nach, während der Fremde sie mit einem eigenartigen Blick betrachtete. 

  „Konntet ihr keinen von ihnen töten?" fragte sie schließlich, denn keiner der Verletzten oder Toten, die sie gefunden hatte, war so gekleidet oder bemalt gewesen wie ein Ranaiy.

  „Doch", überraschte sie der Fremde, „aber sie haben ihre Toten und Verletzten mitgenommen."

  Das war eigenartig. Irgendetwas an dieser ganzen Geschichte stimmte nicht, da war sich Taliza sicher, aber sie sagte nichts mehr dazu.

  „Warum hast du uns geholfen", fragte der Fremde nach einem Moment des Schweigens zwischen ihnen. „Du bist von diesem Volk hier in Haradwaith. Sie hassen uns alle. Niemand würde uns helfen."

  „Das ist nicht wahr", erwiderte sie etwas hitzig. Sie hasste es, wenn man ihr Volk immer als böse und unbarmherzig darstellte. Aber diese Menschen waren gerade erst angegriffen worden, also wollte sie nachsichtig sein. „Es gibt viele, die voller Hass gegen euch sind und euch daher keine Freundlichkeit entgegenbringen – das gebe ich zu", fuhr sie ruhiger fort. „Aber es gibt auch einige, die anders denken. Und ein Heiler unseres Volkes macht keine Unterschiede zwischen den Menschen verschiedener Rassen. Er wurde von den Göttern dazu berufen, denen, denen es schlecht geht, zu helfen und zwar allen Lebewesen dieser Welt. Wenn es in dieser Stadt noch mehr Heiler geben würde, hätten auch sie geholfen."

  Wieder bedachte sie der Fremde mit diesem eigenartigen Blick. „Haben alle Heiler deine Fähigkeiten?"

  Taliza blinzelte ihn irritiert an und ihr wurde ganz unbehaglich zumute. „Wie?"

 „Du bist kein normaler Mensch", fuhr der Mann fort. „Meine Verletzung war sehr... stark. Jetzt nicht mehr. Du hast heilende Hände. Wo kommst du her?"

  „Von weit her", antwortete sie ausweichend und wandte sich von ihm ab, um ihr Bündel zu nehmen, das sie mit nach Hanur gebracht hatte. Der Mann hatte sie, ohne es zu wollen, daran erinnert, dass sie weiter musste – und zwar dringend, bevor er sie mit seinen Fragen noch weiterlöcherte und Dinge erfahren wollte, die ihn nichts angingen.

  „Du willst gehen?" fragte er enttäuscht, als sie auf den Eingang zuging, und erhob sich. Er stand nun halb im Weg und irgendwie machte er einen viel bedrohlicheren Eindruck als zuvor. Er war wirklich groß und kräftig und er hatte ein sehr hartes, markantes Gesicht. Er war gewiss kein besonders barmherziger Mensch. Das erklärte auch, warum ihn ihre Hilfsbereitschaft so verwunderte.

  Sie nickte schnell und schob sich an ihm vorbei, doch er hielt sie plötzlich am Arm fest und zog sie wieder zu sich heran. Sie überlegte einen Moment um sich zu schlagen, verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort wieder, als sie in sein Gesicht sah. Er sah traurig und etwas hilflos aus, so wie ein Kind, das man allein zurücklassen wollte. Und dann zeigte sich noch eine andere Empfindung in seinem Gesicht: Sorge.

  „Du hast mir geholfen – ich helfe dir", sagte er eindringlich und beugte sich noch dichter an sie heran. „Da sind Männer, die nach der Heilerin suchen, die geholfen hat. Du musst vorsichtig sein."

  Sie blickte ihn erschrocken an und ihr Mund formte ein lautloses „Wo?".

  „Im Süden von Hanur", war die erleichternde Antwort. „Aber sie kommen wieder. Du musst dich beeilen."

  Wieder nickte sie und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf dem müden Gesicht des Mannes. „Rohan steht in deiner Schuld", sagte er leise. „Wenn du seine Hilfe brauchst, komm hierher."

  „Das werde ich", sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zurück. Er ließ sie widerwillig los und sie eilte davon. Während sie sich eiligst die Kapuze über den Kopf zog und das Mundtuch ein paar Mal um ihr Gesicht schlang, so dass nur noch die Augen zu sehen waren, betete sie zu den Göttern, dass ihre Verfolger Zarishar nicht entdeckt hatten, die sie in einem der größeren Ställe des Dorfes untergebracht hatte. Es befanden sich nicht viele Menschen auf den Straßen. Die meisten Bewohner des Dorfes hatten sich während und nach der Schlacht verstört in ihre Häuser zurückgezogen. So fiel sie zwar etwas auf, während sie durch die kleine Gasse eilte, die sie zu ihrem Pferd führte, aber es würde auch wenigstens keiner versuchen sie aufzuhalten. Als sie schließlich das freudige Wiehern ihrer Stute vernahm, nachdem sie das schwere Holztor des Stalles aufgerissen hatte, fiel ihr ein ganzer Felsen vom Herzen.

  Sie warf dem Tier schnell die Decke über, die ihr den Ritt etwas komfortabler machte, und schwang sich schnell auf den Rücken der Stute, um sogleich aus dem Stall zu traben. Dann galoppierte sie die Straße hinunter und hinaus aus der kleinen Stadt. Als sie schließlich eine Erhöhung in einiger Entfernung des Dorfes erreicht hatte, wandte sie sich noch einmal um. Die Stadt sah vom Weiten so friedlich und ruhig aus, dass man kaum glauben konnte, welch ein Grauen sich nur wenige Stunden zuvor dort abgespielt hatte. Aber dennoch verspürte Taliza ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken, während sie Hanur so betrachtete – ein Kribbeln, dass ihr sagte, dass dies alles erst der Anfang gewesen war; der Anfang eines Schreckens der schließlich ganz Haradwaith erschüttern würde, wenn nicht noch irgendetwas geschah.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

„Ist es jetzt Tag oder Nacht? Oder früher Morgen oder Abend? Ich werd' noch verrückt, wenn wir hier nicht bald rauskommen!" Pippin trat wütend nach einem kleinen Stein und schrie im nächsten Moment schmerzerfüllt auf. Im Dunkeln hatte der Stein wirklich klein ausgesehen, aber er war wohl nur die Spitze eines größeren Felsen, der unter der Erde vergraben war. Der Hobbit sprang fluchend auf einem Bein weiter, stolperte und fiel der Länge nach hin.

  „Raaaaaaaaaaah!" brüllte er und schlug mit der Faust auf den sandigen Boden. „Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!!"

  „Pippin, bleib ruhig", brachte Legolas sanft hervor und half ihm wieder auf die Beine, während auch Akimo und Kiato näher herantraten. Vor allem Kiato bedachte den Hobbit mit einem Blick, der ausdrückte, dass er ihn nicht mehr für ganz bei Sinnen hielt.

  „Er ist gebrochen! Er ist bestimmt gebrochen!" jammerte Pippin und ließ sich auf einen größeren Felsen in ihrer Nähe nieder. Akimo hielt die Fackel, die ihnen mit der von Kiato das einzige Licht in diesem schier endlosen Gang spendete, näher an den Hobbit heran, während dieser eingehend seinen lädierten Fuß betrachtete. Legolas kniete sich vor ihn und nahm den Fuß zwischen seine gefesselten Hände, um ihn genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Der große Zeh blutete stark, weil der Zehnagel zur Hälfte abgerissen war, aber es war keine schwere Verletzung.

  „Bitte vorsichtig", brachte Pippin ängstlich hervor als Legolas begann den Zeh zu betasten. Der Hobbit zuckte ein paar Mal und verzog das Gesicht, aber zu stark schienen die Schmerzen nicht zu sein und Legolas konnte auch keinen gebrochenen Knochen fühlen.

  „Und? Kann er laufen?" erkundigte sich Akimo ungeduldig.

  Legolas zuckte die Schultern. „Es wird eine Weile ziemlich wehtun. Ich denke, der Zeh ist verstaucht. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn auf das Pferd setzen, solange die Decke des Ganges es zulässt."

  Pippins Gesicht erhellte sich bei der Aussicht sich für eine Weile ausruhen zu können und er nickte sofort begeistert. Doch Akimo zögerte.

  „Ich weiß nicht, dann müssten wir wieder einen Teil des Gepäckes tragen."

  Sie hatten das Pferd tatsächlich in der Nähe des Poros gefunden und waren seitdem etwas schneller vorwärts gekommen. Außerdem schien sich der Südländer den Komfort eines Gepäckträgers nicht nehmen lassen zu wollen.

  „Ich kann auch einen Teil tragen", bot sich Legolas an. „Mir macht es nichts aus und ich denke, wir werden langsamer sein, wenn wir Pippin laufen lassen."

  „Humpeln", warf Pippin ein. „Ich kann nur humpeln. Und das ist wirklich langsam!"

  Akimo atmete tief durch, wandte sich an Kiato und erklärte ihm alles. Der Haradrim war alles andere als begeistert, doch schließlich nickte er brummig, mit seinen Augen Blitze auf den Hobbit abschießend.

  „V... vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber laufen", brachte Pippin eingeschüchtert hervor und sah Legolas mit großen, ängstlichern Augen an. Doch der schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Du reitest. Wenn es dir wieder besser geht, kannst du wieder laufen, aber bis dahin..."

  Akimo drückte Kiato auch seine Fackel in die Hand und begann ein paar Decken und Beutel vom Pferd zu laden, um dann schließlich an Pippin heranzutreten. Der Hobbit wich unsicher ein Stück vor ihm zurück, doch der Haradrim packte ihn einfach und hob ihn ohne Umschweife auf den Rücken des Pferdes.

  „D.. danke", stotterte Pippin und hielt sich schnell an einem der Gurte fest, die Teile des Gepäcks auf dem Tier hielten, da Kiato das Tier sogleich vorwärts führte. 

  Legolas ließ sich von Akimo einiges an Gepäck aufladen und schloss wieder zu seinem Freund auf, der sich schon unruhig nach ihm umsah.

  „Und? Besser?" fragte er mit einem halben Lächeln.

  Pippin erwiderte sein Lächeln zaghaft. „Ja, etwas." Er seufzte. „Tut mir leid, dass du das da jetzt schleppen musst. Ich ... ich hätte nicht so ausflippen dürfen. Schließlich ist es ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir unter der Erde herumwandern."

  „Aber es ist eine andere Situation", meinte Legolas. „Wir sind nicht mit unseren Freunden zusammen."

  Pippin nickte traurig. „Ja, das ist wahr."

  „Und du bist nicht der Einzige, der sich hier nicht sehr wohl in seiner Haut fühlt", gab der Elb zu. Elben waren wirklich nicht gern unter der Erde. Obwohl der Palast seines Vaters, in dem er aufgewachsen war, in einen Berg eingelassen war, fühlte sich Legolas nur wirklich wohl, wenn er an der frischen Luft war, wenn er Bäume und Tiere um sich herum hatte und ein lauer Wind über seine Haut strich. Dieser schier unendliche Marsch unter dem Gebirge Mordors hindurch zerrte auch an seinen Nerven. Außerdem war der schmale Gang hier unter der Erde kein Vergleich zu den riesigen, hohen Höhlen Morias. Man fühlte sich hier so eingeengt, so eingesperrt.

  „Wirklich?" fragte Pippin getröstet. „Willst du auch endlich wieder raus?"

  „Wer will das nicht?" fragte Akimo gereizt, der mit seinem Teil an Gepäck zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte und Kiato unwirsch die zweite Fackel aus der Hand riss. „Ich habe wirklich genug von diesem ständigen in dunklen Gängen herumschleichen. Und ich kann es mir nicht schön auf einem Pferd gemütlich machen."

  „Was brabbeln die da?" wandte sich Kiato auf Harad an seinen Freund.

  „Sie jammern", brummte Akimo missgestimmt. „Sie denken, wir fühlen uns in diesem stickigen Gang wohl."

  Kiato ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben vernehmen. „Eins sag' ich dir, für diese Strapazen ist uns Bariak aber einen ziemlich großen Gefallen schuldig!"

  „Einen Gefallen?" wiederholte Akimo gereizt. „Wir können froh sein, wenn er uns am Leben lässt, wenn er sieht, wen wir mitgebracht haben."

   „Elessar wird uns folgen, Akimo. Wir müssen nur die richtige Gelegenheit abpassen in zu überwältigen. Geraesh wird mit seinen Männern schon in der Haram-Ebene auf uns warten", erinnerte Kiato seinen Freund. „Im Endeffekt bringen wir Bariak doch denjenigen, den er haben wollte – nur auf einem anderen Weg. Was immer er auch mit ihm vorhat, er wird in der Lage sein es zu tun. Und aus O'sharam wird Elessar wohl kaum wieder fliehen können. Das ist so gut wie unmöglich. Wenn die Krieger deines Vaters ihn nicht wieder einfangen, wird die Wüste ihn töten. Dieses Risiko wird kein kluger Mann eingehen. Und Elessar soll doch so klug sein."

  „Was reden die da?" raunte Pippin Legolas zu, der ihm sofort mit einem eindringlichen Blick zu verstehen gab, still zu sein.

  „Es ist schön, dass du so optimistisch bist", gab Akimo spitz zurück. „Aber solange ich den Mann noch nicht gefesselt und geknebelt vor mir habe, glaube ich noch nicht daran, dass alles gut ausgeht. Wir haben ihn bisher noch nicht einmal gesehen!"

  „Aber Salia macht jetzt mit!" erinnerte ihn Kiato. „Wenn sie dabei ist, kann gar nichts mehr schief gehen. Sie kennt diesen König. Sie wird ihn uns bringen, wenn wir erst einmal in Haradwaith sind."

  „Ich wusste es", brummte Akimo missmutig.

  „Was?!" Kiato blieb abrupt stehen und sah seinen Freund mit funkelnden Augen an.

  „Dass du immer noch in sie verliebt bist", war die sachliche Antwort.

  „Das ist nicht wahr!" fauchte Kiato und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf Akimo zu.

  „Na, gut, dann himmelst du sie halt nur noch an", erwiderte Akimo gänzlich unbeeindruckt.

  „Ich himmle sie nicht an!" knurrte Kiato. „Ich sehe sie nur als das, was sie ist: Eine tapfere, kluge Kriegerin, die zu denen hält, die sie liebt und für sie alles tun würde. Menschen wie sie gibt es nicht so oft."

  „Menschen, die sie liebt..." wiederholte Akimo spöttisch. 

  „Ja, wie dich zum Beispiel", meinte Kiato etwas ruhiger.

  „Davon hat man aber gestern nur sehr wenig gemerkt", bemerkte der Südländer trocken. „Und sie meldet sich nur, wenn es irgendetwas Amtliches zu besprechen gibt, irgendetwas Weltbewegendes da draußen in Gondor. Nennst du das vielleicht Liebe?!"

  „Du verstehst das nicht", murmelte Kiato und ging wieder weiter.

  „Aber du, ja?" Für Akimo schien das Thema noch nicht erledigt zu sein. „Du meinst, sie zu kennen, nur weil sie einmal deine Frau werden sollte. Dabei hat sie dich noch nicht einmal gewollt!"

  Kiato fuhr wutentbrannt herum. „Was willst du von mir?! Dass ich sie hasse – nur weil du es manchmal tust? Es ist nicht allein ihre Schuld, dass ihr solche Probleme miteinander habt! Sieh das endlich ein! Und lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe!"

  Für einen Moment starrten sich die beiden voller Wut an, dann wandte sich Kiato wieder um und lief mit einem solchen Tempo los, dass das Pferd ein paar Trabschritte machen musste, um mitzuhalten und Pippin fast von seinem Rücken rutschte.

  Legolas schob ihn schnell wieder hinauf und sagte ihm mit einem Blick, dass sie für die nächste Zeit besser möglichst ruhig blieben, um nicht Opfer der Wut beider Südländer zu werden.  Noch ein anderer Gedanke hatte sich in Legolas Hinterkopf gebildet: Es war an der Zeit zu fliehen, sobald sich ein Möglichkeit ergab. Er besaß jetzt genug Informationen, um Aragorn zu helfen, länger in Gefangenschaft zu bleiben barg das Risiko, nicht so schnell wieder frei zu kommen. Und bald schon würden sie die Grenze nach Süden erreicht haben. Die Verstärkung für die beiden Südländer war nah. Und dann gab es da noch diese junge, wütende Frau in ihrem Rücken. Legolas musste Kiato zustimmen: Sie machte den Eindruck einer erfahrenen und sehr intelligenten Kämpferin. Die Gefahr, die von ihr ausging war nicht zu unterschätzen und Legolas hatte wirklich keine Lust, auch noch ihr entgegenzutreten.


	16. Kapitel 15

*Vielen, vielen Dank an unsere Reviewer Elanor8 und Niennay (Wir haben ein paar Probleme mit dem Bild - aber es kommt noch, versprochen). Und hier ist ein weiteres Kapitel aus der ähem .... Tastatur der wunderbaren Jenna. Wie es aussieht, habe ich persönlich meine Berufung als ab-und-zu-mal-1-Satz-Einfügerin und A/N-Schreiberin gefunden. Bin eine miese Co-Autorin ;oP Wie dem auch sei; seid gespannt auf weitere spannende, blutrünstige, nervenzerfetzende Abenteuer unserer Mittelerdlinge ;o)* 

Kapitel 15 

Das Lachen des kleinen Mädchens war hell und fröhlich, während es hinter einem der Stallburschen des Schlosses her jagte. Ihr langes Haar flatterte wie ein golden Fahne hinter ihr im Wind, während ihre blauen Augen vor Übermut funkelten. Sie sah ihrer Mutter so ähnlich und sie strahlte denselben Kampfgeist und dasselbe Temperament aus, wie die Königin von Gondor. Ein Lächeln erschien auf Aragorns Gesicht, während der Anblick seiner kleinen Tochter Wärme durch seinen ganzen Körper strömen ließ. Selbst wenn er nur schönen Erinnerungen nachhing, so vermochten sie es doch, ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick all seine Sorgen vergessen zu lassen, obwohl es ihn gleichzeitig so sehr schmerzte, seine Familie so lange missen zu müssen. Doch gerade für die, die er so liebte und die in Frieden weiterleben sollten, musste er kämpfen – und er war bereit für sie alles zu geben, alles zu versuchen, auch wenn es noch so unmöglich schien.

    „Aragorn", ertönte eine sanfte Stimme, als er Éowyn vor seinem inneren Auge sah und ihr Lächeln eine leichte Gänsehaut seinen Rücken hinablaufen ließ. Er wandte sich ein wenig um und sah in die tiefblauen, schönen Augen Haldirs. „Ich glaube wir sollten nicht versuchen einen anderen Übergang über das Gebirge zu finden."

  Aragorn sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und blieb stehen. Der Naron-Pass, den sie am vorherigen Abend erreicht hatten, war durch eine Lawine verschüttet worden und ihnen war kostbare Zeit verloren gegangen, die sie nur schwerlich wieder einholen konnten. Die Suche nach ihren Freunden wurde immer mehr zu einer nicht endenden von Hindernissen gespickten Irrfahrt und Aragorn fragte sich tatsächlich langsam, ob sich die Natur gegen sie verschworen hatte oder ob nicht doch andere finstere Mächte ihre Hände im Spiel hatten.

   „Was schlägst du dann vor?" fragte er irritiert. „Wenn es eine andere schnellere Möglichkeit gibt, das Gebirge zu überwinden, will ich sie gern hören."

  Haldir lächelte und wies den sanften Hang hinunter, den sie gerade beschritten hatten und der zu dem Lauf eines kleinen Flusses führte. „Ich denke, ich habe etwas entdeckt, das uns helfen könnte."

  Aragorn ließ seinen Blick über die Ufer des Flusses gleiten, bis er schließlich an einem kargen Gestrüpp hängen blieb. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Dort zwischen den verdorrten Zweigen des Busches schimmerten die Umrisse zweier Kanus hindurch.

  „Was zum Teufel..." murmelte er ungläubig und Haldir nickte zustimmend.

  „Das habe ich mich auch gefragt", meinte der Elb. „Und es bestätigt meine Vermutung, dass wir zwar auf dem richtigen Weg sind, aber unsere Freunde hier gewiss nicht vorbeigekommen sind."

  „Boote?" erkundigte sich Boromir, der ebenfalls zu ihnen getreten war, erstaunt. „Aber wieso?"

  „Sie wollten vermutlich auf diese Weise schneller entkommen", schloss Èomer und machte sich auf den Weg den Hang hinab. 

  „Aber... aber wieso haben sie die Boote nicht genommen?" vernahm Aragorn nun auch Merrys aufgeregte Stimme hinter sich, als er seinem Freund zum Fluss folgte. „Ihnen ist doch nichts geschehen, oder?"

  „Nein, sie haben nur ihre Pläne geändert", versicherte Aragorn ihm. „Die Frage ist nur warum und wann?"

  „Und vor allen Dingen wie", setzte Boromir hinzu. „Ich meine, welchen schnellen Weg aus Mordor heraus nach Haradwaith gibt es noch? Und wenn das hier wirklich ihre Route war, wieso sind wir nie auf Spuren von ihnen gestoßen? Und warum hätten sie ihren Plan ändern sollen, wenn sie nicht wussten, dass wir sie verfolgen?"  Er wandte sich zu Salia um, die nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. „Gibt es denn noch einen anderen Weg?"

  Die junge Frau zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Nicht dass ich wüsste. Das ist mir alles auch ein Rätsel - wirklich. Ich meine, das macht alles keinen Sinn."

  „Vielleicht nicht im ersten Moment", wandte Haldir ein und seine Augen streiften Salia mit einem Ausdruck größter Verachtung, bis sie schließlich wieder Aragorn ernst ansahen. „Wir werden das Geheimnis gewiss noch lüften können, aber jetzt sollten wir versuchen, einen Nutzen aus der Planänderung der Südländer zu ziehen." Er warf einen Blick auf Éomer, der eines der Kanus vorsichtig aus dem Gebüsch zog und es eingehend betrachtete. „Ich denke, Éomer ist derselben Meinung."

  Aragorn nickte. „Vielleicht können wir so einen Teil der Zeit wieder einholen, die uns verlorengegangen ist. Weißt du wohin dieser Fluss führt?" wandte er sich an Salia.

  „Ich glaube, er ist ein Nebenarm des Tenath und wird sich irgendwann mit diesem vereinen", meinte sie. 

  „Dass heißt er führt uns nach Haradwaith und zwar wesentlich schneller, als wir zu Fuß sind", schloss Aragorn zufrieden

  Sie nickte zuversichtlich. „So könnten wir sie vielleicht wieder einholen."

  „Sehr gut." Aragorn gesellte sich schnell zu Éomer und ging wie er vor dem Boot in die Knie, um es genauer zu betrachten.

  „Solide Arbeit", murmelte der König von Rohan. „Keine Lecks und sie können bestimmt an die vier Mann tragen. Da war jemand ziemlich gut vorbereitet."

  Aragorn sah zu Boromir hinüber, der sich daran gemacht hatte, das zweite Boot aus dem Busch zu ziehen und zu Wasser zu lassen. „Das ist auch in Ordnung!" rief er ihm mit einem Grinsen zu.

  Aragorn nahm eine weitere Bewegung neben sich wahr und sah in die fragenden Augen Merrys. „Heißt das, wir werden jetzt mit Booten weiterfahren?" Dem Hobbit war anzusehen, dass er von dieser Idee mehr als begeistert war. Für ein Wesen seiner Größe war ein Marsch im Gebirge wahrscheinlich doppelt so anstrengend wie für einen Menschen und ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, was für eine Erholung mit einer Kanufahrt einherging.

  Aragorn lächelte und zerwuschelte ihm aufmunternd das Haar, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Ja, das heißt es", sagte er und sah nun auch seine anderen Freunde an. „Salia und Éomer fahren mit mir. Boromir und Haldir mit Merry. Wir sollten uns beeilen. Wir können vielleicht viel Zeit einholen."

  Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen, denn seine Freunde setzten sich augenblicklich in Bewegung und begannen ihre Sachen in die Boote zu laden. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis sie alle in den Kanus saßen und den Fluss hinab paddelten.

  „Ich hoffe nur, dass dieser Fluss auch die ganze Zeit überirdisch verläuft", murmelte Éomer, während er das Paddel in demselben Rhythmus wie Aragorn ins Wasser tauchte und sie in einem recht schnellen Tempo mit der Strömung des Flusses trieben.

  „Wenn die Südländer ihren Fluchtweg mit Bedacht geplant haben, wird das wohl der Fall sein", erwiderte Aragorn und stolperte über den verärgerten Blick Salias. „Was ist?" fragte er irritiert.

  „Nichts. Ich finde es nur immer wieder erstaunlich, wie wenig Verstand ihr den Haradrim zutraut, während ihr euren eigenen so hochschätzt."

  „So war das nicht gemeint", räumte Aragorn schnell ein. „Wir sind auf unserer Reise nur so vielen Hindernissen begegnet, dass wir kaum glauben können, dass es uns einmal besser ergehen soll."

  Salia schüttelte mit einem verärgerten Lächeln den Kopf. „Ich weiß, wie die Menschen in Gondor und Rohan über mein Volk denken. Sie halten uns für Barbaren, für Wilde, die keine Kultur und keinen Anstand kennen, die wahllos morden und sich kaum zivilisiert benehmen können. Aber so sind wir nicht. Wir sind nicht die Haradrim, die vor fünf Jahren mit Sauron zogen, um euch zu vernichten. Das war ein Teil meines Volkes -  nur ein Teil, der wohl kaum repräsentativ für den Rest der Bevölkerung ist. Ihr kennt uns gar nicht. Ihr kennt nur das, was ihr kennen wollt."

  „Das ist nicht wahr Salia", entgegnete Aragorn traurig. „Ich weiß, dass sehr viele so denken, aber ich tu es nicht und auch Éomer teilt nicht die Auffassung dieser Leute."

  „Dann seid ihr Ausnahmen", gab Salia zurück. „Sogar in dieser Gemeinschaft seid ihr Ausnahmen."

  „Wenn du damit auf Haldir und Boromir anspielst, irrst du dich", gab Aragorn ruhig zurück. „Boromir denkt manchmal nicht sehr viel darüber nach, was er so von sich gibt. Er nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund, wenn ihm etwas oder jemand nicht passt. Ich hatte am Anfang auch Schwierigkeiten mit ihm – aber er hat das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck. Und er hält zu denen, die ihm einmal bewiesen haben, dass sie sein Vertrauen  verdienen."

  Salia warf einen stirnrunzelnden Blick auf das Boot hinter ihnen und sah ihn dann wieder an.

  „Und was Haldir angeht", fuhr Aragorn mit einem kleinen Seufzer fort. „Die Elben sind weise genug, um nicht von einer Schlacht, an der Haradrim beteiligt waren, auf die ganze Bevölkerung des Südens zu schließen. Sie schätzen ihre eigene Art sehr hoch, aber dass heißt nicht, dass sie andere Völker verachten, weil sie anders sind. Haldir ist manchmal ein wenig arrogant anderen Menschen gegenüber, aber das hat nichts mit deiner Abstammung zu tun, sondern ganz einfach damit, dass er nur sehr wenigen Menschen vertraut und sie erst nach einer gewissen Zeit zu schätzen lernt."

  Eine Augenbraue Salias wanderte skeptisch nach oben. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es nötig habe, von ihm geschätzt zu werden. Wir werden gewiss nie Freunde werden und ich hoffe wirklich, ich bin ihn bald wieder los."

  „Ihr solltet auf jeden Fall versuchen miteinander klarzukommen, solange wir zusammen unterwegs sind." Aragorn sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich habe genügend andere Probleme und kann es wirklich nicht gebrauchen, dass ihr auch noch aufeinander losgeht."

  „_Ich_ habe mich im Griff", meinte Salia. „Aber ich werde nicht schweigen, wenn er mich wieder angreift. Und das wird er, schließlich hält er mich für eine Verräterin. Und wer weiß, wer das noch alles glaubt..." Sie bedachte Aragorn mit einem eigenartigen Blick und es fiel ihm tatsächlich schwer diesem standzuhalten. Er fragte sich, ob sie ihm wohl ansehen konnte, dass sein Vertrauen zu ihr durch Haldirs Misstrauen zu bröckeln begann.

  „Niemand glaubt, dass du eine Verräterin bist", schaltete sich Éomer zu seiner Rettung ein. „Wir alle sind nur besorgt und erregt, weil alles schief zu gehen scheint. „Sie kennen dich nicht so gut, deswegen bist du diejenige, gegen die sich ihr Gram als erstes richtet. Du wirst sehen, der nächste, der ihre Wut abbekommt ist Aragorn. Wenn sie faule Tomaten dabei hätten, würden sie die nach ihm werfen, weil er alles falsch geplant hat."

So sehr sie sich auch auf die Zunge biss, konnte Salia ein Glucksen doch nicht unterdrücken.

  Aragorn stieß ebenfalls ein kleines Lachen aus, das ihm im nächsten Moment im Halse stecken blieb. Die Strömung des Flusses hatte an Geschwindigkeit zugelegt, so dass sie kaum noch paddeln mussten und riss die beiden Boote mit sich, direkt auf eine zerklüftete Felswand zu.

  „Oh, mein Gott!" stieß Éomer voller Entsetzen aus und versuchte ihre Geschwindigkeit mit einem Paddel zu verringern. Doch das brachte sie nur ins Trudeln.

  „Lass das!" schrie Aragorn und brachte das Boot mit seinem Paddel schnell wieder in die richtige Lage. „Nicht in Panik geraten!" rief er seinen Freunden über die Schulter zu, deren Boot nun ebenfalls abenteuerliche Umdrehungen machte und beängstigend schwankte. „Es wird einen Tunnel geben!" Aragorn glaubte selber noch nicht wirklich daran, aber er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Fahrt nach nur so kurzer Zeit enden sollte. Das machte einfach keinen Sinn. Er wandte sich noch einmal um und stellte zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass Boromir und Haldir ihr Boot wieder unter Kontrolle hatten. Und der verärgerte Blick, mit dem Haldir den großen Krieger bedachte, verriet, wer von den beiden wohl in Panik geraten war.

  Das Rauschen des Flusses ging nun langsam zu einem Gurgeln und Gluckern über und Aragorn musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass sie die Felswand fast erreicht hatten. Und da war er, der Tunnel in den sich die Wassermassen hinabstürzten – groß genug, um die beiden Boote in sich aufzunehmen, aber zu niedrig um Menschen darin aufrecht sitzen zu lassen.

  „Duckt euch!" schrie Aragorn gegen das Gurgeln des Wassers an, doch Éomer und Salia kauerten schon am Boden des Bootes, bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Aragorn hatte nicht mehr die Zeit sich nach seinen anderen Freunden umzusehen, sondern duckte sich schnell so weit wie möglich nach unten, denn schon schoss das Boot hinab in den dunkeln Tunnel. Aragorn betete innerlich, dass es im Inneren des Tunnels keine aus dem Wasser ragende Steine gab, denn die Decke des Tunnels war so dicht über ihnen, dass er es nicht einmal wagen konnte, den Kopf etwas zu heben und über den Rand des Bootes zu sehen. Die eigentümlichsten Gesteinsformen rasten im Dunkeln an ihnen vorbei, während sie durch die Strömung des Flusses hin und her geschüttelt wurden. Ein, zwei Mal schrammten sie seitlich an einer Felswand vorbei und Holzsplitter flogen ihnen um die Ohren, aber die Boote waren stabiler als sie aussahen und nahmen keinen wirklichen Schaden. Und schließlich wurde es im Tunnel wieder heller und sie schossen erleichtert hinaus ins Freie.

  Aragorn richtete sich langsam auf und sah sich besorgt um. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment und der Tunnel gab auch das zweite Boot wieder frei, mit einem sichtlich schockierten Merry, einem etwas echauffierten Haldir und einem lachenden Boromir.

  „Wow!" konnte Aragorn ihn rufen hören. „Das war wirklich eindrucksvoll!"

  Aragorn musste grinsen und wandte sich wieder seinen Mitinsassen zu. Éomer war etwas bleich um die Nase, stieß aber ein kleines erleichtertes Lachen aus, während sich auf Salias Gesicht große Verärgerung zeigte.

  „Ich nehme zurück, was ich vorher gesagt habe", brummte sie. „Diese Fluchtroute hat ein Idiot geplant. Wir hätten auch an den Wänden zerschmettern können!"

  Éomer nickte einvernehmlich. „Die Boote sind stabiler, als sie aussehen, aber sie sind bestimmt nicht unzerstörbar. Ich hoffe wir müssen nicht noch mehr solche Tunnel über uns ergehen lassen."

  Aragorn blickte nach vorn. Die Schlucht die sie umgab, ließ nicht allzu viel von dem Weg erkennen, der noch vor ihnen lag. Aber sie befanden sich mitten im Gebirge, da war es durchaus möglich, dass sich ihnen noch weitere Berge in den Weg stellten.

  „Da wär' ich mir nicht so sicher", hörte er Salia brummen, die es sich wieder einigermaßen bequem im Boot gemacht hatte. „Auch wenn wir jetzt schneller sind, wir müssen noch für ein Weilchen auf dem Fluss bleiben. Es gibt bestimmt noch ein paar Überraschungen, die auf uns warten. Das hab' ich im Gefühl."

  Aragorn seufzte innerlich. Das hatte er irgendwie auch im Gefühl.

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Es war eine wunderschöner Nachmittag. Die Vögel zwitscherten und flogen in abenteuerlichen Drehungen hinein in den wolkenlosen, tiefblauen Himmel, die Sonne lachte und ein warmer Wind blies die frische Luft über die hügelige Ebene hinein in den grünen, blühenden Wald, der sich in nicht allzu großer Entfernung über ein großes Gebiet erstreckte. Das saftig grüne Gras kitzelte unter Pippins müden Füßen, so als fordere es ihn heraus, etwas freudiger durch die Gegend zu hüpfen. Doch Pippin war nicht gewillt dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen. Es war nicht so, dass er keine Kraft mehr dazu gehabt hätte - er war längst an die täglichen, stundenlangen Märsche gewöhnt und in der freien Natur waren sie doch um ein erhebliches angenehmer – vielmehr bedrückte ihn ein schreckliches Heimweh, das kaum noch zu ertragen war. Nach der ersten Freude über das wiedergewonnene Tageslicht, die Wärme der Sonne und die frische Luft, hatte die Erkenntnis, dass sie die Grenze zwischen Haradwaith und Gondor erreicht hatten, ihn zurück in die schreckliche Realität geholt: Sie waren immer noch Gefangene, die ins Feindesland verschleppt wurden. 

  Nun war er traurig und maulig geworden. Selbst Legolas hatte er, nachdem sie die Grenze endgültig überschritten hatten, ein paar Mal angebrummt, so als wäre es seine Schuld, dass sie in dieser Lage waren. Dabei fühlte sich der Elb wahrscheinlich nicht viel besser. Er wollte gewiss auch zurück in die heimatlichen Gefilde, zu seiner Familie und seinen Freunden. Aber in letzter Zeit gab es kaum noch Möglichkeiten zur Flucht. Seit sie Haradwaith betreten hatten, eigentlich schon seit diese eigenartige Südländerin vor ein paar Tagen aufgetaucht war, verhielten sich ihre Bewacher anders. Sie waren viel aufmerksamer und wachsamer und stets darauf bedacht, dass ihre Gefangenen kaum mehr ein Wort miteinander wechseln konnten – mit Ausnahme ihrer Wanderung durch den Tunnel. Da war es wohl auch für sie ganz angenehm gewesen, einfach nur menschliche Stimmen zu vernehmen. Aber nun...

  Pippin hatte verstanden, warum Legolas die Fluchtgedanken eine Zeit lang beiseite geschoben hatte, aber mittlerweile war er sicher, dass der Elb kaum noch an etwas anderes dachte. Selbst Pippin hatte begriffen, dass sich mit dem Auftauchen der Südländerin ihre Lage dramatisch verschlechtert hatte. Jedes weitere Verweilen in Gefangenschaft hieß, dass sie tiefer in das Gebiet des Feindes geführt wurden und machte das Auftauchen anderer Südländer wahrscheinlicher. Und dann gab es kein Entrinnen mehr und sie waren schuld, wenn man Aragorn erpresste und zu Entscheidungen zwang, die er sonst nicht fällen würde. Pippin seufzte tief und spürte sofort einen energischen Ruck an dem Seil, mit dem seine Hände gebunden waren.

  „Was?!" brummte er und sah Kiato herausfordernd an. „Darf man jetzt noch nicht einmal mehr seufzen?!"

  Der Südländer sah ihn nur verächtlich an und wandte sich dann wieder von ihm ab. Pippin schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf Legolas. Der Elb schmunzelte vor sich hin, vermied es aber zu ihm hinüberzusehen, weil man ihnen sogar verboten hatte, sich während des Marsches anzusehen. Pippin wollte sich schon wieder von ihm abwenden, als er plötzlich stutzig wurde. Legolas vollführte merkwürdige, unauffällige Bewegungen mit den Handgelenken und Fingern und Pippin glaubte zu erkennen, dass sich seine Fesseln lockerten. Sein Herz begann automatisch schneller zu schlagen. Es war tatsächlich ein guter Moment für eine Flucht. Der Wald war sehr nah und bot eine perfekte Möglichkeit Verfolger anzuschütteln. Nur durften die Südländer nichts merken, bevor sie dem Waldrand wirklich nahe waren.

  „Wann machen wir denn endlich wieder eine Pause?" wandte sich Pippin schnell an Akimo.

  Der Südländer sah ihn irritiert an. „Die hatten wir doch erst vor einer Stunde!"

  „Ich fühl' mich aber nicht so gut", maulte Pippin weiter. „Und ich finde der Wald dort drüben sieht so schön schattig und... kuschelig aus!" Er sah Akimo mit dem unschuldigsten Augenaufschlag an, den er fertig bringen konnte, doch die Aufmerksamkeit des Südländers hatte sich schon längst auf etwas außerhalb ihres näheren Umfeldes gerichtet. Pippin folgte seinem Blick und erschrak. In der Nähe des Waldes, am Fuße eines sanften Hügels hatte sich ein Gruppe von Menschen niedergelassen – Südländer.

  Eine kalte Klaue griff nach Pippins Herzen und presste es zusammen. Er fühlte sich auf einmal so erbärmlich ausgeliefert. Jegliche Hoffnung auf eine Flucht, war mit einem Male ausgelöscht, denn soweit Pippin erkennen konnte, waren dies eine ganze Menge Leute, bestimmt mehr als sechs. Zwei von ihnen hatten sich wohl müde im Gras ausgestreckt, während die anderen erwartungsvoll nach jemanden Ausschau hielten. Als sie sie entdeckten, begannen sie aufgeregt zu winken. Akimo rief ihnen erfreut etwas zu und steigerte sofort das Tempo ihrer kleinen Truppe.

  Pippin ließ sich resigniert mitziehen, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen Legolas anzusehen. Der Elb wirkte äußerst angespannt und hoch konzentriert und sein Blick war zu Pippins Überraschung nicht auf die Verstärkungstruppe der Südländer gerichtet, sondern suchte nervös die Umgebung ab. Irgendetwas schien wieder einmal nicht in Ordnung zu sein und das beunruhigte den Hobbit zusehends. Er fühlte ein merkwürdiges Prickeln im Nacken, während er beobachtete, wie sich einer der Männer aus der Gruppe löste und auf sie zu eilte und es verstärkte sich, als Pippin das Entsetzen im Blick des Mannes erfasste. Als der Südländer sie erreicht hatte, begann er fast panisch auf Akimo einzureden und auch dessen Gesichtsausdruck wurde bald von Panik ergriffen. Er stellte ein paar kurze Fragen und folgte dann schnell seinem Freund. Auch Kiato schien sehr beunruhigt und zog Pippin und das Packpferd grob mit sich.

  Dem Hobbit wurde schlecht, als er feststellen musste, dass die südländischen Krieger, die sich seiner Meinung nach nur ausgeruht hatten, dies ganz gewiss nicht taten. Sie waren tot. Rotes Blut leuchtete ihnen entgegen, als sie sich dem vermeintlichen Lager näherten, und Pippin könnte ein Würgen nicht mehr unterdrücken, als sie direkt vor ihnen hielten und einen Blick auf die teilweise zerfetzten Körper werfen konnten.

  „Oh, Gott!" stieß er keuchend aus und hielt sich die gefesselten Hände vor den Mund, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

  „Warge", raunte Legolas ihm zu, der direkt neben ihm zum Halten gekommen war. Akimo und Kiato hatten sie beide losgelassen, um sich mit ihren Freunden zu beraten.

  Pippin schluckte schwer. Er konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, dass man ihm einmal erzählt hatte, dass diese Raubtiere ursprünglich aus dem Süden kamen. „Sind sie weg?" flüsterte er zurück.

  „Sie sagen, es sei nur einer gewesen, den sie wohl irgendwie erwischt haben, sodass er sich verzogen hat", erklärte Legolas ihm leise, während er gleichzeitig zuhörte, was die aufgeregten Krieger berichteten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich erneut misstrauisch um. Pippin verstand seine Angst. Auch er wusste, dass diese Tiere meist nur in Rudeln umherzogen und als er das grollende Knurren vernahm, war er noch nicht einmal überrascht.

  Das Tier, das im nächsten Moment vom Hügelkamm in die Mitte der Männer sprang und sofort einen von ihnen unter seinen Pranken vergrub, war furchterregend. Sein riesiges mit scharfen, langen Zähnen gespicktes Maul öffnete sich und erneut entfuhr ihm dieses furchtbare Grollen, dass die schrillen Schreie des sterbenden Mannes unter ihm übertönte. Dann sprang es los.

  Pippin wurde von Legolas zu Boden geworfen und für einen Moment halb unter seinem Körper begraben. Er vernahm gellende Schmerzensschreie, laute Rufe und immer wieder dieses entsetzliche Brüllen. Als er wieder aufsah, waren schon zwei weitere dieser Monster ins Lager eingefallen und attackierten die restlichen mutigen Kämpfer, die zu ihren Waffen gegriffen hatten. Der Boden bebte unter ihren mächtigen Sprüngen und Pippin musste sich geistesgegenwärtig herumwerfen, um nicht unter den Tatzen eines der Tiere zermalmt zu werden. Er versuchte wenigstens auf die Knie zu kommen, um Legolas folgen zu können, der geduckt auf einen toten Krieger zu sprang, um sich mit dessen Dolch zu bewaffnen. Doch fast im selben Augenblick wurde Pippin bewusst, dass er den monströsen Tieren somit viel eher ins Auge stach. Er konnte seinen Gedanken nicht mehr zuende führen. 

  Zuerst fühlte es sich wie ein heftiger Aufprall gegen seine Schulter an, doch nur Sekunden später wurde ihm bewusst, dass irgendetwas in sein Schulter drang, tief genug um ihn laut aufschreien zu lassen. Er wurde hochgerissen, in die Luft geschleudert, der Boden glitt plötzlich in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit an ihm vorbei und er hörte dieses Keuchen, dieses gierige, tierische Keuchen – so nah. Dann setzte dieser unvorstellbare Schmerz ein und als die Dunkelheit der nahenden Ohnmacht ihn umfing, wusste er plötzlich, dass er sterben würde.


	17. Kapitel16

_Sorry,sorry,sorry! __So lange sollte es wirklich nicht dauern, aber uns ist wirklich so viel dazwischen gekommen (LC's Umzug, mein Pferd war krank, Seminararbeiten, Examensvorbereitungen, Jobs etc.), dass wir erst jetzt in der Lage waren dieses Kapitel rauszubringen. Dafür ist es auch relativ lang. Wir geloben Besserung und versuchen das nächste Kapitel schneller fertig zu machen (Betonung liegt auf ‚versuchen') und dann gibt's wahrscheinlich auch das versprochenen Bild (wenn mein Bruder mir endlich mal hilft) für die, die's haben wollten. So und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffentlich viele Reviews (Konntet euch ja lange genug ausruhen ;0))_

Kapitel 16

Es gab Momente, die selbst einen Elben so unter Druck setzen konnten, dass er zu Höchstleistungen fähig war, die niemand, einschließlich er selbst, für möglich gehalten hätte.

Legolas hatte die beiden Warge aus dem Augenwinkel kommen sehen und sofort gewusst, dass einer von ihnen Pippin erwischen würde. Er warf sich zu Boden als die Reißzähne des anderen nach ihm schnappten, so dass sie nur seinen Mantel zerrissen und die Haut seines Oberarms oberflächlich verletzten, rollte sich über die Schulter ab, um sofort wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, und sprang hinüber zu dem Packpferd, das blutüberströmt und schwer atmend am Boden lag.

Wie immer, wenn er in eine gefährliche Situation geriet, herrschte in seinem Kopf eine kalte, entschlossene Klarheit über das, was er als nächstes tun musste. Es gab keinen Platz für Sorgen und Ängste, jedenfalls nicht in den oberflächlich dominierenden strategischen Denk- und Handlungsmustern des tödlichen Kriegers, der sonst friedlich in ihm schlummerte. Dieser ließ solcherlei Gefühle nicht zu, sondern nutzte sie nur als Triebfeder seiner Sinnesleistungen. Und seine Sinne waren durch die Not Pippins und die untergründig schwelende Angst ihn zu verlieren geschärft wie noch nie zuvor.

Während seine Hände fast von ganz allein den Bogen Akimos und einige Pfeile aus dem Gepäck zerrten, maß er mit den Augen gleichzeitig den Abstand, den der Warg mit Pippin zwischen den Zähnen in raschen Sprüngen zu ihm gewann. Dennoch nahm er zusätzlich wahr, dass das andere Biest sich herumgeworfen hatte und sich erneut auf ihn stürzte. Legolas rollte sich zur Überraschung des Tieres direkt unter es, riss den Dolch hoch und rammte ihn in die mächtige Brust des Ungetüms.

Der Warg, der eigentlich mitten im Sprung gewesen war, überschlug sich und landete zwischen Akimo und einem anderen Südländer, die sich gerade heftig gegen ein weiteres dieser Monster zu Wehr setzten. Legolas sprang nun mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet wieder behände auf die Beine, stieß einem nach ihm greifenden Südländer mit der Schulter um und stürmte los. Der Warg, der Pippin verschleppte, hatte sich schon etliche Meter vom Kampfgetümmel entfernt – aber nicht weit genug. Legolas legte im Lauf einen Pfeil ein, hielt kurz inne und ließ den Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen.

Er traf das Tier wie geplant direkt in den Oberschenkel, so dass es mit einem Aufschrei mit den hinteren Läufen wegknickte, Pippin losließ und durch den Schwung seiner eigenen Geschwindigkeit ein gutes Stück von seinem Opfer weg über den Boden schlitterte, um dort für einen Moment keuchend liegen zu bleiben.

Legolas stürmte wieder los und spannte den Bogen erneut. Natürlich hatte der Warg seine Beute noch nicht aufgegeben. Er rappelte sich mühsam hoch und startete knurrend den zweiten Versuch sich seine Fressensration für den Tag zu sichern. Doch weit kam er nicht. Der nächste Pfeil, der von Legolas Bogen schnellte, bohrte sich in seinen Schädel und drang in sein Gehirn. Der Warg brach in sich zusammen und landete, begleitet von einer großen Staub- und Sandwolke, nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem leblosen Pippin im Dreck.

Legolas eilte zu Pippin hinüber, ging vor ihm in die Knie und fühlte seinen Puls. Er lebte noch und sein Puls war verhältnismäßig stabil, aber die Wunde, die ihm der Warg beigebracht hatte, sah schlimm aus. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Kampfgeschehen hinter ihm, sagte dem Elben jedoch, dass jetzt keine Zeit war, um Pippins Wunden zu versorgen und der Hobbit war noch stark genug, um das ein wenig zu verschieben. Die Südländer hatten zwar mit den noch übrig gebliebenen Wargen viel zu tun, aber lang würde der Kampf wohl nicht mehr dauern und es gab wohl kaum eine günstigere Gelegenheit zur Flucht als diese.

Legolas riss sich kurzerhand seinen langen Mantel vom Körper, breitete ihn auf dem Boden aus und zog Pippin darauf. Dann verknotete er ihn um den Hobbit, sodass er ihn als eine Art Trage benutzen konnte. Es war nicht ganz einfach, aber schließlich gelang es ihm so, sich Pippin vor die Brust zu binden und sich trotzdem wieder mit Pfeil und Bogen und dem Dolch zu bewaffnen. Ein erneuter Blick auf das Kampfgeschehen sagte ihm, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Akimo hatte wohl bemerkt, dass seine Gefangenen fliehen wollten, und versuchte zu ihnen vorzudringen. Nur hatte sich das Leittier der Warggruppe wohl gerade ihn als Leckerbissen ausgesucht und schnitt ihm den Weg ab.

Legolas atmete tief durch, straffte die Schultern und rannte los. Dabei achtete er darauf sich schnell aber relativ vorsichtig zu bewegen, um dem Hobbit nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten. Der Wald war greifbar nah und wenn sie diesen erst erreicht hatten, würde es für ihre Verfolger schwierig werden, sie wiederzufinden. Legolas war ein Kind des Waldes und als solches fähig sich dort zu bewegen, wie kaum ein anderes Wesen. Die Bäume und Tiere sprachen zu ihm und offenbarten ihm sofort jedes Geheimnis, das den Wäldern innewohnte. Er konnte so die Struktur jeden Waldes sofort erfühlen, wenn er auch nur den Fuß auf den Waldboden setzte, und sein regelmäßiger Kontakt mit den Ents hatte diese Fähigkeiten noch verstärkt. Wenn sie diesen Wald betraten, würde er sie verschlucken. Niemand würde ihnen mehr etwas anhaben können, solange sie sich darin aufhielten. Und Pippin war eine kaum spürbare Last. Er besaß nur das Gewicht eines Kindes und das Adrenalin, das durch Legolas Adern pumpte, tat ein Übriges.

Die Distanz zum rettenden Waldrand schrumpfte schnell. Bald schon konnte Legolas die Kraft und Wildheit dieses Waldes fühlen und die Stimmen der Bäume hören, die nach ihm riefen und ihre Hilfe boten. Doch plötzlich ertönte ein verzweifelter Schrei hinter ihm. Legolas wollte sich nicht umdrehen, denn er wusste, dass dies das jähe Ende ihrer Flucht bedeuten konnte, aber etwas in der Stimme dieses Menschen drängte ihn. Dieser jemand rief nicht einfach so nach Hilfe – er rief nach ihm, mit seiner ganzen Verzweiflung.

Von der dunklen Ahnung ergriffen, dass er wusste, wer nach ihm rief, gab Legolas dem inneren Zwang nach und blieb stehen. Noch während er sich umdrehte, legte er einen Pfeil ein, hob den Bogen und spannte ihn.

Es war tatsächlich Akimo, den er erblickte, halb unter einem Warg begraben, dessen scharfe Zähne sich nur Zentimeter von seinem Hals entfernt in den Speer verbissen hatten, den der Südländer mit letzte Kraft gegen den Kiefer des Tieres presste. Und während Legolas konzentriert ziele, nahm er wahr, wie auch die anderen Überlebenden zur Rettung ihres Freundes herbeieilten. Doch der Elb konnte genau wie Akimo fühlen, dass sie zu spät kommen würden. Die Kraft des Südländers ließ nach und auch das Holz des Speeres knackte verdächtig.

Legolas zögerte nicht länger und schoss den Pfeil ab. Fast zeitgleich warf er sich herum und stürmte weiter auf den Waldrand zu. Er wusste, dass der Warg getroffen wurde, ohne es sehen zu müssen, genauso, wie er wusste, dass damit der letzte Gegner der Südländer starb und sie sofort hinter ihnen herlaufen würden. Doch der Wald war zu nah.

Es war wie eine zweite Befreiung, als Legolas durch die Zweige der ersten Büsche brach und damit ihre Verfolger endgültig hinter sich ließ. Innerlich jubelte er und der Wald hieß ihn freudig willkommen. Und während Legolas sich vorsichtig tiefer in das Dickicht bewegte, warf er einen besorgten Blick auf Pippin. Das Gesicht des Hobbits war blass und Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn, aber er war noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein. Und seine Wunde blutete stark. Sein Blut sickerte nun auch schon durch das Hemd des Elben. Die Wunde musste dringend versorgt werden.

Legolas blieb einen Moment stehen und sah sich um. Der Wald bot allerlei Versteckmöglichkeiten, aber er würde noch weiter in sein Inneres vordringen müssen, um die Verfolger abzuschütteln. Und dann würde er mit Pippin in die Krone eines der riesigen Bäume klettern. Dort waren sie vor wilden Tieren und ihren Verfolgern am Besten geschützt. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Pippin setzte Legolas seinen mühsamen Weg durch das Dickicht des Waldes fort. Er musste sich wirklich beeilen, wenn er Pippin retten wollte.

* * *

„Ich wusste es", stieß Haldir mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln aus, als er sich Aragorn zuwandte, der mit ihm am Ufer des Flusses kniete, den Blick auf die Spuren geheftet, die eine Gruppe von Menschen dort hinterlassen hatte.

Der König von Gondor nickte nachdenklich. „Es waren vier Personen und ein Pferd", stellte er ruhig fest, während Merry vor Aufregung von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

„Das sind sie! Das sind sie doch oder?!" rief er aufgebracht und trat näher an ihn heran.

„Wenn, dann _waren_ sie es", verbesserte Salia ihn, die die Spuren zuvor auch schon in Augenschein genommen hatte, „denn diese Fußabdrücke sind schon mehrere Stunden alt."

Salias Bemerkung versetzte Merry einen kleinen Stich und er wandte sich zweifelnd wieder Aragorn zu. „Ist das wahr?"

Aragorn richtete sich nachdenklich auf und atmete tief durch, ohne den Blick von den Spuren im Sand abzuwenden. Doch schließlich sah er Merry doch noch an. „Ja", gab er zu. „Aber es sind wirklich nur noch wenige Stunden, die uns von ihnen trennen." Er legte tröstend eine Hand auf Merrys Schulter, weil er dessen Enttäuschung zu spüren schien. „Wir werden Pippin und Legolas bald wiederhaben – ganz bestimmt."

„Wenn es wirklich ihre Spuren sind", setzte Salia hinzu und Aragorn sah sie scharf an. Merry war erstaunt über die Wut in seinem Blick und nicht nur er, denn Salia wich tatsächlich einen winzigen Schritt vor ihm zurück.

„Wenn es eines gibt, was ich wirklich meisterhaft beherrsche, dann ist es das Spurenlesen", sagte Aragorn gefährlich leise. „Das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Und diese Spuren hier sagen mir, das an dieser Stelle zumindest ein Hobbit und ein Elb den Fluss überquert haben. Das ist alles, was ich wissen muss!"

„Heißt das, wir rudern jetzt auf die andere Seite des Flusses", erkundigte sich Éomer schnell, um die Situation etwas zu entschärfen.

Aragorn überlegte einen Moment und sah dann die anderen an. „Wir sollten das zusammen entscheiden. Wir haben eine anstrengende Reise hinter uns und könnten ein wenig Ruhe gebrauchen und es dämmert schon. Die Nacht bricht bald herein. Andererseits waren wir unseren Freunden noch nie so nah. Wir könnten sie wirklich schon bald eingeholt haben."

Für einen Moment herrschte nachdenkliches Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Schließlich räusperte Merry sich vorsichtig.

„Ich finde wir sollten..." Er verstummte wieder. Da war so ein Vibrieren im Boden, dass langsam stärker wurde.

„Was findest du?" fragte Boromir, während die Blicke aller auf dem Hobbit ruhten.

Merry sah fragend zu Haldir hinüber, der sich als einziger umgewandt hatte und in die Ferne starrte. Und auch Aragorn erstarrte plötzlich, so als hätte er etwas gefühlt. Mittlerweile war es kein Vibrieren mehr, sondern vielmehr ein leichtes Erbeben des Bodens, so als würde eine Gruppe Reiter über die Ebene jagen und Merry versuchte nun auch angestrengt etwas in der kargen Landschaft, die sich vor ihnen erstreckte, zu entdecken. Tatsächlich konnte er eine Staubwolke am Horizont ausmachen, die sich ihnen langsam näherte.

„Was ist das?" stieß er leise hervor und sah zu Haldir hoch.

Der Elb verengte seine Augen ein wenig und zögerte einen Moment. „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, wie viele es sind – aber es scheinen Krieger zu sein. Ich kann ihre Rüstungen im Sonnenlicht schimmern sehen. Sie scheinen es sehr eilig zu haben."

Aragorn trat zu ihm heran und betrachtete die näherrückende Staubwolke mit Besorgnis im Blick. „Südländer?"

„Das kann ich noch nicht sagen..."meinte Haldir zögernd. „Doch, warte... Sie tragen eine Flagge mit sich..."

„Und?" fragte nun auch Boromir aufgebracht.

Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Elben und er wandte sich zu Éomer um. „Sie tragen das Wappen Rohans."

„Tasächlich?" fragte der junge König überrascht und trat nun auch an ihn heran. „Dann müssen sie aus Hanur kommen. Dort sind ein paar Truppen stationiert."

„Und warum kommen sie dann hierher?" erkundigte sich nun auch Salia und eigenartigerweise konnte Merry Beunruhigung aus ihrer Stimme heraushören. „Sie können ja wohl kaum wissen, dass ihr König hier ist."

„Sie sind schwer bewaffnet", meinte Haldir und seine Stirn zog sich in Falten. „Irgendetwas ist nicht in Ordnung. Irgendetwas ist passiert."

„Wir sollten ihnen entgegengehen", schlug Boromir vor. „Nachher sehen sie uns nicht und reiten einfach vorbei. Wenn wirklich etwas passiert ist, dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass wir es erfahren."

Aragorn nickte zustimmend und ergriff sein Gepäck, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen gefiel Merry gar nicht. Es war so, als hätte er eine düstere Ahnung, die er seinen anderen Freunden noch nicht zumuten wollte und das machte Merry Angst. Das alles durfte nicht noch komplizierter werden. Warum konnten Probleme sich nicht hintereinander anstellen? Warum mussten sie immer wie eine Sinnflut auf sie hinabstürzen?

„Konnte er das wirklich alles auf diese Entfernung sehen?" ertönte plötzlich eine leise Stimme direkt neben Merry, als er Aragorn hinterher eilte und er zuckte heftig zusammen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Salia sich zu ihm gesellt hatte.

„Wen meinst du?" fragte er. „Haldir?" Sie nickte nur.

„Kennst du keine Elben persönlich?" fragte er neugierig.

„Nein", erwiderte sie ein wenig grimmig. „Das ist mir bisher Gott sei Dank erspart geblieben. Haben sie wirklich solch überirdische Fähigkeiten, wie man sich erzählt?"

Merry nickte zögernd. „Ich denke schon, obwohl bestimmt auch viel Mist erzählt wird. Aber vieles davon ist auch wahr. Ihre Sinne sind so geschärft, wie kaum bei einem anderen Lebewesen und sie sind unglaublich wendig und geschickt."

„Wahrscheinlich auch im Kampf, oder?"

Merry nickte begeistert. „Du müsstest mal Legolas erleben. Seine Gegner kommen meist gar nicht nah genug an ihn heran, um ihm auch nur einen Kratzer beizubringen."

„Das ist bei Bogenschützen meist so", erwiderte Salia abgeklärt.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht", sagte Merry schnell. „Ich meine Legolas ist ein hervorragender Bogenschütze – ich glaube, es gibt in ganz Mittelerde niemanden, der es darin mit ihm aufnehmen kann – aber er ist auch im Nahkampf zu schnell, als das man ihn ernstlich verletzen könnte. Er hat da diese Messer und..."

„Merry!" unterbrach ihn Haldirs Stimme mahnend. „Du wirst doch unsere Begleitung nicht mit solch langweiligen Geschichten nerven wollen." Er schenkte Salia ein falsches Lächeln und zog Merry an einem Arm zu sich hinüber.

Merry sah ihn irritiert an. „Sie hat mich doch danach gefragt."

„Sicher. Aber sie wusste ja auch nicht wie weit du ausholen würdest."

„Ach, ich fand das überhaupt nicht langweilig", erwiderte Salia mit einem ähnlich falschen Lächeln. „Ich höre gern Geschichten über schrullige Völker aus fernen Landen. Manche sollen ja gar vom Aussterben bedroht sein."

„Ja", stimmte Haldir ihr begeistert zu. „Und manche von der Ausrottung."

„Soso." Sie lachte kurz und Merry runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass zwischen den beiden ein ständiger Machtkampf herrschte, versteckt hinter freundlichen Gesichtern und bösen Worten. Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn der Trupp Reiter, war nun so nah, dass selbst er dazu in der Lage war, ihre Anzahl auszumachen. Es waren rund zwanzig Mann, die in staubigen Rüstungen steckten. Sie waren wirklich schwer bewaffnet und machten einen sehr grimmigen, aber auch erschöpften Eindruck. Die Pferde waren so nass geschwitzt, dass sich weißer Schaum auf ihren Körpern gebildet hatte und sie nur schwer das Tempo halten konnten, dass sie wohl anfangs eingelegt hatten. Die Männer riefen ihnen etwas zu und fielen in den Trab, um schließlich auseinander zu reiten und die kleine Gruppe von Menschen vor ihnen in einem Kreis einzuschließen.

„Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor", murmelte Aragorn mit einem kleinen Lächeln Éomer zu und der lachte leise und trat mutig auf einen der Reiter zu.

„Seid gegrüßt Hauptmann Beregund", sagte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und die Augen des bärtigen und schwer bewaffneten Mannes weiteten sich.

„König Éomer..." stammelte er und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge der Männer. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Verblüffung besann sich der Hauptmann und senkte, gefolgt von seinen Männern, demütig den Kopf, um seinem König die nötige Ehre zu erweisen.

„Soweit mir bekannt ist, sind eure Truppen in Hanur stationiert", sagte Éomer sogleich frei heraus. „Was hat euch hierher in die Einöde geführt."

Großer Kummer zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Hauptmannes und er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sprach. „Herr, dieses Land wird im Moment von großen Unruhen geschüttelt. Hanur wurde angegriffen und unsere Truppen haben große Verluste erlitten. Die Südländer wagen sich wieder ins Niemandsland. Sie respektieren die Grenzen nicht mehr und wollen die Truppen Gondors und Rohans vertreiben. Wir konnten uns das nicht bieten lassen und versuchen nun das Niemandsland von feindlichen Südländern zu befreien und dabei die Truppe zu finden, die uns in Hanur solchen Schaden zugefügt hat."

„Ihr wisst, dass ihr für solch kriegerische Handlungen eine Erlaubnis des Königs braucht?" mischte sich Aragorn leicht verärgert ein.

Der Hauptmann schluckte schwer und sah etwas verängstigt von Aragorn zu Éomer und wieder zurück. „Wir dachten, wir handeln im Interesse des Königs, wenn wir die Aufständischen gefangen nehmen und wir würden seine Macht demonstrieren, die durch diesen hinterhältigen Anschlag doch etwas leiden musste."

„Die Haradrim könnten eure Handlung missverstehen und denken, dass Gondor und Rohan auf einen Krieg aus sind", rügte Aragorn den Mann weiter. „Solch unüberlegte Handlungen können für unsere Länder schwerwiegende Folgen haben. Der Hass der Haradrim gegen unsere Länder ist groß und er ist ein starker Antrieb."

„Hauptmann Beregund", wandte sich Éomer wieder an den Mann, „ ihr seid mir eigentlich als besonnener und kluger Mann bekannt. Was hat euch zu einer solch undurchdachten Handlung getrieben? Was genau ist in Hanur passiert?"

Der Hauptmann konnte einen tiefen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken. „Ich weiß aus zuverlässigen Quellen, dass der Angriff auf Hanur wahrscheinlich von langer Hand geplant war. Und zwar von einer wiederauferstandenen Rebellengruppe, die nur auf eines aus ist: die Vernichtung aller fremden Truppen in Haradwaith. Es soll sie schon in früheren Zeiten einmal gegeben haben und sie waren damals berüchtigt für ihre Brutalität, aber auch für ihre Klugheit und Gefährlichkeit. Man nannte sie die Ranaiy."

„Die Ranaiy?" wiederholte Aragorn besorgt. Anscheinend schien ihm dieser Name etwas zu sagen. „Sie sollen doch vernichtet worden sein."

„Ja, aber nach dem, was ich gehört und gesehen habe, sind sie wieder auferstanden", fuhr der Hauptmann fort. „Deswegen meine Eile. Ich wollte wenigstens einen von ihnen gefangen nehmen, um der ganzen Sache nachzugehen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich sehr beunruhigt bin."

„Wohl zu Recht", meinte Éomer und sah dabei Aragorn an, in dessen Kopf es wohl zu arbeiten begonnen hatte. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Hauptmann zu. „Doch hier werdet ihr die Flüchtigen nicht finden", fuhr er fort. „Wir sind den Fluss hinabgekommen und haben niemanden entdecken können. Und zu unserer Gemeinschaft zählt ein Elb. Es wäre wohl das beste für euch und eure Pferde die Suche für heute aufzugeben und euer Lager mit uns am Fluss aufzuschlagen. Dann könnt' ihr uns noch einmal ausführlich berichten, was genau geschehen ist."

Der Hauptmann nickte knapp und gab seinen Männern den Befehl zum Absitzen, während sich in Merrys Magen ein dicker Klumpen bildete. Er verstand ja, das diese wichtigen und besorgniserregenden Ereignisse jetzt erst einmal Vorrang hatten, aber dass sein Wiedersehen mit Pippin wohl nun doch wieder in weite Ferne rückte, bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen. Wer wusste schon wie lange diese Besprechung dauern würde und vielleicht war diese Angelegenheit bei genauerer Betrachtung doch so viel wichtiger, dass sie ihren Freunden gar nicht mehr folgen konnten.

Eine große Hand legte sich beruhigend auf Merrys Schulter und er sah hinauf in die klugen, blauen Augen Aragorns. „Mach' dir keine Sorgen Merry. Morgen in der Früh werden wir weiterziehen. Wir lassen unsere Freunde nicht im Stich", sagte er mit solcher Überzeugung, dass Merry es ihm fast glaubte – aber nur fast. Wer wusste schon was morgen noch alles so passierte.


	18. Kapitel 17

_Ich weiß, das hat leider wieder etwas länger gedauert, als es geplant war. Dieses Mal bin ich (Jenna) krank gewesen. Dabei war das Kapitel vorher schon fast fertig. Naja, auf jeden Fall ist es jetzt komplett, obwohl ich immer noch nicht so wirklich zufrieden bin. Danke noch an Elanor8 (mein Pferd ist wieder kerngesund, aber LC muss umzugsmäßig noch ganz schön ackern), Mink (du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich wir über einen Teleporter gewesen wären – natürlich hätt' ein wendiger Elb auch schon was gebracht) und Honey (ganz so lang war die Wartezeit diesmal nicht oder?) für ihre Reviews. Wir brauchen das wirklich! Deshalb: Schreibt uns, schreibt uns, schreibt uns! Dann werden wir vielleicht auch wieder ein bissl schneller. Viel Spass beim Lesen!_ Kapitel 17

Der Schmerz war brennend und stechend, so stechend, dass er bis in die wohltuende Schwärze vordrang, in der sich Pippin befand. Er wollte nicht aus dieser wunderbaren Ohnmacht entfliehen, aber das Licht brach unbarmherzig zu ihm durch und riss ihn wieder zurück in die schreckliche, schmerzhafte Realität. Ein verschwommenes, fleckiges Bild enthüllte sich den halbgeöffneten Augen des Hobbits: Äste, ein dichtes Laubwerk und die Umrisse einer hellen Gestalt ganz nah bei ihm – eine leuchtende Gestalt mit goldenem Haar – eine Engelserscheinung, die sich besorgt über ihn beugte.

  „B... bin ich tot?" brachte Pippin krächzend hervor. „Hat das Monster... mich verspeist?"

  Die Gestalt schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. Ein vertrautes Lächeln. „Hier, trinke das!" sagte eine ebenso vertraute Stimme und Pippin fühlte den rauen Rand einer Holzschale an seinen Lippen. Ohne zu wissen, was da seine Lippen benetzte und in seinen ausgetrockneten Mund floss, schluckte er die Flüssigkeit gehorsam hinunter bis die Schale leer war. Der bittere Nachgeschmack des Sudes ließ ihn erschauern.

  „Das... ist ja widerlich!" stieß er angeekelt hervor.

  Die Gestalt lachte leise und in diesem Moment war Pippin sich sicher, dass es sein elbischer Freund war. Pippin hatte Legolas Lachen immer gemocht, gerade weil der Elb nicht allzu häufig lachte und es so warm und frei von Spott war.

  „Es wird deine Schmerzen ein wenig lindern", setzte Legolas hinzu und legte ihm prüfend eine Hand auf die Stirn.

  „Hat es mich sehr schlimm erwischt?" fragte Pippin zaghaft, obwohl er sich vor der Antwort fürchtete.

  „Du wirst ein paar Narben zurück behalten", antwortete der Elb ausweichend. „Dein Fieber macht mir mehr Sorgen." Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

  Pippin blinzelte ein paar Mal. Er konnte jetzt zwar schon wieder die Gesichtszüge seines Freundes erkennen, aber irgendwie war alles noch immer etwas verschwommen. „Ist das der Grund, warum ich so schlecht sehe?" erkundigte er sich.

  „Nein, das werden nur die Nebenwirkungen des Heiltrankes sein."

  „Aber den habe ich doch gerade erst bekommen..."

  Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich flöße ihn dir schon eine ganze Weile ein. Das war zwar bis jetzt etwas schwierig, aber dadurch habe ich dich vor schlimmeren Schmerzen bewahren können."

  Pippin schluckte schwer. „Sei' ehrlich", stieß er hervor, „fehlt irgendetwas? Ich meine... hat dieses Vieh mir irgendwas abgebissen?"

  Legolas lächelte sanft. „Nein, da kann ich dich beruhigen. Es ist alles noch dran... bis auf ein paar Haare vielleicht."

   Pippin atmete erleichtert auf. „Und du hast ihn natürlich platt gemacht."

  „Natürlich", schmunzelte der Elb.

  „Gut", sagte Pippin zufrieden und sah sich ein wenig um. So weit er erkennen konnte, hing er mehr oder weniger in Legolas kostbarem Festmantel, den er als eine Art Hängematte zwischen zwei starke Äste gespannt hatte. Und Legolas selbst hockte irgendwie auch in einer überdimensional großen Astgabel. Das konnte irgendwie nur eines bedeuten...

  Pippin sah seinen Freund mit großen, ungläubigen Augen an. „Sitzen wir auf einem..."

  Legolas nickte schon bevor Pippin seine Vermutung ausgesprochen hatte. „So sind wir besser geschützt. Warge können nicht klettern. Selbst wenn sie unsere Spur aufgenommen haben, werden sie uns nicht entdecken. Dasselbe gilt für unsere südländischen Freunde."

  „Aber die können klettern", warf Pippin besorgt ein.

  „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie auf die Idee kommen, dass wir auf einen Baum geklettert sind. Außerdem sind wir so weit oben und durch das Blattwerk so gut geschützt, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, dass sie und entdecken."

  „Weit oben?" wiederholte Pippin entgeistert und versuchte über den Rand des Mantels einen Blick nach unten zu werfen. Doch das Blattwerk war tatsächlich so dicht, dass er nichts erkennen  konnte.

  „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen", wollte Legolas ihn beruhigen. „Die Bäume, die hier wachsen sind stark und dicht bewachsen. Außerdem liegst du ziemlich sicher in meinem Mantel. Du kannst nicht herunterfallen."

  Pippin schluckte seine Angst hinunter und sah seinen elbischen Freund wieder an. „Wie bist du bloß mit mir im Gepäck hier heraufgekommen?"

  Legolas lächelte. „Ich klettere auf Bäumen herum, seit ich laufen kann und das sind mehr als 2800 Jahre."

  Pippin blinzelte ihn irritiert an. Dann nickte er. „Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Du bist ja ein Waldelb. Bäume sind deine besten Freunde."

  Legolas musste lachen. „Nicht so ganz, aber wenn du damit meinst, dass ich eine besondere Beziehung zu Bäumen habe, dann hast du recht. Der Wald wird dich beschützen, solange du bei mir bist."

  „Wirklich?"

  „Ganz wirklich. Und jetzt solltest du besser schlafen. Dein Körper braucht viel Ruhe."

  Pippin nickt nur und schloss gehorsam die Augen. Er war wirklich schrecklich müde und da die Schmerzen so gut wie verschwunden waren, schlief er schnell ein.

Es war sein eigenes Schreien und das wilde Schlagen seines Herzens, das ihn bald schon wieder aus einem unruhigen Schlaf riss. Er hatte von diesen monströsen Wesen geträumt, die ihn gepackt hatten und zerreißen wollten und als er die Augen aufriss, musste er feststellen, dass ihn tatsächlich jemand umklammert hatte und fesselte.

  Pippin schlug in heller Panik um sich, doch der beißende Schmerz in seiner Schulter ließ ihn schnell erlahmen. Durch das laute Summen seiner Ohren vernahm er schließlich eine Stimme, die leise und beruhigend auf ihn einredete und es dauerte nicht lange und er verstand die Worte, die die Person an ihn richtete.

  „... ich will dich nur von hier herunterbringen. Niemand wird dir etwas tun. Hörst du? Wir brauchen neue Heilpflanzen und ich kann dich in diesem Zustand nicht allein auf dem Baum lassen. Du windest dich zu sehr in deinen Fieberträumen."

  Pippin versuchte angestrengt den Schleier vor seinen Augen wegzublinzeln, aber es gelang ihm nicht so recht. „Legolas?" stieß er müde hervor.

  „Ja. Ich will dich nur an mir festbinden, damit wir von diesem Baum herunterkommen."

  „Die... die Warge wollten... mich fressen...", brachte Pippin schwach hervor.

  „Sie sind weg", hörte er Legolas sanft sagen und der Elb zog ihn vorsichtig mit seinem Mantel an sich fest. „Und sie kommen auch nicht wieder."

  „Bist du sicher?" nuschelte Pippin an seiner Brust.

  „Ganz sicher. Wir können beruhigt von diesem Baum herunterklettern. Bist du bereit?"

  Pippin nickte nur, kniff die Augen zu und biss die Zähne zusammen. Als Legolas begann sich mit ihm zu bewegen und langsam den Baum herunterkletterte, war der Schmerz so stark, dass er ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. In seinem Kopf begann es laut zu summen und zu pochen und alles drehte sich um ihn. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen blieb er bei Bewusstsein und mit jeder Bewegung, die der Elb machte ging es ihm schlechter und schlechter. Erst als Legolas den Boden erreicht hatte, wurde es wieder etwas besser, denn dem Elb war es nun möglich sich noch vorsichtiger als zuvor zu bewegen. Pippin ließ seine Augen geschlossen und lehnte erschöpft seinen Kopf gegen die Brust des Elben. Dieser scheußliche Schmerz hatte zwar etwas nachgelassen, aber er pochte immer noch unbarmherzig in seiner Schulter und Pippin fühlte eine furchtbare Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Er versuchte möglichst gleichmäßig und ruhig zu atmen und kämpfte tapfer gegen seine Übelkeit an. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sich hier an Legolas Brust übergeben. Das hatte sein Freund einfach nicht verdient.

  Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Legolas endlich stehen blieb und ihn vorsichtig auf den moosigen Boden bettete. Endlich ließen die körperlichen Qualen nach und der Druck in seinem Magen verschwand. Pippin öffnete müde die Augen. Er sah zwar immer noch etwas verschwommen, aber die Besorgnis in den Augen des Elben entging ihm dennoch nicht. Der Elb legte ihm prüfend eine Hand auf die Stirn und Pippin atmete erleichtert auf. Legolas Hand war so schön kühl und er hatte das Gefühl als würde das Brummen seines Schädels leiser werden. Legolas begann leise elbische Worte zu murmeln und als er seine Hand zurück zog, fühlte sich Pippin plötzlich entspannt und schläfrig. Er atmete erneut tief durch und schloss die Lider. Die Dunkelheit, die ihn nun umgab, war so einladend, dass er in wenigen Sekunden eingeschlafen war.

Legolas Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Obwohl er sein Möglichstes tat, schien es Pippin immer schlechter zu gehen. Das Fieber stieg und er wurde schwächer und schwächer. Die lange Reise durch Gondor und Mordor hatte seinen Körper wohl so geschwächt, dass er dem Stress und Schmerz einer schweren Verletzung nicht gewachsen war. Selbst die Heilkräfte eines Elben schienen hier nicht auszureichen. Zumindest hatten sie seinen Zustand bisher nicht erheblich verbessern können. Zudem befanden sie sich in einem ihm völlig fremden Gebiet, in dem nur wenige der ihm bekannten Pflanzen wuchsen und Legolas wagte es nicht einfach ein paar neue auszuprobieren, von denen zwar eine angenehme Energie ausströmte, die aber Pippin das Leben kosten konnten, wenn er sich irrte. Also sammelte Legolas eiligst nur die Kräuter, die ihm bekannt waren und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Pippin.

  Natürlich lag der Hobbit noch auf demselben Platz, an dem er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Er atmete schwer und unregelmäßig, aber er hatte wenigstens keine Alpträume mehr. Legolas zerrieb die Kräuter in dem großen Stück Baumrinde, das ihm bisher als Schale gedient hatte, und goss ein wenig Quellwasser aus einer anderen hinzu. Dann schob er einen Arm unter den Nacken des Hobbits und flößte ihm mühsam den Sud ein. Pippin sträubte sich zunächst ein wenig, doch dann schluckte er gehorsam alles hinunter. Legolas ließ ihn sanft zurück ins Moos gleiten und atmete tief durch. Er betrachtete besorgt das aschfahle Gesicht seines Freundes und legte ihm behutsam eine Hand auf die Stirn. Fast wäre er erschrocken zurückgefahren. Die Haut des Hobbits glühte nahezu. Also war das Fieber noch weiter gestiegen, trotz der fiebersenkenden Mittel, die er ihm verabreicht hatte.

  Legolas schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Hätten sie sich in einem elbischen Reich befunden oder zumindest in einem ihm bekannten Gebiet, hätte er mehr für Pippin tun können, doch hier in der Fremde waren auch seine übernatürlichen Kräfte begrenzt. Er konzentrierte sich, schloss die Augen, wie schon viele Male zuvor, und murmelte leise ein paar elbische Heilsprüche. Er fühlte den Energiefluss zwischen sich und dem Hobbit und sorgte dafür, dass ein wenig seiner Energie in dem erschöpften, kleinen Körper zurückblieb. Und gerade als er sich wieder zurückzog, fühlte er sie – eine fremde Energie, die sich ihm näherte.

  Legolas war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen und ergriff Pfeil und Bogen. Mit gespanntem Bogen sah er sich scharf um, doch das Dickicht des Waldes war hier so dicht, dass selbst er nicht hindurchsehen konnte. Doch soweit er es erspüren konnte, war es nur eine Person, die sich ihnen näherte. Bald schon konnte er das zufriedene Schnauben eines Pferdes vernehmen.

  Legolas Gedanken überschlugen sich. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten zu handeln: Entweder er schnappte sich Pippin und floh, möglichst wieder in die Krone eines hohen Baumes, was den Hobbit erneute Schmerzen und Anstrengungen zufügen würde, oder er wartete ab, wer dort auf ihn zukam, und setzte sich zur Wehr, falls dieser ihn angriff.

  Es war seltsam, so vernünftig die erste Möglichkeit auch schien, er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen sie zu ergreifen. Da war etwas, was ihm sagte, dass es besser war abzuwarten, etwas, das ihm sagte, dass diese Person keiner von ihren Verfolgern war. Es lag ein eigenartiges Prickeln in der Luft, ein Prickeln, das entstand, wenn verschiedene Energien aufeinandertrafen und sich erkundeten. Der Wald reagierte auf diese Person, wie er es zuvor auch bei Legolas getan hatte. Und er war dieser Person genauso zugetan wie ihm.

  Nun ertönte das bekannte Knacken und Rascheln aus dem Unterholz, das das baldige Erscheinen des Fremden ankündigte, und schließlich konnte Legolas durch die Blätter und Äste der Büsche eine Gestalt ausmachen, die ein dunkles Pferd mit sich führte. Sie trug einen dieser südländischen, weiten Mäntel und hatte in der Manier ihres Volkes ein dunkles Tuch um den Kopf gewickelt, das fast ihr ganzes Gesicht verdeckte und nur einen Sichtschlitz freiließ. Der Fremde schien an einen Wald nicht wirklich gewöhnt zu sein, denn er bewegte sich etwas unsicher, achtete sehr darauf, wohin er trat und stolperte auch ein paar Mal. Doch er hatte eindeutig ein Ziel vor Auge, denn während er Bäume und Büsche umging, hielte er dennoch weiterhin genau auf Legolas zu, obwohl Legolas bezweifelte, dass er ihn schon gesehen hatte. Erst als das Pferd mit geblähten Nüstern und einem warnenden Prusten abrupt stoppte, den Blick ängstlich auf den Elben gerichtet, sah auch die Gestalt zum ersten Mal wirklich zu ihm hinüber und blieb erschrocken stehen.

  Für einen Moment starrten sie sich bewegungslos an, dann setzte sich der dunkle Fremde wieder in Bewegung und zog sein sich sträubendes Pferd hinter sich her. Legolas hob seinen Bogen und zielte direkt auf die Brust des Fremden, doch den schien das nicht im Geringsten zu beeindrucken, denn er ging weiter auf ihn zu, bis er nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt aus dem Dickicht trat. Zwei blaugrüne Augen sahen Legolas etwas ängstlich aber auch erstaunt und neugierig an, musterten ihn gründlich, um sich doch noch etwas näher an ihn heranzuwagen. Der Fremde hob die Hände und bedeutete dem Elben mit vorsichtigen Gesten die Waffe herunterzunehmen und merkwürdigerweise kam er dieser unausgesprochenen Bitte nach. Obwohl der weite, dunkle Mantel, den der Fremde trug, sich sehr gut dazu eignete, um etliche Waffen darunter zu verbergen, hatte Legolas das Gefühl, dass keine Gefahr von ihm ausging. Er traute diesen ausdrucksvollen, klugen Augen. Den Bogen jedoch wegzulegen, wagte er nicht. Auch Elben konnten sich täuschen...

  Der Fremde wies mit einer Hand auf Pippin und sah Legolas fragend an.

  „Du... du willst ihn dir ansehen?" fragte der Elb ungläubig auf Westron, ohne zu erwarten, dass der Fremde ihn verstand. Doch zu seiner Überraschung nickte der.

  „Wer bist du?" fragte Legolas misstrauisch und lief langsam zurück zu Pippin, wohl darauf bedacht, diese merkwürdige Person nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, die ihm langsam folgte. Doch dieses Mal schien sie ihn nicht zu verstehen, denn sie sah ihn nur fragend an. Als er nichts Weiteres hinzufügte, wies der Fremde erneut auf Pippin und dann auf seine eigene Brust. Legolas runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, wollte er ihnen tatsächlich nur helfen. Legolas überlegte nur einen kurzen Moment, dann nickte er. Ganz gleich, wer dieser Mensch war, er war wohl gekommen, um zu helfen. Welchen Grund es auch immer dafür gab, er stammte anscheinend aus diesem Land und vielleicht kannte er tatsächlich bessere Heilmittel. Und schließlich hatten sie nichts zu verlieren, solange Legolas die Kontrolle über alles behielt.

  Der Fremde warf noch einmal einen zögerlichen Blick auf Legolas Bogen und kniete dann neben Pippin nieder. Er legte kurz eine Hand auf Pippins Stirn und wandte sich dann seiner Verwundung zu.

  „Warge", erklärte Legolas knapp, in der Hoffnung, der Fremde würde dies verstehen, und betrachtete die Vorgehensweise des Fremden mit steigendem Interesse. Dies war kein Krieger. Er wusste genau, was er tat. Jeder Handgriff, jeder Blick des Fremden verriet, dass er ein Heiler war. Und diese Hände: viel zu gepflegt, viel zu zart, um die eines Kriegers, um die eines Mannes zu sein. Legolas brauchte nicht lange, um zu begreifen, dass er eine Frau vor sich hatte, die sich wahrscheinlich mit ihrer Stummheit und ihrer Kleidung vor Überfällen schützte. Allein durch dieses Land zu reiten, war für eine Frau wirklich nicht ungefährlich.

  Dennoch hob Legolas drohend den Bogen, als sie unter ihre weiten Kleider griff. Sie verhielt in der Bewegung und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann zog sie ganz langsam und für Legolas deutlich sichtbar einen ledernen Beutel hervor. Der Elb nickte verstehend und senkte den Bogen wieder ab. Er beobachtete interessiert, wie die Heilerin ein merkwürdig riechendes Pulver auf die Wunde streute, dann für einen kurzen Moment ihre Hand darauf legte und schließlich die Verbände, bestehend aus ein paar Stoffstreifen von Legolas Mantel, wieder anlegte. Doch sie schien noch nicht fertig zu sein, denn sie beugte sich plötzlich vor und legte beide Hände an Pippins Schläfen. Legolas verspürte ein merkwürdiges energetisches Knistern in der ganzen Umgebung und eine Gänsehaut kroch von seinen Fußspitzen bis hinauf zu seinen Haarwurzeln. Er rutschte erschrocken von der Heilerin weg und starrte sie ungläubig an. Solch einen Energiefluss hatte er bisher noch nie bei einem Menschen gespürt.

  Die Frau sah irritiert auf und nahm ihre Hände von Pippin zurück, der ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich gab, sich in Legolas Mantel einkuschelte und selig lächelnd weiterschlief.

  „Hast du das fühlen können?" rutschte es der jungen Frau auf Harad heraus. Sie schien genauso verwirrt zu sein wie Legolas selbst.

  Er antwortete nicht, sondern sah sie nur weiterhin prüfend an, den erhobenen Bogen immer noch auf sie gerichtet. Wen hatte er da bloß vor sich? Sie war keine Elbin, das konnte er fühlen; aber sie war auch kein normaler Mensch – zumindest hatte sie Kräfte, die Menschen normalerweise nicht besaßen.

  Die Heilerin sah ihn immer noch an. Aber sie schien angestrengt darüber nachzudenken, wie sie sich ihm besser verständlich machen konnte. Schließlich stand sie auf und löste etwas an ihrem Kopftuch, sodass sie ihr Gesicht enthüllen konnte. Sie war tatsächlich noch sehr jung. Ihre Haut war glatt und rein und besaß einen recht dunklen Teint, jedoch war er nicht so dunkel wie bei den meisten Südländern. Sie war ganz hübsch, aber keine dieser aparten, südländischen Schönheiten. Vielmehr haftete ihrer Erscheinung etwas sehr gewöhnliches, natürliches an, das im völligen Kontrast zur ihrer energetischen Ausstrahlung stand. Die meisten Menschen würden diese Frau wahrscheinlich übersehen, aber in Legolas keimte so etwas wie jugendliche Neugierde auf, die er immer dann verspürte, wenn er auf etwas traf, das er sich nicht auf Anhieb erklären konnte.

  Sie trat an ihn heran und wies mit  einer Hand auf ihre Brust. „Taliza", sagte sie sanft und sah ihn eindringlich an. 

  Legolas zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er verstehend. „Legolas", sagte er und wies nun seinerseits auf seine Brust.

  Erleichterung zeigte sich in den Augen der Heilerin und sie lächelte. Dann wies sie auf den friedlich schlafenden Hobbit.

  „Pippin", erklärte Legolas knapp und sie nickte verstehend.

  „Ihm geht es nicht gut", meinte sie in der Sprache ihres Volkes und verzog zur Verdeutlichung ihrer Worte das Gesicht. „Aber er wird gesund werden." Dieses Mal lächelte sie und versuchte fröhlich auszusehen.

  Legolas musste lachen und entschied sich den Bogen doch abzulegen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass von dieser jungen Frau wirklich keine Gefahr ausging, und selbst wenn sie ihn angriff, so war er ihr doch mehr als gewachsen. Taliza sah ihn nachdenklich an. Sie wirkte fast ein wenig verzweifelt, da sie nicht genau wusste, wie sie ihm alles erklären sollte. Und sie schien wirklich noch viel auf dem Herzen zu haben. Sie wies wieder auf Pippin, legte beide Hände an die Wange und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann sah sie Legolas wieder fragend an.

  „Er braucht viel Schlaf, ich weiß", entfuhr es ihm auf Harad, noch ehe er sich dessen bewusst war.

  Taliza riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Du sprichst meine Sprache?"

  Legolas atmete tief durch. Jetzt noch zu lügen, machte wohl wenig Sinn. Und wem konnte sie schon erzählen, dass er die Sprache des Südens beherrschte. Sie waren allein in diesem Wald. „Ein wenig", gab er leise zu.

  „Aber du verstehst, was ich sage?"

  „Das meiste."

  Sie nickte verstehend und musterte ihn mit unverhohlener Neugierde, während sich in ihren Augen gleichzeitig so etwas wie Misstrauen zeigte. Sie dachte einen Moment nach und holte dann tief Luft.

  „Dieser Junge", sie wies auf Pippin, „hat eine ziemlich schwere Verletzung davongetragen und er hat Wundfieber bekommen. Er braucht sehr viel Ruhe und muss jede Stunde etwas von diesem Pulver eingeflößt bekommen." Sie reichte Legolas einen ledernen Beutel. „Es muss nur in etwas Wasser gegeben werden. Danach wird es ihm bald besser gehen. Aber er sollte nicht transportiert werden."

  „Das muss er aber", erwiderte Legolas. „Wir können nicht hier bleiben. Wir müssen weiter."

  Taliza sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und erneut glitt ihr Blick über seine Gestalt, dieses Mal noch ein wenig nachdenklicher als zuvor.

   „Woher kommst du?" fragte sie schließlich zögernd und aus ihren Augen sprach dieselbe gefährliche Neugierde, die auch er verspürte.

  Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Legolas Lippen. „Von weit her", gab er ausweichend zurück. „Wir haben einen langen Weg vor uns und keine Zeit um uns länger an ein und demselben Ort aufzuhalten."

  „Das wird er nicht durchhalten", warnte Taliza ihn. „Du könntest ihn damit umbringen."

  Legolas sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das werde ich nicht", sagte er ganz offen, „weil du mit uns gehen wirst." 

  Die junge Frau starrte ihn sprachlos an, dann wich sie ein paar Schritte vor ihm zurück. „Das... das geht nicht", stotterte sie, während sie versuchte sich unauffällig auf ihr Pferd zuzubewegen.. „Ich... ich muss weiter."

  Doch Legolas war schneller als sie und versperrte ihr den Weg. „Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen", sagte er sanft. „Man sucht nach uns und du könntest verraten, wo wir sind."

 „Ihr seid auf der Flucht?" schloss Taliza sofort und Beunruhigung sprach aus ihrer Stimme. „Vor wem?"

  „Vor Männern deines Volkes", erklärte Legolas ruhig. „Sie wissen, dass wir in diesem Wald sind und sie werden solange suchen, bis sie uns gefunden haben. Deswegen können wir hier nicht bleiben. Ich werde dir nichts antun und du sollst auch nicht meine Geisel sein. Wir brauchen nur deine Hilfe – nicht nur als Heilerin, sondern auch als Führerin."

  Die Furcht, die in Talizas Augen aufgekommen war, verschwand nicht völlig, aber sie nickte verstehend. „Wie lange?"

  „Bis wir ein Dorf oder eine Stadt gefunden haben, das unter der Aufsicht der Truppen Gondors und Rohans steht."

  „Ich war erst vor kurzem in einem solchen Dorf", gab sie nachdenklich zurück. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ihr dort wirklich sicher seid. Es ist von südländischen Rebellen überfallen worden und es gibt überall im Land und besonders an den Grenzen große Unruhen. Es ist momentan gefährlich in diese Gegend zu reisen. Besonders wenn man nicht aus diesem Land stammt. Und so wie du aussiehst und gekleidet bist, wird jeder sofort auf euch aufmerksam. In unserem Land gibt es keine Menschen wie dich."

  Sie dachte einen Augenblick nach und gab ihrem Pferd, das bisher friedlich unter einem Baum vor sich hin gedöst hatte, ein kurzes Zeichen. Das Tier sah für einen Moment erstaunt auf und kam dann willig zu ihr hinüber. „Ich habe noch einen Mantel in meinem Gepäck und einen P'jater."

   Legolas runzelte fragend die Stirn und sie wies kurz auf ihren langen Schal, der zuvor ihr Gesicht verhüllt hatte. Er nickte verstehend und schenkte der jungen Frau ein Lächeln. „Das Schicksal hat es wohl gut mit uns gemeint, als es dich zu uns geschickt hat."

  „Ja." Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Es war wohl Bestimmung, dass ich hierher gefunden habe. Manchmal kreuzen sich die Wege des Schicksals auf sehr ungewöhnliche Art und Weise – nur wohin sie führen ist sehr ungewiss."

  Legolas lächelte. „Hoffen wir, dass sie uns alle sicher nach Hause bringen", sagte er und kämpfte gleichzeitig ein unangenehmes Gefühl tief in seinem Inneren nieder – das Gefühl, dass es noch sehr lange dauern würde, bis sie wieder zuhause waren.


	19. Kapitel 18

_Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, dass es mit dem nächsten Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin im Moment im Examen und habe wirklich nur sehr wenig Zeit. Daher müsst ihr euch leider darauf einstellen, dass die nächsten Updates auch eine ganze Zeit dauern. Aber ich denke ab spätestens Mai wird es wieder etwas besser werden. Und ich werde diese Geschichte natürlich nicht aufgeben – da steckt schon viel zu viel Arbeit drin und ich hab' schon so viel im Kopf, wie es weiter gehen soll. Ob LC irgendwann wieder einsteigen wird, weiß ich allerdings nicht. Aber ich mach auch ohne sie weiter. Versprochen;0)_

Kapitel 18 

Es war eine klare, kühle Nacht. Nur vereinzelt zogen Wolken über den sternenübersähten Himmel und dämpften ab und zu das Licht des hell strahlenden Mondes. Aragorn sah den kleinen Rauchwolken, die aus seiner Pfeife stiegen, zu, wie sie sich langsam in den Himmel schlängelten, bis sie sich in Nichts auflösten. Das Licht der Sterne und des Mondes glitzerte im langsam dahinfließenden Wasser des Tenath und der Wind wehte einen eigenartigen Geruch von Fremde über das Ufer. Alles war so friedlich und still und doch lag da etwas Bedrohliches in der Luft, eine eigenartige Stimmung, so als würde der Atem des Todes ihnen entgegenwehen, ihnen drohen und zurufen: „Ja, ruht euch noch, solange ihr könnt, denn bald werdet ihr mir entgegentreten müssen."

Aragorn schauderte und erhob sich von dem Stein, auf den er sich für eine Weile niedergelassen hatte. Es war nicht so, dass er Angst hatte, aber es gab mittlerweile so viel in seinem Leben für das es sich zu leben lohnte, dass er sich solcher Herausforderung nicht mehr allzu gerne stellte. Und seine Entscheidungen betrafen nicht mehr nur ihn, sondern ganz Gondor, wenn nicht sogar ganz Mittelerde. Die Völker Mittelerdes waren so eng miteinander verbunden, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ein Krieg mit Haradwaith bedeutete das Ende des Friedens überall. Er war gezwungen so lange nach einem anderen, friedlichen Weg zu suchen, bis es keine andere Möglichkeiten mehr gab. Und noch war nichts verloren, auch wenn die Probleme immer größer zu werden schienen, je näher sie ihnen kamen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mit nach Hanur gehen willst?" ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm, während sein Blick noch immer in die dunkle Ferne gerückt war. Die Elben konnten ihn nicht mehr erschrecken. Er konnte sie zwar nicht unbedingt immer hören, wenn sie sich ihm näherten, aber er konnte ihre Nähe fühlen. Zu lange war er in ihrer Gesellschaft gewesen.

Aragorn nickte, ohne sich zu Haldir umzuwenden und zog noch einmal an seiner Pfeife. „Éomer ist zwar jung, aber er ist ein weiser König. Er wird die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen. Meine Bestimmung ist es weiter zu reisen."

Haldir trat direkt neben ihn und sah nun auch hinaus in die Dunkelheit. „Dort ist etwas", sagte er leise, „etwas wartet dort auf uns. Die Frage ist nur, ob es richtig ist seinem Ruf zu folgen. Bedenke, was Elrond gesagt hat. Es ist möglich, dass wir alles nur noch schlimmer machen."

Aragorn atmete tief durch. „Ja. Aber nichts zu tun ist auf jeden Fall das Falsche. In Haradwaith brodelt es. Diese Angriffe auf die Grenzstädte sind erst der Anfang. Und ich wusste schon vor dem Attentat in Minas Tirith, dass hier bald irgendetwas geschehen wird. Ich habe schon viel zu lange gezögert. Ich denke, die einzige Möglichkeit, die uns nun noch bleibt, um die Gefahr abzuwenden, ist ihr entgegenzugehen. Wenn ich ihr ins Antlitz sehe, weiß ich wenigsten, gegen wen ich kämpfe. Und den Grund für all diese Unruhen finden wir nicht hier im Niemandsland, sondern im Inneren des Süderlandes." Er sah den Elben nun doch an und war nicht überrascht ihn nicken zu sehen. „Ich weiß, dass ich dort draußen mehr ausrichten kann als in Gondor oder in einer der Grenzstädte. Ich muss wissen, was in Haradwaith vor sich geht!" Er sah wieder hinaus in die Ferne und setzte leiser hinzu: „Und man führt unsere Freunde direkt in das Herz dieser Unruhen. Wir dürfen sie nicht allein lassen."

Schritte näherten sich und Aragorn wandte sich um. Éomer kam auf sie zu und Aragorn bemerkte, dass die Männer des Trupps in ihrem kleinen Lager begannen sich für den Aufbruch vorzubereiten.

„Es dämmert bald", erklärte Éomer und sah Aragorn fragend an. „Bist du sicher, dass du mich entbehren kannst?"

Aragorn nickte. „Es ist wichtig, dass wenigstens einer von uns nach Hanur reitet und dort und in den anderen Grenzstädten für Ordnung sorgt. Wir müssen mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass es zu weiteren kriegerischen Handlungen kommt. Das Volk von Haradwaith ist aufgebracht genug, wir dürfen es nicht weiter provozieren. Und alles, was du an Nachforschungen betreibst, muss im Geheimen ablaufen."

Dieses Mal war es an Éomer zu nicken. „Vertrau' mir, ich werde gewiss nicht unbedacht handeln. Der Frieden hat unseren Ländern bisher sehr gut getan. Ich werde ihn nicht leichtfertig riskieren."

„Das weiß ich", erwiderte Aragorn lächelnd und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. „Und ich werde versuchen, dich nicht allzu lange im Ungewissen zu lassen. Wir werden Legolas und Pippin bald eingeholt haben. Dann wissen wir hoffentlich mehr."

„Beregund wird euch eine Hilfe sein", sagte Éomer zuversichtlich, mit einem Blick auf den Hauptmann, der seinen Männern noch letzte Anweisungen gab. „Er kennt sich hier im Grenzbereich sehr gut aus und kann euch so gut führen. Wann werdet ihr aufbrechen?"

Aragorn sah kurz Haldir an und beide waren sich einig. „In den frühen Morgenstunden, sobald auch Merry sich genug erholt hat."

Éomer lächelte und warf einen Blick auf das kleine Bündel in der Nähe der Feuerstelle, aus dem leise Schnarchgeräusche ertönten. „War das eins von Haldirs Wundermitteln?"

Aragorn grinste. „Nun, unser junger Freund braucht die Erholung und da er nicht fähig ist, sie sich selbst zu gestatten, mussten wir ein wenig nachhelfen. Er hat uns alle mit seiner Nervosität fast angesteckt und musste irgendwie zum Schweigen gebracht werden. Aber es ist zu seinem Besten und wir sind allesamt schneller, wenn Merry bei Kräften ist."

Èomer lachte leise, klopfte Aragorn zum Abschied noch einmal wortlos auf die Schulter und begab sich dann zu seinen Männern. Irgendwo am Rand des Lagers bewegte sich ein anderes, größeres Bündel. Salia richtete sich etwas auf und streckte sich, herzhaft gähnend. Sie sah kurz zu ihnen hinüber, befreite sich dann aus ihrer Decke und begann ebenfalls ihre Sachen zu packen.

„Sie hat nicht geschlafen", hörte Aragorn Haldir neben sich sagen. „Sie hat so getan, als ob sie schliefe, aber sie war wach, die ganze Nacht."

„Es ist viel passiert", erwiderte Aragorn gelassen und klopfte seine Pfeife an einem Stein aus. „Und es ist schließlich ihr Volk, mit dem all diese merkwürdigen Dinge geschehen. Auch sie hat ein Recht beunruhigt zu sein."

„Gerade das ist es ja, was mich so misstrauisch macht", meinte der Elb. „Aus welchem Grund sollte sie uns weiterhin helfen? Es sind ihre eigenen Landsleute, die sie damit verrät."

„Sie wird ihre Gründe haben", gab Aragorn zurück. „Bisher konnte ich ihr immer vertrauen."

„Bisher wart ihr auch nie in ihrem Heimatland. Sie kehrt nun zu ihren Wurzeln zurück. Das kann einen Menschen verändern."

Aragorn sah seinen Freund erneut an und sah ehrliche Sorge in seinen Augen stehen. Er wünschte sich, dass er diese Sorge einfach zerstreuen konnte, aber das konnte er nicht. Auch wenn er bemüht war, Salia weiterhin zu vertrauen, er war nicht blind für die Veränderungen, die ganz langsam in ihr vorgingen und die auch sie nicht mehr in der Lage war vor ihnen zu verbergen. Die Welt änderte sich. Die Frage war nur in welche Richtung sie sich von nun an drehte.

* * *

„Wie konnte ich nur schlafen! Nach all dem, was passiert ist, all der Aufregung! Hat Aragorn etwa geschlafen? Nein! Und Haldir? Nein! Und du, hast du geschlafen, Boromir? Sag's ehrlich!"

Merry sah den großen Krieger neben sich drängend an und stolperte dabei über seine eigenen Füße, sodass Boromir ihn schnell am Arm packte, um ihn vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

„Ich hab schon ein kleines Nickerchen gemacht", grinste Boromir, „doch, doch."

„Ja, ein **kleines** Nickerchen! Ein **Klitzekleines**!" rief Merry aufgebracht. „Aber ich... ich hab' so fest geschlafen, dass mich nur mein eigenes lautes Schnarchen wecken konnte. Und ihr wart da alle schon auf den Beinen und Éomer war sogar schon mit seinem ganzen Trupp und den Pferden, die wie Olifanten stampfen, auf und davon! Und ich hab' weitergeschlafen! Solche Sorgen mache ich mir also um Pippin und Gondor und überhaupt!"

„Merry", versuchte es Boromir in einer beruhigenden Tonlage. „Du warst einfach erschöpft. Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf."

„Das solltet ihr aber!" gab Merry wütend zurück. „Ihr solltet sagen: Merry, wie hast du nur schlafen können, wo wir vielleicht bald in einen neuen Krieg verstrickt werden – und dein bester Freund ist mitten drin!"

„Merry," mischte sich jetzt auch Aragorn ein, „es ist nicht gesagt, dass es zu einem wirklichen, großen Krieg kommt. Bisher sind es nur etwas größere Unruhen. Und ich werde alles daran setzten einen Krieg zu verhindern."

Merry seufzte tief und schwer. „Aber du bist nur ein einziger winziger Mensch gegen... gegen ... ich weiß nicht wie viele." Der Hobbit sah fragend zu Salia hinüber, die ganz in seiner Nähe lief und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich das Gespräch zu belauschen. Sie versuchte nicht ertappt auszusehen und zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, wie viel Menschen hier in Haradwaith leben. Wir hatten schon lange keine Volkszählung mehr und die Stämme sind weit verstreut. Außerdem sind euch ja nicht alle gleich feindlich gesinnt."

„Aber doch zumindest ein großer Teil", erwiderte Boromir knurrig.

Salia versuchte sich nicht über diese Bemerkung zu ärgern und sah ihn statt wütend nur mahnend an. „Die meisten Menschen versuchen nur zu überleben. Sie haben gar keine Zeit irgendjemanden zu hassen. Wenn ihr nach Schuldigen sucht, dann tut das in den Kreisen der Wohlhabenden oder bei euren angeblich Verbündeten. Wer Macht hat, dem muss es auch gut gehen, denn das erfordert Kraft – eine Kraft, die die meisten Menschen in Haradwaith nicht besitzen."

„Glaubst du, dass die Ranaij wirklich wiederauferstanden sind", erkundigte sich Aragorn nachdenklich. „Ich habe viel über sie gelesen. Sie waren sehr gefährlich."

Salia atmete tief durch und sah hinaus in die grasbewachsene Ebene, die sich schon seit geraumer Zeit vor ihren Augen aufgetan hatte. „Das waren sie", sagte sie leise. „Jeder hat sie gefürchtet. Es war dumm dies nicht zu tun. Aber man hat sie auch bewundert. Es soll nie bessere und tödlichere Krieger gegeben haben als sie. Man hielt sie für Halbdämonen und es rankten sich unzählige Legenden um sie – bis heute. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie in Hanur waren."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Boromir eindringlich.

Sie sah ihn gelassen an. „Weil sie tot sind. Alle. Man hat sie in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und niedergemetzelt. Es gab keine Überlebenden. Vielleicht versucht man sie jetzt nachzuahmen –aber niemand wird es jemals wieder schaffen, es mit ihnen aufzunehmen. Niemals."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass wirklich niemand von ihnen überlebt hat?" hakte Boromir nach. „Du wirst damals wohl kaum dabei gewesen sein."

„Nein, aber mein Vater", gab sie kalt zurück. „Er war einer der Männer, die sie töteten, Hauptmann der königlichen Garde. Und er hat es mir erzählt."

„Dann... dann könnte er uns wohl am besten über diese Ranaij aufklären – wenn er dabei war, könnte er..."

Salia blieb ruckartig stehen und sah Boromir nun doch wütend an. „Er ist tot", sagte sie knapp. „Er starb, bevor ich nach Gondor ging. Niemand wird euch Genaues, wirklich Wahres über die Ranaij berichten können, weil alle, die damals dabei waren schon lange tot sind. Ihr müsst mir nicht glauben, aber es gibt die Ranaij nicht mehr. Jemand anderes muss hinter diesen Überfällen stecken. Er ist nur zu feige, sich dazu zu bekennen und versucht stattdessen alte Märchen aufzuwärmen und Verwirrung zu stiften. Ihr müsst in einer anderen Richtung suchen!" Salia seufzte genervt und lief kopfschüttelnd weiter. Wie konnte man nur so einfältig sein und so blind auf eine falsche Spur reinfallen? Die Ranaij hatten nie sinnlos angegriffen. Ihre Beweggründe waren immer für alle offen gewesen. Jeder hatte gewusst, warum dieser oder jener Anschlag geschehen, wer wirklich gemeint war und warum er diese grausame Strafe verdiente. Sie waren provokant gewesen, die Ranaij, und sie hatten es nicht nötig gehabt ihre Absichten zu verstecken oder ihre politische Gesinnung zu verbergen. Ja, grausam waren sie gewesen, kalt und brutal – aber gerecht. Der Angriff auf Hanur entbehrte jeder Logik. Und er traf die Falschen, nicht die, die es verdienten. Und es fehlte die für die Ranaij typische Botschaft, die in ihren Angriffen früher zu finden war. Die Ranaij gab es nicht mehr und sie waren auch nicht wieder auferstanden.

„Meinst du jemand versucht Gondor und Rohan gegen die Rebellen aufzubringen, indem er so tut, als ob sie alle zu einer gefährlichen Meuchelmörderbande gehören?" riss Aragorn sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Lassen Gondor und Rohan sich denn durch so etwas gegen die Rebellen von Haradwaith aufbringen?" fragte Salia sogleich zurück und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ich kann nicht für alle anderen Länder und Völker Mittelerdes sprechen, aber Gondor wird ruhig bleiben solange es mir vertraut", erwiderte Aragorn mit einem eigenartigen Lächeln. „Und solange es weiß, dass ich am Leben bin", setzte er hinzu.

Salia sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Solange ich bei dir bin, werde ich für dein Wohl sorgen, selbst wenn ich dafür sterben muss."

„Dann wird auch dein Volk von Gondor nichts zu befürchten haben", gab Aragorn leise zurück.

„Aragorn!" fuhr Haldir plötzlich dazwischen und beide fuhren zu ihm herum. Der Elb war voraus auf einen seichten Hügelkamm geeilt und starrte wie gebannt in die Ferne. Mit raschen Schritten war der Rest des kleinen Trupps bei ihnen.

Raben kreisten in einiger Entfernung über einer sanften Senke in der über eine weite Strecke verstreut Körper verschiedener Wesen lagen. So sah es jedenfalls aus. Salia kniff mit klopfendem Herzen die Augen zusammen, um mehr erkennen zu können, doch das war auf diese Entfernung nicht möglich. Sie war schließlich kein Elb.

„Sind da Menschen dabei?",stieß sie angespannt hervor und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme leicht zitterte.

„So weit ich sehe fünf", erklärte der Elb mehr an Aragorn gewandt als an sie, „aber es sind nur Südländer."

Etwas in Salias Innerem zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und sie konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten auf den Elben loszugehen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Aragorn besorgt.

„Sie sind von Wargen angegriffen worden und es sieht so aus, als ob sie sie unter hohen Verlusten töten konnten."

„Und die Spuren unserer Freunde führen genau dorthin", setzte Aragorn leise hinzu. Salia hörte ihn neben sich tief durchatmen, während sie kaum noch fähig war still dazustehen. Aber sie durfte sich auf keinen Fall verraten. Selbst wenn alles schief gegangen und Akimo gar tot war, durfte sie nicht zeigen, wie sehr sie darunter litt. Dann hing alles nur noch von ihr ab.

„Was... was ist mit Pippin?" hörte sie Merrys zitternde Stimme hinter sich. „Kannst du irgendwo eine Spur von ihm sehen?"

Haldir wandte sich halbwegs zu ihm um und lächelte tröstend. „Nein. Aber das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht haben sie den Angriff zur Flucht genutzt."

„Lasst uns gehen", sagte Aragorn entschlossen und setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. Die anderen folgten ihm schweigend und je näher sie dem Unglücksort kamen, desto bedrückender wurde die Stille zwischen ihnen, desto trostloser und dunkler schien die Gegend um sie herum plötzlich zu werden. Der Geruch von Tod und Verwesung wehte ihnen entgegen und die Krähen flatterten kreischend in den bewölkten Himmel, als der kleine Trupp sich ihnen näherte. Es klang gar nicht wie Kreischen, fand Salia. Nein, es klang eher wie Lachen. Diese Unglücksboten lachten über sie, die gemeint hatte, alles wieder in den zu Griff bekommen, dem Schicksal einen Streich gespielt zu haben. Aber das Schicksal ließ sich nicht einfach so überlisten. Sie waren von ihm verdammt zu scheitern.

Haldir löste sich aus der Truppe, als sie bis auf wenige Meter heran waren und lief mitten in das blutige Schlachtfeld, den Blick gesenkt, die Spuren auf dem aufgewühlten Boden lesend und Aragorn tat es ihm nach, während Boromir, Beregund und Merry sich nur fassungslos umsahen.

„Ich... ich denke, es ist wirklich ein gutes Zeichen, dass Haldir keine Spur von Pippin sehen konnte", hörte Salia Merry sagen, während auch sie sich eingehend umsah. Ihr wurde leichter ums Herz, als sie weder Akimo noch Kiato unter den Toten entdecken konnte. Das Packpferd lag blutüberströmt ganz in ihrer Nähe, aber es waren keine Waffen mehr unter dem Gepäck. Nicht weit davon entfernt schien Haldir etwas gefunden zu haben, denn er rief sogleich Aragorn zu sich heran. Auch Salia näherte sich ihnen vorsichtig. Aragorn wandte sich zu den anderen um. „Sie sind frei!" rief er ihnen mit einem halben Lachen zu und wieder zog sich Salias Inneres zusammen. Akimo und Kiato waren zwar nicht tot, aber das war fast genauso schlimm.

Merry eilte zu seinen Freunden hinüber und Aragorn hielt ihm einen zerschnittenen Strick entgegen. „Sie.. sie sind frei?" fragte Merry fassunglos. „Wirklich?"

Auch Haldir nickte und Aragorn ging in die Hocke, um die Spuren vor ihm genauer zu untersuchen. „Legolas hat sich befreien können..." Er lief geduckt ein paar Schritte weiter und die anderen folgten ihm. Er starrte einen Moment wieder auf die Spuren, dann wanderte sein Blick hinüber zu einem der Warge, der etwas abseits von dem Kampfgetümmel lag.

„Er hat versucht ihn zu retten", hörte Salia Haldir zu Aragorn hinüberraunen. Der nickte nur und lief im Eilschritt zu dem Warg hinüber, wieder gefolgt von dem Rest ihrer Gruppe. Aragorn wandte ihnen bewusst den Rücken zu, als er sich mit Haldir zusammen über den Warg beugte, dass konnte Salia spüren, und sie sah auch die besorgten Blicke, die die beiden austauschten und dass Aragorn einen Stofffetzen aus den Fängen des Raubtieres zog und unauffällig verschwinden ließ. Dann wanderten ihre Blicke fast gleichzeitig hinüber zu dem dichten Wald, der sich nicht weit von ihnen auftat.

„Was ist denn nun?" rief Merry ungeduldig. „Wo sind sie hin? Warum sind sie nicht hier? Warum sind sie uns nicht entgegen gekommen?"

„Die Spuren zeigen, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren, die den Kampf überlebt haben", erwiderte Aragorn. „Die überlebenden Südländer haben wieder die Verfolgung aufgenommen. Sie sind deswegen in den Wald geflohen."

„Wie lange ist das her?" erkundigte sich Boromir besorgt.

„Vierzehn Stunden – vielleicht mehr."

„Das ist doch viel zu lang!" nörgelte Merry. „Dann haben die Südländer sie vielleicht schon längst wieder eingefangen!"

„In dem Wald?" meinte Haldir. „Niemals."

„Wieso nicht?" fragte Salia verärgert. „Wir sind Wälder gewohnt, auch wenn wir den größeren Teil unserer Zeit in Wüsten verbringen."

Haldir schenkte ihr einen seiner herablassendsten Blicke, die er anscheinend nur für sie reserviert hatte, und machte nicht den Eindruck, als wolle er ihr antworten. Das übernahm Aragorn. „Legolas ist ein Waldelb. Wälder sind sein Zuhause. Dort kann er sich besser bewegen als irgendwo anders. Und er ist wahrscheinlich bewaffnet. Es dürfte zumindest sehr schwer sein ihn wieder zu überwältigen. Nicht ohne hohe Verluste."

„Nun, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, haben diese Haradrim es schon einmal geschafft euren unbesiegbaren Krieger zu überwältigen", erwiderte Salia mit einem ebenso arroganten Blick wie Haldir in die Richtung des Elben. „Vielleicht ist er doch nicht ganz so perfekt, wie ihr alle glaubt."

„Auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich!" entfuhr es Boromir verärgert.

Salia sah nun ebenso verächtlich zu ihm hinüber. „Auf gar keiner, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Denn es scheint mir langsam so, dass es keine Seite gibt, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt!"

Aragorn hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „So kommen wir nicht weiter!" sagte er streng. „Wir müssen wenigstens einander vertrauen, wenn die Welt um uns herum schon verrückt spielt. Salia hat nichts getan, was unser Vertrauen in sie brechen könnte. Aber sie ist eine Südländerin und natürlich fühlt sie sich angegriffen, wenn wir ihrem Volk nicht mit dem nötigen Respekt begegnen."

„Demselben Respekt, den dieses Volk uns entgegenbringt, meinst du doch wohl", erwiderte Boromir bissig.

„Was verlangst du von einem Volk, das von euren Ländern jahrelang unterdrückt und geknechtet wurde!" gab Salia zornfunkelnd zurück. In ihr brodelte es zu stark, als dass sie noch fähig war, dies zu unterdrücken. Dabei wusste sie unterbewusst genau, dass sie zu weit ging – gefährlich weit. Einen Keil zwischen Freunde zu treiben, war nicht mehr ganz so einfach, wenn dieser zerbrach.

„Unterdrückt und geknechtet!" fuhr Boromir auf und trat einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf sie zu. Doch Aragorn stellte sich mutig zwischen sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben keine Zeit für Streiterein!" sagte er eindringlich. „Hier gibt es keine Feinde. Nur Freunde!"

„Aragorn!" rief Haldir wieder und der Waldläufer fuhr alarmiert herum.

Es war in diesem Moment, dass der Boden wieder für alle spürbar zu beben begann und jeder von ihnen wusste, was das bedeutete.

Die Reiter kamen von Süden über einen Hügelkamm und dieses Mal waren es Südländer, Südländer in schwarzen Umhängen mit rot angemalten Gesichtern und sie kamen direkt auf sie zu. Salia hörte wie die Männer neben ihr gleichzeitig ihre Schwerter zogen, doch sie selbst war zu verblüfft um sofort zu reagieren. Diese Haradrim sahen wirklich aus wie Ranaij, sie waren so gekleidet und bemalt und selbst die Formation, in der sie ritten, einen Halbkreis bildend, war typisch für diese legendären Krieger.

„Oh, mein Gott, oh, mein Gott", hörte sie Merry ganz in ihrer Nähe keuchen und die Angst in seiner Stimme brachte sie wieder zu Sinnen. Sie zog ihr Schwert und brachte sich in Kampfposition, Rücken an Rücken mit den anderen aus ihrer Gruppe. Aragorn hatte recht. Jetzt gab es keine Feinde mehr, bis auf die, die sich ihnen in rasanter Geschwindigkeit näherten, auf sie zuflogen, wie schwarze Schatten.


	20. Kapitel 19

_Ja,ja, ich weiß, eigentlich sollte das nächste Kapitel ja schon im Mai hochgeladen sein, aber manchmal läuft einfach alles schief. Erst war ich krank und musste meine Prüfung verschieben, dann ist mein Hund an Krebs erkrankt und musste zweimal operiert werden (es geht ihm jetzt wieder gut – drückt mal ganz fest die Daumen, dass der Tumor nicht wiederkommt) u.s.w. Dabei hatte ich das Kapitel schon im April fast fertig. Naja, hier ist es nun. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit und hoffe, dass ich bald das nächste fertig bekomme. Bin mit dem Examen aber noch nicht durch – das kann also wieder etwas dauern._

**Kapitel 19**

Das Dorf Egolth war ein junges Dorf. Kaum wirklich als Dorf zu bezeichnen, setzte es sich aus einigen festen Tonbauten und vielen mehr oder weniger beweglichen Zeltlagern der Händler zusammen, die hier einen zeitweilig festen Wohnsitz gefunden hatten. Die günstige Lage am Tenath hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich die ehemals winzige Bauernsiedlung zu einem Ballungszentrum für Handel und Zwischenlagerung von Nahrungsmitteln und anderen Gütern entwickelt hatte. Große Mengen an Ware konnten leicht über den Tenath in die Städte und an die Küste verschifft werden und das Zusammenlaufen von Tenath und Poros in den Ebenen Mordors erlaubte zudem Schmugglern Waren aus den verfeindeten Ländern Mittelerdes nach Haradwaith einzuschiffen.

Auch für die Truppen Gondors und Rohans schien Egolth ein wichtiger Versorgungspunkt zu sein, denn auch sie nutzen den Tenath um Nahrungsmittel aus Haradwaith aber auch Gondor nach Hanur und Baakan zu transportieren. In Egolth trafen die Nahrungsmittel und Textilen für die Truppen aus Haradwaith und Gondor zusammen und wurden dann weiter verschifft. Es gab eine große Sammelkammer, in der immer reger Betrieb herrschte, aber bis auf wenige vereinsamte Wachleute aus Rohan und Gondor nur Haradrim arbeiteten. Es waren meist verarmte Nomaden, die versuchten auf diese Weise genug Gold zusammenzubekommen um wieder weiterziehen zu können. Sie arbeiteten nicht gerne für die fremden Besatzer, ihr Unmut war deutlich aus ihren Blicken abzulesen, wenn ihr Weg wieder einmal den eines Wachmannes kreuzte, aber die Arbeit war nicht so schlimm, dass sie ihren Stolz und ihre Ehre darüber verloren. Was andere ihres Volkes über sie dachten, war ihnen egal. Die Nomaden hatten ihre eigenen Gesetze und waren frei von jeglichem Druck aus der Außenwelt. Ganz gleich, was sie taten, nie wirkten sie demütig oder leidvoll. Und wenn ihnen etwas nicht gefiel, gingen sie einfach. Sie fühlten sich frei zu tun, was sie wollten.

All dies erfasste Legolas bereits, als er den ersten Tag in Egolth verbracht hatte. Er beobachtete alles um sich herum mit wachem Blick und seine elbischen Sinne vermittelten ihm schnell ein Bild von der Stimmung in diesem regen Dorf. Zuerst hatte er sich sehr vorsichtig in den Straßen bewegt, wenn er das kleine Haus, in dem sie untergekommen waren, verlassen hatte. Er war bemüht gewesen bloß nicht aufzufallen, ein wenig den raschen, fast hektischen Gang der Menschen hier nachahmend war er Taliza vorerst nicht von der Seite gewichen. Das Mädchen hatte sich auch weiterhin als sehr hilfreich erwiesen. Nicht nur dass sie Pippin ausgezeichnet versorgte und er so rasche Fortschritte machte, dass man beim Heilen der Wunde fast zusehen konnte, sondern sie war auch so auskunftsfreudig, was die Bräuche und Kultur ihres Volkes anging, dass Legolas sehr schnell ein einigermaßen genaues Bild von den verschiedenen Lebensweisen der Menschen in Haradwaith besaß. Es war fast so, als wollte sie unbedingt, dass er ihr Volk mit anderen Augen, mit denen eines Freundes statt eines Feindes sah, so als wüsste sie, dass jemand aus ihrem Volk ein Verbrechen an ihm und Pippin begangen hatte, das es auszuradieren galt. Und Legolas spürte tatsächlich Sympathie für sie und die Menschen, die sie so glühend verteidigte, in sich wachsen. Er war schon immer anfällig für die Emotionalität und das Temperament von Menschen gewesen und die Haradrim schienen noch gefühlsintensiver und stärker auf ihre Umwelt zu reagieren, als die Menschen, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Natürlich lag darin auch eine Gefahr, dass war ihm sofort bewusst – aber es faszinierte ihn, mehr als es eigentlich sollte.

So waren es auch Talizas funkelnde Augen, ihre Begeisterung für ganz gewöhnliche Dinge, ihr übersprudelndes Wesen, wenn sie von ihrem Volk schwärmte, das ihn davon abhielt Kontakt mit den Wachmännern aus Rohan aufzunehmen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, er würde das Mädchen verraten, wenn er sich an die Männer wandte und außerdem war ihm unterbewusst klar, dass sie ihm gar nicht wirklich helfen konnten. Sie wussten schließlich nicht, wer er war und wie wichtig es war, dass er so bald wie möglich nach Gondor kam oder wenigstens in eine Stadt, in der es einen Befehlshaber aus Gondor oder Rohan gab. Und Taliza wollte ihm und Pippin den Weg nach Hanur zeigen, sobald der Hobbit gesund genug war um die Strapazen dieser Reise durchzustehen. Sie war wahrscheinlich weiterhin die beste Hilfe, die sie hier bekommen konnten und er wollte sie auf keinen Fall verärgern.

Es war spät am Abend als sie sich wieder aus dem Haus begaben, einen friedlich vor sich hin schlummernden Pippin zurücklassend. Legolas und Taliza waren darüber ein gekommen, dass man es Pippin mittlerweile zumuten konnte wenigstens auf einem kleinen Wagen transportiert zu werden und so wollten sie den einzigen Pferdehändler im Dorf aufsuchen, um ein Pferd und einen Wagen zu besorgen. Legolas wusste zwar nicht genau, wie Taliza das bezahlen wollte, aber sie schien sich darüber am wenigsten Gedanken zu machen. Ihre Sorge galt vielmehr dem Gespräch mit dem Händler, denn sie hatte Legolas deutlich gemacht, dass sie auf keinen Fall sprechen wollte, um nicht zu verraten, dass sie eine Frau war. Legolas verstand zwar nicht, warum sie trotz seiner Begleitung und dem Schutz, den er ihr versprochen hatte, ihre Maskerade aufrecht erhalten wollte, aber er respektierte ihre Wünsche, wie sie die seinen respektierte. Das eigentliche Problem war nur, dass Legolas Harad zwar für seine geringen Erfahrungen mit dieser Sprache recht gut beherrschte, aber dennoch nicht verhüllen konnte, dass er ein Ausländer war. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Händler gern versuchten Ausländer hereinzulegen, würden sie durch diese Tatsache auch noch auffallen und genau das war es, was sie unbedingt vermeiden wollten. Taliza hatte versucht mit Legolas noch ein wenig die schwierige Aussprache des Harad zu trainieren und er hatte auch Fortschritte gemacht, doch er war sich dennoch sicher, dass der Händler merken würde, dass er keinen Einheimischen vor sich hatte. Aber es war nicht zu ändern. Wenn sie wirklich schnell vorwärts kommen wollten, dann brauchten sie Wagen und Pferd.

Der Pferdehändler hielt sich am Rande des Dorfes auf. Er besaß ein großes, prunkvolles Zelt, das darauf hinwies, dass die Geschäfte momentan wohl sehr gut liefen und mehrere abgezäunte Gehege in denen einige Pferde, aber auch andere, merkwürdige, Legolas unbekannte Reittiere standen. Die Pferde waren zwar nicht sehr schön und elegant, aber sie machten, bis auf wenige erbärmliche Kreaturen, einen gesunden, starken Eindruck. In der Nähe des Zeltes befanden sich auch tatsächlich ein paar wenige Karren in einem mehr oder minder guten Zustand.

Legolas straffte das weiche Tuch, das fast sein ganzes Gesicht verbarg etwas und sah sich an dem Gehege nach einem Tier um, dass für ihre Zwecke geeignet schien. Die Pferde spitzten neugierig die Ohren und kamen willig zum Gatter heran. War es nun dass sie Futter erwarteten oder auf die eigenartige Aura des Elben reagierten, jedes wollte wenigsten einmal an dem merkwürdigen Fremden geschnuppert haben.

„Tiere scheinen dich zu mögen", hörte er neben sich Taliza leise feststellen und er konnte etwas wie Bewunderung aus ihrer Stimme heraushören.

Er lächelte obwohl sie es nicht sehen konnte. „Wir sprechen dieselbe Sprache", erklärte er ebenso leise und strich einem der Tiere sanft über die Nüstern.

Er sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel nicken. „Und? Welches sollten wir nehmen?"

Legolas sah die Tiere noch einmal abschätzend an, während er wahrnahm, dass der Händler aus seinem Zelt trat und auf sie zuging. „Den Fuchs", sagte er leise. „Er sieht kräftig und gesund aus und er hat einen starken Willen. Den können wir in dieser Gegend gebrauchen."

Sie nickte wieder. Zu mehr kam sie auch nicht, denn schon ertönte die Stimme des Händlers hinter ihnen: „Gefallen euch meine Pferde?"

Legolas wandte sich gelassen um. Es war ein kleiner Mann mit einem runden Bauch und einem pausbackigen Gesicht, das von einem gepflegten Kinnbart noch betont wurde. Seine Augen blitzten schelmisch und er grüßte sie mit einer übertrieben tiefen Verbeugung. „Die Dienste Geleshs stehen euch zur Verfügung", sagte er würdig und sah sie dann fragend an. „Was sucht ihr? Pferde, Limaks, Sunuls? Mit Mumakils kann ich euch leider nicht dienen. Die sind mir gestern ausgegangen." Er lachte begeistert über seinen Witz und verstummte irritiert als keiner der beiden Fremden mit einstimmen wollte.

„Wir brauchen ein Pferd und einen stabilen Wagen", erklärte Legolas auf Harad und gab sich Mühe seinen Akzent zu verbergen. „Um genau zu sein dieses Pferd", setzte er hinzu und wies auf einen stattlichen Schimmel, der kess seine Nase vorstreckte und versuchte an Legolas Mantel heranzukommen, um daran zu ziehen.

In den Augen des Händlers blitze es gierig auf. „Nunjaaa", gab er gedehnt von sich und besah sich das Tier mit einem fast traurigen Blick, „gerade dieses Tier ist mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Ich habe es eigenhändig großgezogen – mit einer Flasche, als seine Mutter bei seiner Geburt verstarb."

Legolas schmunzelte. Es war schwer vorstellbar, dass dieser Mann in seinen kostbaren Gewändern und den kleinen, dicken, beringten Fingern, sich die Nacht um die Ohren schlug, um ein zweitklassiges Zugpferd durchzubringen, von denen er mehr als genug besaß.

„Sein Preis lässt sich nicht in Gold bemessen", fuhr der Händler fort. „Aber was soll ich tun? Ich lebe von diesem Geschäft. Für 320 Pekari gehört es euch."

Legolas kannte zwar nicht den genauen Wert der Währung in Haradwaith, aber er wusste, dass dies ein maßlos überteuerter Preis war. Er tat so, als wolle er wirklich darüber nachdenken und sah dann sehnsüchtig hinüber zu den Wagen. „Dann werden wir wohl davon Abstand nehmen einen Wagen zu kaufen", sagte er mit einem kleinen Seufzer. „Andererseits, was sollen wir mit einem Pferd ohne Wagen?" Er sah Taliza an und konnte ihre Augen amüsiert funkeln sehen. Auch sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich schon zum Gehen.

„Halt, halt, nun wartet doch", sagte Gelesh schnell und trat ihnen in den Weg. „Vielleicht lässt sich ja doch noch etwas heraushandeln, womit wir alle zufrieden sind." Er sah hinüber zu den Wagen und Karren und wies auf einen sehr schäbigen zweirädrigen. „Dieser Wagen und das Pferd für 450 Pekari." Er lächelte überfreundlich und nickte ihnen auffordernd zu. Legolas runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und ging an den Wagen heran. Er rüttelte ein wenig daran und der Karren ächzte und stöhnte. Er würde gewiss noch nicht einmal Pippin tragen können. Ein weiterer Zweiräder stand daneben und machte einen wesentlich stabileren Eindruck, obwohl er sicher auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte.

„Diesen hier und den Fuchs da drüben mit Geschirr für 300 Pekari", sagte er und sah den Händler, der ganz aufgeregt neben ihn getreten war, fest an. Der Händler rang einen Moment mit sich selbst, sah hinüber zu dem Pferd, dass sich zu Legolas Glück wohl zuvor in Schlamm gewälzt hatte und nun ungleich schäbiger als der Schimmel aussah, und nickte schließlich widerwillig.

Taliza hatte schon unter ihren Mantel gegriffen und brachte ein kleines Ledersäcken hervor, in dem es verdächtig klimperte. Das Gesicht des Händlers begann vor Vorfreude zu leuchten und er trat eilig auf die junge Frau zu, um das Geschäft abzuwickeln, während Legolas den Wagen noch genauer inspizierte. Er war groß genug, dass sich ein Hobbit darin ausstrecken konnte und stabil genug um dessen und Legolas Gewicht zu tragen. Und das war alles, was nötig war.

Von irgendwoher ertönten Schritte und als Legolas den Kopf hob, sah er eine kleine Gruppe von Männern in dunklen Gewändern den Weg hinauf kommen und auf den Händler und Taliza zugehen. Zwei von ihnen bewegten sich auf ihm eigenartig vertraute Art und Weise und es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis Legolas ahnte, wen er dort vor sich hatte. Seine Hand fuhr wie von selbst unter seinen Mantel, zu dem langen Dolch, den er darunter trug. Merkwürdigerweise schien auch Taliza zu erstarren und wandte schnell ihr Gesicht ab, so dass die Männer nicht in der Lage waren, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Sie hatte das Geschäft mit dem Händler abgeschlossen und bewegte sich nun schnell auf das Gatter zu, während die Männer begannen mit Gelesh zu reden, ohne ihre Wirkung auf die beiden Fremden im Lager zu bemerken.

Legolas ließ den Dolch wieder unauffällig los, um die Gabeln des Karren zu ergreifen und ihn hinüber zum Gatter zu ziehen, aus dem Taliza schon das Pferd holte. Doch er bemerkte schnell, dass einem der Männer das merkwürdige Verhalten Talizas nicht entgangen war. Er sah immer wieder zu ihr hinüber, so als versuche er sich zu vergewissern, dass er diese Gestalt wirklich nicht kannte. Mit ruhigem Schritt trat Legolas an Taliza heran und fuhr fast zusammen, als Gereshs Stimme laut zu ihnen hinüberhallte: „Wartet, ihr braucht doch noch das Geschirr!"

Der kleine, dicke Mann ließ seine neuen Kunden stehen und eilte zu seinem Zelt hinüber. Er wollte wohl ein zuvorkommenden, ehrlichen Eindruck auf diese machen und war bemüht zu zeigen, wir gut er seine Kunden behandelte. Wenige Sekunden später kam er mit einem schäbigen Geschirr zurück, das aber aussah als würde es noch seinen Zweck erfüllen, und drückte es mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln Taliza in die Hand. Dann ging er zu der kleinen Gruppe der dunklen Männer zurück, deren Aufmerksamkeit für einige weitere Augenblicke ganz auf Legolas und Taliza lag. Nur zögerlich wandten sich die Männer wieder einer nach dem anderen von ihnen ab – bis auf einen. Der Fremde schien nun nicht mehr irritiert. Er sah starr zu Taliza hinüber, so als ob er tatsächlich jemanden in ihr erkannt hätte.

„Lass uns hier verschwinden", raunte Legolas ihr zu und half ihr das Pferd aufzuzäumen und an den Wagen zu spannen. Alles schien viel zu lange zu dauern, denn der Fremde setzte sich plötzlich in Bewegung und kam auf sie zu. Legolas lief um das Pferd herum und tat so als müsste er etwas am Wagen befestigen. Wenn er sich selbst mehr vor dem Mann verbarg, musste dieser feststellen, dass Taliza nur eine harmlose Frau war und würde vielleicht sogleich wieder gehen. Doch das Mädchen schien aus irgendeinem Grund Angst zu bekommen. Ihre Bewegungen wurden noch fahriger und sie packte das Pferd, nachdem alles befestigt war, auffallend rasch am Zügel und lief los. Jedoch kam sie nicht weit, denn der Fremde hatte sie schon erreicht und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Sieh mich an!" befahl er und nun war sich Legolas sicher, dass es Akimo war. Etwas verborgen hinter dem Wagen, griff er wieder nach seinem Dolch.

Taliza hob zögernd den Blick und sah den jungen Mann ängstlich an. Seine Augen weiteten sich und im nächsten Moment riss er ihr einfach den P'jater vom Gesicht.

„Taliza!" stieß er verblüfft aus und Legolas fuhr innerlich zusammen. Was sollte das wieder bedeuten?

„Akimo?" sagte sie ungläubig und griff nun ihrerseits nach seinem P'jater, um sein Gesicht zu enthüllen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Freude und Entsetzen.

„Was... was machst du hier!" brachte er ungläubig hervor. „Du... du bist doch in T'erash Asruk. Du... du..." Er verstummte wieder und blinzelte nur irritiert.

„Ich... hatte eine Vision", stammelte Taliza und sah mit Unbehagen zu den anderen Männern hinüber, die sich ihnen nun auch zögernd näherten. „Ich... wollte dich suchen. Ich dachte, du schwebst in Gefahr."

Einen Moment lang starrte Akimo sie noch fassungslos an, dann wurde sein Blick plötzlich ganz weich, wie Legolas es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte, und er hob eine Hand um damit sanft über Talizas Wange zu streichen. „Du brauchst dir doch um mich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich bin unverwüstlich."

Taliza lächelte und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Im nächsten Moment warf sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte den jungen Mann fest an sich. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht", hörte Legolas sie dumpf an Akimos Brust murmeln, während es in seinem Kopf angestrengt arbeitete. Es war nicht leicht, dies alles zu verstehen und zu einem richtigen Schluss zu kommen.

Der Südländer lächelte sanft und strich ihr über das sandfarbene Haar. Doch Kiato war an ihn herangetreten und stieß ihn kurz an, um ihn auf Legolas aufmerksam zu machen, der versuchte sich in dieser eigenartigen Situation so still wie möglich zu verhalten und schnell den Blick senkte, als Akimo zu ihm hinüber sah.

„Und wer ist dein Begleiter?" erkundigte er sich bei Taliza und die junge Frau wandte sich freudig um. Legolas sah sie rasch an und versuchte ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Doch damit gab er auch Akimo für einen kurzen Moment einen Blick auf seine Augen frei. Der Südländer sog scharf die Luft ein, brachte in einer einzigen Bewegung Taliza hinter sich und den langen Krumsäbel unter seinem Mantel hervor. Fast zeitgleich zog auch Legolas den langen Dolch, der einst Akimo gehört hatte, und sah den Südländer warnend an.

„Er ist es!" stieß Akimo laut hervor und auch die anderen Männer zogen nun ihre Säbel und stellten sich in Kampfposition.

„Was... was soll das!" stammelte Taliza und versuchte sich an Akimo vorbei zu schieben, doch der hielt sie eisern hinter sich. „Kiato, bring' sie weg!" befahl er angespannt und sein Freund machte einen Schritt auf die junge Frau zu.

„Wag' es nicht mich anzufassen! Du weißt wer ich bin!" rief sie aufgebracht und der junge Mann hielt tatsächlich inne.

„Kiato!" brummte Akimo wütend und sah, als dieser immer noch nicht reagierte, zu seinen anderen Männern hinüber, doch die schüttelten einer nach dem anderen den Kopf und im nächsten Moment schlüpfte Taliza an ihm vorbei und eilte zu Legolas um sich vor ihn zu stellen. Der Elb wusste erst nicht, ob er den Dolch gegen sie richten sollte, da sie anscheinend zu seinen Feinden gehörte, aber ihr Verhalten zeigte ihm, dass sie immer noch zu ihrem Versprechen stand ihm zu helfen und er ließ sie gewähren.

„Ihr lasst ihn in Ruhe!" rief sie wütend. „Er steht unter meinem Schutz. Er ist mein Siroshe. Ihr werdet ihm nichts antun, ganz gleich, was er vorher getan haben mag!"

„Taliza! Das hier ist Männersache! Davon verstehst du nichts!" erwiderte Akimo erregt. „Wir haben ihn hierher gebracht! Er gehört uns!"

„Er... was!" Talizas Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen. Dahin war alle Wiedersehensfreude. „Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu sagen! Es gibt nichts Widerwärtigeres als Besitzansprüche auf einen anderen Menschen anzumelden!"

„Er ist kein Mensch!", erwiderte Akimo. „Und du weißt überhaupt nicht, worum es hier geht!"

„Doch. Es geht darum, dass ich mein Wort halte und damit meine Ehre und die unserer Familie rette", gab Taliza zurück.

„Ehre!" rief Akimo aufgebracht. „Hier geht es um das Überleben unseres ganzen Volkes, unser Schicksal unsere Zukunft! Menschenleben hängen davon ab, dass ich nicht versage!"

Taliza schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Du kannst nicht so verzweifelt sein, dass du mich zwingen willst gegen die alten Gesetzte zu verstoßen und die Götter ungnädig zu stimmen."

Akimo sah sie einen langen Moment schweigend an. Er atmete ein paar Mal heftig ein und aus und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung..." Er seufzte resigniert und gab dann schließlich seinen Männern das Zeichen die Waffen zu senken. „Bis wohin musst du ihn bringen?" wandte er sich an die junge Frau.

„Bis nach Hanur", gab sie nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns zu.

Er nickte nachdenklich. „Dann wirst du das tun – und wir werden dich begleiten."

„Um ihn dann gefangen zu nehmen! Das ist..."

„ ...die einzige Möglichkeit, um diesen Konflikt zu lösen. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass er noch einmal entkommt. Du weißt gar nicht wie viel davon abhängt, dass ich ihn nach Osh'aram bringe!"

„Nach Osh'aram!" Taliza sah ihn ungläubig an. „Dann hat Vater den Befehl gegeben..."

„... dass ich ihn dorthin bringe, ja!" Akimos Blick wanderte zu Legolas hinüber und bohrte sich in seine Augen. „Und niemand wird mich davon abhalten!"

„Aber... aber was soll das alles? Was wollt ihr von ihm?" fragte Taliza irritiert, während Legolas plötzlich eine merkwürdige Spannung in der Luft fühlte, ein Raunen das aus der Ferne kam, eine Gefahr die sich ihnen aus einer ganz anderen Richtung näherte und er sah sich irritiert um.

„Das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit, Taliza", brummte Akimo, runzelte aber irritiert durch Legolas Unruhe die Stirn. „Ist irgendetwas?"

Ein dumpfes Dröhnen lief, zuerst nur für den Elben spürbar, durch den Boden. „Reiter. Eine große Gruppe. Sie nähern sich Egolth mit hoher Geschwindigkeit."

Entsetzen zeigte sich in Akimos Gesicht und Legolas war sich nicht sicher, ob dieses seiner überraschenden Nachricht galt oder vielmehr der Tatsache, dass der Elb auf Harad geantwortet hatte und augenblicklich große Unruhe unter den Männern ausbrach, die sich alle irritiert umsahen. „Gehören die zu euch!" fragte Taliza angespannt, obwohl auch sie noch niemanden entdecken konnte.

Akimo schüttelte den Kopf und hob wieder das Schwert. Er gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen und drei von ihnen rannten auf die nahegelegene Straße zu. Das Dorf lag in einer leichten Senke zum Ufer hin und verwehrte so den Einblick auf das offene Gelände und auch die Straße führte in einer engen Kurve hinaus aus der Stadt und verschwand sogleich hinter dem Hügelkamm. Zudem machten Zelte und Häuser einen freien Blick auf die Straße unmöglich. Doch nun war das Beben des Erdbodens so heftig, dass auch Menschen es spüren konnten. Aufgeregte Rufe ertönten aus allen Richtungen des Dorfes und eine allgemeine Unruhe schien alle zu packen. Menschen begannen zu rennen und ihre Waren zusammenzuraffen.

„Ihr kommt mit mir!" stieß Akimo angespannt in Richtung Legolas und Taliza hervor. Doch im nächsten Moment ertönte schon das lauter Klappern von Hufen auf Pflastersteinen und die ersten entsetzten Schreie von Menschen – sterbenden Menschen.

„Akimo!" brüllte einer der vorausgelaufenen Männer und Legolas konnte deutlich Panik in seiner Stimme vernehmen. „Ranaij! Es sind Ranaij!"

Und dann waren sie da. Dunkle Schatten auf dunklen Pferden, die Gesichter rot bemalt und zu grotesken, mörderischen Fratzen verzogen. Einer von Akimos Männern schrie gellend auf als ein scharfer Säbel durch seine Brust stach – ein anderer wurde einfach von einem Pferd überrannt. Es waren viele, sehr viele und sie mähten jeden nieder, der ihnen im Weg war. Einige trugen brennende Fackeln bei sich, die sie auf die Dächer der Häuser warfen oder in die Zelte und im Nu herrschte ein heilloses Chaos im Dorf. Menschen schrieen und rannten in heller Panik durcheinander, manche kämpften und wehrten sich und lagen bald blutend und sterbend am Boden. Die Zerstörungswut der Eindringlinge war unermesslich, sie kamen nur um zu zerstören und zu töten und sie hatten anscheinend nicht vor viele Menschen am Leben zu lassen.

Akimo war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihnen, ergriff den Arm Talizas und zog sie mit sich, in Richtung der Pferde, während auch Legolas sich in Bewegung setzte, nur in eine ganz andere Richtung. Pippin lag in einem der Häuser und er war noch zu schwach, um selbst hinauszulaufen. Er hörte Akimos Stimme nach ihm rufen, aber er wusste genau, dass der Südländer in diesem Tumult keine Chance hatte ihn aufzuhalten. Legolas duckte sich unter dem Schwert eines heranpreschenden Reiters hinweg, sprang elegant über ein umgeworfene Tonne und eilte weiter in die Richtung, in der die kleine Hütte lag, in der sie Pippin zurückgelassen hatten. Innerlich betete er, dass die Fremden noch nicht alle Hütten in Brand gesetzt hatten, doch schon vom Weiten erkannte er, dass sich diese Hoffnung nicht erfüllte. Fast jedes Haus und jedes Zelt schien zu brennen und das Feuer griff schnell um sich.

Legolas vernahm erneut das dumpfe Trommeln von Hufen und das Keuchen eines Pferdes hinter sich und warf sich herum. Die Klinge des Säbels, das auf ihn zuschoss, verfehlte seinen Hals nur um wenige Millimeter als er in letzter Sekunde auswich und Legolas konnte einen Hauch von Enttäuschung und Verärgerung im Blick seines Angreifers erkennen, der sein Pferd brutal herum riss, um sofort einen erneuten Angriff zu starten. Doch der Elb hatte damit gerechnet. Als der Mann dicht heran war und wieder seinen Säbel schwang, sprang er ihm schon entgegen, den Schlag mit seinem Dolch blockend und den Mann mit seinem Schwung so aus dem Sattel reißend, dass er mit einem unappetitlichen Knacken seines Halse auf dem harten Boden landete. Legolas entriss dem noch im Sterben verwirrt aussehenden Krieger seinen Säbel und eilte weiter. Ein Haus brach krachend in seiner Nähe zusammen und Legolas Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Wenn all diese Hütten dem Feuer so wenig Widerstand entgegenzusetzen hatten, sah es für Pippin nicht besonders gut aus. Wut kochte in Legolas hoch, als ein weiterer Krieger auf ihn zu raste und im nächsten Moment schoss der Dolch des Elben mit solcher Kraft durch die Luft, dass er den Oberkörper des Reiters fast komplett durchbohrte. Der Mann kippte mit einem erstickten Gurgeln vom Pferd. Das Tier wollte entsetzt weiterstürmen, doch Legolas ergriff schnell sein Zügel und hielt es fest. Mit geblähten Nüstern fuhr es in die Höhe, doch nur einige elbische Worte genügten, um es wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen. Der Elb riss den Säbel aus der Hand seines Gegners, war mit einem Satz auf dem Rücken des Pferdes und trieb es vorwärts mitten hinein in die Reihen brennender Häuser. Die Hitze, die ihm entgegenschlug war kaum zu ertragen, Funken stoben ihm entgegen und immer wieder brachen Hütten in sich zusammen, während im Hintergrund das Klirren von Schwertern und das Schreien von Menschen zu vernehmen war. Das Tier unter Legolas hatte Angst, während es in raschem Galopp über den erhitzen Boden flog, aber es vertraute ihm, wohl mehr als es bisher überhaupt einem Menschen vertraut hatte. Und schließlich sah Legolas die Hütte. Auch ihr Dach brannte schon und zwei Männer mit Fackeln waren dabei noch weitere Häuser anzustecken. Als einer von ihnen Legolas entdeckte, schrie er laut auf und zog seinen Säbel. Entschlossen schoss der Elb auf ihn zu, während der Krieger verblüfft über so viel Mut, mit seinem tänzelnden Pferd nur zögerlich vorwärts ritt, gefolgt von seinem ebenso unsicheren Kameraden. Der Kampf dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Legolas riss sein Pferd im letzten Moment zur anderen Seite hinüber und überraschte den Krieger damit so sehr, dass er noch nicht einmal begriff, was geschehen war, als er mit einem erstickten Geräusch und einer tödlichen Verwundung zu Boden ging. Der andere Krieger entging Legolas Schwertstreich nur um Millimeter und ergriff sofort die Flucht, jagte zurück zur Mitte des Dorfes.

Noch bevor sein Pferd wirklich angehalten hatte, war Legolas schon abgesprungen und eilte auf die Tür der Hütte zu. Der alte Mann, der sie so freundlich aufgenommen hatte, lag erschlagen vor seinem Haus und dicker Qualm kroch schon durch die Fenster und die geöffnete Tür. Legolas dachte keine Sekunde länger nach, sondern stürmte in das heiße, undurchsichtige Innere. Selbst seine Augen konnten in dem dicken Rauch kaum noch etwas erkennen, aber von irgendwoher vernahm er ein leises Husten und Stöhnen. Ein brennender Dachbalken löste sich und stürzte krachen neben ihm zu Boden, während der Elb sich weiter vorwärts tastete. Irgendwo am Boden bewegte sich etwas, schleppte sich langsam unter einer schweren Decke über den Sand. Legolas wich erneut einem Schauer brennenden Holzes aus, ließ sein Schwert fallen, packte seinen Freund, so wie er war, und schleppte ihn unter großen Mühen und heftigen Hustenanfällen hinaus ins Freie. Seine Augen brannten und seine Lunge wehrte sich gegen den scharfen Rauch, der sich in ihr festsetzen wollte, so ließ er, dass Bündel, dass er gerettet hatte unsanfter fallen, als er es eigentlich gewollt hatte, und rang verzweifelt nach frischer Luft. Erst nach ein paar Minuten hatte er sich wieder so weit gesammelt, dass er fähig war unter die feuchte Decke zu sehen, die seinen Freund noch immer verbarg. Pippin war bleich und hustete immer noch stark, aber seine Augen waren seit langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder geöffnet. Sie waren zwar rot und tränten, aber sie waren fähig seinen Blick zu halten und ihn trotz des P'jaters zu erkennen.

„Was... was war das?" stieß der Hobbit schwach hervor, als sich der Husten wieder gelegt hatte. „Ein neues... neues Heilverfahren? Räucherhobbit?"

Legolas konnte nicht anders als lachen. Er war so erleichtert seinen Freund wohlbehalten aus dem Haus herausgeholt zu haben, dass er sogar den Ernst der Lage, in der sie sich immer noch befanden, für einen Moment vergessen konnte. Erst das Donnern von Hufen erinnerte ihn wieder daran, dass sie noch lange nicht alles überstanden hatten.

Zwei Reiter stoben mit wutverzerrten Gesichtern auf sie zu. Einer von ihnen schwang einen langen Krummsäbel in der Hand, während der andere eine Armbrust hob und ohne zu zögern schoss. Legolas warf sich blitzschnell zur Seite und während der Pfeil haarscharf an ihm vorbei zischte, ergriff er einen noch brennenden Holzpfosten und warf ihn dem anderen Krieger mit solcher Wucht vor die Brust, dass dieser vom Pferd stürzte. Der zweite Krieger bremste sein Pferd und versuchte hektisch einen weiteren Pfeil einzulegen, doch er war zu langsam. Legolas sprang ihm mit einem lauten Schrei entgegen, der mehr dem Pferd galt, als seinem Reiter und das Tier reagierte sofort. Mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen stieg es in die Höhe und sein Reiter, der immer noch mit der Armbrust beschäftigt war fiel rückwärts in eine der brennenden Hütten. Seine Kleider fingen sofort Feuer und der Mann schlug schreiend um sich und warf sich in den Sand um die Flammen zu ersticken.

Doch Legolas hatte schon wahrgenommen, dass der andere Krieger sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, noch bevor dieser mit einem wütenden Grollen und hoch erhobenem Säbel auf ihn zu stürmte, und erneut einen der brennenden Holzscheite ergriffen, um sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Doch der Mann kam nicht weit. Ein Sirren zerschnitt in der nächsten Sekunde die dicken Luft und dann bohrte sich ein Pfeil unbarmherzig in den Rücken des Kriegers und durchbohrte sein Herz. Der Krieger gab ein eigenartiges Gurgeln von sich, taumelte noch ein paar Schritte weiter und brach dann in sich zusammen. Mehrere vermummte Gestalten auf Pferden kämpften sich hinter ihm durch den Rauch und Legolas wusste sofort, wer ihm da zur Hilfe geeilt war.

„Nimm deinen Freund und eines der Pferde und dann lass uns hier verschwinden", forderte Akimo ihn auf, während er eine Armbrust hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden ließ. „Der Kampf tobt jetzt mehr in der Mitte der Stadt. Wir sollten diese einmalige Chance nutzen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie vorhaben auch nur einen Menschen hier überleben zu lassen."

Legolas nickte knapp, ergriff die Zügel eines der reiterlose Pferde, befreite es mit wenigen Griffen von seinem Sattel und eilte mit ihm wieder hinüber zu Pippin, der immer noch hustend am Boden lag. Er ging vor ihm in die Knie und richtete ihn vorsichtig etwas auf, so dass der Hobbit ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Pippin, du musst jetzt noch einmal ganz fest die Zähne zusammen beißen", sagte er rasch, während der Hobbit ihn irritiert mit verquollenen Augen anblinzelte.

„Sind... sind wir schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten", stammelte er.

„Nichts, was wir nicht schon kennen und überlebt haben", meinte Legolas leichthin und lächelte.

„Na, dann", murmelte Pippin. „Was... muss ich tun?"

„Reiten", sagte Legolas knapp und hob ihn im selben Moment hoch.

„Wa..aaah!" Pippins Protest erstarb in einem unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut, als der Elb ihn auf das Pferd setzte. Doch es gelang ihm solange aus eigener Kraft gekrümmt sitzen zu bleiben, bis Legolas sich hinter ihm auf den Rücken des Tieres geschwungen hatte.

„Ich schwöre dir, das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich dir so etwas zumute", raunte Legolas Pippin zu und trieb das Pferd vorwärts.

„Das... das will ich auch schwer hoffen!", stieß Pippin zwischen zusammengebissenen Szenen hervor und krallte sich in den Arm, mit dem Legolas ihn festhielt. Und unbemerkt von Pippin nickte der Elb. Ja, das hoffte er auch.


	21. Kapitel 20

_Es ist nicht zu glauben, oder:) Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, ist es mir doch tatsächlich gelungen ein weiteres Kapitel fertig zu bekommen. Habe ein Urlaubswochenende eingelegt und das Kapitel, das schon eine Weile im PC schmort beendet! Stolz bin. Hoffe, da sind noch ein paar Leser draußen, die diese Geschichte weiterlesen wollen. Dennoch muss ich euch vorwarnen - habe immer noch nicht besonders viel Zeit. Examen ist fast fertig, aber eben nur fast, habe neue, aufwändige Arbeitsstelle und Hund ist wieder an Krebs erkrankt. Kämpfen uns so durch. Dennoch: Ich gebe diese Geschichte nicht auf! Und ich hoffe ihr auch nicht, auch wenn es wieder lange Zeit Funkstille geben kann. Freue mich über jeden Review und wünsche euch alles Liebe! Jenna _

**Kapitel 20**

"Tut das weh?" Merry sah besorgt in Salias unbewegtes Gesicht und dann wieder auf die tiefe Schnittwunde, die sich über ihren linken Oberarm zog. Aragorn war gerade dabei die Wunde notdürftig zu versorgen, indem er sie mit Wasser reinigte, um sie dann mit einem Leinentuch zu verbinden. Sie alle waren mit einem Schrecken und einigen nicht wirklich ernsten Verwundungen davon gekommen, während zwei ihrer Angreifer tot in ihrer Nähe lagen und von Boromir und Hauptmann Beregund genauer begutachtet wurden.

"Ich denke, dass wirst du gleich selbst erfahren", erwiderte Salia mit einem halben Lächeln und verzog im nächsten Moment doch das Gesicht, als Aragorn begann das Tuch um ihren Arm zu wickeln.

Merry seufzte tief und schwer und musste sich, wie schon viele Male zuvor, Blut von seiner Augenbraue wischen, weil es partout nicht aufhören wollte, in sein Auge zu fließen. Einer der Angreifer hatte ihn während des kurzen, aber schweren Kampfes mit irgendeinem Wurfgeschoss an der Stirn getroffen und ihn für eine Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt. Warum die Reiter dann so schnell verschwunden waren, wie sie gekommen waren, konnte er sich daher nicht wirklich erklären. Und er war erst einmal so froh gewesen, dass sie alle noch lebten, dass er für eine Weile nur schweigend zugesehen hatte, wie Aragorn und Haldir die Wunden der anderen versorgten. Doch nun taten sich in seinem Kopf so viele Fragen auf, dass er schließlich nicht länger an sich halten konnte, als Aragorn sich ihm zuwandte, um seine Wunde zu reinigen.

"Meinst du sie kommen wieder?" fragte er besorgt, doch sein Freund schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihr Ziel waren", setze er hinzu. "Wir sind ihnen irgendwie dazwischen gekommen. Sie haben bestimmt nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir so wehrhaft sind."

Merry biss die Zähne zusammen, als Aragorn mit einem nassen Tuch Schmutz und Blut um die Wunde herum entfernte. Doch seine Neugierde war stärker als der Schmerz. "Aber auf wen hatten sie es dann abgesehen?"

Aragon hielt einen Moment lang inne und dachte nach. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu. "Ich weiß nur, dass sie ausgezogen sind um zu töten. Man konnte es in ihren Gesichtern sehen."

"Aber sie suchen nicht Legolas und Pippin oder?" fragte Merry besorgt.

Wieder war ein Kopfschütteln die Antwort. "Nein. Sie sind in eine ganz andere Richtung geritten. Und sie sahen nicht aus, wie die Haradrim, die in Minas Tirith waren." Aragorn sah ihn noch einen Moment nachdenklich an, rollte dann ein weiteres trockenes Tuch zusammen und gab es an Merry weiter. "Drück das auf deine Wunde, bis es aufhört zu bluten. Es ist nur eine kleine Wunde und müsste eigentlich schnell heilen."

Merry nickte stumm. Eine tiefe Trauer hatte ihn bei dem Gedanken an Pippin erfasst. Nun hatten sie schon wieder so viel Zeit verloren. Wer wusste schon, wie weit ihre Freunde sich schon wieder von ihnen entfernt hatten. Und dass, wo sich solch schlimme Meuchelmörder in der Gegend herumtrieben.

Der Hobbit zuckte heftig zusammen, als Aragorn plötzlich aufsprang und hinüber zu Haldir eilte, der schon eine ganze Weile angespannt in die Ferne gestarrt hatte. Auch Salia stand schnell auf und lief zu ihnen.

"Was...was ist denn?" brachte Merry nervös hervor und fühlte, wie sich seine Eingeweide schon wieder verkrampften. Kamen diese Monster etwa doch zurück? Der Hobbit trat nun auch an seine Freunde heran und spähte in die Ferne. Zuerst konnte er nichts entdecken, doch dann sah er es auch: Weit entfernt stieg dunkler Rauch in den Himmel.

"Sie morden alles und jeden, der ihnen in den Weg kommt", hörte er Haldir leise sagen. "Sie werden alles zerstören."

"Welche Stadt liegt dort?" wandte sich Aragorn besorgt an Salia.

"Keine Stadt", gab sie rasch zurück," ein Dorf. Elgoth."

Nun trat auch Beregund aufgebracht an sie heran. "Elgoth brennt!"

"Sind dort Truppen stationiert?" erkundigte sich Boromir.

Der Hauptmann schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine wirklichen Truppen. Ein paar Männer vielleicht. Elgoth ist ein wichtiger Zwischenstopp für die Versorgungsgüter der Truppen. Dort werden viele Güter zwischengelagert und dann in die anderen Städte weiterverschifft. Ohne Elgoth werden wir in gewaltige Schwierigkeiten kommen." Entsetzen stand in das markante Gesicht Beregunds geschrieben. "Die Güter für den nächsten Monat waren in Hanur und Bakuun noch nicht eingegangen. Ohne die können wir die Besetzung der Stadt nicht aufrecht erhalten!"

Alle Blicke ruhten nun auf Aragorn, der noch eine Weile mit großer Besorgnis im Blick in die Ferne starrte und sich dann langsam zu seinen Freunden umwandte. Als er sprach, sah er vor allem Merry an. "Wir müssen unsere Pläne ändern. Diese Sache können wir nicht einfach ignorieren."  
"Aber dann sind Pippin und Legolas..." fing Merry verzweifelt an, wurde aber durch eine rasche Handbewegung Aragorns zum Schweigen gebracht.

"Merry, es gibt jetzt Dinge, die wichtiger sind!" sagte er streng. "Wir können keinen Krieg riskieren, nur um unsere Freunde zu retten!"

Der Hobbit wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern. Ihm war bewusst, dass Aragorn als König noch ganz andere Verpflichtungen hatte als er selbst und unterbewusst hatte er auch Verständnis dafür, aber die Angst um seinen Freund und die Sehnsucht ihn wiederzusehen, waren so groß, dass sie alle anderen Gefühle und Gedanken lauthals überschrieen. Merry fühlte wie ihm Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen stiegen und wandte sich von seinem Freund ab.

"Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass wir alle aufhören müssen, sie zu suchen", hörte er Aragorn fortfahren. "Wir werden uns einfach aufteilen."

Merry nickte nur stumm, denn Aragorns Worte konnten ihn nicht wirklich trösten. Wenn sie sich trennten, wurde die Reise durch dieses Land für jeden einzelnen von ihnen gleich viel gefährlicher und schwieriger. Wie groß war da noch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie ihre Freunde tatsächlich fanden?

"Aber zuerst werden wir zusammen nach Elgoth gehen, um uns ein Bild davon zu machen, wie groß der Schaden wirklich ist", meinte Aragorn. "Dann werden wir weiter sehen."

Wieder nickte Merry nur und lief zurück zu dem Platz, an dem er all seine Sachen gelassen hatte. Er wischte sich verärgert eine einzelne Träne vom Gesicht, während er seine Sachen zu einem handlichen Bündel zusammenschnürte und redetet sich innerlich ins Gewissen, dass Aragorn doch recht hatte, dass er bisher immer die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen hatte, dass Pippin und Legolas ja längst keine Gefangenen mehr und wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg nach Hause waren und dass sich bestimmt noch alles zum Guten wenden würde. Aber so wirklich glauben, konnte er das eigentlich nicht.

Er fühlte, dass sich ihm jemand näherte und neben ihm in die Hocke ging und war fast überrascht, als er in das ebenmäßige Gesicht Elronds blickte. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Aragorn kam, um ihn zu trösten.

"Ich weiß, was du empfindest", sagte Haldir sanft. "Auch ich würde lieber nach Legolas und Pippin suchen, jetzt, da wir ihnen so nahe sind. Aber Elessar hat recht. Wir können ihnen noch weniger helfen, wenn wir es zulassen, dass alles um uns herum in Chaos und Krieg versinkt." Er wartete auf eine Reaktion von Merry, doch die kam nicht. Der Hobbit hatte zu sehr mit seiner eigenen Verzweiflung zu kämpfen, um überhaupt einen Ton herauszubringen.

"Und du darfst nicht vergessen, dass unsere Freunde sich befreit haben", fuhr der Elb fort. "Legolas wird Pippin besser beschützen, als du es je könntest. Dass du nicht bei ihm bist, heißt nicht, dass er in größerer Gefahr ist, als du selbst. Vielleicht ist er sogar an einem sicheren Ort als wir im Moment."

Nun sah Merry doch hoffnungsvoll auf. "Meinst du?"

"Es ist zumindest nicht auszuschließen", erwiderte er mit einem kleinen ermutigenden Lächeln. "Bedenke immer - er ist nicht allein!"

Merry nickte und versuchte ein wenig Zuversicht in seinen Blick zu legen. "Vielleicht hat Legolas auch schon einen Bogen klauen können... äh... borgen, meine ich natürlich. Dann ist er so gut wie unbesiegbar! Dann kann Pippin gar nichts passieren, nicht wahr!"

Dieses Mal war es an Haldir zu nicken. "Mache dir keine Sorgen, wenn wir zunächst nach Elgoth gehen. Dass heißt nicht, dass wir unsere Freunde wirklich aufgeben. Und wer weiß, vielleicht führt das Schicksal sie ja direkt zu uns."

Merry dachte einen Moment nach, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht. "Du meinst, weil das Feuer so groß war. Sie könnten den Rauch auch gesehen haben und jetzt auf dem Weg dorthin sein!"

Haldir lächelte nur und stand dann auf. Auch Merry erhob sich sofort und musste feststellen, dass alle anderen bereits auf ihn warteten. Doch das brauchten sie nicht länger. Im Sturmschritt eilte Merry in die Richtung, in der sie den Rauch gesehen hatten und grinste über die verdutzen Blicke Aragorns und Boromirs.

"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" konnte er Boromir fragen hören. Aber der Elb lächelte nur.

"Los, los!" rief Merry ungeduldig, als die anderen ihm langsam einer nach dem anderen folgten. "Nicht rumstehen und schwatzen! Wir haben noch so einiges vor!" Im Trab eilte er den Hügel hinunter und mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, verstärkte sich das freudige Gefühl in seiner Brust, das Gefühl, dass sie sich tatsächlich auf dem richtigen Weg befanden, das Gefühl, dass sie Pippin und Legolas tatsächlich näher kamen.

Sahael spürte wie das rasche Schlagen seines Herzens langsamer wurde, wie die Anspannung aus den Muskeln seines Körpers kroch und der Schleier des rauschhaften Zustandes, in dem er sich während eines Kampfes immer befand, langsam von seinen Sinnen glitt. Sein Pferd tänzelte nervös auf der Stelle, immer noch vom hitzigen Kampf erregt, während er mit ruhigem Blick beobachtete, wie der Rest seiner Gruppe aus den brennenden Überresten des Dorfes zu ihm hinunter an den Fluss galoppierte. Ein angsterfülltes Keuchen erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht allein war. Mit der Gleichgültigkeit eines Mannes, der kein Gefühl außer Hass und Wut kannte, wandte er sich zu dem Gefangenen um, der blutend vor ihm am Boden lag, bewacht von einem seiner Männer. Er war einer ihrer erklärten Feinde - einer dieser weißen Männer aus dem Norden, die glaubten die Welt beherrschen zu können, ohne sie wirklich zu kennen. Aber an diesem Tag hatte er lernen müssen, wie schwach die Menschen aus Mittelerde doch waren und wie unwissend. Ihre Macht reichte nur so weit, wie die Menschen in Haradwaith es zuließen. Und die Haradrim hatten keine Lust mehr ihre Grenzen zu akzeptieren, ihre Gesetzte anzunehmen oder auch nur ihre Schiffe auf ihren Flüssen fahren zu lassen. Bald würde jeder einzelne Soldat aus Mittelerde lernen müssen, dass glänzende Rüstungen und hochmütige Mienen noch lange kein Zeichen von Macht und Stärke waren, dass sie nicht den Mut und das Können eines Kriegers zeigten und bestimmt nicht vor dem sicheren Tod schützten. Sie würden erfahren, dass sich die Dinge ändern konnten, von einem Tag auf den anderen. Genau wie dieser Mann hier vor seinen Füßen.

Sahael gab seinem Krieger ein Zeichen und der packte den Soldaten und riss ihn auf die Füße. Der Mann schrie vor Schmerzen auf, knickte wieder ein und sank keuchend auf die Knie. Der Krieger wollte ihn erneut packen, doch Sahael winkte gnädig ab.

Sand stob auf, als die restlichen seiner Krieger ihre Pferde kurz vor ihrem Anführer zügelten, vernichtende, mörderische Blicke auf den Soldaten in ihrer Mitte werfend.

"Kannst du mich verstehen?" wandte sich Sahael an den Mann, nachdem etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war. Der Soldat antwortete nicht. Er atmete schwer und seine Arme, die verhinderten, dass er in den Sand kippte, zitterten stark unter dem Gewicht seines eigenen Körpers. Sahael nickte dem Krieger neben ihm zu und der stieß ihn grob an. Der Soldat sog scharf die Luft ein und wankte bedrohlich, konnte sich aber weiterhin einigermaßen aufrecht halten. "Ja", kam es schließlich schwach über seine Lippen.

"Gut", meinte Sahael, "dann höre mir jetzt zu! Du lebst nur, weil ich es so wollte. Wir haben jeden hier im Dorf getötet - auch die Einwohner. Weißt du wieso?"

Der Soldat schüttelte müde den Kopf.

"Weil sie euch hier geduldet haben!" antwortete Sahael hasserfüllt. "Sie haben es verdient zu sterben, genauso wie alle fremden Soldaten, die glauben uns diktieren zu können, wie wir leben und wohin wir gehen. Nie wieder, wird ein Haradrim es zulassen, dass ihr auch nur einen Fuß auf unseren Boden setzt - dafür werden wir sorgen."

Er machte eine Pause und sah hinüber zu den brennenden Häusern Egolth. "Ganz gleich, wie viele Dörfer wir vernichten müssen," setzte er hinzu. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Soldaten. Er sah ihn an wie ein lästiges, widerliches Insekt, das er am liebsten Zertreten wollte. "Sieh mich an!" befahl er grimmig. Als der Mann nicht reagierte, packte ihn der andere Krieger und drehte sein Gesicht gewaltsam zu seinem Herrn. Eine tiefe Wunde klaffte an seiner Stirn und dunkles Blut lief ihm über das bärtige schmerzverzerrte Gesicht. Er bot einen erbärmlichen Anblick und wenn Sahael das Gefühl von Mitleid gekannt hätte, hätte er es in diesem Moment vielleicht sogar für den Mann empfunden, doch es war ihm fremd und so schenkte er seinem Gefangenen nur ein verächtliches Lächeln.

"Weißt du, was ich von dir will?" fragte er.

Der Gefangene brachte ein leichtes Kopfschütteln zustande. In seine Augen stand neben den Schmerzen große Angst geschrieben. Wahrscheinlich rechnete er damit gefoltert zu werden, um Informationen über die Armeen in Hanur aus ihm herauszupressen, aber darum ging es Sahael nicht. Er hatte andere Pläne - weit größere Pläne mit mächtigen Verbündeten.

"Ich möchte, dass du nach Hanur reitest und den Oberbefehlshabern dort einen Gruß von mir ausrichtest. Sag' ihnen, dass sie ihre Truppen von den Grenzstädten abziehen sollen, solange ich sie noch gehen lasse. Es ist Zeit, dass Haradwaith wieder ein freies Land wird. Sag ihnen, wenn sie es nicht tun, werden sie alle sterben! Niemand kann sich der Macht der Ranaij entziehen!"

Sahael gab seinem Krieger erneut einen Wink und er ließ den Soldaten los. Der Mann fiel erschöpft in den Sand. Er atmete schwer, aber Sahael war sich sicher, dass er noch bei Bewusstsein war.

"Und du solltest versuchen am Leben zu bleiben, sonst werden deine Freunde ihre Chance zu überleben nie bekommen", setzte er noch hinzu. Dann riss er sein Pferd herum und galoppierte hinauf zur Straße, gefolgt von seinen Kriegern. Oben angelangt, ließ er sein Pferd in ruhigen Trab fallen und winkte Farud, seinen besten Krieger, zu sich heran.

"Wir haben die Köper unserer Kameraden in die brennenden Häuser geworfen", erklärte dieser, ohne auf eine Frage zu warten.

"Wieviele waren es?"

"Insgesamt acht."

"Acht!" Sahael sah seinen Freund entsetzt an. "Solch hohe Verluste hatten wir noch nie!"

"Duraos hat mir berichtet, dass es Gegenwehr gab."

"Eine Gruppe?"

Farud schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war zunächst nur einer. Duraos konnte ihm mit knapper Not entkommen, als dieser bereits drei Krieger getötet hatte. Er meint dieser Mann habe es mit der Kampfkunst eines Ranaij aufnehmen können."

"War er einer?" Sahael verspürte bei dieser Frage das erste Mal seit langer Zeit so etwas wie Unbehagen.

"Wir wissen es nicht", gab Farud zögernd zu. "Aber wir vermuten, dass er später Verstärkung bekommen hat. Wir konnten Spuren von vielen Pferden finden und zwei weitere Männer waren tot."

Sahael atmete tief durch. Der Durst nach Rache, der in ihm aufloderte, war kaum zurückzuhalten, aber er wusste, dass es unvernünftig war ihn zu stillen, solange nicht klar war, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Waren sie tatsächlich an einen echten Ranaij geraten, konnte es durchaus bald Probleme geben, die noch größer werden würden, wenn sie ihn töteten. Natürlich, die Chance einen noch lebenden Ranaij zufällig in einen Kampf zu verwickeln, war schwindend gering, aber sie war da. Das wusste Sahael. Also musste er besonnen handeln - etwas, was ihm so ganz und gar nicht lag.

"Nimm dir zwei Mann und versuche ihren Spuren zu folgen", sagte er schließlich an Farud gewandt. "Wenn er wirklich ein Ranaij war, wirst du ihn nicht finden. Aber wenn du es doch schaffst, weißt du, wo ich bin. Und dann wird dieser Mann beweisen müssen, ob er tatsächlich kämpfen kann wie ein Ranaij!"


End file.
